Finding Home
by Alba2-2
Summary: After the death of her mother, Haley James is forced to live with her estranged father in Tree Hill, a town she has no intention of staying in. Its here however she'll finally find everything she has ever been looking for in Mr Popular himself. Naley
1. Wish it back

**Haley's POV**

Do you ever have that feeling, you know, when life moves so fast that you forget to take a moment to process what's happening to your world? And suddenly your somewhere else, someone else, and existing in a place that makes no sense without any clue as too how you ended up there and no hope of escape. I do. All of the time and right now the reality of my life is suffocating.

My name is Haley James and almost two years ago my entire existence was turned upside down when my mom died of a drug overdose. The worst of it all though, is that a part of me, a tiny part felt relief at her passing. How horrendous is that? At fifteen with no relatives and little money, I stood motionless, numb to the fact that the one person that I had in this world, no matter how cruel or unstable was finally gone, and I could feel nothing but relief. After she was discovered dead my time was filled with social work and lawyers meetings to determine the outcome of my life. Its terrifying when you really think about the system in place to protect those most vulnerable. Complete strangers are given a matter of hours to ultimately determine the rest of your life with the decisions they make. And that is how at almost sixteen I came to stay with my estranged father, his wife and their perfect daughter in a small town called Tree Hill. Sometimes when I reflect I can almost sympathize with Jimmy Gatina. I'm sure that when he failed to acknowledge me as his own all those years ago he had no idea that his cheating ways would come back to haunt him in the form of a distant, broken daughter, breaking apart the image he had created for his family living the American dream. I like to think that this is the reason that he is so determined to make my life in his home as unpleasant as possible. And if he isn't available to do so, Rachel, my half sister and the bane of my existence is more than capable of taking over the role. They haven't worked out yet though, something which I am entirely grateful for, that no amount of silence or degrading, vile comments about my upbringing will have an effect because in that small house where I was raised, I learned everything there is to know about blocking it all out and protecting your heart from rejection. I suppose you could say my mom taught me something after all.

The most obvious and I guess you could say most difficult transition I had to make however when moving to Tree Hill was the effect it had on my social status. In California I had created a network of close friends and acquaintances in and around school in order to compensate for the mess my home life was in. I was popular, I know that but I also worked hard at maintaining my grades and was both a tutor and cheerleader, both things I've now given up. I also had to grow up very quickly because of my mom's addiction and was therefore very aware of just how superficial my world was. I was living though and excelling in all areas and that for me was enough to get me through the day. Now I'm surviving, just barely, in a world where apparently good manners and kindness mean far less in the social hierarchy than status and money - enter my sister. To be perfectly honest I knew from the moment I set my eyes on her that I was looking at someone with authority. She absolutely exuded class and confidence, neither of which I have and she and her group of friends have more power than is deemed normal for most seniors. There are seven of them in total and its almost embarrassing to watch them strut around the school like they own the place without any though for everyone else. One exception to that rule however comes in the form of Nathan Scott. He encompasses everything a man should be in my opinion. Kind, loyal, intelligent, talented, funny and unfortunately for me, completely beautiful. He's also my sisters play toy and therefore off limits, but a girl can dream right.

There are however a few reasons why my move to Tree Hill hasn't turned into a complete disaster and they come in the form of the Roes, my surrogate family and the very best people I know and Jake, my other best friend. It was by coincidence, or as I prefer to think of it fate, that brought me into the lives of Karen, Keith and Lucas Scott. Having worked from a very young age in order to provide for my family, I was left feeling isolated and unsettled by the vast amounts of money the Gatinas seemed to throw around without consideration and decided that finding work to contribute to my college fund was necessary. Entering that café that very same afternoon I simply asked for any work available and started on the spot. It wasn't until months later however that I learned they hadn't need another employee but, well aware of the reputation my guardians had and the despondent attitude I was not aware I possessed, Karen had taken a chance on me and decided this could be an opportunity to make my life better. It was here that I met Lucas Scott, Nathan's cousin and the best friend I have ever had. I would, without a doubt trade all of the people I associated with in California for him as terrible as that sounds, and he in turn introduced me to Jake, a single father and basketball player, he soon became necessary to me too. We have what I'd call a friends with benefits arrangement, as terrible as it sounds and Jake has restored my faith in all kinds of things. He wasn't the very first man I ever had a sexual relationship with. That would be Matt, my ex boyfriend and although a lot of fun, I've recently realized, he was a hell of a bad influence. Although our situation isn't perfect, Jake can't commit to a relationship because of his beautiful daughter and my heart isn't anywhere near being ready for another one. It probably doesn't help that I've been completely head over heels for Nathan Scott since I first set eyes on him, and honestly even though I'm well aware he won't ever be mine, I'm not ready to give up that fantasy yet.

Its been about a year and a half now, and most day's things are ok, good even. Especially when I'm surrounded by the people I love, something I've never experienced before. Honestly, it's the nights I find the hardest. When I was a little girl and I used to pass the mansions, see happy families playing on the lawn and I would be filled with a sense of longing and jealously that I couldn't comprehend at such a young age. Now though, lying in my very own mansion in the dark, I ache for the tiny, grubby house I spent my time growing up in. And sometimes, just sometimes I think that maybe that desperate longing has something to do with missing my mother and the world I used to dream of escaping. They always say be careful what you wish for, right.

'Move your fat ass out of bed bitch. God how the can you sleep through that damn racket? I can hear it at the other end of the hall' Rachel shouted as she flung my alarm at the opposite wall smashing it into pieces.

'What the hell do you think your doing?' I yell back as I try and piece it back together. Its not that I'm particularly attached to the style of that specific clock or that I'm deliberately provoking my sister into a fight which I know will inevitably happen if I argue back, however this was one of the few things I had left of my moms and I could already feel her slipping further away each day.

'What am I doing? You swarm into my house, try to steal my family, my friends, my life and you ask what I'm doing? Lets get something clear here loser, you are a guest in this house, an unwelcome one at that and we all know everyone in this town is looking for an excuse to get rid of your trailer park ass so I suggest you shut that skanky little mouth of yours and keep it that way idiot.'

As I listen to her lecture me I'm struck with a thought. What would the old me have done? The Californian me, if I had been faced with such a hateful girl as my sister. The truth is that very few people, if any would have even dared look at me the wrong way in fear of being sentenced to a life in high school at the bottom of the social ladder. I know though that I have never treated anyone, or ever would treat anyone in such a despicable manner as I have been since moving to this town. And I know that I certainly wouldn't be standing here taking abuse like I have all summer from this stuck up, arrogant snob. But this isn't California and I'm not home and I sure as hell am not the same girl I used to be. Resisting the urge to smash her pretty head into the nearest wall, I try to remember that I have to go to college if I'm going to achieve that life I've always dreamed of and that this is my only option, so I do what I always do, nod, smile and say 'crystal'.

Rachel stalks out my room and I realize we're now well on the way to being late for school. I have a quick shower and pull on my black skinny jeans, my black pumps and one of Luke's grey jumpers before grabbing an apple, my books and running out the door into my best friends pick up.

'Morning all star' I say in the cheeriest voice possible. 'Thanks for picking me up'

'Anything for you princess' He laughs as I glare at him with playful eyes.

'I still have no idea though, why you would have me drive over town when your sister has a brand new porche to chauffer you around in?'

Although Lucas is aware of the tension between me and Rachel as well as her reputation as queen bitch at school he has know idea just how bad things can get and I like to keep it that way. Because were so close and I'm a year younger he can be overly protective at times and to be honest I can't stand the thought of him, or anyone else for that matter pitying me because of the way things have worked out.

'Luke don't be silly. Then we'd actually have to be seen together and that would like totally ruin my reputation' I said in a mocking voice which sounded a lot like Rachel.

'Course. Where's my head at?' He stated laughing as he nodded in the direction of Brooke Davis my sisters best friend and the girl Lucas has been crushing on since diapers.

'Mmmn big surprise. Some things never change.' I laugh.

'See you at lunch All Star' I slid out of the truck and head in the direction of my English class. It was going to be a long day.

**Nathan's POV**

Do you ever have that feeling, you know, when life moves so fast that you forget to take a moment to process what's happening to your world? And suddenly your somewhere else, someone else, and existing in a place that makes no sense without any clue as too how you ended up there and no hope of escape. I do. All of the time and right now the reality of my life is suffocating.

My name is Nathan Scott and at eighteen years old, I'm a senior at Tree Hill High. From an outsiders point of view my life seems…. Well kind of perfect I guess. I'm captain of the basketball team, and facing an onslaught of offers from colleges all over America with scholarship offers. I'm pretty popular, I know that much and I have a group of great friends, well.. ok I have a group of friends. But lately it just doesn't seem to be enough. If im being honest things aren't to great with my dad. He's around, if your thinking that he's some neglectful father that only shows up on birthdays and at Christmas. But that's part of the problem, he's around all of the time. I'm not an idiot, I know that I wouldn't be where I am today, heading for a future in the NBA if it wasn't for him. And despite how it sounds, I'm not ungrateful. But some day's I really hate him for what he's done to get me here. The bullying and pressure and the occasional fist fight, 'It's all for you son, look what I've given up to get you here', he's relentless and I really don't know how much more I can take. My moms nice I guess. She's not around much, or at all and I guess when I was a kid I hated her to for that but you get used to it. And I'd rather have her gone all of the time than be around Dan's manipulative behaviour. He just makes her miserable. I know that much. That's why I'll never fall in love. And why Rachel is perfect for me. We've got a friends with benefits thing going on and at least this way I know that neither of us are gonna get hurt. The thing is, there is absolutely no way in hell that I could ever develop any kind of attachment to that girl. Sure we have the same group of friends and she isn't as bad as everyone likes to make out but there's not room for emotion in her world. Or in mine. I have a brother too. Jason. He's older and left home at sixteen to live with our grandparents. There was talk of better schooling opportunities there and lessening the influence of the crowd he had gotten himself involved in but we all knew the truth. Even then, at ten years old I knew that he was moving away from our father and the destruction he caused. If only I'd been so lucky. I remember watching them on the court from the sidelines when I was a little boy, begging for my dad to take even the smallest bit of notice in me. God all I wanted to do was play basketball with him. They always say be careful what you wish for, right.

'Natie, Natie wake up' a female voice demanded.

What the hell happened last night? I must have been wasted if I let some random girl stay. I was at a party, a college party, yeah and I was taking body shots from, oh that's right, the blonde cheerleader. Great, now I have to get rid of her with a killer hangover and get too school before my dad realizes I missed my morning run.

'Come on big boy aren't you up for round two? Or should I say four' Fuck.

'Look I had a great time last night and we should definitely do this again soon but I have to get to school so you should probably just leave now' Nathan said whilst handing her last nights clothes and heading towards the shower.

'You're kidding right. Your actually flinging me out.'

'I'm not flinging you out I'm asking you to leave. Nicely. There's a difference.' he groaned.

'Come on baby. We can be quick. Last night was, well incredible……'

'Ok now I'm kicking you out' His headache was getting worse by the second. 'Look I'm sure you're a great girl but I don't have time for this right now' Jennifer, that was her name.

'But we shared…..'

'Sex Jennifer. That's all it was. I'm sorry I thought you knew that last night'

'You really are an asshole.' She screamed before storming out. 'And the names Kerry'

Nathan stared at the door and contemplated going after her. He really could be an insensitive jerk at times but that thought quickly left his mind. If he wasn't quick he'd really be late for school and basketball depended on his grades. She would have to wait.

God it was going to be a long day


	2. Enemy Approaching

It was now fourth period and Haley was having some serious trouble looking interested and attempting to stay awake as Mr Chavez explained the fundamental rules of some random math theory . Over the last few weeks she had been having trouble concentrating in class as she was often too tired to focus on anything for long periods. As well as her extra shifts at the café, the heavy load of work she was receiving at school and the new students she had agreed to tutor, everything was beginning to get on top of her and the stress was beginning to reflect in her grades. It was however her only option if she was to get out of this town and build a new life for herself. She was sure she could handle this for one more year. Although she was going too need some serious help relieving the tension after today. And Haley knew just the boy to help.

'Hey boy toy. Where were you today? Didn't see you in math?' Haley stated as she took a seat next to him at the lunch table they always sat at on the lawn.

'Miss me did ya?' Jake asked with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

'You know that attitude of yours is gonna have to go or I might find a new boy to play with'. She whispered in his ear.

'I'm sorry. I was being bad. Are you gonna punish me now?' Jake laughed as Haley swatted him on the arm and rolled her eyes.

'That wasn't exactly what I had in mind but then again the violence did always turn me on.' He said raising his eyebrows suggestively, attempting to get a rise out of her.

'Jakey, jakey, jakey when are you going to realise that I always win this game? Always' Haley stated while slipping her hand under the table and rubbing it dangerously close to his groin. He gulped loudly and started to respond when they spotted Lucas coming towards their table.

'You guys are seriously grossing me out. Its sick she's like my baby sister.'

'Wha..?' Jake started but was interrupted by Lucas

'Don't even try and deny it. I've been around you both long enough to know when your getting into kinky mode and just don't. Stop ok cause I really don't wanna see it. End of conversation.' He glared.

As he reached over into his back pack to collect his lunch Haley turned to Jake and mouthed 'kinky mode' with a disgusted face causing him to burst into fits of laughter.

'Seriously though what was up today Jake?' She asked as they calmed down.

'Jenny had a fever and I was up with her all night' He replied.

'Oh no is she alright?'

'Yeah she's fine. My mums got her today so its all good'

'The guys are all heading down to the river court tonight for a few games if you've got the time' Lucas asked.

'Sounds good I've got a few hours free later.'

'Cool'

As they talked Haley could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up and a familiar tingle spread through her body, a reaction she had every time those piercing blue eyes watched her from across the room. She wasn't naïve. She knew that he was a player and one of her sisters best friends. She also new that he would never be interested in a girl like her. Or the kind of girl he thought she was anyway. But it didn't stop her body betraying her every time he entered a room. She wanted him badly. She knew that much.

'What about you Haley? Doing anything tonight?' Jake asked bringing Haley out of her thoughts.

'Besides you?' She asked receiving a disgusted look from Luke and an amused smirk from Jake. 'I've got tutoring after school, then the café till closing. Hopefully I'll have some study time in between.'

'You sure your not taking on too much princess?' Luke asked. 'I know you have college to pay for but you've been working a lot lately. We hardly see you anymore'

'I know it's been crazy lately but its my only option right now. Things will settle down. I love you for worrying though. But I'll be fine.'

'I know that your not gonna like this but maybe you could ask your dad for the money. I mean he's got plenty…' Jake suggested timidly.

'I'd stop right there if I were you.' Lucas stated seeing the extremely pissed off look on his best friends face. She was a sweet girl with an unbelievably kind heart but he knew that she had this incredibly feisty side and was terrifying when she was mad. And boy did she look mad.

Before she could cause a scene however there was a loud crash and she realised her back and head were soaked through. Turning around she spotted Rachel with an empty coke bottle and a fake apologetic smile plastered on her face.

'Oops. My Bad.' She smirked.

Now there was gonna be trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nathan's POV**

I was late. Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have went to that stupid party. It was only my third tardy this week so maybe I can talk my way out of detention again.

'Mr Scott, nice of you to join us' Mr Jackson said never raising his head from the book he was reading. Maybe not.

'I think so. You missed me didn't you? I knew it.' Nathan claimed as the class laughed.

'Yes Scott that's exactly it. In fact I missed you so much I think we should spend a little more time together. How does afternoon detention sound?'.

'If that does it for you' Nathan stated cockily. He knew there was no way of getting out of it so he may as well have some fun. 'Although I was thinking of a more romantic setting. What the hell, throw in dinner and I might even put out.'

The entire class burst into hysterical laughter as the embarrassed teacher tried to think of a suitable comeback.

'Well done Mr Scott, you've just earned yourself a second night in detention. Care to make it a third?'

'No I'm about done.' He stated sitting down at his desk.

'You're an idiot Nathan.' Lucas said laughing as he turned to his cousin. 'You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you'.

'It'll be worth it when Theresa finally gives it up' he said pointing at the pretty brunette who looked suitably impressed by the scene Nathan had just created. 'I've been trying to crack her for weeks'.

'Unbelievable' Lucas laughed.

'So I've been told' Nathan smirked cockily. Looking back at Theresa who smiled and waved, he couldn't help but think that things were looking up.

By lunch however Nathan had had about enough. After a call from his father who claimed that due to him missing his morning run he was jeopardising his entire future and that he clearly didn't appreciate all the sacrifices he has made for him. They would apparently be having a serious chat when he got home which would ultimately lead to a shouting match and Nathan backing down before agreeing to even more practice time being added to his already full schedule. Sometimes he was so sick of it all. It may seem like he has the perfect life to most but at times he could be really unhappy. Sometimes popularity could be extremely lonely.

Taking a seat at their usual table, Nathan looked around and realised that he was the last of the gang to join. At one end of the table, Vegas and Brooke were in a heated make out session and he couldn't help but smile. Months of chasing her around, along with the entire male population of tree hill, had obviously paid off and Nathan was glad that she had finally given in after months of game playing. Next to them sat Tim who kept checking out passing girls and shouting inappropriate comments,

scaring off a gang of freshmen who looked understandably disgusted. Then there was Jamie, the newest member and a transfer from Florida. Despite the rest of the group warming to him instantly, Nathan couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he got whenever he was around. Although the boys were protective of the girls anyway he was having a hard time sussing out his intentions and had asked the others to keep an eye on him. They however brushed off his suspicions and stated that no one else had any problems with him. And watching him interact with his friends now he couldn't help but think that he had been wrong in his assumptions. Next to him sat Peyton Sawyer, the brooding artist and odd one out in the group. She was however Nathan's best friend and although they were complete opposites that was one fact that hasn't changed. They relied on each other and had somehow managed to salvage their friendship despite all the drama of their home and high school lives. At the other end of the table sat Rachel Gatina. The most popular girl in school and Nathan was willing to bet, the bitchiest girl in the entire state. If he was being honest, he wasn't entirely sure how they had became friends, or for that matter how they were now friends with benefits because despite their faults, with Rachel aside, they really were individually nice people. Maybe it was her attitude, or status, or the fact that her family were one of the richest in tree hill but no one seemed to question her behaviour, her own friends included, despite knowing she was usually wrong.

'What have I missed?' Nathan asked pulling out his lunch.

'The usual' Peyton replied as she finished off her sketch. 'The title of Brookes new boy toy of the week has been announced, congratulations Vegas, Tim is on the hunt for fresh meat, no luck just yet, or in this or any other lifetime, Jamie's attempting to finish off an assignment which surprise, surprise was due in last week and last but definitely not least Rachel is bitching about what a bitch her new sister is. Pot-Kettle anyone.'

At the last comment almost automatically Nathan's eyes shifted from Peyton to the younger James sister who still after months of living with one of his best friends, remained a complete mystery to him. Despite the fact that she was without a doubt one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen, she also bored him slightly. When he had first heard that Rachel's sister was moving to town he had imagined a mini clone, another bitchy, self obsessed princess who believed the world revolved around her. And if he was being perfectly honest he was slightly glad that they had taken an instant dislike to each other. One Rachel he could just about handle but two… No. However she, appeared to be the complete opposite. So far he knew that she was extremely quiet, in fact she had barely spoken two words to him or anyone else in the group, she didn't drink or go to parties, didn't cheerlead, didn't have a boyfriend and according to Rachel was as 'virgin as they come', didn't have many friends and was clearly, unlike most of the girls at tree hill high, uninterested in her appearance, the worst kind of sin in her sisters opinion. Looking over at her table now though Nathan could not understand the connection between Haley James and the two boys she sat with who clearly adored her. He couldn't possibly think of any reason why they would want to spend time with such a straight lace. Well besides the obvious.

When he finally turned back to the table his blue eyes locked with Rachel's and he was instantly aware by the fire in her eyes that she had been caught staring at the enemy.

'Get a good look did you?' She hissed.

'God Rachel calm down. Don't start making such a big deal out of this. I wasn't checking her out.' Nathan defended.

'I'm making a big deal out of it Nathan because the guy I'm fucking is leering at the girl who's sole mission is to destroy my life'

'Ok now your being dramatic. I'm sure she's not that bad if you would just give her a chance' he said instantly regretting it as she quickly stood up shaking with rage.

'I need to get out of here before I do some serious damage to that pretty little face of yours.' Rachel snarled storming away from the table.

'Ouch. That was stupid Nate. She's gonna be on the rampage all day now thanks to that little performance. You know Haley's a touchy subject.' Brooke said.

'I know. I'm getting so sick of her attitude though. She's constantly at our throats. I mean god I only looked over at the damn girl'.

Seeing the determined look on his friends faces he realised that he was in fact fighting a loosing battle. Sighing he said 'Ok I'll go and apologise' and moved away from their lunch table.

It didn't take Nathan long to find her as he approached a growing crowd who had gathered around his cousins table. When he pushed his way to the front he found a very wet, fuming Haley, a smirking Rachel and a nervous looking Jake and Luke.

'Haley calm down' Lucas said in a low voice indicating that he new she was about to lose it.

Grabbing her arm Jake agreed 'Yeah come on Haley she's not worth it'.

'Please' Rachel spat 'I'm not worth it. Your trailer park trash honey and I'm not worth it. God you really are just like your mother'

At that Haley lunged at Rachel sending them both flying across the table and onto the ground below. It wasn't until a few moments later that Nathan was able to pull a kicking Haley off of Rachel. At the close contact Nathan was shocked to find his heart lurch and shock spread through his entire body as his arm attached itself firmly around her small waist bringing her flush against him. He quickly brushed it off as adrenaline fuelled by the situation, however he couldn't help but notice the smell of vanilla coming from her hair as he whispered calming words into her ear, attempting to diffuse the situation.


	3. Picture Perfect

Haley's POV

It was as if everything was in slow motion as I lunged at her across the table. Months and months of hurtful, spiteful comments ran through my head and at that moment I couldn't think about my school record, or college, or how much trouble I would be in when Jimmy found out I had attacked his precious angel. I couldn't hear Lucas and Jakes attempts to calm me down or the crowd gathering around us. I hadn't ever been a violent or aggressive person but in that moment I wanted to cause her as much pain as she had caused me and to be honest the intensity of my rage terrified me. It wasn't until I felt his strong, muscular arm pull me away that I allowed myself to calm down. Immediately, despite my anger I was able to feel my heart beat faster and I became aware of the huge butterflies in my stomach. As Nathan pulled me back I was instantly aware of his body, his chest and his hard abs evident against my back, I found myself drastically relaxing as his hot breath brushed against my ear and his calming words brought me back to reality. Despite realising the seriousness of the situation as I studied my sister with her cut lip and bloody nose who was being held back by Lucas, and in the other direction the principal storming over demanding an explanation, all I could think was that this was the closest we had ever been, the most contact we had ever had, and I hadn't ever felt so alive.

'Does someone want to tell me what is going on here?' Principal Turner asked looking between Rachel and myself.

'She attacked me for absolutely no reason' Rachel screamed, crocodile tears evident smirking as she turned towards me, ignoring the protests coming from my friends.

When I stayed silent he asked again 'Well, I'm waiting'.

Looking over at my sister and the diminishing crowd I knew immediately how the situation looked and how many people would defend her if I argued back, including the blue eyed boy who surprisingly still had me wrapped in his arms. Refusing to be humiliated anymore than I already had been I decided to take the blame, knowing that it was the only way to retain some dignity in the situation I had created.

'It was my fault principal turner, she accidentally tripped and spilled her juice all over me. I thought it was deliberate and attacked her. I'm sorry Rachel' I said turning to her, the shock on her face almost worth the punishment I knew I would receive.

'Sir that's not wha……..' Lucas started

'Luke its fine' I said

'No way in hell are you taking the blame for this spiteful bitch and her actions' Jake stated shocking everyone around him.

'Watch your mouth Jageski' Principal Turner warned

'I'm sorry but I'm not going to stand here and let my friend take the blame for something that isn't entirely her fault. Ok so she shouldn't have attacked Rachel but from the minute she stepped into this town she's made her life a nightmare and I won't stand for it anymore' Jake finished.

'Jake…..' I started extremely grateful for his interruption.

'No Hales he's right. This has gone on long enough. At home there isn't anything we can do about it but at school you can stop this. You think we don't see the looks she gives you or hear the nasty comments in the hall or see when she trips you up on the quad?' Lucas claimed

'Your kidding right? Your freaking kidding me. Look at the state of my face. She assaulted me and if it hadn't been for my boyfriend pulling off she wouldn't have stopped.' Rachel added breaking down.

It was at this point Nathan realised that he still did in fact have a hold of Haley and swiftly let go much to her displeasure.

'Haley James, my office, now' Principal Turner ordered.

Picking up my bags, shaking slightly but with my head held high, I walked over to Jake and Lucas, and hugged them tightly thanking them for defending me before turning towards the office. As I did so my eyes locked with his, and he mouthed I'm sorry, for what I wasn't sure but nodded anyway and gave him a tight smile before leaving the chaos behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month of after school detention starting that very day. That was to be Haley's punishment for her earlier actions. She knew she should be grateful that Principal Turner had been lenient due to her impeccable record and her sisters role in the afternoons events, something which he was in fact very much aware of, that she hadn't been suspended or the police had not been informed of her fight with Rachel. But she couldn't help shake the feeling that this was possibly the worst case scenario. She would not only have to reschedule her entire tutoring sessions, but have to explain to Karen, a woman who had been nothing but good to her since her move to Tree Hill that she would not be able to cover her shifts because she had gotten into a fight, letting the older woman down in the process.

As she made her way to detention it took all Haley had in her not to cry. She had been so stressed lately and knowing that she had let it all get to her and snapped like that scared her. Never before had she felt so depressed, so alone and it took everything she had not to just pack up her things and run. She wouldn't though. She knew that much. And as her mother always said, 'crying is a sign of weakness'. So taking a deep breath and steadying herself, Haley turned the handle and entered the classroom. Looking around she realised that it was almost empty.

At the front sat a freshman who looked terrified at being subjected to an afternoon with the strictest teacher in tree hill high, a couple of juniors, one of whom was from her class and as rumour has it, had been caught having sex in the janitors closet and then ….. there was that feeling again. The shivers down her spine, the goose bumps on her skin and she new exactly who the final occupant of the room was. Looking up they locked eyes for a second and a familiar haze began to form in her mind before he broke the intense connection and looked back at his books.

'Nice of you to join us Miss?' Mr Jackson interrupted

'James' I stated in a weary voice handing him my detention slip.

'Well, well an entire month' He stated looking at me drawing his eyes over my form.

'You have been a bad girl'

He wasn't serious. I couldn't believe my luck. Looking around the room I realised that I wasn't however the only one aware of the turn of conversation. Nathan was staring at us both so intently that it sent shivers up my spine much to my pleasure and scowled appropriately at the older man as he once again raked his eyes over my body. Reaching my gaze however he locked eyes with mine for only a few precious moments and quickly snapped his attention back to the work in front of him. Smiling politely at the disgusting man, still slightly confused by Nathan's reaction, I turned to take my seat. Realising that my teachers eyes were still on me I looked up expectedly.

'Something wrong Mr Jackson' I asked sharply, aware that Nathan was once again assessing the situation and his attention was focused on me for the sixth time that day.

'Not at all my dear. Not at all' Perv.

Picking up my books I decide to use the time made available and catch up on my suffering academic work. Placing my math books in front of me I got to work and found myself making progress. A short time later I heard the familiar scraping of a chair and look up to see Mr Jackson give us each a warning glare before exiting the room quietly.

'Haley' I hear Nathan's familiar voice ask and I jumped at the sensation as his hand made contact with my bare arm.

'Yeah' I reply looking up at his gorgeous body evident in his designer jeans and tight black t-shirt. God why did he always have to look so damn good.

'Look I know we don't know each other very well but I just wanted to apologise. Again. For today.' He started.

Waiting for him to continue I look up expectantly not trusting my voice at that moment.

'To be honest I know how Rachel can be sometimes but none of us realised just how bad things had gotten between you two. Anyway things got pretty heated today and I didn't say anything when I should have'

'Its fine' I managed to whisper out, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

'So everything's cool? I mean your just a kid and its not fair that she's taking all her family crap out on you. Know though that Rachel's hurting too. I spoke to her today and your not the only one having a hard time with all of this. Maybe you should both talk about it.' He smiled reassuringly.

'Whatever' I muttered and turned back towards my books. I should have known he'd fall for her act. Guys will believe anything when a girls putting out. I suppose he's not any different. The words 'Just a kid' ring through my ears and I'm tempted to wipe that sweet smirk off his face. Yet again though I bit my tongue and keep my mouth shut. It really was becoming a habit.

'Are you sure we're okay? You seem upset?' He asked crouching down next to me. God what cologne did he use. He smelt just as perfect as he looked.

'I said it was fine didn't I?' Despite my wavering confidence his earlier words played repeatedly in my head and the days frustration was making this conversation, the first one I realized we had ever had, extremely difficult.

'Uh… yeah okay' He finished confused by my cool attitude 'I guess that's it. And by the way you shouldn't put up with Jackson treating you like that. I mean he's a damn teacher. If it continues you should talk to someone.'

At this point the door swung open much to my relief and Mr Jackson returned, a stony expression on his face as he noticed our intimate position.

'Problem Scott?'

'Eh, No' Nathan who was now extremely confused replied. He had thought by talking to Haley, trying to smooth things over, he could help explain Rachel's actions. But she looked at this point noticeably furious and he couldn't help but wonder what he'd said to upset her so much.

'Well I suggest you get back to your seat before I add another night of detention to your slip.'

Sighing Nathan turned and walked back to his desk. Sometimes he didn't know why he bothered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been over a month now since the fight between Rachel and Haley and she couldn't help but be nervous about the change in her sisters attitude. Despite the fact that she made it clear at any given opportunity that she still despised the younger girl, the hurtful comments about her mother and the constant need to make her life miserable seemed to have died down. When Haley had returned home from school that day she had expected some sort of retaliation and a furious Jimmy James on the phone telling her just how ashamed he was yet again to call her his daughter. The call hadn't come however and Haley could only assume that Rachel had not filled him in on their fight. Why though, she had no idea. Things at school had also calmed down slightly and Haley was now in control of her school work yet again. After almost breaking down Haley had finally spoken to Karen who had, after being instantly disappointed in her behaviour that day, became extremely supportive when Haley explained just how difficult things had been since moving to Tree Hill. As well as arranging a meeting with Haley's guidance councillor, who explained that she may be eligible for a full academic scholarship because of her grades and tutoring, Karen invited Haley into their home, and informed her that she would be available whenever Haley needed her. Overall, things had improved dramatically and she was finally able to spend some much needed time with her friends.

It was a Saturday morning when Haley crept into her fathers house attempting to avoid the interrogation she knew would come if her sister found out that she hadn't in fact spent the night curled up in her own bed alone but rather with Jake, benefiting, something they had been doing a lot of recently. As she silently crept in the door shoes in hand she turned her back and was shocked to find a shirtless Nathan Scott standing in front of her with a confused look on his face.

Drawing my eyes up his toned muscular body I attempted to control my breathing and the inappropriate images that were clouding my mind. As my gaze reaches his eye I notice him smirking at me as I openly check out his form.

'Would you like a picture? It'll last longer' he asks laughing as I blushed furiously.

'I..I….' I stuttered mortified at being caught looking at Rachel's boyfriend that way.

' Don't worry' he winked causing my heart to beat rapidly and my knees to get weak. 'I won't tell if you don't' He laughed again.

'So…Don't tell me your just sneaking in Baby James. Maybe I underestimated you. Fighting, staying out all night? Didn't have you down as the type.'

'No I… I just went out for breakfast. There was no sneaking' I stammered. Idiot.

'Mmm I believe you though thousands wouldn't.' he added before turning and walking up the stairs, no doubt back to my sisters bed, giving me a perfect view of his perfect ass. God I'm screwed.

Nathan's POV

I can't help but laugh as I climb the stairs to Rachel's room. The poor girl has probably never seen a guy that naked before. She really did look mortified. I knew there was no way she would be sneaking in after a wild night but for some reason I love to embarrass the younger girl and she is so damn cute when she blushes and stutters.

Since that day in detention they hadn't spoken a word to each other and Nathan was unsure if she was still upset with him. It certainly didn't look like it downstairs when she was checking him out though. Laughing at the thought he concluded that junior girls were all the same. He had noticed however that over the last few weeks she had looked happier than usual and appeared to be a bit more relaxed. After their fight Nathan had demanded an explanation from Rachel and surprisingly she had broken down and confessed that she had in fact been bullying her younger sister. It was however because she was insecure and didn't know how to handle the new arrival. Nathan had been shocked by her admission but suggested that she tried to be nicer to Haley and see how things worked out. He hoped there discussion had something to do with her change in attitude and it had made a difference to the younger girl, because despite his indifference to her, for some strange reason he didn't like the idea of her being so upset.

While things appeared to be getting better for Haley, he had however been under even more pressure than usual. His father, who was thankfully on a business trip this weekend had been adding to his already busy workout regime, ahead of the classics competition which was coming up next weekend. 'Your jump shots weak Nathan' 'Is that the best you've got.' 'You embarrass me'. It was constant. Never ending. But he was going to prove to his father exactly who had more talent and it all started in a few weeks when the scouts would be coming to his games. He knew that this was his one shot and nothing was going to stand in his way.

Right now though there was only one thing on his mind as he entered her room and saw her sprawled out naked on the bed. He wanted her, or more specifically sex, and she would do. Yep this was exactly what he needed.


	4. Second Impressions

'You ready for the classics Jakey?' I asked as I buttoned up my jeans and pulled on my top quickly knowing that Luke would be joining us any minute. Because of Jenny its difficult for Jake to get time away on his own and as much as I love that girl its impossible to have a minute alone when she's around so recently we've been having sex at ever available opportunity, including in Luke's room when he closes up the café.

Straitening out his sheets Jake nods in confirmation. 'I think so. Its always a great weekend. I'm worried about leaving Jenny though. This is the longest I'll have been away from her since she was born.'

'I know its going to be difficult but your mum and dad are amazing with her. You know that. She'll be fine and their only a bus ride away. Plus it'll be good for you too. I think its amazing what your doing for her, I really do. But sometimes you have to be a kid. Even if its just for a little while.'

'And what exactly do you call what we just did in that bed. Because I think we've been acting like kids a lot lately.' Jake stated laughing.

'Trust me when I say there was absolutely nothing childish about what we just did. In fact I think that last move could be classed as illegal in certain states' I tease.

'Really. Then lock me up before I commit another crime' He jokes tickling me in the process.

'Your such a dork' I laugh as Luke comes through the door.

'Hey guys. What you doing here?' He asks pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek.

'Waiting on you of course. Why else would we be here?' I suggest

'Ok. You wanna do something tonight? Maybe a movie?' He asks

'Sounds good. My pick?'

'Always. It's a safe bet anyway. You never go with chick flicks.'

'You think you know me so well. I might just surprise you one day.'

'Doubt it'

'I'm not that pr…' I start to argue back.

'Guys. Just pick a damn movie' Jake interrupts. God can he be moody.

A few hours later we're heading back into town when Jake asks about our plans for the weekend. Besides working at the café on Sunday we're pretty much free and after a lot of persuasion we finally agree to join him at the classics. Besides the fact that I will get to see my old friends from school and support Jake, I'm convinced when oddly Luke mentions that Nathan will be there giving me a knowing glace. I'm confused but surprisingly my head almost automatically nods at this and I see him smirk out of the corner of my eye. Making arrangements to meet after school on Friday and saying our goodbyes we head home separately, anticipating the weekend ahead, unaware of just how drastically our lives are going to change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling onto the highway Luke and I follow behind the school bus in his pick up. We've been driving for about two hours and as we near the hotel I can't help but wonder if I've made a mistake coming here. As much as I want to see Matt and my old gang it occurs to me that I'm no longer the same girl they grew up with. And that very few people are aware of my history with my mom before moving to tree hill. Although the likely hood of anyone actually discussing the situation is slim I can't help but shake the feeling that Rachel will use the situation to her advantage yet again. Because god, was she pissed when she found out I would be joining her.

X Flashback X

'What the hell do you think your doing?' Rachel demanded as she sauntered into my room in her cheer outfit.

'Packing' I replied without looking up.

'For what? Oh please tell me we're finally getting rid of your sorry ass'

'Unfortunately for both of us, no. I'm going to the classics'

'Like hell you are'

'Actually I am. Jake invited me and Luke. But if it helps I'll stay well out of your way'

'Your right you will. Because your not going. Its bad enough people here no were related. I can't have other schools knowing it too' She finished pulling my clothes from my suitcase. 'Anyway you'd have to be a complete moron to want to go somewhere that no one can stand you. Everyone who matters thinks your scum'

'Look I'm really not interested in anything you have to say. Jake wants me there so I will be. End of discussion' We stare each other out for what seems like an eternity before she finally backs down and storms out of my room.

Nope this definitely isn't over.

X End of Flashback X

'What's going on in the pretty little head of yours?' Luke asks never taking his eyes off of the road.

'A lot of things' I reply vaguely smiling over at him.

'Do a lot of things happen to include my cousin?' he suggests.

'No. Where did that come from I ask?' knowing my cheeks are already scarlet at the thought.

'Well the way your blushing says otherwise' he laughs 'Come on its me. You know you can tell me anything' he adds.

It really does amaze me just how well Luke knows me at times. Sometimes though, like now, it doesn't always work in my favour. Realising that there is no point in lying I decide it would be nice to have someone to talk to about how I feel.

'Ok. We've already established that I've got a crush on your cousin. Which while we're on it is totally weird because I don't get crushes' I ramble 'But anyway what's your take on the whole thing?' I ask turning my body towards him.

'Honestly. Which by the way I'm glad we're finally being, I have yet to meet a girl who isn't crushing on Nathan. And although I want you to be happy, I also know what he's like with women and I can't stand the thought of you being just another girl he's slept with.' Luke finished.

'Whoa calm down Luke. I mean I've hardly spoken two words to Nathan and if I'm being honest I know that the thought of having sex with me hasn't even occurred to him. I'm Rachel's baby sister and I'm pretty sure that's exactly how he sees me. On top of that, I'm not some naïve little girl. I know exactly what his reputation is. And doesn't that say something about the way I feel if I still like him despite that' I conclude.

'I know your right. It doesn't stop me worrying though. I mean that's exactly what I'm talking about. Your completely yourself around me and Jake and I love that but we're the only ones in tree hill who know exactly who you are. I just hate the idea of them finding out how awesome you are and taking you away.' Lucas says quietly 'I know its selfish but it's how I feel'

'Luke…..When I moved too tree hill I had absolutely no one, nothing. And you and Jake….Look you're the only family I have, and that's never going to change, ever. I don't think that you realise just how much more I need you than you need me.'

'We're not going anywhere princess' Luke says grabbing my hand and smiling reassuringly.

As we pull into the hotel I grab our bags and head to the check in, all the while looking around for some familiar faces. After a moment I realise that we must be one of the first teams there and head up to the room Luke and I are sharing to unpack. After showering I attempt to find an outfit to wear, suddenly very aware of how different my style has become since leaving California. Picking my trademark skinny jeans but opting for my only pair of black high heels and a low cut black top which shows an inch of my toned stomach, I turn to the mirror applying eyeliner, mascara and some lip gloss, and straiten my hair. Staring at my reflection it strikes me that although I am dressed as I would have before I look entirely different, older? More mature? I can't pinpoint what it is exactly. I'm not exactly sure why I'm making an effort today but for some reason I can't stand the thought of facing my old squad looking like the girl I am now.

'Wow you look amazing' I turn to see Jake with his eyes wide and mouth dropped in shock at my appearance and a smiling Lucas.

'You look really beautiful' he adds.

'Don't I always?' I joke 'Jake seriously stop….your embarrassing me' as he continues to stare.

'Sorry this is just too weird. I mean you were always gorgeous but you look really incredible' he finishes.

'Thanks. That's really flattering. You've seen me naked but prefer me with my clothes on' I tease blushing.

'That's not what I….' Jake rambled quickly.

Laughing Lucas assured Jake 'She's messing with you mate'

'That's harsh Hales, you know I can't stand that pout' He complained

Laughing I head out the door. 'Come on guys I'm starving. Lets go eat.'

Heading down to the foyer, the three of us engage in light conversation and don't notice Brooke turning round the corner with her hands full of cheer equipment. Knocking straight into Lucas sending them both flying.

'Oh god Brooke I'm sorry' He manages to stutter out although I'm pretty sure that it was the gorgeous cheerleader who bumped into him. Jake and I look on amused as he scrambles to pick up the material and help Brooke to her feet.

'Its cool Lucas. I'll definitely see you around' She suggests winking on her way past.

'Real smooth all star.' I laugh again as he turns with a goofy smile on his face.

'I think this is gonna be a great weekend'

Grabbing his arm we turn the corner laughing and its then I spot him in front of me. He looks incredible in his jeans and burgundy t-shirt as he laughs loudly at something the guy he's in conversation with says. Its then I realise just who he's with and although he has back to me I'd know him anywhere.

'Matt' I shout loudly causing him to turn.

'No way. Haley James. Well don't just stand there gorgeous. Come here' Matt shouts.

Running I jump straight into his arms laughing loudly along with Jake and Luke as he picks me up by my legs and wraps them around his waist.

'God I've missed you' he says into my ear.

'Ditto' I reply holding on.

'Wait you two know each other?' Its then I remember the blue eyed boy who is with us. Like I could forget. He can't seem to take his eyes off of me and I blush at the intensity of his gaze. His eyes widen in shock however at what Matt says next.

'You could say that. This is my ex. The girl I was telling you about at high flyers.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nathan's POV**

As we pull out onto the highway I start to relax. Looking around the bus I laugh as Tim moons a passing car full of what look like college girls who all flick him off. Since joining the varsity squad in my junior year this entire trip has been the highlight of my season. An entire weekend of basketball, girls, partying and an absent Dan make it perfect in my opinion. Not even the pep talk before I left from my father or the sulking redhead by my side can dampen my mood as I stare out of the window. The way I see it is that every game is a chance to prove my ability, that I'm the best, that I can't and won't be beaten and this year wouldn't be any different.

'I just don't know why she has to come. I mean it's like she's some pathetic stalker' I hear Rachel's complain, most likely about her sister and try to block it out focusing on my game tactics. Despite everything, she is however one of my friends and recently we have been slightly closer, so I attempt, against my better judgement to calm her slightly and diffuse the situation, careful not to defend Haley, which for some peculiar reason, I seem to want to do a lot lately.

'She probably is coming for Jake. I mean there friends and hopefully with any luck she'll stay out of our way and you can focus on looking hot in that cheer uniform of yours'.

'Not necessary. I always look hot. But if you're a very good boy I might put it on for you later.. You can have your own private show' Rachel flirts back and I know I've managed to distract her once again.

'Sounds like a plan' I smile back but can't help but be bored by the situation. Maybe we've been spending to much time together lately. Before I can think about it any further however the bus pulls up and I jump out pulling Peyton's bags with mine.

'Thanks Nate' She says dejectedly looking distracted.

'Is something wrong?' I ask. Thinking about it, she has seemed slightly distant lately.

'Nope I'm good' Turning to look at her view I see exactly what's upsetting her. Jake Jageski, a player on the team and Lucas best friend is in deep conversation with one of the opposing teams cheerleaders. Despite having barely spoken two words to each other Peyton has had a huge crush on him for years. On a number of occasions I have tried to set them up but she always brushes my attempts off. For what reason I have no idea.

'Hey. If he can't see what's right in front of him, what a great girl you are, he's really not worth it' I say, knowing that it probably wont make much difference. This is only one of a number of reasons I can't understand why people get attached to each other, or one specific person. Its inevitable that someone is going to get hurt. I mean no one stays together forever right. My way is so much easier. I get what I want and move on. At least this way I'm protected.

Heading up to my room I discover that I am in fact sharing with the boy in question.

'Hey Nathan. Looks like we're rooming together again this year.' Jake states

'I'm cool with that. Although we might have to do some rearranging later on if one of us gets lucky' I wink, clearly talking about myself.

'That's fine. If you score I'll just bed with Luke and Haley' Jake laughed used to my behaviour.

'Lucas and Haley are sharing. That's a new development. Are they together or something?' I ask confused.

'God no. And don't think about suggesting it to either of them if you wanna keep your teeth. They're more like brother and sister' Jake added

'Figures'

'What, Why?' Jake asked.

'Well its ridiculous to think that Baby James would even consider sharing with a guy who wasn't strictly platonic. You know with her been all good girl and everything.'

At this Jake laughed loudly causing me to look up curiously. 'What?' I ask.

'Seriously mate. You have no idea' he said trying to control himself

'Huh?' But before Nathan could ask what Jake was talking about a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Opening it he found Vegas, Tim and Jamie standing expectantly at the door.

'Come on man' Tim stated loudly 'The warriors are downstairs. Time to check out the competition'

'Alright I'm coming. You want to join us Jake?' Nathan finished.

'No, thanks man but its cool. I'm meeting Lucas and Haley for dinner soon.' Jake claimed.

'K. I'll catch you later' Nathan said shutting the door behind him.

As Nathan entered the foyer of the hotel he realised that most of the teams had finally arrived and appeared to be hanging about, catching up with old friends. Several people stopped him on the way passed and he joined in conversation with a few of the opposing teams players, smirking at the clearly drooling cheerleaders. Looking around the room Nathan spotted the one guy he was looking forward to seeing. Matt Dawson, a warrior and a friend of his from high flyers. Despite being close this event was the only time that they got to see each other throughout the year.

'Hey Dawson. Over here' he shouted loudly.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Nathan Scott. How you been man?' Matt asked pulling him into a hug.

'Good. Thanks, really good. I'll be even better when I kick your ass on the court tomorrow though' Nathan laughed

'Yeah keep dreaming playboy' Matt teased good naturedly. 'So the talents looking pretty good this year huh.' he added looking around.

Just as Nathan was about to respond he heard a female voice shout his friend. Looking around he spotted Lucas and Jake with what was without a doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her legs were long and extremely toned and her jeans hugged her curves perfectly. As his eyes travelled up her body he noticed that her toned stomach was evident in the black low cut top she wore which enabled him to get a fairly good view of her ample sized cleavage,. Glancing back at her face Nathan was shocked when he realised that the sexy goddess in front of him was in fact Haley James. However before he even had time to process this information Matt had turned and said something which sounded a lot like her name. Surely they didn't know each other, weren't friends.

It appeared however that he was mistaken as she ran towards them and jumped into his arms. Nathan was surprised when he felt the urge to rip Haley from his grasp. He had however been hanging on to her for a really long time and whispering in her ear, well that was just damn rude. Nothing could have however prepared him for what was to come next.

'You two know each other?' He asked. Idiot. Of course they know each other.

'You could say that. This is my ex. The one I was telling you about at high flyers' Matt looked at me excitedly. I however was extremely confused. There was no way that the girl I had been around, Rachel's little sister, was the same party loving, wild, beautiful girlfriend that he had bragged about all summer. All though to be fair, this didn't look a lot like the Haley James I knew either.

'Yeah right' I scoffed loudly.

'What the hells that supposed to mean?' She stated clearly offended and I realise at that moment that this is in fact the first time she has actually spoken to me.

'Well I mean come on' I stutter hesitantly. Since when do I stutter. 'I mean no offence but the stories he would tell …..' At this Haley raised an eyebrow at a confused looking Matt who defended 'All good I promise' with a playful smirk as she shook her head 'there's just no way' I concluded 'I mean your Baby James. There's no way'

At this she turned towards me with a defiant look in her eye 'Maybe you just see what you want to see. I mean we haven't ever had a conversation so it's pretty presumptuous of you to think you know me or for that matter what I can do don't you agree?' Haley had absolutely no idea where her bold attitude around the one Scott who could leave her a bumbling wreck had come from but at that moment she was more than a little pissed at his accusations.

Too say Nathan was shocked would be an understatement. Very few people had the nerve to talk to him with such attitude and he was more than a little concerned about how much this change in her, or at least, the change in the way he saw her had turned him on.

'So what you've been lying about who you are this entire time. Making us all believe that your some clean teen with this good girl reputation' Nathan demanded, upset at the turn of events although not entirely sure why. He knew he had judged her wrongly and if he was being honest he hated when people reacted to him in that way but he could not help the feeling that he had been betrayed.

'Let me get this straight, YOU made the assumptions about me, YOU decided that I fit into that category without getting to know me, and YOU were the one that suggested that I had been lying about who I was. Anything wrong with blaming me in that little picture?' Haley argued hotly.

'I…I' What the hell is wrong with me?

'I thought so' Spinning away from me Haley then turned to Matt who looked extremely amused by the entire situation and made arrangements to meet him and the rest of her friends later for drinks to catch up.

'See you boys later' Haley shouted to Matt and the players from her old school who had joined the conversation before walking away giving me a perfect view of her gorgeous ass.

'I never thought I'd see the day' Matt started as I looked up at him 'Nathan Scott completely floored by a girl. My girl at that' He laughed walking away 'I'll catch up with you later man'

Seriously. What the hell just happened?


	5. Naughty Boys

The pounding music of the club rang in Nathan's ears as he tried to look interested in the conversation going on around him, however his mind would not seem to wander from the stunning girl who sat a few tables down from them with his cousin and Jake laughing happily at whatever they were discussing. He had absolutely no idea why he was so intrigued by the brunette now and her sudden boldness but for the past few hours she hadn't left his mind. It concerned him slightly as he knew that no good could come from his sudden fascination but somehow it didn't seem to matter at this point. Looking around he noticed a crowd of what seemed suspiciously like cheerleaders and as he heard them screech and run for her table he knew that they were in fact warriors. Who would have thought that she had been a cheerleader, a cheerleader, who according to Matt had sex, in the school library no less and streaked for a dare in her sophomore year. Certainly not him, or for that matter her sister who looked thoroughly confused at the attention Haley was getting. Looking up Nathan realised that the entire table now had her in their sights and were looking at each other with the same look.

'She was a cheerleader apparently' Nathan confirmed as they all looked at him expectantly 'And dating Matt Dawson'

'Yeah right' Rachel scoffed 'As if'

'I'm serious. I was just as surprised as you are. Trust me. But it looks like we misjudged her'

'She does look completely banging. Without a doubt the hottest girl here' Tim said looking at the boys for back up.

'Yeah she's really incredibly hot tonight' Jamie added.

'I always thought she was gorgeous' Brooke said shocking everyone at the table. 'What?'

Nathan laughed at his friends sudden change of attitude now that they were aware of the popularity Haley had in California. Although he himself was far more interested in this version of his friends sister it had nothing to do with the friendships she had formed but more the attitude she had, the confidence she now portrayed. He wasn't stupid though. She was out of bounds and he knew that. Nathan wouldn't cross that line. Not only was she a year younger and Rachel's sister but he doubted that once he got over the initial attraction which he now had for her, that they would be remotely interested in each other. No, he would bury anything he felt and find someone to distract him whilst he got over this thing, whatever it was. So, he thought looking around, who's the lucky girl for tonight.

Haley's POV

God it was good to see them again. To feel accepted by the crowd, to feel like me for a night. It occurred to me though that I didn't ever feel this way at home. And I have a feeling that my new outlook has a lot more to do with the two tree hill boys sitting on either side of me than my old friends. Suddenly I can feel his eyes on me again, like they have been all night and I can't help but shiver at the thought. Despite fighting the urge for several minutes I finally look around expecting to see him standing near. It's then however that I see a reluctant Nathan being dragged onto then dance floor by a laughing Peyton and I can't help but inwardly scream as that familiar feeling of jealousy rips through my body. I know that it is irrational and ridiculous I mean he's not even my friend let alone my boyfriend but I can't stand to watch a moment longer as he drapes his arm around her waist. I'm interrupted from my thoughts however as Brooke approaches our table and I immediately feel Lucas tense up beside me.

'Do you wanna dance Boy Toy?' she whispers seductively in Lucas's ear and grabs his hand without waiting for permission. I laugh loudly at the terrified look on his face as she drags my best friend onto the dance floor. Turning I see Matt slide into Lucas's seat and look at me questioningly. I'd know that look anywhere and at some point I'm sure it used to turn me on but right now, I cant help but feel a little uncomfortable.

'What's up Mattie?' I ask patting him softly on the cheek.

'I think you know exactly what's up' he states raising an eyebrow at me.

'I'm sure Jessica does too' I reply knowing full well that they have been in a relationship for a few months now.

'Well Jessica's not here is she and basically, well she's not you' He slurred clearly drunk.

'Matt I'm not getting into this with you. Your taken end of discussion.' Before the situation can get out of hand I glance at Jake who is in conversation with my friend Claire and sent him a pleading look. Instantly understanding he makes his excuses and joins our table leaning over and interrupting much to my relief.

'Mind if I steal her for a second Matt?' Jake asks not waiting for a reply as he grabs my hand.

'Well actually..'

'Great thanks' He finishes pulling me onto the dance floor.

'Thank you for that. I'll do it properly later.' I tease as he pulls my back flush against his body, hands on my hips as I grind my ass into his groin. He groans as almost instantly his body starts to react to mine. Placing my hands over his I grind in further as we get into the rhythm of the music on the packed dance floor.

Nathan's POV

I start to loosen up and react to Peyton's attempts to lighten my mood. Swinging my arms around her I start to say that I'm going to get us a drink from the bar when I see the upset and defeated look in her eye. Turning around I notice Jake grinding on the dance floor with Haley. Before my mind has time to process what I'm doing I find my body pulling in their direction.

'Sorry Jake' I say interrupting 'but I need to talk to Haley for a second. Can you keep my friend Peyton company for a while?' I manage to spit out. What the hell am I doing?

'Sure' Says a clearly flustered and confused looking Jake as I guide her off of the dance floor.

'What's going on Nathan?' she asks expectantly

'I wanted to apologise for earlier. Back at the hotel. You were right. I had no right to make assumptions about your life and judge your choices. It was completely out of line'

'Oh ok' She answers surprised 'And that's why you just had to drag me off of the dance floor' She asks confused.

'Well technically my friend has a thing for your friend, wait you and Jake are just friends right? Cause that could be embarrassing.' Nathan asked hotly.

'He's available.' Haley says quietly 'And your forgiven. I might have over reacted slightly too. Lets start over. Hi I'm Haley James' raising her hand expectantly, waiting for the inevitable reaction she is sure she'd feel when there hands come into contact.

'Nathan Scott. So Haley James you single?' He jokes, attempting to downplay the shock that spreads through his entire body at her soft touch.

'Normally yes. But for you, I'll make an exception' she laughs.

Looking around Haley spots Jake and immediately recognises the look plastered across his face as he joins in conversation with Nathan's friend. Yep someone's definitely gonna get laid tonight, and by the looks of things it wasn't Haley.

'Looks like it worked' Haley comments to Nathan pointing to their friends who are now dancing together in much the same way they had been moments earlier.

'Its about time if you ask me' He comments 'That guy is seriously clueless'

'A lot like someone else I know' Haley mumbles under her breath. 'Did you say something?' Nathan asks confused.

'Don't worry about it. Look I'm gonna go get a drink, can I get you anything?' Haley questions.

'No I'm good thanks. I'll talk to you later. Have a great night Haley.' Nathan replies making his way over to a blonde who looks suspiciously like a Barbie doll in Haley's opinion.

Excellent she thought, looking around. Peyton and Jake were grinding together on the dance floor and she couldn't help but smile at the sight. In their earlier booth Brooke and Lucas look like they were in a heated make out session and apparently have forgotten that they are actually in a club. Someone really should stop them she thinks, laughing at the thought. Oh and what a surprise it seems her entire squad have paired off with their b-ball team including Matt apparently, as she stares at his actions with Sophie, the team tramp. It was however the image of Nathan kissing Malibu in the corner that make her decide to call it a night. Sighing Haley turns around and grabbed her coat and bag heading for the entrance. After walking for a few blocks she is startled when she feels someone grab at her arm. Automatically her fist swung out and collides with someone's face. It wasn't until closer inspection that Haley realises that it is in fact Jamie, carrying what looked suspiciously like her phone.

'What the fuck Haley?' He stated holding his bloody nose.

'Oh my god I'm so sorry. You frightened me. I didn't realise that it was you. I'm sorry' Haley apologised.

'Its ok. Don't worry about it. But you left your phone behind. I was just returning it. I'm glad I caught you though. You really shouldn't be walking around on your own this late at night. Although that right hook could cause some serious damage' he laughed.

'Thank you for that. And I'll be fine. The hotels only five minutes away. You should go back inside.' she said smiling slightly.

'No its cool. If you don't mind I'd rather walk you back. It'd make me feel better.'

Haley surveyed him and weighed out her options. He really was attractive with his sandy blond hair, tall frame and piercing green eyes. He was no Nathan though. She quickly shook away those thoughts and nodded her head in conformation.

'Thanks I'd like that'.

The walk to the hotel was short and conversation between the pair was easy and light. When they reached her hotel room however, Haley was more than aware that he wasn't ready to say goodnight to her yet. Although she had slept with Matt and Jake many times she was not a girl who entered into a sexual relationship lightly and was slightly insulted at his manner which suggested that he was sure something was about to happen.

'So am I coming in or what?' He asked getting dangerously close.

'Or what' Haley replied in the most confident voice she could muster. Although she was not easily intimidated there was something in his eye which frightened her slightly and the situation was becoming extremely uncomfortable.

'But I walked you home' he stated taking hold of her wrist 'And Matt said your great in bed. A little firecracker'

At the shocked look on her face he continued 'Oh come on don't turn into a prude now. What's the deal .You only act like the little slag you are for him?' he hissed shoving his hand up her top and grabbing her breast roughly. Before she had time to process what had happened, Jamie undid the button on her jeans and thrust his hand inside of her underwear right in the middle of the hallway.

'Get your hands off me or I swear to god I'll scream you arrogant prick' Haley snarled surprising them both. In an instant she backed into the door when he released her from his grasp and slammed it quickly in his face, locking it as she did so.

Shaking slightly she put her eye against the peep hole to see a visibly pissed off Jamie kicking the door in rage before storming off in the opposite direction. Haley had on numerous occasions been grabbed by men and degraded by inappropriate comments. Never before however had she been so terrified. He had, almost instantaneously changed personalities and she was extremely un nerved by the entire situation.

Quickly changing and without taking off her make-up, Haley crawled into bed and curled up into a ball. It wasn't until she felt the hot tears spilling down her cheeks that she realised she was in fact crying. Suddenly seeming weak was of less importance than her emotional state at that very moment and she allowed them to fall, crying for her mother, the hate she felt for her family in tree hill, her uncertain future and the incident which had just occurred. Just this once she thought. Just this once I'm allowed to be weak. Moments later she was fast asleep.


	6. Common Ground

'Hey Lucas. Come in' Nathan said as he answered the door to his cousin early the next morning.

'Someone's in a good mood. Let me guess. You got lucky' Lucas said smiling

'Always Lucas. Always' Nathan laughed bending down to tie his trainers. ' Not that I'm not pleased to see you Luke but what are you doing here?'

'I'm actually looking for Jake. I wanted to catch him before the game. Is he around?' Lucas asks

'Haven't seen him since the club last night. I think he left with Peyton. You should try her room.' Nathan finished.

'Yeah thanks… Aahh just the guy I wanted to see' Lucas stated as Jake walks into the room with a huge smile plastered on his face. 'Take it you had a good night?'

'Oh yeah' Jake exclaimed laughing 'Thanks for that Nate. But what about you and Brooke? You seemed to be getting on pretty well last night.'

'Lets just say I was definitely not complaining this morning when I woke up' Lucas smirked happily.

'Alright. As happy as I am that you guys got laid there still my best friends so you better watch what your saying.' Nathan warned playfully.

'I think we're about done bragging' Jake laughed.

'So what's up Luke? You and Hales are still coming to the game right?' He asked

'Yeah that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I'll be there but Haley says she's not feeling too great. Thinks that she's gonna have to miss it.' Lucas said. At the mention of Haley's name Nathan couldn't help but eaves drop on the conversation between the two friends. I mean she was Rachel's sister right. So it was only natural that he would be a little worried.

'That sucks. Is she ok?' Jake asked concerned.

' Too be honest I'm not sure. I think she was lying to me. Did anything happen at the club last night?' Lucas questioned.

'Not that I can think of. She seemed fine. Although she did leave without telling any of us. Maybe it was something to do with Matt. He was all over her last night' He really could be an idiot, Nathan thought angrily.

'I don't know. Maybe I'm just over reacting. I was sure she had been crying though. And she doesn't ever cry.' Lucas said.

'I think I'll go and speak to her' Jake decided getting up 'I wont be able to play today if I'm worrying about Hales'

'Alright but don't push it. You know what she's like when she's backed into a corner' Lucas warned.

'Yeah its fine. I'll catch up with you later, Luke. Bye Nate' Jake said walking out the door.

'I'm gonna head out too. Good luck today.' Lucas commented heading out. That did not sound good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Nathan ball' Skills shouted as he made his way up the court. It was now their final game of the day and although they had defeated every team they had played so far, each game had been close as both of the ravens star shooters appeared distracted. Despite talking with Haley who had reassured him that she was in fact fine and was suffering from a headache, Jake couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. She could however be extremely stubborn and he knew that pressuring her into telling him what had happened would be a bad move. So begrudgingly, he had headed down to the locker room and attempted to put it to the back of his mind. The worried look on his face did little however to ease the uneasy feeling Nathan had had since hearing the conversation between Jake and his cousin and despite his best efforts, his thoughts seemed to drift back to Haley, distracting him from his game. Something which had never, ever happened. The thought that she held such control over him after one conversation, made Nathan feel extremely uneasy and he was determined more so than ever to forget about the girl who had suddenly consumed his thoughts.

'Smith shoot' Whitey shouted at the younger player as he positioned himself in front of the basket ready to take the winning shot. Nothing but net. The cheerleaders rushed onto the court and congratulated their team and Nathan was more than a little annoyed when Rachel jumped into his arms and pulled him into a kiss in front of the entire squad. Over the last few days he had been feeling increasingly suffocated by the red head and had decided that it may be for the best if they called off their arrangement before someone got hurt. It looked however that she had other ideas and he was more than a little concerned about how she would take the news. Pulling away from her and the rest of the team Nathan decided to head up to his room and relax for a couple of hours before heading out with the team. If he wanted to be on his best game tomorrow he would have to get some sleep now, knowing that it would inevitably be a late night. Turning the corner to his room Nathan spotted a familiar figure sitting on the floor by his door and much to his dismay, felt his heart beat faster at the sight. Although she now, judging from her choice of clothing, looked a lot like the girl he was more familiar with, he knew that after last night it would be impossible for him to ever look at her the same way again. And although slightly disappointed by the loose top which fell over her form it was clear to him that she looked breathtaking in almost anything. Gathering his thoughts he approached her against his better judgement and asked politely

Can I help you?' Looking up Haley realised that she had been so distracted by her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed him join her on the floor. There was a first time for everything.

'I was actually looking for Jake. I missed the tournament today and I wanted to see how things went.' She asked looking at him questioningly. As Haley stared up at him Nathan was aware that she was in fact anything but okay. Despite the calm front she seemed to hold the sparkle which was once evident in her eye was missing and he almost instinctively felt the need to protect her from everything around them.

'We won all four games. Although I only averaged about twenty two points. My Dads going to love that. He'll be on my back about it for months' Nathan said surprising himself in the process. Dan was an extremely touchy subject and he was unsure of why he suddenly felt the need to discuss the situation with Haley.

As she listened to Nathan talk Haley couldn't help but think that they had more in common than she had originally thought. It was clear from his posture and the conflict in his eyes that the relationship he shared with his father was anything but simple and she instantly felt the need to ease the tension he radiated at the subject.

'Sounds like things can get pretty difficult at home. It can't be easy when everyone has such high expectations of you all the time.' She said looking into his eyes.

'Its not. You know I feel ridiculous complaining about how bad I've got it when I know most people would kill for the life I have. Its just…… so much pressure all the time. I get so tired of it' Nathan answered, honestly.

'Believe it or not I know exactly what you mean. Back home my mum, she was, well lets just say not your average and everyone knew about our situation. I always felt like I had to prove something to everyone. Always be the best at everything. Like I had to show that I was worthy. And its not easy'. After a few moments of silence she added. 'Although moving to tree hill has been difficult, really difficult, no one there has any expectations of me and if I'm being honest my life is a lot easier, a lot less complicated that way. I don't know maybe that doesn't make any sense to you.'

'It really does. Its like your always on show. There's never a chance to relax, to just be me because everyone is always demanding something. Whether it's my dad or whitey with basketball, even the team, or my friends always worrying about our reputation suffering if I'm not at the latest party or screwing the hot new girl. It's all fake. Honestly I don't think I've been me for a really long time.'

'Maybe college could be your new start. I mean think about it. You'll have an entire reputation to build and you can be anyone you want to be. If I'm right everything you've achieved till this point has been mapped out for you, but there, no one will know who you are or have the expectations everyone here does. It could be a great chance for you to start again. Learn from your mistakes and be who you want to be.'

'You make it sound so easy.' Nathan said, looking ahead.

'That's because it is. It really is. I mean look at me. Ok I might be the same girl deep down but I've managed to leave a lot of the baggage I had in California and create an entirely new identity. For months I've been convinced that I was missing out. That I was unhappy in tree hill. I've just realised that its in fact the opposite. I can focus on school for once, I've got amazing friends I can rely on for pretty much anything and the most stable, loving family environment I've ever had. I'm a completely new person, all because I wanted to be.

'So things at home are good, better?' Nathan asked looking into her eyes.

'God no. Jimmy and Rachel…. I've come to accept that they'll never be my family. They'll never love me like that. I'm only there because legally I have to be.'

'But before you said..' Nathan started before Haley interrupted him.

'I was talking about Luke and Keith and Karen. They've been my family for a long time now. You're lucky that you have them too. Maybe you should take advantage of that once in a while. It sounds to me like you need some support.' She said looking into his eyes.

'Haley..' Nathan started to respond when the sound of Jake approaching brought them out of their conversation. Neither were sure as to why they had opened up to each other like they had or shared such personal information but they couldn't deny that they both felt better about there situations, like a weight had been lifted and for the first time in a while it seemed that everything was going to be okay, that he had hope.

'Hey Jakey' Haley said getting up from her position to give him a hug 'Congratulations, Nathan was telling me about the tournament'

'Thanks princess. Although I'm going to have to really work on my form if I'm going to impress the scouts next week' He said looking concerned.

'You'll be great. I've seen you at your best and worst and your one of the most talented players I've ever come across. Don't start to doubt yourself now'

'I love you, you know that' he said hugging her back. Nathan smiled at the interaction but couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the connection between the two friends. Not only that but he was upset about the fact that his conversation had been cut short but that if he was being honest he hadn't had the kind of support Haley was capable of giving for a long time.

'You feeling better.' Jake asked Haley as she spread herself out on his bed whilst Nathan unpacked his bag on the other side of the room. Remembering the situation last night she suddenly tensed up and quickly brushed the comment off. After spending the morning in bed Haley had decided that she was over reacting slightly. Jamie had been completely out of line. She knew that much but he had also been drinking and she had allowed him to walk her home. Maybe she couldn't help but think, she had un intentionally led him on? It had however caused her to think about the type of person she wanted to be. And after a lot of deliberation she had decided that she wouldn't benefit with Jake anymore. Although the arrangement had worked out perfectly for them both Haley didn't want to be a girl who was willing to give herself to someone in such a casual manner. If she was being entirely honest, the comments Jamie had made and knowing that Matt had discussed such intimate details about their sex life had upset her greatly and although she was certain Jake would never degrade her in such a manner, it wasn't a reputation she was willing to get for herself. Telling him however, would not be so easy and she was concerned about his reaction to the new development.

'Much better thanks. Jake I actually have to talk to you about something. Do you mind if we take a walk?' Haley asked nervously waiting on his reply.

'Um sure. Just give me five minutes to shower.' He said grabbing a towel and heading towards the bathroom.

Turning, Haley blushed knowing that Nathan was again staring at her curiously.

'Are you sure your alright Haley? I mean I know that we're practically strangers but if you do ever need anyone to talk to….just know that I'm here.' He said uncomfortably. 'I think it would be pretty cool if we were to get to know each other. You know, as friends.'

Haley found the whole situation nothing short of bizarre. Before this weekend they hadn't even had a conversation and now he wanted them to be friends. Not that she was complaining but she couldn't help but worry as she was more than aware that friends was not an arrangement that she would ever be entirely happy with. Looking at the hope shining in his eye however, Haley became aware that her feelings ran much further than even she had anticipated and couldn't bring herself to turn down his offer.

'Sure. I'd like that. And if you ever need to talk, you know about your dad or anything, well I'm always available.'

'Thank you Haley. I really appreciate that.' He replied, although not before taking note of the fact that she hadn't answered his original question.

'Alright princess. Lets go.' Jake said grabbing Haley's hand and pulling her out of the door leaving Nathan behind with his thoughts.

Entering the small cafe Jake and Haley took a seat by the window and picked up their menus in silence. After curiously waiting for his friend to bring up whatever it was she wanted to talk about the entire journey there, Jake couldn't help but be slightly nervous as she appeared to be avoiding discussing the issue which was clearly bothering her.

'Haley, talk to me. What's on your mind?' Taking a deep breath she turned to her friend and began.

'Ok. So we've been friends for a while now right. Like really good friends. And when I came to tree hill this arrangement we had was perfect for me, you know, really great. But I've been thinking and we're such close friends now that maybe it would be difficult, dangerous even to continue sleeping together because of that.'

'Wow. I wasn't expecting that' Jake replied clearly surprised. 'Are you sure that's your reason. I mean if your not happy with what's going on I'd rather you be honest instead of hiding behind the whole friends thing. I don't know, are you not like enjoying it anymore or is it something,….'

'What? Jake no, absolutely not. You've been amazing. Really. Like you didn't know that already. I suppose I've just been thinking about it a lot lately and I don't really want to have casual sex anymore. You know, not with someone who I have no future with. Can you understand that?'

'Of course. Look Haley, I'm not exactly happy about this. I mean I knew that we would end it eventually. I just thought that it would be if someone else got involved. And to be honest it's kind of come out of nowhere. But your my best friend and I love you so if your not comfortable with this anymore then I'll be fine with it. Just give me some time.'

'Thank you for being so good about this. I love you too. Although there was one other thing that I actually wanted to talk to you about. Another reason I decided to call it off'

'What is it?'

'Peyton. She has a massive crush on you. And' Haley added when he groaned at her comment 'I saw the way you were with her last night. Its not just a one sided thing is it?'

'Look Haley, I like Peyton a lot. I think that much is obvious but she's going to want more than I can give to her right now. She's not going to be interested when she finds out that I have a kid. And Jenny has to be my number one priority.'

'I absolutely understand that but I really think your underestimating her Jake. I mean who's to say that she's not exactly what you've been looking for. I know that if I was as into someone as she is you, I'd be willing to make some sacrifices, no matter what their situation' Leaning over the table smiling she said 'Just give it some thought ok'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan **- Thank you so much for my very first review ever. I wrote this years ago and just decided to get it out there so the first few chapters are a little shoddy but I think it gets better. Hope you like the rest. I posted a few more chapters just for you. xXx


	7. Character Revealed

It had now been two weeks since the tournament and things were slowly returning to normal. Peyton and Jake had in fact been spending a lot of time together and Haley was sure that they're relationship was even stronger than either of them had anticipated. The couple however who had been receiving the most attention were in fact Brooke and Lucas who had, surprising everyone around them, announced that they were together shortly after the classics. Everyone appeared to be talking about the new match and the boy who was virtually unknown who seemed to have tamed the schools wild child. They had been spending every available opportunity together and although Haley was glad that Lucas was so happy she missed her best friend and had been spending more and more time alone. Her friendship with Nathan had however continued and was getting stronger every day surprising them both, although they avoided talking about serious issues and kept their conversations playful and light. He would come into the café regularly just to ask how she was and although he was no longer at her house as often because he and Rachel had stopped benefiting, they somehow managed to spend time together without drawing attention to the growing bond forming to their friends.

Someone however who wasn't happy about the new developments that had been made was Haley's fiery sister. Although she had no idea that the boy she had fallen in love with was spending increasing amounts of time with her younger sister, the relationships Brooke and Peyton had formed meant that the groups were slowly merging and she was concerned about their reputation being damaged by welcoming Haley's friends into her circle. Despite the fact that she still hated her sister, the need to impress Nathan was more important and as he seemed to respond more to her when she was being nice, Rachel decided that the best way to impress him was to make an effort, or at least stop picking on the girl. The fact that Haley had been popular in California had also impressed her slightly although she had absolutely no clue as to why they would want to hang around with someone as vile as her sister. So deciding that for now, backing off would be more beneficial, Rachel had spent her time ignoring Haley rather than being cruel which pleased her greatly.

Looking at the clock on the café wall, Haley sighed realising that she had almost three hours left of her shift. Although she enjoyed working there, especially with Karen, the thought of her friends hanging out without her, particularly when they seemed to see so little of each other nowadays, upset her slightly. Spotting Keith walking towards her Haley opened her arms and engulfed him in a hug.

'Uncle Keith. I missed you. How was your trip?' She asked taking a seat next to him.

'Good thanks Haley. Really good. I missed you all though kiddo. Its just not the same travelling on my own'

'Yeah it must get difficult. I know we all miss you too. But hey, your birthday isn't too far away. We'll all get to spend some time together then. I seriously cannot wait.' She rambled excitedly.

'Me either pumpkin. So tell me about this new girlfriend of Luke's. Should I be worried?'

'Oh yeah' Haley replied laughing 'She's, well very Brooke. She makes him happy though. Really happy so I can't complain'

'Its hard though isn't it. You know, when you meet someone you like at first you just want to spend all your time with them. As long as he hasn't abandoned you.'

'Of course not' She replied with a tight smile 'He's happy, I'm happy'

'Good. We'll I'm going to see that gorgeous wife of mine. Who before I forget, asked if you could call her tonight. Something about a shopping trip next week. I don't know. Try and block out anything associated with that awful word.' Laughing I kiss him on the cheek and say my goodbyes.

An hour later I hear the familiar jingle of the door bell and turn to serve my latest customer.

'Welcome to Karen's Café. What can I….' The words fade on my lips however when I see who has just walked through the door. Frantically looking around I realise that I am in fact alone with the one boy I have successfully managed to avoid since the classics.

'Jamie. What are you doing here? Karen's just in the back. She'll be out in a minute.' I panic as he takes a step towards me as I back away sending a tray full of dishes flying through the air.

'Look Haley I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, now or at the classics. I acted badly and well what I said, I shouldn't have. It wasn't fair.'

'Ok. Apology noted. Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like you to leave' she said voice quivering. She had after all met this version of him before and he had turned, so violently that she was almost certain that he was capable of it again.

'I'm trying to apologise' He stated almost aggressively moving further towards her. 'When I have a drink I can get a bit forward and the situation got out of control. But you were just as much to blame as me. I mean dancing around like that with other guys, wearing a revealing outfit, letting me walk you home. What guy wouldn't take that as a go ahead.'

'Your actually serious. So every girl who wears a short top, dances with her friends and allows a man, she assumes, falsely at that, she can trust to walk her home deserves to be assaulted. You and I both know that if I hadn't gotten away when I had it wouldn't have ended the way it did.'

'Assaulted. I didn't assault you.' He says in a disgusted tone 'Maybe if you weren't such a little cock tease people wouldn't feel the need to act the way I did. You brought it on yourself. And now your trying to provoke me into loosing it again.'

'That's not it. I just really want you to leave. And I'm sorry that I gave you the wrong impression but that wasn't my intention. Please just leave it and I won't tell anyone about this. Please just go'. Haley finished shakily backing away discreetly as her eyes welled up with tears.

'Won't tell anyone about what Haley?' Nathan asked in a surprisingly calm voice, causing them both to jump in shock as he appeared from the doorway. Neither had heard the older boy enter and the furious look on his face did little to calm their fears. Although Haley was beyond relieved to see him as the wave of comfort and safety she always felt when he was around appeared, the fire in his eyes as he studied the situation, turning towards his friend did little to ease the worry which pooled in her stomach.

'It was…..it was nothing. A little misunderstanding. Right Haley' Jamie said forcefully, visibly shaken by the interruption.

'Right. Jamie was actually just leaving and I have to get back to work so…' She said attempting to diffuse the situation she could see developing

'Stop it Haley.' Nathan spat out walking towards Jamie 'I heard the entire conversation. Don't even try to defend him.'

'Stop Nate' Haley said grabbing his hand and attempting to pull him away. 'This isn't worth it. We had a disagreement at the classics, he got the wrong idea and I quickly shot him down. End of story. It's over. Lets just leave it at that'

'Your shaking Hales. And it's pretty obvious your terrified of him, why are you letting him get away with this?' Nathan argued grabbing the front of Jamie's shirt as he tried to reach the door. 'He can't get away with this'

'I over reacted..' She started panicking slightly as he shoved the younger boy to the floor.

'You said he assaulted you Haley…Don't even try to deny it. Either I beat it out of him or you tell me what the hell is going on right now.' He said shoving Jamie to the floor yet again. 'Did he.. Did he rape you?

'NO' Jamie stated finally speaking up. 'I wouldn't ever. Come on man. We're friends. How can you think that.'

'Shut the fuck up or I'll do it for you.' Nathan shouted shocking them both. Although Nathan at times had a temper he was the most laid back, calm person Haley knew and she was more than a little concerned about his change in attitude.

'Alright look. I let him walk me home from the club and when I wouldn't let him come in he got a little aggressive. It's over now and he didn't rape me. Lets just leave it at that. Please'

'Did he touch you?'

'Nathan Please.' She pleaded desperate for him to calm down

'Haley answer the damn question. Did he touch you?' He spat out through clenched teeth.

'He….he…just put his hand up my top but that was it I swear.' She rushed out as she saw the danger in his eyes.

'Haley get out of here' He stated looking at his former friend with disgust in his eyes.

'No. Nathan. No' Haley said forcefully pulling his face to hers. 'Look this isn't going to do any good. It's over and I just want to forget about this. He won't come near me again after this. Leave it alone. For me.'

'Why are you defending him Hales? I don't get you. This guy attacked you and your gonna let him get away with it.'

'I'm not defending him. He can go to hell for all I care. But you've got basketball to think about. Are you really going to jeopardize your entire future for him. For this pathetic lowlife.'

'Haley he hurt you. He can't get away with this.'

'And he won't. Somewhere along the line he's gonna mess up again and their not going to be so lenient but this isn't your place and I won't let you mess up. Not this time.'

'Alright.' He answered in such a quiet voice that she almost didn't hear him as he turned towards Jamie. 'But you ever come near her or anyone else I care about again and I swear to god you won't get so lucky. Even look in her direction and I'll finish you. Are we clear.'

'Yeah' Jamie spat out in disgust as he walked to the door 'Have your little whore. She's only good for one thing anyway'

Before either had time to process what was happening Nathan had swung at him and a loud crack indicated that he had broken Jamie's nose before sending him forcefully into the opposite wall.

'Your really asking for it tonight aren't you' He said furiously walking once again towards him.

'Nathan please' Haley found herself saying in such a pleading voice that he could do nothing but comply despite the anger that ripped through his entire body at what he had just witnessed. They were in fact so caught up in their own thoughts and attempts to calm each other that they did not notice Jamie quietly slipping from the café, from Nathan's grasp and running down the streets of tree hill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Are you sure about this Hales? I mean there your friends. I think they'd want to be here for you.' Nathan said as he rubbed his fingers soothingly over her arm.

It was now almost three in the morning and Nathan and Haley were currently sitting in his SUV outside the Roe's house where she had decided to spend the night after cleaning up the mess that had been made of the café and locking up for the night. She had refused to share what had happened with anyone else and made Nathan promise to keep her secret. Why though, he could not understand and the strong, almost indifferent front she was holding, unsettled him slightly. Although he had never dealt with a situation like this before he was certain that she should be more affected by what had just happened than she appeared to be.

'Nathan I said no. I don't want them pitying me or feeling sorry for me. They already baby me as it is. It'll just get a thousand times worse if they find out.' She said almost forcefully.

'Alright I can't make you to talk to them but at least discuss it with me. I mean I think that we're pretty good friends now, close even. ' He said grabbing her hand.

'Nathan I wasn't raped. Ok it was a pretty bad situation but you were there and I'm so grateful for that. Really. But I can't force myself to be upset about something that never happened. That could have been so much worse.' Haley finished with no hint of hesitation in her voice. 'Was I scared tonight, yes. Am I upset about the whole situation, yes but it's over. It might take a few days, or weeks but I will be fine. And if I let it affect me then Jamie taken something from me and I just won't allow that.'

Nathan stared at Haley in awe as he saw a small reassuring smile spread over her face comforting him in the process. He knew that it should be the other way around. That she should be leaning on him for support but it was at that moment he first became aware of how truly strong his friend could be and he was amazed by her yet again.

'Your incredible you know that.' He said ' I'm serious. I can't believe I didn't notice for so long. I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you before Haley. I'm really glad that you're in my life.'

'Me too. I think that we could be really good for each other. It's just hard letting someone in, you know. Sometimes I wonder if it's really worth it. I mean people always leave. But I really want to give this a shot.'

'Wait, we're still talking about being friends right.' Nathan joked although the spark evident, as their eyes locked, didn't go un noticed by either.

'Shut up idiot' She laughed trying to control the blush forming in her cheeks.

Becoming serious again Nathan turned and placed his hand on her cheek, providing her with a sense of warmth and comfort that she hadn't felt in so long, since in fact her mother had been alive.

'You sure your going to be ok?' He asked concern evident in his voice.

'I'm sure. Thank you for worrying about me though.' Haley said with the strongest voice her body would allow.

'Ok.' He replied taking his hand away and resting it on the steering wheel, disappointed at the loss of contact. ' Just know that the offer still stands. Anywhere, anytime.'

'Goodnight Nathan.' Haley said slipping out of his truck and walking towards her home. He watched her intently as she climbed up the path and waited until she was safely inside before pulling away, his heart hammering in his chest like it always seemed to when he was around the beautiful girl who was fast becoming one of the most important people in his world.


	8. Broken Hearts and Realisation

Over the next few months things settled down in tree hill and the lives of those who lived there. Although Haley had been slightly distracted, only Lucas and Jake had picked up on the fact and were quick to believe her story when she claimed that her busy schedule was wearing her down. Haley knew that she should have been relieved when they were so quick to ignore the situation, after all she had decided that it was best to keep the incident from them. However the way they dismissed her so easily and so readily believed her lies upset her slightly as she knew there was once a time that they could automatically tell when she was being dishonest. Both however, had recently been so focused on there individual relationships that they had little time for anything or anyone else and were happily distracted by their girlfriends. It hadn't however gone un noticed that Jamie had disappeared without so much as a goodbye and talk around the school was rampant as the theories involving his disappearance spread. Nathan and Haley were fast becoming extremely close and had become each others support system over the last few months. Although both were desperately trying to control the intense feelings they had developed for one other, being separated was not an option either were willing to attempt and they spent every available hour in each others company, talking about their futures, their emotions and the complex family life they both now have.

Nathan despite being determined to distract himself from his developing bond with Haley, which was clearly anything but platonic, had been attending less parties and his need to add to his list of sexual conquests were becoming of less importance with each passing day. It was times like this, when it was just the two of them hanging out that he felt truly at ease with the world.

'Alright horse?' Nathan suggested as they attempted to find a game both of them were happy playing.

'What like the last time? I don't think so hotshot. You just wanna see me in my bra again, don't ya.' Haley flirted remembering the game they had played where she had been forced to lose almost all of her clothes.

'Did I mention anything about strip horse? I think it's actually you who wants me in my underwear. I know you want me Hales.' He laughed.

'Yeah keep dreaming.' Haley said blushing furiously, a reaction which made him smirk even wider.

'What about I never?' Nathan suggested.

'Don't drink' She replied. After noticing at his questioning glace she added 'mommy issues'.

Knowing that this was a something she didn't like to discuss, Nathan quickly changed the subject and pulling her down with him onto her bed at Lucas's, wrapped his arms around her.

'Alright twenty questions. I'll go first.'

'Nate, there isn't much we don't know about each other.'

'Well' he said tickling her stomach and laughing as she squealed loudly 'lets fill in the blanks'.

Rachel who was becoming aware of the amount of time he and Haley were spending together was extremely upset by the new development. It was also obvious to her that he had never looked at her in the way he did her younger sister and she decided that if being nice was not a tactic working in her favour she would have to take a different course of action. It was because of this she found herself sitting in her favourite bar later that night ordering yet another round of drinks for the now clearly inebriated boy at her side she was so in love with.

'Rachel. I think maybe it's time for me to go to my bed at home. My home bed.' he slurred.

'No no not yet Natie. Remember I wanted to talk to you about something.'

'Well talk. And talk fast cause its beddy time. Ha beddy time' he laughed.

Rolling her eyes at his drunken stupidity, Rachel stood up from her stool and pressed her body against his. 'Your right its late. Lets get you to bed. We'll talk in the morning.'

'Lets go' Nathan said loudly, stumbling as he made his way to the door with the smaller girl supporting his weight with her own.

As they reached Rachel's house Nathan began to sober slightly and turned towards his friend, looking at her questioningly 'I thought you were taking me home?' He asked with as much conviction as he could muster.

'I'm sure your dad would love that. You stumbling through the door when there's a game in a few days time. Come on, you can crash at mine for tonight.'

'Thanks Rach' he slurred 'But you have to be very quiet. Shhhhh' Nathan said loudly, causing her to laugh.

'Why?' She asked although she already knew his reasons.

'We might wake Haley up. She's my best friend. I like Haley' he said quietly.

'She's not here Natie' Rachel said through gritted teeth knowing full well that she was at the Roe's again. The girl practically lived there, not that she was complaining. 'Think she said something about a date.'

'Oh ok…. Wait what? A date?' He asked standing up swiftly. 'With who?' Despite his drunken, very drunken state Nathan was aware of the stabbing in his chest and the dropping of his stomach at the thought. He was suddenly feeling very nauseous.

'I don't know. We don't really talk. You know that.'

'Yeah….' Nathan said distractedly 'I actually think I'm ok now thanks. I might just head home' He sounded so defeated, so upset that Rachel almost felt bad about her deceit. Almost.

'No come on. You're here now. Lets just go upstairs ok?' As Nathan stood in the hallway with a hopeful Rachel he couldn't help but think of Haley. Why hadn't she told him about her date? And why for that matter, weren't they back yet? A number of disgusting images involving her clouded his mind and he felt his fist clench at the thought of someone else touching her. He knew somehow that she would be upset if he slept with her sister, that he would be betraying her in some way, for what reason he wasn't sure. But his jealousy and anger seemed to spur him on as he grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her to her room.

……………………………

It was around eight thirty in the morning and Haley made her way to her fathers house for an emergency family meeting which had been called according to Rachel. She couldn't help but be slightly intrigued by the thought as she had always been asked to leave in these situations before. She was irritated however when she felt slightly excited about the thought of being included for once. Entering through the back door as she always did and making her way up the staircase, Haley was startled when a male figure exited her sisters bedroom, clothes in hand. She shouldn't have been surprised as this was a regular occurrence for her friendly sister but even Rachel was usually more respectful than to have boys over when her father was in town. As he turned towards her however she felt her heart break as his familiar eyes full of guilt locked with hers.

'I..I. God I'm sorry' she said looking away, although not entirely sure as to why she was apologising.

'Don't be. It's your house.' Nathan replied cautiously. Although he knew that he had technically done nothing wrong the look of betrayal and upset in her eye was one he was certain he wouldn't ever forget. It was then he remembered that she was in fact the reason he was in this situation in the first place and his guilt was soon replaced with a new wave of anger and defiance.

'So what? You just getting in from your date? Must have been a good night' He asked with the most un affected voice he could muster.

'Date. What date? I stayed at Luke's last night' Despite her best attempts Haley could feel her bottom lip quivering and her eyes filling with tears. Although she had no claim over the man who had become the most important person in her life, the thought of him and her sister having sex shattered her heart.

'But Rachel said…..' Nathan replied, realisation suddenly dawning on him. He had been played. Not only that but he had allowed it to happen and by the look on her face, greatly upset the one girl who meant so much to him.

'Haley I…' Nathan started reaching out to her as she took a step back and out of his grasp.

'No its fine. I mean its not like you have to explain yourself to me. We're nothing but friends. You can do what or who you like. I know you Nathan and this is what you do, who you are. So don't feel the need to justify your actions to me. Because I don't care.' Turning and running down the stairs Haley left Nathan standing in the hall with one thought - Clearly you do care. As much as I do about you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until Haley found herself stumbling up the stairs to the guest bedroom at Karen's she now called her own that she allowed herself to fall apart. Since moving to tree hill Haley realised that she had in fact cried more than she had in her entire life. Lying across her bed she was struck with the thought that after everything that had happened, everything she had been through, this was the most pain she had ever suffered. She had known that there was a risk of her being hurt if she allowed herself to open up to someone like she had Nathan and she was aware that she had created this entire situation on her own, that she had no right to be angry at the blue eyed boy. This realisation did nothing however to ease the excruciating pain stabbing at her heart.

As the door creaked open, Haley looked up to see Karen staring at her with a worried expression and she found she could do nothing as another sob escaped her lips.

'Oh honey. Come here' Karen said soothingly as she gathered the younger girl into her arms. 'Let it all out sweetheart. Its ok I'm right here'

'I can't do it anymore Karen. I'm sorry but I can't. It's all too much' she cried hugging her back fiercely.

'Mom' Looking up into the hallway for the terrified voice Haley could see a clearly upset Lucas standing in the doorway which only intensified her cries. 'What's going on?'

'Could you just give us a minute son?' Karen demanded. She was more than a little concerned about the girl she had come to think of as her own daughter. Having never seen the usually incredibly strong girl cry, Karen had been curious when Haley had entered her house and headed straight to her room. But nothing could have prepared her for seeing her so broken.

'But mom…' Lucas argued stepping into his best friends room.

'No Lucas. Give us some time please. She'll talk to you when she's ready' Karen said forcefully.

Giving Haley one last pleading look he turned and headed out of the door. He had no idea as to what could be upsetting his friend so much. Then again he had no idea about what had actually been going on in her life recently. Why hadn't she told him what was bothering her? Why was she so upset that she didn't want to see him? He was however extremely angry with himself as the realisation that he had been all but ignoring her for months now dawned on him a few seconds later. And in all honesty he couldn't remember the last time they had even hung out together. He had been spending so much time with Brooke that he had completely abandoned Haley, something he promised he would never do. Thinking about it, Jake had been so preoccupied with his relationship with Peyton recently that she had most likely been dealing with whatever was bothering her alone. The thought made his stomach drop and he vowed that he would find some way to make it up to her, to show her just how much he did need her in his life. He just hoped that it wasn't too late.

As Haley gathered some control over her emotions once again she bowed her head embarrassed at her outburst in front of Karen.

'God I'm so sorry' She said daring to look at the older woman.

'Haley don't you dare apologise. I know you and I know that you wouldn't just break down over any little thing. Something's going on and I want answers.'

So she told her. About her mother, and how she died. About how guilty she had been feeling at her growing dependency on Karen, like she was somehow betraying her memory. She also told her about the classics and Jamie, about feeling abandoned by Lucas and Jake and lastly about her love for Nathan and the events of that very morning. To say Karen was stunned would be an understatement. She could not believe Haley had been dealing with such huge issues on her own. When she voiced this worry to her she did however state that she hadn't been on her own, that Nathan had been her strength, her support and that was why she was so affected by him sleeping with Rachel. After discussing her problems for a little longer Karen made Haley promise that she would come to her in future, allow her to help and be the mother figure that she desperately needed. Leaving a sleeping Haley on her bed Karen then made her way out of her house and got in her car. She had someone she needed to see.

………………………………......................................................................................................................

Nathan attacked the punch bag hanging in his fathers gym with such force he could almost feel the pain ripping through his knuckles. Almost. It did nothing however to distract him from the ache he felt in his heart. Although he was aware that he had not cheated on Haley he also knew that something had shifted and that they're relationship would never be the same again. Before although, they had been silently clear on the deep feelings they had for one another, the undeniable attraction, neither had indicated in any way to the other that they recognised anything but friendship between them. Nathan could not however deny the intensity of Haley's grief at finding him with her sister. If he was being honest he knew that if in a similar position he would have felt exactly as she did. Betrayed, angry, hurt, heartbroken. When she was attacked by Jamie, Nathan had vowed that he would do everything from that moment on to protect her from the harsh reality she had to face. Never did he think that he would be responsible for causing her so much pain. The thought truly sickened him.

Hearing a knock at the door, Nathan headed upstairs, two at a time, praying that he would find the stunning girl he had fallen for standing behind it. He was surprised however to find his aunt looking at him with such intensity that he was sure he had never felt so intimidated.

'Nathan. Can I come in?' She asked pushing past him without waiting for a response.

'Of course. Can I eh help you with something?' He asked nervously.

Looking at the boy standing in front of her Karen couldn't help but soften. Although his actions had hurt Haley immensely it was clear to her at that moment that he was in just as much pain as her daughter. He had also proven himself more than worthy of her respect as he had been the only support available to Haley over the last few months. And as it appeared, he had done an incredible job of looking after her when even her own son had been oblivious to her upset.

'Relax Nathan. I'm not upset with you. Although I probably should be.' She said smiling slightly.

'So…Haley told you about this morning then.' He asked scratching the back of his head. A nervous habit he had picked up from his childhood.

'That and a lot of other things. She was pretty upset.'

'Is she ok? I wasn't sure if I should go over there or give her some space. I mean we've been spending so much time together you'd think I'd know how to handle this one but I really don't' he said taking a seat next to her.

'I think the fact that your still here says that you know exactly what she needs is time. Even though I bet you just want to run over there and apologise. Try to justify yourself.' When he nodded Karen continued 'Nathan I know this must be as confusing for you as it is for Haley. When I came over here I didn't expect you to be so upset about this. I assumed that it was a one sided thing, that Haley had fallen for you because of how great you've been to her lately. But it's not is it?'

'You know all morning I've been trying to justify myself, my actions. I mean we're not even a couple. We haven't even kissed. I was drunk, Rachel manipulated me. And yet I still can't get rid of this guilt. Because I for some reason feel like I've betrayed the one person I can always count on. It doesn't really matter what way you look at it. How ridiculous is that. I mean we're just friends.'

'I think your being too harsh on yourself. Haley's upset about a lot of things. Things I'm sure she hasn't even told you about. But more importantly she knows just how special you are to her. And although she doesn't feel like it now, she'll get over this. Your friendship is so much more important than anything else between you right now. Focus on that.'

'Thank you Karen. I hope your right because I really need her in my life. She's pretty amazing you know.'

Smiling widely Karen laughed 'Yes I do know. She's really fantastic.' After a moment his aunt continued 'Are you in love with her Nathan?' She said waiting for his reaction.

'Of course I love her she's my best friend.' Nathan replied confused.

'No that's not what I'm asking. Are you in love with Haley?' She finished although she was already pretty certain of the answer.

'What? No. I mean…. No. I don't think so. How can I be? We haven't even been on a date.' Nathan stuttered.

Smiling Karen stood up and walked towards the door. 'Be careful with my girls heart Nathan. Because I'm pretty sure she's in love with you too.'

………………………………......................................................................................................................

Thank you so much to katieyellow, kaya17ti and of course RitaOTH-Homeand Away Fan (you make my day) for your reviews. I know it isn't perfect and there's a lot of work to do so I love hearing pretty things. Rachel really is a big bitch. I haven't finished the last few chapters of this yet so I may kill her. Depends on what kinda week I have. Right now though that girls heading for a very painful death. By the way is it just me or does Fanfiction hate anyone else. I swear it asks what I want to add, ignores any changes I make and does what it bloody wants. This stories looking like a five year old typed and posted it. No just me?


	9. On Loan For One Night Only

It was around ten at night when Haley stepped out of her home and headed towards the docks, her safe haven, her and Nathan's spot. She had spent the afternoon weighing out her options and had come to the conclusion that cutting him out of her life was simply not possible. She needed him too much, depended on his support and although the thought terrified her, the alternative was even worse. Haley had however realised that she could not carry on the way she had been, holding out for a man who was never going to be available, a man who would never look at her as anything other than his best friend. The thought hurt her greatly but she was certain that her only option if she was going to salvage her relationship with Nathan was to move on, to distance herself from him slightly and start dating again. There was no denying just how devastated Haley had been when she found him coming out of her sisters room this morning and she was pretty sure that he was now aware of her attraction to him. She just hoped they could move past the awkwardness of the situation and continue to be as normal as possible. It would be slightly easier now that Lucas had apologised for his recent behaviour and promised to be the friend he should have been, the one she deserved. Now she wouldn't rely on Nathan so much.

X Flashback X

'Princess, can I come in?' Lucas said standing nervously at Haley's bedroom door.

'Sure. What's up?' She asked knowing full well that he wanted to discuss what he had witnessed a few hours earlier.

'Haley. You can talk to me. You can always talk to me. I just want to know what's going on in your life that would upset you so much?' He asked sitting awkwardly at the bottom of her bed.

'That's really nice of you. Thanks' She said sarcastically 'We've hardly spoken two words to each other for months but you want to talk now because your feeling guilty. As much as I appreciate the thought I don't need your help. It's all sorted'

Grimacing at her harsh tone Lucas moved across the bed further towards Haley and took her hand in his.

'Don't do that. Don't shut me out. I've acted really badly lately. Been a complete idiot. I know that. But I love you. You're my baby sister. And I can't stand the thought of you having to deal with your problems alone. Please talk to me' he said pleadingly.

'Lucas I'm not mad. I'm just unbelievably disappointed.' Haley said in a softer tone knowing that this would hurt her friend more than anything else she could possibly have said. 'You know how hard it is for me to let people in, to trust them and I did that with you. There was once a time when you told me that you weren't going anywhere. But we haven't been in each others lives for a long time. Not really.'

'I know I've been spending so much time with Brooke that I've neglected our friendship recently and I'm so sorry about that. But you haven't been around much either. We both have to work on this Haley' Lucas said defensively, upset by her harsh words.

'A few weeks ago I came to you and said that I missed you. Us being friends. That I felt like we were drifting apart. What did you say to me?' She asked defiantly.

'That you were imagining things, that nothing had changed and that……' Lucas said quietly unable to finish his sentence.

'And that I was being selfish. That you were sorry that I didn't have what you and Brooke shared. Really you were. But it was unfair of me to take my jealousy out on you.' Haley finished.

'God I've been acting like a complete asshole for months haven't I? Haley I'm so sorry.' Lucas said clearly upset. 'Do you think we can ever get back, be as close as we were before?'

'Of course we can.' Haley said smiling as Lucas pulled her into a tight hug ' I missed you buddy. Just don't expect me to put up with any more of your crap because I won't. Ok?' Lucas nodded reassuringly.

'Trust me. It won't happen again.'

'And Luke. Don't ask me to open up yet about what's been going on. I'm just not ready to be there with you yet.'

'Ok I understand' Lucas replied begrudgingly. 'Promise when your ready to talk you'll come to me though.

'Promise' Haley replied.

X End of Flashback X

As she approached the water Haley immediately recognised that Nathan was near by the rapid beating of her heart, the tingles up and down her spine and those damn butterflies. Turning she saw him making his way towards her, hands in pocket and a tentative smile covering his gorgeous face.

'Hey. I thought I'd find you here.' He said taking her hand and leading them to the edge of the dock. 'I wanted to talk to you about this morning. About a lot of things actually.'

'Look Nathan, before you say anything can I talk.' Haley asked avoiding the shock which radiated through her body at his simple touch.

'Um ok. Go for it. What's on your mind?'

'Ok so this morning when I ran out I was pretty upset. I think that much is obvious. And I realise that I had absolutely no reason to act the way I did. I want to apologise really. I've been relying on you so much lately that I've forgotten that you have a life, problems of your own and I'm not helping by being around you all the time.

'No Haley…..' Nathan interrupted but she quickly cut him off.

'No. It's fine really. You're my best friend Nathan and somewhere along the way I got confused about what that means. But I want you to know that it's all going to change from now on. I'll be here for you whenever you need me, count on that, I just think we should limit the amount of time we spend together from now on. I need to make some new friends, meet new people and you can spend more time with the important people in your life.'

'I don't know what to say to that Haley. I mean honestly, that's not the way I expected this conversation to go. I love being with you, spending time with you. I thought you knew that.'

'I do. And I love being around you too. But it's going to be hard enough when you leave for college. I mean it really can't be good for either of us that I'm already so reliant on you. This way you can get back to doing what you used too. Or who.' Haley added jokingly although the thought devastated her.

'I don't want things to go back to the way they were.' Nathan said, shocked at the change in her 'And your not a burden on me Haley. I still do all the things I always have. I'm just so much happier now and that's because of you. Don't push me away.'

'I'm not Nathan I promise. But this is the best solution for both of us. You'll see that in time.' Haley finished.

To say Nathan was surprised would be an understatement. He knew that Haley would not blame him for the mornings events, it just wasn't in her nature to hold a grudge. But he wanted a chance to explain what had happened and why. He wasn't entirely sure if he was in love with her. He hadn't ever been before, or even considered the possibility that he might ever be in love. But as he watched her push him away, he couldn't escape the pain it caused him. She was without a doubt the most important person in his world. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for her and she made him happier than he had ever been. She excited him, challenged him even, but Nathan still felt a sense of calm, of ease whenever she was around. She also gave him the strength and support he had always craved and he got tingles whenever her soft skin made contacted with his. Not only that but she was sexy as hell and turned him on more than anyone ever had and he was certain ever could. Fuck… Realisation suddenly dawned on Nathan and he was suddenly certain that he was in love, deeply in love with Haley.

'Haley, I love you.' He chocked out, shocked and excited as he looked into her eyes, heart hammering in his chest. Standing up and pulling him with her, she kissed Nathan on the cheek.

'I love you too playboy. I'll see you around.' Haley smiled walking away from him.

That's not what I meant he thought. 'I'm in love with you'. But she was already gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had now been several weeks since Haley and Nathan had spoken to each other on the docks. Although they still made time for each other and it appeared that very little had changed, their was an underlying tension in their relationship that neither could ignore. Despite the fact that they were still friends Nathan missed Haley terribly and hated being separated from her at all. Since discovering that he was in love with her he had began to use any available opportunity to 'accidentally' bump into her or sit next to her at the lunch table which they all now shared, craving the reaction his body had whenever they came into contact. He felt ridiculous in his attempts to get her to notice him and suddenly had a new wave of understanding for the many girls who had so obviously tried the same tactics on him.

She however seemed oblivious to this and although Lucas, who had been shocked at the developments in their relationship, assured him that she was just as in love as he was, he couldn't help but question her feelings. It did not help that he was one of many guys at Tree Hill High who had noticed just how beautiful she really was. Suddenly they all appeared to be vying for Haley's attention after the news had spilled that Nathan and Haley were in fact not together as many believed. This irritated him no end and he couldn't stand to watch her flirt with her classmates despite the fact that she had still not agreed to date anyone as yet, a thought that appeased him slightly. After having a huge fight with Rachel, upset and shaken by the discovery of his feelings for Haley, about her role in attempting to ruin their friendship she had confessed that she was in love with him. Although Nathan had suspected it for a while, too see the usually bitchy, ice queen standing in front of him pleading desperately, shocked him greatly. After letting her down gently he had agreed to forgive her for her actions but made it clear that they would no longer be the friends they had been. Since that day Rachel had been extremely distant and appeared to be avoiding him at all costs. Her frustration at his rejection however led her to vent at an unsuspecting Haley who was unaware as to why she was suddenly being targeted again. It did however help that she spent very little time at home as her relationship with both Jake and Lucas improved dramatically at their change in attitudes.

It was now lunch time on the quad and joining the buzzing table Haley was confused at the excited looks on her friends faces. Turning to Nathan, Haley pulled a face and stuck her tongue out at him causing a wide smile to break out on his face and he responded with a similar action. God he was sexy.

'What's going on?' She asked looking expectantly around the table.

'Some lame ass formal that's happening. I don't know why your all getting so excited about it. We have one every year' Nathan said receiving an angry glare from Brooke.

'The winter dance Nathan, the prom. Only the most important night of our high school careers. God your such a guy. Every girl waits for this moment. Dressing up, slow dancing. It's beyond cool.' She said excitedly making everyone around her laugh.

'My bad. Why would I not get excited about getting into my dress and dancing with the man I love.' He said causing everyone to laugh loudly.

'I'm with Nathan on this one' I say receiving shocked looks from the girls at the table. 'What? Sorry if my idea of a good time isn't spending an entire night listening to the girls at this school brag about who has the most expensive dress or the hottest date.'

'Hush tutor girl. Wash your mouth out.' Brooke said. 'Anyway I have some grade a gossip which might change your mind. Guess who's one of the many boy toys going to ask you to the dance. I'll tell you. Chase Adams.'

'Aaaaa….' I scream sarcastically causing the boys to laugh, excluding Nathan who looks visibly pissed off about something. I wonder what's going on with him.

'Tutor girl how can you not be ecstatic about this I mean it's Chase Adams? If I wasn't with Broody I'd make myself more than available to that boy' Seeing the warning look on Lucas's face she giggled softly and said ' Love you'.

Peyton watched as her best friend clenched his jaw forcefully and began to tap his foot, a sign that he was visibly angry. Although not entirely sure what had caused this change in his mood she had a strong feeling that it had a lot to do with the brown eyed girl sitting next to him.

'Brooke just leave it.' She said forcefully.

'Jeez ok. I'm just saying. It's a valid option. God why is everyone so PMS today?'

………………………….

The end of the day came quickly and Haley was looking forward to finally spending some time with Nathan. As she walked towards his SUV she was startled to here a male voice shouting her name.

'Haley. Can I talk to you for a second?' Chase asked, smiling widely at me. Captain of the soccer team and all round nice guy, he really was a great match. So why couldn't I be excited about the conversation I knew was about to come.

'Sure. What can I do for you Chase?'

'Well you know prom's coming up right. And I was just wondering if you had a date yet? Because if not I'd really like to take you.' Although I had decided to back off and date again, the thought of being with anyone other than Nathan did not appeal to me in the slightest. I did need to move on though. And this could be a good place to start. Looking over his shoulder I see the boy I'm so in love with talking to Taylor, a senior and cheerleader who has had a crush on him forever. Yes I think, this could be a really good place to start.

'Thanks Chase. That'd be really cool. Here's my cell' I say writing it on the palm of his hand. 'Just call me with the details.'

'Great. I can't wait.' He says before walking away with a huge smile on his face.

'What did he want?' Nathan asks forcefully as he approached me from behind.

'Just asking me to formal.' I say casually. I'm shocked however when I see the anger and jealousy radiating from his eyes.

'Did you say yes?' He asked in a similar tone although I'm pretty sure that he already knows the answer.

'Uh huh' I reply not looking into his eyes. Why was he so bothered all of a sudden? It's not like it's going to affect his plans in any way.

'You didn't want to go earlier. What? Some pathetic guy asks you and suddenly it's a great idea because he's captain of the soccer team. Didn't have you down as the type.' Nathan spat out. I knew that I was being irrational and venting at Haley was not going to help calm my anger but I was so hurt that thinking clearly was not at the top of my list.

'What the hells your problem. God you've been so all over the place lately.' I say, furious at his attitude.

'You know what Haley? Go out with Chase, hell fuck him for all I care. Just don't come running to me when he screws you over.' Nathan shouted loudly causing students to stop and stare.

'Go to hell Nathan' Haley shouted in the same tone 'Is it to much to ask that you might actually be happy for me? Your supposed to be my best friend and your treating me like this. I won't stand for it. I'm serious. Sort yourself out or stay out of my life because I can't do this.' Haley finished storming away leaving Nathan behind yet again with his guilt and anger

.


	10. Unwanted Interruptions

Knocking on her door frame, Nathan cautiously took a step forward 'Hales, can I come in?' He asked.

'Are you here to apologise or yell at me?' She challenged defiantly.

'The first one.' He said smiling as she patted the space on the bed beside her.

'Ok lets here it.'

'I'm sorry for acting like such an idiot. Not just today but for the last few weeks. And earlier….well I was completely out of line.' Nathan said softly

'Apology accepted. Lets just forget about it' Haley said after a few moments. 'But I want you to talk to me. Tell me what's going on. Because you've been all over the place lately.'

As she moved closer to him it took all he had not to grab her and take her right there on the bed. Nathan could smell the vanilla in her hair and he was certain he had never wanted anyone so badly. She looked so beautiful in her tiny shorts and tank top that he could feel the familiar arousal stirring in his pants at just the sight. He realised that he had two options, one was to be completely honest and lay his heart on the line. He was pretty certain that she was in love with him too, and had been for a while despite her recent indifference towards him but he didn't think his heart could handle it if she turned him down. Or two, step back and allow her to date Adams. Wait around until he messed up or she realised that he wasn't the guy she was meant to be with. Although this was not an option he liked to entertain Nathan was afraid that she would reject his advances, be scared of having her heart broken again because of his earlier actions with Rachel and he would ruin his chances completely.

'It's a lot of things Haley. I'm under pressure with my dad because of the season finishing, I'm still waiting on my applications from Duke, I've missed you so much lately, you know and well I was jealous. It doesn't make it right though, that I'm taking this all out on you and I promise it won't happen again.' He finished.

'Jealous. Why would you be jealous?' Haley asked with a confused look on her face.

'It's just…… For a while it was just you and me. We were all the other one had. And I liked that. I feel like if you start dating you won't need me anymore. God that sounds so selfish.' Nathan said. He was going with option two.

'You're an idiot. You know that.' Haley said laughing. 'I don't think there's a single person in this world that could come between us Nathan. Well maybe me and you, but that's different. There isn't ever going to be a time when I won't need you. Ever. You're my best friend.'

'So' Haley said after a while 'Who are you taking to this damn prom?'

'Oh I don't know. Keeping my options open. You know how it is.' He said playfully as he lay back on her bed.

'We'll you better be quick Nathan or all the easy girls will be snapped up. Can't have that can we?' she laughed.

Haley squealed as Nathan got on top of her and tickled her stomach with one hand and pinned hers above her head teasingly.

'Not so smart now, are you James' He said. As she wiggled underneath him Nathan's body almost instinctively reacted and his semi now became a full on erection. As Haley shifted she felt his hard on press into her centre and gasped at the intense pleasure that coursed through her body at such a simple action. She could not understand why he was so turned on. Surely he wasn't attracted to her. She hadn't done this. The look of complete lust in his eyes as they connected with hers said otherwise however and she felt herself become even more turned on.

'Nathan….' She managed to breath out. This was all the encouragement he needed and he lowered his body onto hers, letting her hands fall to her side and placed his lips on hers. At first Haley was so shocked that she could not move. She had imagined this moment since her eyes first landed on his but nothing could have prepared her for the ecstasy she felt at such a simple action. Feeling his tongue run along her bottom lip, Haley immediately began to respond and opened her mouth to allow him entry. Until that point Nathan had been unsure of whether he had made the right decision, acted too quickly, however at that moment he was certain that even if this was all he got, all they ever had, it would be more than worth it. Their mouths moved together in perfect sync, their tongues dancing, teasing each other.

Haley's hands soon found their way onto Nathan's back and she ran her fingers underneath his shirt softly, attempting to bring his body closer to hers. At the contact Nathan felt goose bumps erupt over his skin and groaned loudly as she brought her hips forward, grinding them into his, causing his already solid erection to become painfully hard.

When he felt her tugging at his shirt, he reluctantly removed his lips from hers, afraid that she might change her mind if he did so and ripped it off swiftly. At the sight of his hard abs, toned biceps and chiselled chest, Haley almost felt a desperate need to have his weight on hers, his skin against hers. Pulling her fingertips along the front of his body she could see Nathan close his eyes and noticed his breathing increase dramatically. Leaning forward she lifted her arms and aloud him to remove her top, leaving her exposed to his intense stare. 'God your beautiful' Nathan said as he watched her lie back on the pillow, her gorgeous breasts on show. She was absolutely perfect, there was no denying it and the confidence she had in such a vulnerable position turned him on even more. As he pulled her back into an intense make out session, tongues battling fiercely for control, one hand found her breast as he used his forefinger and thumb to roll her nipple in an action which left her gasping for air and once again grinding her hips into his causing shockwaves of pleasure to course through both of there bodies.

The moan that escaped her lips only spurred him on further as he trailed his hand down to her shorts and played with the elastic at the top waiting for permission. He was shocked however when she grabbed his hand in hers and pushed it inside of her bottoms massaging her clit at a slow, steady speed with his hand. Haley was certain that no one had ever had so much pleasure before. With each action his expert touch had her craving more and more and she was clear of only one thing - that she never wanted this to end.

Nathan, certain now that she wanted this as much as he did brought his hand further down escaping her grasp and inserted one and then two fingers, slowly inside of her. She was, Nathan noted, extremely tight and he could only imagine the immense pleasure he would feel whilst pummelling inside of her. At this Haley's hips bucked automatically and she found herself raising them to meet his firm strokes. Nathan smirked as she gasped loudly when he found her pressure point and began focusing on this area. Seeing her practically naked form writhing underneath him, moaning loudly turned him on more than he had ever thought possible and he knew without a doubt she would be the best sex he had ever had.

Feeling him harden even further against her thigh, Haley was filled with an entirely new sense of want and need and was suddenly aware that she would never be entirely satisfied until she had felt him inside of her, filling her body completely. Both were in fact so distracted by each other, by the immense pleasure they felt as they explored each others bodies that they did not hear Lucas making his way down the hall and into Haley's room.

'Oh God' He shouted loudly covering his eyes with his hands. At this both jumped from there previous position and landed on the floor.

'Fuck….Lucas get out man.' Nathan shouted as he attempted to cover Haley's almost naked body with her bed sheets.

'Jesus. I'm sorry guys. Look I didn't know that you were… Oh god.' Lucas rambled.

'Lucas get out' Nathan and Haley shouted at the same time. At the commotion and hearing Lucas shout Brooke, who had not long before been in a similar position with her boyfriend, raced down the hall. Entering the room she was shocked to find Nathan in just his jeans and an extremely embarrassed Haley standing behind him in just a sheet.

'OH MY GOD. Did you guys just do the dirty? Oh my god I bet you've both been at it for months. Its all making sense now. That's why neither of you have been dating anyone else.' She shouted excitedly 'This is amazing. We should totally double date.'

'Alright. Enough. I'm serious. Get the hell out.' Nathan said grabbing Brooke by the arm lightly and ushering her from the room before dragging Lucas in much the same way to the door before slamming it shut on them both. Turning around to face Haley, he was immediately worried about her reaction to what had just taken place.

'What the hell were we thinking Nathan?' Haley asked. 'I said I wasn't going to do this again until I was in a serious relationship and here I am fooling around with my best friend. God this is such a mess.'

'I don't regret it.' He said without thinking.

'Of course you don't Nathan. You're a guy. This is just sex to you. Or it would have been. Unfortunately for me I don't have that luxury.'

'Is that what you think' Nathan asked somewhat offended 'That I would risk upsetting you, risk our friendship to get laid?'

'I don't…. I don't know. I'm sorry but this is just really confusing. I'm not sure how to handle It.'

'Do you like me Haley? Lets lay it all out there on the table. Be honest for once. Do you like me more than a friend?' After what seemed like forever to Nathan, she finally looked him in the eye and with a smile on her face answered yes. Pulling her into his arms, Nathan ran his hand over her cheek and kissed her lightly, shivering at the now familiar reaction to her touch.

'God I was hoping you would say that' He said smiling.

'Please don't feel like you have to say that to make this situation less awkward Nathan. I don't want this to be about you pitying me or feeling obligated to say that.'

'Haley, why is it so hard for you to accept that I might actually want to be with you. For no other reason than that I like you. A lot'

'Nathan…since I've moved to this town you've changed your opinion of me so many damn times. And I think it's been pretty obvious that I liked you. Never once have you hinted that you might feel the same way. So you can understand why I might be a little cautious about this. Especially considering the fact that only a few weeks ago you had sex with my sister.'

'I've been an idiot. I know that Haley. I really do. But for the past few months you've been the most important person in my life. I thought that being your best friend was enough for me. That I could deal with that. But after what just happened… what we did…. I don't think I can go back to just friends. I need to be with you Haley and I'm sorry if that scares you but it's as honest as I get.' Although Haley had waited on this moment for as long as she had known Nathan she was still unsure of his sudden changed of heart and was slightly un nerved by the new situation she now found herself in.

'And Rachel?'

'I don't like Rachel. I never really did. And for the longest time it's all been about you.'

'You say that now Nathan. Your standing here saying all the right things but for so long you've done everything but prove to me that you want me, that you want us.'

'Why does it feel like you're suddenly the one pushing me away?.'

'I'm scared Nathan. Everyone that's ever made me a promise has somehow let me down. And I can deal with that, I can. But I don't think that I could handle it if you were to hurt me. Our relationship is too important.'

'Its important to me too. More important than anything but I think that we could be really great together Haley. I'm scared too. I mean I've never done this before, it's all new to me but I want to try it with you.'

Staring up at him Haley could see the sincerity in his eyes. Nathan looked so vulnerable in that moment that all she could do was send him a reassuring smile. He was always the strong one, confident and cocky and if it was possible seeing this side of him Haley fell even more in love than she had been.

'Ok. Lets do this' She said laughing as he picked her up and kissed her lips, cheeks and forehead over and over again.

'Really' He asked with the biggest smile on his face.

'Really. I mean we're crazy getting together now. College is coming up, Rachel is going to be furious when she finds out and I've just agreed to go on a date with Chase. But honestly I don't give a damn. We've already wasted so much time. I think I should let myself be happy for once.'

'Alright' Nathan said wrapping his arms tightly around his girl 'Lets do this'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had now been a few days since Nathan and Haley had decided to become a couple and after convincing Lucas and Brooke to keep their secret until they had at least gotten around to telling Chase and Rachel, they were the only ones aware of the changes in their relationship. It had not gone un noticed by the others however, that neither could keep the smiles from their faces and appeared to be sickeningly happy about something. Although several people, including Peyton had their suspicions about what was going on, no one commented on the looks they would share or the obvious sexual tension evident between the best friends. Sitting around their usual table on the quad, Peyton and Jake were in deep conversation about Jenny who had become extremely attached to the older girl. Brooke and Lucas were once again in a heated make out session and Rachel, who had for the first time in weeks joined them, was shamelessly flirting with one of the basket ball teams players. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own lives and relationships however that they failed to notice the connection between Nathan and Haley who were smirking widely at each other across the table. Having placed his hand on Haley's thigh Nathan began to slowly run it up her toned leg dangerously close to her centre, enjoying the reaction she clearly had to his touch. Refusing to be beaten, she then slipped her foot from her black pumps and ran it up to his groin, rubbing it firmly over his throbbing area, laughing loudly as he choked on the water he had been drinking.

'Real smooth man. And your supposed to be the cool one' Lucas commented.

'Yeah. That's been happening a lot lately' Nathan said looking over at his girl. Smiling she was just about to respond when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Looking over at Nathan's reaction she was immediately clear on who it was.

'Hey gorgeous.' Chase said ignoring the scoff that came from Nathan at his comment.

'Chase hey. Can we take a walk?' Haley asked before he could sit down.

'Sure lets go' He said placing his hand on her back. It took all Nathan had not to jump over the table and rip his hand from his girlfriends body at that point. He knew however that it would not be long until the entire town knew that they were together and he couldn't wait. It seemed recently that everyone was hitting on Haley and although he trusted her completely it did not appease him, especially when he had to listen to the boys comments in the locker room. He smiled reassuringly as Haley looked over at him before turning back to Chase.

'Chase you seem like a great guy, really great and I hate to do this to you but…'

'You don't want to go to prom with me?'

'No well not exactly. I made you a promise and I won't break that. If you still want to go with me I'd be happy to…. As friends'

'Oh… Are you just not into me or?'

'No definitely not. You're a great guy. Really but I'm kind of seeing someone and I just didn't think that it would be fair not to tell you. I understand if you want to take someone else. An actual date.'

'I'm not gonna lie Haley, I'm disappointed. I like you a lot but I guess there's nothing I can do about that now. It would probably be to weird to just go as friends. And I don't think Nathan would really appreciate me taking you.'

'How did you…' Chase smiled at the question and pointed to her previous lunch table and Nathan who was attempting to be discreet and failing miserably as he watched their conversation.

'I'm sorry Chase. Your not mad at me are you?'

'No I'm not mad Haley. Your too damn cute.'

'It's a gift' Haley said as she pulled him into a hug. 'Just let me know what you want to do about formal. Although I'm pretty sure there's an entire volleyball team who would be more than happy to go with you.'

'I'll let you know' Chase said smiling as he walked away.

It was now the end of the day and after talking to Rachel who appeared to be surprisingly calm about their relationship, Nathan and Haley were officially a couple. At practice Nathan could not escape the congratulations and high fives from his team for bagging the hottest girl in school. It seemed to them that there was not a women out with his reach and he was even more respected than before if possible. They had however underestimated the importance of his girlfriend and it wasn't until several demeaning comments were made about Haley that they realised that she was not a subject to be discussed with him unless they wanted punches to be thrown. Haley had had a similar reaction and although their friends were happy for them it was clear that there were several girls at school who were furious at the new development. Snide comments and vicious glances were thrown and if she hadn't been so ridiculously happy she would have been extremely upset by their behaviour. Walking to his car hand in hand, Nathan and Haley could not however keep the smiles from their faces, both absolutely certain that they had never been happier in their entire lives.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much to RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan, kaya17tj and Naleyfan13 for your reviews. Really appreciate it. xXx


	11. Giving Into Temptation

Several weeks had passed and Nathan and Haley were getting closer each day. The intensity of there feelings shocked them both and they were more convinced of their love for each other than ever before. Although they had agreed that they would not have sex until they were both ready to make such a huge commitment to their relationship, it was becoming more and more difficult with each hour spent together as both had an almost desperate need to be with the other. And as they lay on his bed in an intense make out session, hands roaming over each others shirtless bodies they knew it would not be long before their resolve was broken.

'God Haley we have to stop' Nathan said rolling off of her attempting to catch his breath and control his overheating body.

'I know. This is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be.' Haley said in a breathless whisper, feeling the familiar pooling at the bottom of her stomach. A reaction he was able to provoke from the simplest touch.

'I want you so badly. You have no idea.' Nathan said looking for her reaction.

'I think I do' Haley replied kissing the sensitive area on his neck that drove him wild and grasping his large erection through his jeans firmly.

'Fuck Haley.' Nathan moaned loudly 'That isn't fair'

'Nate I want you too. Trust me on that but we agreed on this. I just…. Don't want to rush things with you. I want to do things properly.'

'I understand that Haley. And although it might not feel like it now I do think we're doing the right thing. This is all new to me too. It's gonna be amazing though. I know it.'

'Me too. We're gonna be so good together Nate.' Haley said huskily pulling Nathan in to another deep kiss as he settled once again in between her legs.

'What are you worrying about baby?' Nathan asked pulling away. He instinctively knew that something was wrong with her. A skill he had picked up over the last few months of their friendship.

'How do you do that?' Haley asked surprised.

'I know you Haley. A lot better than you think' Nathan said kissing her neck from his position 'Tell me what your thinking' After a few more moments of silence he got up from his spot and pulled his girlfriend onto his lap.

'Its just… god I feel so stupid getting upset like this.' Haley said as she felt her eyes filling with tears.

'Hey it's me your talking to here. Don't ever be embarrassed. What's bothering you?'

'Jamie, Matt, everything' Haley whispered unable to look him in the eye. ' Their just… I know that your nothing like them Nate. I do but I'm just scared to be vulnerable like that again.'

'That's totally normal after what you went through Hales. But you know you can trust me. We'll take this as slow as you want.' Nathan said rubbing his hand up and down his back. He suddenly understood her reluctance to move there relationship forward and felt a desperate need to protect her from everything.

'It's not just that Nate. I mean it was horrible but to be honest I was more upset by Matt than anything else.' Haley replied suddenly ready to be honest.

'What do you mean? Did he try something?' Nathan asked hotly, fury building up inside of him.

'No, well yes but that's just Matt. It was something Jamie said… that he had been bragging about how good I was in bed to the basket ball team and discussing our sex life with strangers. I mean I know guys talk. It's expected. Too think that he would be so inconsiderate about my feelings though, have so little respect for me just upsets the hell out of me.' Haley answered laying her head on his shoulder.

Nathan, now that he thought about it, had heard Matt discuss Haley in a crude manner on several occasions at high flyers. It was something that Nathan had done with numerous other girls but to think now that it had been Haley, his Haley that they were discussing angered him greatly. It was like he was only now aware of the damage their attitude could cause and he was more than upset that he had been so insensitive in the past.

'What did he say?' Nathan asked hesitantly.

'That I was easy and that Matt had told everyone what a little firecracker I was in bed.' Haley said embarrassed.

'You can't let a couple of comments from a man like Jamie affect the way you see yourself Haley. Everyone who matters knows exactly who you are. I really wish you could see what they all see. What I see. This beautiful, smart, kind woman. You've got it all Haley. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise.'

'Thank you Nate. You always make me feel better. Always say the right thing.' Haley said smiling brightly at her boyfriend. 'I know I'm being overly sensitive about this whole thing but my mum had a reputation and I've just spent so long trying to be nothing like her. I couldn't stand it if people thought of me that way.'

'You mum. You don't ever talk about her. Why?' Nathan asked curiously.

'I find it hard. I tried for so long to avoid the subject at home that it's difficult for me to open up about her now. Even with you.'

'I'd like to know' Nathan said 'She must have been pretty incredible to have raised you' He answered honestly.

'She didn't raise me Nate. I raised myself. My mum was an addict. I haven't had a parent for the longest time' Haley said nervously. She hadn't ever opened up to someone like this before and it absolutely terrified her.

'I don't know what to say Hales. I'm so sorry.'

'Its ok. Really. That's how she died. We had this huge fight because she had used my college fund to pay for her habit. It was my one ticket out of town, my one escape. And I had saved for so long, you know. I was so damn proud of myself. And when I came home from school one day it was gone. I just couldn't handle it anymore. The last thing I said to her was that I hated her. But I didn't. I really didn't' Haley finished shakily. 'When I found her the next day she just wouldn't wake up.'

'I bet she knew that baby. And she would be so proud of the person you've become. I can't believe you had to deal with all of that on your own.'

'I dealt with it a long time ago. I really did' After a while Haley continued 'I know you get irritated at me when I tell you that you should appreciate your mum more. But its not because I don't understand. I know how hard things have been for you, I do. But you don't want to have regrets Nate, not when you can change things.'

For the longest time Haley and Nathan sat in silence holding each other and trying to process the information they had just shared. He was truly happy that she had finally opened up to him about the one part of herself she refused to share with anyone else. Although he would never admit it, he had always been slightly jealous of the bond Haley shared with Lucas and Jake. Knowing that she had never discussed this with them and had trusted him enough with such a difficult time in her life filled him with an entirely new sense of pride and he knew that from that moment on that he would spend the rest of his life trying to make her happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Baby ..we have …to…' Haley said in between kisses.

'Have to what?' Nathan mumbled against her lips.

'Oh god…' She replied when he slipped his hand inside of her top and bra cupping her breast.

'Well well, I see it's the new whore that's been keeping my son from practice.' A voice from the door said viciously, causing them both to jump up quickly, Haley grasping to pull her top down.

'Dan get out.' Nathan said angrily, trying to keep his temper in check, not wanting to cause a scene in front of Haley.

'Of my house. Maybe it's you that should get out and take…. Well I won't even try and remember your name. You'll be replaced by the end of the week.'

'Don't talk to her like that' Nathan said through gritted teeth squaring up to his father.

'Nate don't' Haley said grabbing hold of his arm 'He's not worth it'

'I'm not worth it. I'm not worth it you stupid girl.' Dan said threateningly turning on her 'He wouldn't have anything if it wasn't for me' Nathan stepping in front of Haley was ready to retaliate when he felt his girlfriend stepping closer to his father.

'So he wouldn't have his talent as a basket ball player, the talent he was born with, or his 4.0 GPA, or the countless friends and people who care about him, love him. Because I'm pretty sure it wasn't you who achieved all those things. It was your son. And all you've managed to do is pressure him into believing that he needs you when we both know that he doesn't' Haley had no idea where her attitude towards her boyfriends father had come from and realising what she had just said turned towards Nathan expecting him to be furious. He looked at her however with nothing but love and respect and she could not seem to draw her eyes from his.

'Get out of my house you little bitch. And don't even think about coming back.' Dan spat out angrily.

'Dan come on. Surely you can do better than that. I think your losing your touch' Nathan smirked at his father before grabbing Haley's hand and pulling them to the door.

'Nathan I'm so sorry….' Haley started when they headed outside.

'For what? Standing up for me. Giving me some support. No one has ever done that for me Hales. Thank you' Nathan said kissing her deeply.

'I meant every word.' Haley said surprised at his reaction 'You have no idea just how amazing you are Nathan. Don't let him drag you down because your going to be great. I know it.' He could not ever remember a time when someone had ever showed so much faith in him. Her support had brought him so far, in basketball and as a person and he'd never felt so safe in his entire life.

'You're my family now Haley. The one person I can rely on. I don't ever want to lose you.'

'You won't. I'm not going anywhere' She promised pulling her body to his. This is it she thought. I'm going to tell him. Although they had both known for weeks that they were in love, neither had had the nerve to admit it to the other. She was certain now however that he felt the same way and was ready tell him.

'Nathan….' Haley started. Before she could finish however a car horn sounded drawing them both from their own world.

'Can you two keep your hands off of each other for two seconds please' Brooke shouted loudly, ignoring the nasty looks she received from Nathan's neighbours. 'Come on, party at mine'

'Alright we're coming' Nathan shouted, turning to Haley. 'What were you going to say?'

'Don't worry about it. Lets go' She said brightly. Maybe it was a sign.

………………………………......................................................................................................................

Heading into Brooke's mansion Haley was dragged from Nathan's grasp and pulled up the stairs by the girl in question who had insisted that she dress her appropriately for the night. Although Haley was a little concerned about what Brooke classed as appropriate, she was willing to experiment a little, branch out for once. Something she hadn't done a lot of since moving to Tree Hill. Straightening her hair and adding smoky eyes and a clear lip gloss, Haley changed into a short denim mini skirt and a green, low cut halter top which was still classy but hot. On her feet were green matching wedges and she suddenly felt incredibly sexy, and grown up. Heading down the stairs with her friends Haley was suddenly aware that the house had filled with people who seemed to have got very drunk, very quickly. Nathan who heard cat calls and a number of wolf whistles coming from the hall turned to find his girlfriend attracting a lot of attention. As she walked towards him, his breath caught in his throat and his body reacted as it always did to her. She looked even more beautiful than usual though if that was possible and he felt an almost primal urge to claim her as his own. Walking towards her he grabbed her head and brought her into a searing kiss ignoring the protests from the guys in the room. Lips tingling and heart racing Haley finally pulled away. They usually shied away from P.D.A as a couple but it was at moments like this, when she knew that he was being possessive, letting everyone know that she was his, he acted out and she loved it. His aggressive side always had turned her on.

'Look who it is. The happy couple' Slurred a clearly drunk Rachel as she entered the room.

'Leave it Rachel' Nathan warned, knowing exactly what she could be like when she was drunk. Or sober.

'That's not what you used to say Nathan. How things change.' She spat out angrily. 'Some piece of trailer trash shows the slightest bit of interest and you dump me. Your standards really have dropped.'

By now a crowd had began to form and Nathan seeing how uncomfortable Haley was took her hand and began to lead her away from her sister.

'Let's just go Hales. She's trouble tonight.'

'Yeah just go Hales. In fact why don't you just keep on going to California cause nobody wants you here. I bet the only reason he's with you is because you're an easy lay. Just like your junkie mommy. That's how she died right?' Rachel said smirking widely. 'Bet Nate didn't know what a tramp his girl really was.'

Shocked gasps rang around the room at this and Jake and Lucas looked on furiously. Before they could respond however Haley had slapped Rachel hard on the face and exited the room heading for the stairs.

Nathan who was beyond disgusted turned to Brooke aggressively as he followed Haley.

'Get her out of this house before I come back down Brooke because although I'd never hit a girl I'm seriously close to losing it and I don't know what I'll do if she's still here'

Nodding in understanding Brooke grabbed Rachel by the arm and tossed her out of the door where she landed with a thud. 'I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, why you have to be such a spiteful bitch but your through messing with us and your through messing with Haley. Stay away. I'm serious.'

'I fucking own that school bitch. I say what goes' Rachel drunkenly spat out.

'Not anymore. You crossed the line. We're done with you.' She said closing the door on her old friend.

'Alright guys, shows over. Lets PARTY.'

Upstairs Nathan entered the guest room and found Haley sitting on the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs.

'Hales are you ok?' He asked stroking her hair soothingly. After a few moments he was shocked however when she turned towards him with a smile on her face.

'I'm ok. I promise' She said reassuringly.

'So your not upset?' He asked confused.

'Oh no I'm upset and I'm pissed but there's really not a lot I can do about it now. Its done so there's no point it crying about something I can't change. And at least I don't have to worry about people finding out. Hell the whole town probably knows by now so I'm not going to let it ruin my night.' Haley finished surprising him yet again.

'I'm in love with you' Nathan found the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could control them and was almost as shocked as she was that he had said them out loud.

Smiling widely Haley kissed Nathan forcefully and brought her forehead to rest on his. 'I'm in love with you too.'

'Really' He asked in a low, husky voice that drove her wild.

'Uh huh' She replied moving her body flush against his as he pulled her down on top of him and let his hand draw up the inside of her thigh.

'I don't want to wait any longer Nate' Haley whispered into his ear.

'Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this.' Nathan said softly, resisting the aching of his body that was desperate to be with her.

'Nathan I want you so badly. I want you inside of me right now.' She said huskily, knowing just what kind of effect it would have on him. This was his breaking point and instantly rolling over so that he was on top, Nathan captured her lips with his and they became almost forceful but gentle with their actions.

Ripping her top from her body and quickly removing her bra, Nathan brought his mouth to her chest and began expertly sucking and massaging his way down causing her to moan loudly. Pulling the shirt from his chest, Haley then removed his pants and boxers as he brought her skirt and pants down her body. Slowing down their actions slightly Nathan positioned himself between her legs and placed himself at her entrance.

The first time that they had been in this position both had been careful to explore each others bodies and ensure that the other was completely satisfied. The raw passion and level of need and want which coursed through both of their bodies however did not allow for such sensitivity this time as both craved what they had waited on for so long.

Looking into her eyes, Nathan plunged deep inside of Haley causing them both the groan loudly at the sensation of finally being together. 'Oh my god, Nathan' Haley said loudly as he pulled back and plunged ever deeper into her shocking them both with an entirely new level of pleasure neither had ever felt before. Bringing her hips to meet his, Haley and Nathan worked together forcefully, kissing to cover up there loud moans from the crowd downstairs and grasped at each other to provide some sort of support, attempting to bring their bodies even closer together if possible.

As Haley ran her hands down his muscular back she could feel him tense and knew that his end was near. Allowing herself to let go, she dug her fingernails into his skin and arched her back, shuddering forcefully as wave after wave of her orgasm ran through her body. Feeling her body clench around him, Nathan found his release with an almost violent force and collapsed on top of her with his head buried in the crook of her neck. Although both had had sex before neither had experienced anything like they had just shared and the intensity of their love making was at an entirely new level to both. Finally lifting his body from hers, Nathan rolled off of her and they kissed passionately.

'Why the hell did we wait so long? Nathan we could have been doing that for weeks.' Haley said smirking, body still heaving with pleasure.

'We're just going to have to do some serious catch up James.' Nathan said stroking her sides and kissing her neck gently.

'Your not seriously ready to go again?' Haley asked laughing with disbelief.

'Haley I'm always ready for you. I can't keep my damn hands off of you.'

Several hours later they headed downstairs hand in hand and said their goodbyes to their friends. Haley after reassuring everyone that she was fine, thanked them for their support and headed for the door knowing that it would be impossible for anyone to take this happiness away from her, away from them. Even Rachel. For the first time in her life, everything was truly perfect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much to smunlucky13, Naleyfan13, RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan (your reviews always make me smile), mobilegirl23 and kaya17tj - Haley will definitely stand up to Rachel in the future but she's just not in that place right now and is still secretly hoping for that happy ever after with her family. So she's gonna cause a fair bit of trouble before we get to that point. I really appreciate hearing from you all. xXx


	12. Mistake After Mistake

Rearranging her hair which was pinned loosely in an elegant bun, Haley turned towards the mirror and surveyed her appearance. On her feet were black six inch heels which complimented her long, toned legs to no end. Moving up her body the emerald green silk dress which ended at her knees clung tightly to her torso and was classically backless with thin shoulder straps. Her make up was light and subtle apart from her dramatic eye which brought out the green evident in them. Although Nathan had a way of making her feel beautiful at all times, something she had never experienced before, tonight she truly felt gorgeous. And looking to the doorway at her boyfriend it seemed that she wasn't the only one who thought so.

'Hey handsome. You look really, really good,' Haley emphasised, not even attempting to hide her approval at his gorgeous body in his tux.

'I don't think there even a word to describe how stunning you are tonight.' Nathan replied wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body against his back. Feeling his obvious erection, Haley laughed as he began kissing his way down her neck.

'Baby if you don't stop now we're not going to make it to this prom.'

'That sounds like a plan.' Nathan said huskily in her ear, knowing that it drove her wild. 'Lets do that.'

'Mmmn' Haley groaned turning around grinding her hips into his 'Maybe we have a little time' she said as he slipped his hands down her bare back and into her dress cupping her ass, drawing them even closer together.

It had now been over a few weeks since Brookes party and Nathan and Haley could not keep their hands off of one another. At every available opportunity they were having sex and both were deliriously happy about the way their relationship was headed. It was now the night of the formal and although both were uninterested in the dance Brooke had persuaded them both that it would be one more opportunity to see each other dressed up and looking hot.

Lifting her up Nathan grabbed her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. Walking her towards the wall, both gasped loudly when their lower halves ground together, sending wave after wave of pleasure down their bodies. Running his hands up her smooth, tanned thighs Nathan felt Haley begin to undo his belt swiftly, kissing him in the process. Before they could advance any further a voice from the hall interrupted their actions.

'Nathan?' Peyton shouted loudly. 'Get your cute butt down here.'

Groaning Nathan laid Haley down and pecked her quickly on the lips, knowing anything other than that would only spur them on further. 'I'll kiss you later' He said as he attempted to once again take control of his body.

'Nathan. Come on man. Can you put her down for a minute.' Lucas yelled

'Alright. God we're coming' He shouted aggravated that they had been interrupted. Grabbing his hand Haley pulled them downstairs to meet their friends who were impatiently waiting for what Brooke had dubbed ' the greatest night of their lives'.

…………………

As the group entered the gym, all eyes landed on the beautiful couple and Nathan placed a protective arm around his girl noticing the attention she was receiving from the men in the room. Smiling brightly at Nathan, Haley ignored the jealous looks she received from the numerous girls who had made it clear that they liked her boyfriend. Making there way over to their table, the friends began to relax and enjoy their night together. Laughing at Jakes impression of their chemistry teacher, they were interrupted from their conversation when Chase approached them and asked Haley to dance. Nodding her head and smiling reassuringly at Nathan, Haley headed towards the floor awkwardly in his arms.

'Are you ok with that Nathan?' Peyton asked questioningly.

'Yes of course. I trust Haley completely. And its me that she's going home with at the end of the night' Nathan replied cockily, his trademark smirk plastered over his face 'I'm just going to talk to the guys. I'll be back.' He added slipping away from the table.

'He really is growing up.' Lucas said staring at his cousin 'Haley's changed him for the better more than I think even he knows.'

'I know. There was a time he would have completely lost it at the thought of another guy touching her.' Peyton smiled.

'I agree' Brooke started 'Its really great. Although the way we found out was not so cool. Broody almost had a heart attack' She finished laughing.

'Alright I flipped out but can you blame me? She's like my baby sister and I mean could they not have controlled themselves until we were out of the house. God Jake even you and Haley were more respectful than that.' As silence filled the table all eyes landed on the boy in question and he gulped loudly at the attention.

'I'm sorry I must have heard wrong' Peyton said turning to her boyfriend 'because I thought Lucas just said that you and Haley had slept together.'

'Peyton…..' Jake started attempting to diffuse the situation.

'Well answer the question Jakey.' She said mockingly, anger evident in her eyes. 'Have you and Haley had sex or not?

'Yes but………' Jake tried to explain. Before he could however, Nathan had returned to the table.

'You slept with Haley. When?' He asked in a threateningly calm manner which scared everyone in their company

'Which time?' Jake replied attempting to make a joke of the situation.

'Not helping my friend' Lucas said, looking guiltily at his best friend, knowing that he had caused the situation.

'Answer the fucking question. When did you sleep with my girlfriend?' Nathan spat out, fuming. Although he was certain that Haley would never cheat on him, the thought of anyone else being with her, touching her, particularly her best friend, made him feel physically sick with jealousy.

'Hey guys what's going on?' Haley asked as she joined the table. Seeing the looks on her friends faces however she was extremely nervous. 'Ok whatever it was I didn't do it'

'Not what, who. And apparently you did.' Brooke said attempting to keep her laughter under control

'Were you ever going to tell us that you had shagged my boyfriend?' Peyton interrupted, glaring wildly at Haley.

'Peyton you need to calm down. He wasn't your boyfriend then. It was a long time ago' Haley defended looking at Jake for back up. This was not good.

'Like that makes any difference. So is there anyone at this table you haven't had sex with. Brooke I'd keep Lucas locked up if I were you.' Peyton retaliated nastily, attempting to keep her composure at the curious glances they were receiving.

'Hey that's not fair. Apologise to Haley right now. Your out of line.' Jake said standing up for his friend. They technically hadn't done anything wrong and he was beginning to get more than a little pissed off at their attitudes.

'Shut the fuck up Jake. She's not yours to defend.' Nathan shouted stepping closer to the smaller boy 'And don't touch her.' He added as Jake ran a soothing hand down her back, attempting to offer Haley some comfort.

'Nathan calm down' Haley said attempting to take Nathan's hand which he roughly brushed off.

'Well your not defending her so someone has too' Jake shouted, becoming increasingly angry at their reaction to the new development.

'Don't piss me off any more than you already have. I'm serious. I'm this close to knocking you out.' Nathan snarled holding his thumb and index finger an inch apart.

'Guys please stop it. This is getting us no where.' Haley pleaded attempting to regain some control before things got out of hand.

'Maybe not you but I'm loving this. Major drama.' Brooke squealed excitedly, ignoring the warning look Lucas sent her way.

'Shut up Brooke. Your making it worse.' Haley said, venting her frustrations at her friend.

'You created this mess tutor slut.' She retaliated in a much less friendly manner.

'Maybe if you'd let us explain instead of biting our heads off.' Jake said seeing another argument about to break out between the two girls.

'Ok then explain. You've got about a minute before I lose it completely.' Nathan replied crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner. When no one spoke for a few moments he continued irritated.

'Clocks ticking'

'Ok…. when I first moved here I was a mess. I had just split up with Matt.' Haley rambled nervously.

So what you took advantage of her when she was at her lowest Jake. Huh was that it?' Nathan growled turning on his friend.

'No Nate just let me finish.' Haley defended.

'I wasn't ready for a serious relationship and Jake didn't have time for one with Jenny and everything. So we decided that the best thing to do was be friends with benefits.' She finished unable to look any of them in the eye.

'Did you have feelings for each other?' Nathan prodded wanting to know all details. He had been kept in the dark enough.

'No well not like that. It was just sex' Jake explained.

'How long?' Nathan asked

'How long Haley?' He repeated looking at her for the first time with a disappointed glare in his eye.

'About seven months. It ended at the classics' She answered quietly.

'I don't believe this.'

'So you were still benefiting when we first got together?' Peyton said finally finding her voice again. Now however she just sounded extremely defeated and Jake was unbelievably upset at the thought that he had hurt her.

'Well technically yeah but we didn't have sex after you both did I promise.' Haley answered for him.

'I really hate this. Why didn't you tell me?' Nathan said disappointed.

'I'm sorry. Really I am but we honestly didn't think that it would ever get out. It was so long ago.'

'Anyone else?' He asked

'What?' Now Haley was confused.

'Is there anyone else I should know about?' He said in a firm, patronising voice.

'No. I promise. Just Jake.' She answered, feeling suddenly intimidated.

'Who ended it?' Peyton asked tears forming in her eyes.

'Jake I asked you a question. Who ended it?' She repeated when no one answered.

'Haley' Jake replied softly. An answer which calmed Nathan slightly but did nothing to make his girlfriend feel any better.

'And if she hadn't. If she had wanted to carry on with the arrangement would you have?'

'Yes. But Peyton I love you. I do. You have to believe that.' Jake begged.

'Was she better than me? Is that it. She's better than me?' Peyton angrily spat out.

'Peyton stop this. Your being ridiculous.' He answered.

'Answer the question Jake. Do you prefer having sex with my girlfriend or your own?'

'Nathan stop.' Haley warned

'Peyton I love you'

'ANSWER THE QUESTION' She roared attracting the attention of the entire hall.

'It's different. She's….'

'Jake don't be an idiot.' Haley warned suddenly aware of the mistake Jake was about to make in his nervous state.

'Of course you.' Jake answered seeing the horrified look on her face.

'Too late. I already have your answer.' Peyton said before storming out of the school in tears with a regretful Jake looking on.

'What's wrong with you Jake? Why'd you hesitate? God you've just made it a thousand times worse.' Brooke shouted before chasing after her best friend.

'I know I'm sorry.' Jake said turning to Haley 'I just panicked. Plus we were pretty incredible together.'

BAM. Out of nowhere a fuming Nathan flung a punch flooring an unsuspecting Jake in the process.

'Nathan enough. You need to calm down.' Haley warned grabbing him around the waist and pulling him away forcefully.

'Jesus Jake what did you say that for?' Lucas yelled getting between the two boys who were glaring violently over each other.

'I'm sorry' He finally backed down ' It was insensitive and stupid. Nate I'm sorry.'

'Just go get your girl. I'll call you later.' Haley interrupted as she tried to sooth her still raging boyfriend

'No you wont' Nathan said looking at Haley.

'Jake I'll call you later' She repeated nodding as he walked out of the hall.

'What's gotten into you Nate? I know I should have told you about this and I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did. Really I am but to act like this.. It's not you.'

'Your serious. I've just found out that my girlfriend screwed her best friend repeatedly, he's just admitted that your better in bed than his own girl in front of me and your asking what's gotten into me.'

'I'm not with Jake. I'm with you because I want to be. He acted like an idiot yes but he really didn't mean that.'

'Don't patronise me Haley. I was there. He obviously has feelings for you.'

'God your so infuriating at times. He loves Peyton. He wants her. And in case you'd forgotten this is a lot like a little arrangement you had with my sister. I didn't know you had such double standards.' Haley retaliated finally standing up for herself.

'Don't turn this around on me Haley. Rachel and me were never as close as you and Jake are. And we never hid it. I'm really upset about this.'

'Nate….' She started rubbing her hand across his chest.

'Please just give me some time. I can't deal with this now. And if I stay here I'm going to say something I regret.' Nathan said turning and walking out leaving an upset and angry Haley with Lucas and the crowds of laughter and excited whispers at what they had just witnessed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. xXx


	13. Break Ups and Make Ups

Several days had passed since the disastrous prom night and neither couple had resolved their differences. Although Jake had a apologised on numerous occasions to a heartbroken Peyton, she could not seem too forgive his deceit and insensitive comments no matter what he did to try and fix the situation. Nathan and Haley had adopted a different approach to dealing with their problems and had managed to avoid each other at all times, making things extremely awkward for their friends who were growing increasingly tired of the petty behaviour of the couples. Haley, although feeling extremely guilty about not discussing her past relationship arrangement with Nathan, especially considering that they had agreed to be completely honest with each other, was a little angry at his attitude towards her. He had promised that there was nothing that could ever come between them and the fact that he had all but ignored her when she had turned up on his doorstep the next day, upset her greatly. Although they had not told anyone about their arrangement, Haley and Jake had done exactly what Nathan and Rachel had and she found it extremely unfair that they were being judged so harshly. Unbeknownst to Haley, Nathan despite his anger and jealousy had been feeling slightly guilty about his treatment of his girlfriend recently. He had also missed her company greatly and was desperate to fix things between them, be near her again. On entering his aunts house he had however found Jake pulling an upset Haley into a hug and suddenly felt an entirely new wave of defiance and anger at the situation. Storming out of the house before he caused his friend any more physical damage, he had vowed that until they both apologised and admitted they were wrong he would not forgive either of them. It was however becoming harder with each passing hour and seeing Haley from a distance at school had done nothing to curb his want for her. Deciding that it was time to join there lunch table again and provide a devastated Peyton with some support, Nathan sat down across from Haley avoiding her fierce gaze.

'What have you all got planned for Christmas?' Brooke asked trying to start some form of conversation.

'We're all heading to Royals cabin this year.' Lucas answered groaning 'The entire family. Apparently he's decided that it's about time my dad and Dan put aside there differences. Personally I think he's using it as another excuse to torture us.'

'I'm heading to my grandmas with my dad' Peyton said excitedly 'I can't wait till he gets back'

'When does he come home?' Jake added looking at his girlfriend for a reaction.

'Did you guys here something?' She asked rudely. Sighing Jake stood up and excused himself from the table, growing increasingly irritated by her childish reaction. Haley contemplated going after him however seeing Nathan's gaze awaiting her next move, she decided it would do more harm than good to follow. Lucas however appeared to have similar thoughts and made his way to Jake after kissing Brooke and saying bye to the others.

'What about you Brooke? Family thing?' Nathan asked drawing attention away from the incident which had just occurred.

'Yep. Its unbelievable. The one time of the year they make an effort and I'm being shipped off to some remote country club for a few weeks with the other stuck up socialites. I really can't stand it' Brooke rambled. 'At least I'll have you this year, Haley' She finished smiling brightly. At this, Nathan turned to look at his girlfriend. He had not been aware that she would be spending Christmas outside of Tree Hill and it irked him slightly. He was suddenly aware that if they did not resolve there problems soon they would continue to grow further and further apart, a thought which truly terrified him. He was intrigued however when she turned red and mumbled something under her breath.

'What was that tutor girl?' Brooke asked, obviously struggling to understand as she rambled under her breath.

'I'm eh not actually going with Jimmy and Grace.' She said clearly embarrassed 'But Rachel will be there' Haley attempted a smile.

'Rachel your serious. Rachel. Haley you can't leave me with her' Brooke whined 'Why aren't you going? Please go. I need you there.'

'I'm sorry Brooke. But I really won't be there' She finished quietly looking at her plate. Now Nathan was more than a little curious. Haley did not however feel like sharing the incident which had happened the day before when she had stupidly assumed that she would be spending the holidays with her family. Seeing her father enter the house she had finally plucked up the courage to go to his study and ask what kind of clothing she should take on their break. She was however confused when he had laughed loudly and explained that she would under no circumstances be joining his family on such an important trip with countless business opportunities as she would embarrass the Gatina name. Although Haley had not been particularly looking forward to a christmas spent with them, she had not expected to be tossed aside and shunned so easily. Refusing however to be pitied and embarrassed she had decided to keep her holiday plans of spending it alone from her friends. It appeared however that it was going to be more difficult than she had hoped.

'Why Haley? Are you going back to California?' Peyton asked, speaking to her for the first time in days.

'Maybe' Haley stood up giving a tight smile to her friends 'I'm still deciding.' She added, her face now scarlet.

'Deciding between what?' A spiteful voice asked behind Haley 'Spending it at home on your own or.. Oh yeah spending it at home on your own. How tragic. Even your own father doesn't want you around at christmas' Rachel laughed loudly.

Now extremely embarrassed and refusing to meet her friends gaze, Haley dropped her books and began to scramble around the floor picking them up. After feeling someone bend down to help her Haley mumbled her thanks, still staring at the ground. It wasn't until she felt her boyfriend grab her hand and soothingly rub his thumb over the palm that she was able to control the tears which were threatening to fall.

'Baby why didn't you didn't tell them that you were spending the holidays with me?' Nathan asked entirely for Rachel's benefit. When he had heard what she had to say he was horrified that anyone would be so cruel to their daughter. And seeing the ashamed and rejected look on Haley's face had tugged so violently at his heart, a lump forming in his throat that he could do nothing but support the girl he was so in love with despite the previous few days events.

'Yeah right' Rachel continued although more hesitantly 'If she's spending it with you then why was she crawling around my father, asking about our plans?'

'Rachel fuck off' Nathan spat out harshly causing a few surrounding students to laugh 'I thought we made it perfectly clear that we didn't want you around'

'Bite me' She yelled storming off in the other direction leaving the arguing couple to stand awkwardly once again.

'Thanks for that.' Haley finally said taking her books from Nathan, relishing in the feeling of his touch once again.

'No problem' He replied staring at her intensely with a look in his eye which she couldn't identify.

Turning away from the sympathetic glances of Brooke and Peyton and walking to the car park, Haley decide that their was no good that could possibly come from staying at school and decided bunking off was probably her best option. Yep an afternoon of chocolate ice cream and self pity was exactly what she needed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mr Scott'. Nathan had been making his way down the hall, deep in thought about the incident which had occurred earlier that day when he heard Mr Jackson call him from down the corridor. Grudgingly he turned towards the older man he could not tolerate and attempted to keep his cool.

'What can I do for you?' He asked uninterested. For the past few months, since he had formed a friendship with Haley in fact, he had been almost a model student. Getting to class on time and receiving almost straight A's, so he was certain that this conversation had something to do with his beautiful girlfriend rather than his behaviour. When news had spread of their relationship Jackson had pulled Nathan aside and congratulated him on his 'undeniably attractive' girlfriend. Although everyone it seemed, even the teachers, were interested in the hottest new couple, his manner and tone had aggravated Nathan greatly and it had taken everything that he had not to swing at his teacher. It was clear that he had a less than healthy interest in his pupil and Nathan had warned Haley about his suspicions. She had brushed off his claims but at his insistence, agreed to be careful and tell him about anything he did which made her uncomfortable. Although she had reassured him that he had been nothing but professional, it appeared that Mr Jackson was using Haley as a tool to aggravate Nathan at ever opportunity. Nathan was however a changed man in many respects and had so far refused to allow his taunting affect his mood, although admittedly it was becoming increasingly difficult with each passing day.

'I actually wanted to talk to you about your lovely girlfriend.' He said smirking widely.

'What a surprise.' Nathan replied bluntly rolling his eyes.

'Trouble in paradise?' He asked suddenly very interested.

'Not that it's any of your business, but no. Things are actually great. Really great' He said proudly, ignoring the sceptical glace thrown his way.

'Anyway, I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't in my class today. Is something wrong?' He asked, attempting to appear concerned. Nathan was however now very worried about Haley as he had never, in all of their time as friends, known her to skip school, no matter how bad things got.

'Yeah she's actually not feeling to well. A headache.' He covered keeping his calm.

'I'm sorry to hear that Nathan. Anyway I'd appreciate it if you could give me her address' He asked with a casual but demanding tone.

Crossing his arms over his chest tightly, standing up straight and towering over the older man who was several inches smaller, Nathan glared threateningly.

'And why the hell would you need her address?' He asked hotly, noticing his teacher becoming increasingly irritated with each passing second.

'She has a big test coming up and I would hate her to fall behind. As you know her record is impeccable. It would be a shame for her to suffer because of an afternoon off. So if you would just give me the address I could nip round and give her the missed articles.' He explained quickly, glaring at his student.

'You always 'nip round' to your students house if they miss an afternoon?' Nathan mocked, now furious although attempting to curb his aggression. 'Or is it just the hot ones?'

'I don't know what you are implying Mr Scott. But I am a professional and I do not appreciate your insinuation one bit.' He snarled.

'And I do not appreciate the interest you continue to show in my girlfriend Mr Jackson' He fought back fuming. 'I'll come and collect any work she missed and take it round to her myself' He added as he began to walk away.

'Oh and Mr Jackson' He finished turning around 'Do not underestimate me. There are few things that I won't tolerate but your attitude towards Haley is one of them. I may only be your student but I will not be responsible for my actions if this….interest you have with my girlfriend continues. Do not think that it has gone un noticed.' Walking away he pushed the adjacent door forcefully causing the glass to shake violently. Stepping over the mess he had created, Nathan reached his car and headed to his aunts house, finally ready to fix things with his girl.

………………………………......................................................................................................................

Entering Karen's house, Nathan climbed the stairs two at a time and knocked on Haley's door. When he received no answer he pushed it open and stepped into her room. Turning towards the bed, he smiled when he spotted his girlfriend curled up in his Ravens jumper sleeping soundly. She really is gorgeous he thought sitting down next to her and lightly kissing her forehead, awaiting a reaction. After a few minutes she moaned softly and her eyes began to flutter open.

'Ok this is the weirdest sex dream I've ever had because your usually a lot more naked and a hell of a lot more under me.' She said huskily, causing him to laugh loudly.

'No sex dream' He replied, moving the hair out of her face 'But we could arrange something pretty similar to what you just described if your up for it?' Nathan continued raising his eyebrow suggestively.

'Does that mean I'm forgiven?' Haley asked sitting up and placing her arms around his neck.

'If I am?' He replied. 'I'm sorry that I went off on you like I did Hales. I mean we always said that we would talk things out either way and the past few days I've acted like an idiot. I know that this sounds ridiculous but the though of him being anywhere near you, touching you makes me so damn jealous, I can hardly breathe. I guess I was just so angry I wasn't thinking straight and I realise I had no right to be.'

'Nate, I understand. I've been so stupid too. I know that this could have all been avoided if I had been honest but…I guess I was ashamed. And I couldn't stand the thought of you looking at me like you did that night. But I promise there wasn't anything other than a physical relationship with me and Jake. I haven't ever been in love before Nathan and I'm new at all of this so your gonna have to bare with me okay? Because we're both probably gonna make a lot of mistakes. Just talk to me in future.'

When he nodded in agreement she smiled widely and brought him into an earth shattering kiss as she straddled his lap. A few minutes later they finally pulled away and stared intently at each other.

'I've missed you so much' Haley said running her hand up and down his muscular back from her position releasing the tension which was evident.

'Me too. I'm so in love with you Haley' He replied in a low, sexy voice.

'I know. It terrifies me. But we've got something pretty amazing here. Lets not mess it up.' Pulling him down on top of her, Haley then ripped his shirt from his body and drew her hands down his chest, desperately in need of being with him after so long apart.

'Wait, wait.' Nathan asked sitting up, trying to catch his breath. 'You and Jake didn't have sex here did you?' He asked cautiously awaiting her answer.

'Nope just us.' Haley said attempting not to laugh 'And baby' she continued in a husky voice still seeing the hesitancy in his eyes 'It wouldn't really matter anyway because no one and I mean no one has ever made me scream like you can. The others didn't even come close to making me feel like you do.'

Nathan groaned loudly at this and began to roughly carry on with what they had started, kissing her fiercely and letting his hands roam all over her beautiful body. They then spent the entire night satisfying each other, catching up on all they had missed. That night they both found out just how truly incredible make up sex could be, particularly when you were so in love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much to smunlucky13, Naleyfan13, kaya17tj, RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan and mobilegirl23. I really love that you all write reviews. I really appreciate it. xXx


	14. Romeo, Juliet and The Devil

The next day Haley and Nathan made their way onto the quad hand in hand to greet their friends, smiling widely and deep in conversation. Lying in bed last night they had taken the opportunity to discuss their past relationships, family problems and a number of other issues which they still hadn't shared. Both now felt entirely connected with the other and were certain that they're would be no more surprises which could jeopardise everything they had built. Nathan had also admitted to his girlfriend that he had threatened Mr Jackson earlier that day and expecting her to be furious at his behaviour, was more than a little surprised when she had climbed on top of him yet again and, kissing his neck explained that there was nothing she found sexier than him defending her, teacher or not. Both were once again deliriously happy, much to the annoyance of his best friend and the countless numbers of jealous students at Tree High.

'Well well looks like our very own Romeo and Juliet have kissed and made up.' Peyton said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

'It's about time if you ask me. I'm sick of all this tension.' Brooke replied ignoring the nasty glare she received from her friend.

'How can you be ok with this? She had sex with Jake, countless times.' Peyton snapped at Nathan.

'That's enough. I'm serious. Yes they should have told us but it was before either of us and I think that we totally overreacted about all of this. I mean its not like we've never had sex with other people before' Seeing the look on her face, Nathan softened and sat next to her.

'What's really going on Peyt, talk to me?' He asked taking her hand whilst Haley and Brooke attempted to appear busy next to them, discussing the hot new gym teacher at length. After a while she turned to Nathan and smiled.

'I guess its not really about the friends with benefits thing.' She finally admitted. 'I'm so damn jealous of that girl I can't stand it'

'Haley. Why?' Nathan asked confused.

'Don't think that I don't like her cause I do, honestly I do but she's totally replaced me. The most important person in your life was me for the longest time. She's so gorgeous, everyone loves her so much and she's like crazy smart. I mean she's turned you into the guy I always knew you could be. She did that in a few months when I've been trying for over ten years.' When she saw that he was about to interrupt Peyton held up a hand to silence him and continued. 'I could deal with all of that though because I still had Jake and things were great. I didn't really mind that Jenny liked her more than me or that any time we had a problem he would run to Haley because I had something she would never have. To find out that they slept together was just the final straw I guess.'

'Why didn't you tell me all of this before?' He asked quietly. When she shrugged he pulled her into a hug.

'Peyton your always going to be one of the most important people to me. We've been best friends for so long, I wouldn't ever be able to replace you. I suppose I haven't been around as much lately but I promise that'll change. I just thought that you wanted to spend time with Jake and Jenny., who while we're on it, adores you. And Haley and Jake…..they're like you and me. I guess they'll always have a special bond and there isn't anything we can do but respect that. But they slept together a long time ago and Peyt, you seem to be forgetting the most important part in all of this.' He said.

'And what's that?' She asked smiling for the first time in days.

'You have something Haley never had. He was never in love with Haley.' Nathan said laughing.

Groaning Peyton turned to Nathan and laughed along 'I've been acting like an idiot haven't I?'

'Little bit' He replied 'Go apologize to my girl and then find Jake. I've got a feeling that might be a bit harder to fix.'

Kissing him on the cheek and saying thanks, Peyton grabbed Haley's hand and dragged her to the other side of the quad. Turning away from them, Nathan spotted an extremely tired Lucas making his way over to their table.

'What's up man?' He asked 'Your almost late'

'What's up?' He asked incredulously 'What the hells up? You'd be shattered to if you had just spent the entire night listening to your sister having really loud make up sex with the horniest guy in tree hill.'

'Luke I'm sorry man' Nathan said smirking 'We thought that you were at Brooke's'

'Yeah well clearly I wasn't' He replied shuddering.

'My parents came home' Brooke added biting into her apple 'I'm having serious Broody withdrawal'

Momentarily forgetting their previous conversation, Lucas pulled Brooke towards him kissing her passionately, ignoring the groans of protest from his friend.

'I missed you too pretty girl.' He replied causing Nathan to gag.

'Guys can you give it a rest for five minutes please?' Haley laughed joining the table. After reassuring Peyton that there was absolutely nothing between her and Jake, they had talked things out and both had apologised, promising to make more of an effort with each other in future.

'Bad move' Nathan coughed seeing the glare Lucas sent towards his girlfriend.

'Your kidding right? Because I had to practically burn my ears off this morning after your little performance last night. I mean god your worse than animals.'

'Oh calm down mom' Replied a clearly embarrassed Haley who hit a smirking Nathan's shoulder 'We didn't know anyone was home'

'Yeah well check next time' He replied although in a friendlier tone 'I'm seriously scarred for life here'

'I just knew you two would be wild. I bet you go at it like rabbits. Am I right broody?'

'Brooke' They all shouted loudly at her comment as they headed towards their separate classes thoroughly embarrassed.

'What? I'm only saying'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Haley was headed to a tutoring session she had scheduled with a senior cheerleader, when she felt a hand grab her arm firmly and pull her into an empty classroom. Screaming and lashing out, it wasn't until she felt the familiar sensation only her boyfriend could provoke spread over her body that she allowed herself to relax.

'I'm sorry baby. I wasn't thinking' He said pulling her into a tight hug from behind and stroking her hair softly.

'It's ok. I totally over reacted. I guess I'm still a little jumpy. I'd just feel so much better if he wasn't around you know.'

'Yeah I do. I would to. But you don't have to worry. I won't ever let anyone hurt you. Not again.'

'I know.' She replied smiling and turning towards him. 'So Scott. What could you possibly want to do with me in an empty classroom?' She teased, pulling her body flush against his.

'I was thinking biology, you know the kind I mean right' He mumbled against her lips.

'I have a tutoring session. And you, hotshot have b-ball practice' she added in a breathless whisper as he attacked her neck with his lips.

'We have some time.' He replied leaving no room for discussion as he lifted her onto the desk and placed himself in between her legs. Bringing his lips back to hers, he used one hand to pull her head closer to his as the other moved higher and higher up her exposed thigh in the denim mini skirt he now decided was his favourite item of clothing. Pulling Nathan even further against the desk Haley moaned loudly when he brought his hands around to cup her ass and grind her centre into his groin.

'God Nate we can't do this here.' She managed to whisper out.

'I know' He replied showing know sign of stopping.

Before either could respond however a loud clapping sound from the doorway brought them back to reality and they both flushed at being caught in such a compromising position. Their embarrassment was not curbed however when they realised that the man in the doorway was none other the teacher they both despised. Although Haley had assured Nathan that Mr Jackson had not made her feel uncomfortable in any way, she had said this more for his benefit than hers, as on several occasions she had been aware of his blatant staring and glances made her way. Knowing how territorial and protective her boyfriend could be she had decided that it would be best for both of them if she kept her concerns to herself. Looking at the fiery glare in the older mans eye however, it was clear to them both that he was far more upset than he should have been about catching his students together.

'Very classy Miss James. Very classy. You know I've come to expect this type of behaviour from Nathan but I had assumed that you had more respect for yourself than that' He spat out, ignoring the older boy.

'It's not really any of your business is it?' She replied cheekily, pulling her skirt down and rearranging her top.

'Clearly. It is a shame you know. I had such high hopes for you' He replied gaining some composure as he openly checked out her form. Noticing her boyfriend tense and step forward she grabbed his hand and rubbed his arm, calming him down considerably.

'I don't appreciate your tone sir.' Nathan spat out mockingly as he attempted to keep his cool.

'There is no need to be so defensive. I can assure you Mr Scott that a man in my position would not risk his career by taking anything other than a professional interest in a pupil of Haley's age. No matter how attractive she is. I am merely concerned about her academic status. It cannot be in her best interests to be associated with you after all.'

Feeling her fuming boyfriend once again tense up, Haley placed a calming hand over his heart and turned to face him.

'Think about college and your future, our future. He can't touch us Nathan. Just walk away' She finished pulling him back.

'You know…' Her teacher continued clearly aware that he was upsetting the boy who had undermined him on numerous occasions 'I actually think I was a tad lenient on you yesterday. I might just report your little threat to the principal after all.'

'Why would Nathan be reported?' Haley fought back 'You just attempted to provoke him. I witnessed the entire incident. And well…I really don't think the school board, or the police for that matter will appreciate your behaviour towards me, an underage pupil might I add.'

'Your more deluded than I thought Miss James if you think that they'll believe a couple of arrogant rich kids over a respected teacher' He spat at her viciously.

'Maybe… If Nathan's father didn't fund almost half of this schools budget. It would be a disaster for Tree Hill if that offer was suddenly to be withdrawn don't you think. Mmmn I wonder who's side they'll take?' She said placing a finger on her chin pretending to contemplate her decision. Taking a step closer to him she then stared directly into his eyes before continuing 'And don't for a second think that the inappropriate looks and comments I have been receiving from you all year have gone un noticed by other students. In fact I'm pretty certain that we aren't the only ones who would jump at the opportunity to get rid of you.' She finished with a disgusted look on her face.

Smirking widely and placing a proud arm around his girlfriends waist, knowing that it would aggravate their teacher further, Nathan turned to face him.

'Here's what's going to happen.' He started 'First of all I think you should apologise to myself and Haley for your appalling behaviour over the last few months.'

'Don't push me Mr Scott' He warned menacingly.

'Trust me when I say' Nathan fumed standing almost directly in front of him 'That it's you who shouldn't push me. You underestimated me yesterday. Do not make the same mistake again.'

Suitably furious, their teacher gulped loudly and with a shaky voice turned to Haley.

'I'm sorry' He managed and repeated the same thing to the boy he detested.

'Ok that's a start. Now I'm going to need reassurance that this stops right here, right now. Your attention to Haley will be nothing more than professional. No snide comments, no checking her out. In fact no contact at all unless it's completely necessary. Are we clear?'

'Who the hell do you think you are?' He retaliated 'I'm the god damn teacher. What I say goes.'

'That's where your wrong asshole. If you want to keep your job you'll do exactly what I say.'

When the teacher finally nodded, Nathan continued 'Good. Because if you cross that line once more I promise you I will be speaking to the principal about this.' Stepping away from Haley and whispering in the older mans ear so that his girlfriend could not hear, he added 'And believe me when I tell you that you being fired from this school would only give me further incentive to do what I desperately want to do. Kick your ass. It really would be so much easier if you weren't my teacher.'

Seeing the uneasy look in his eye Nathan patted his cheek in a patronising manner and grabbing Haley's hand headed for the door before adding 'I'm glad we finally understand each other.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now a week later and Haley had just started her shift at the café with Karen. Things had again settled down and even Jake and Peyton had resolved their differences. Mr Jackson had in fact been on his best behaviour and Nathan and Haley had laughed for several hours about his recent attitude. As Christmas was now approaching their was a festive atmosphere around tree hill and the friends hadn't ever been happier. Wiping down one of the tables, Haley turned when she heard the familiar ring of the bell and smiled widely upon seeing her three favourite boys entering the café with the river court guys on their tail. Leaning forward to give a sweaty Nathan a kiss, Haley whispered quietly in his ear instructions about not showering tonight before pulling away from her smirking boyfriend and greeting the other boys.

'Well, well if it isn't my favourite white girl.' Skills said laughing as Haley stuck her tongue out at him.

'I better be your favourite girl period.' She replied with a warning glare.

'And don't you know it' He finished taking a seat next to Lucas.

'Hey Junk, Fergie' Haley added seeing them smile shyly at her. Although they had been friends for a while now, both boys had developed a huge crush on the younger girl and still found it difficult at times to be around her without embarrassing themselves. Everyone else however found their discomfort hilarious and constantly teased them about it at every available opportunity.

'Hales. Or Haley. Were like friends so I can call you Hales right? Well I know its just your close friends who call you Hales but we've known each other for a while and well I just assumed….' Fergie rambled.

'Hey hey…' Haley interrupted placing a hand on his arm and sending the chuckling boys a warning glare 'Hales is fine. Now what can I get you boys?'

'What indeed Haley James?' Skills suggested looking her up and down in a playful manner.

'Skills you wouldn't be stupid enough to hit on my girl in front of me would you. Surely even your more intelligent than that' Nathan said glaring at his friend, attempting to hold back a smile at the worried look which crossed his face.

'Well Nate dawg..' He started cautiously.

'He's messing with you.' Haley confirmed laughing. 'You can calm down.'

'Funny' He replied sending a similar glare at Nathan 'Can I get an all American, fries and a coke.'

'I'll have the same' Jake and Lucas replied looking at the menu.

'Make that four.' Nathan added rubbing the back of her leg from his seat at the end of the booth causing her to shiver at his touch.

'I'll have a cheese pizza and a sprite.' Junk murmured 'Please, I meant to say please.'

Smiling at him Haley continued to jot down their orders and turned to Fergie 'What about you Fergs?'

'Mac and Cheese and a water' He finished unable to look her in the eye.

'Ok. It'll be about ten minutes guys. I'll bring over your drinks.' She finished walking away. As she did so the three boys facing her watched and openly checked out her behind until they felt Nathan bring his hand to the back of their heads. After mumbling their apologies they continued in playful conversation until they heard the door open once again and a familiar redhead strutted to the counter.

'Oh god. Now there's going to be trouble.' Jake stated looking around for Haley. Before he could warn her however the brunette had sauntered from the kitchen and did not see her sister knock the drinks in her hand from her grasp and onto Haley's shirt. Gasping loudly she looked up and was faced with a challenging glare from Rachel who awaited her next move. Before she could react however Karen had, hearing the commotion come from the kitchen and began to help her waitress clean up the mess.

'You really should think about hiring some new staff?' She said rudely aware that they had the attention of the entire café 'She really is an embarrassment to your establishment'

'I think that after fifteen years, I am perfectly capable of recruiting my own staff, thank you' Karen said in a similar tone attempting to keep calm.

'Whatever. Just get me a coke. Diet' She demanded snapping her fingers in Haley's face.

'Haley, get her that drink and I will fire you' The older women warned staring directly at Rachel 'Your not welcome here'

'Your serious. Oh my god you are' She laughed loudly 'Whatever I don't want anything to do with this disgusting joint anyway. Not if this is the trash you employ.'

'I think you heard her' Lucas warned standing next to his mother, 'Leave now or I'll throw you out'

'Whatever' She snarled 'Your so not worthy of my time' Storming out of the café she kicked at a nearby table and headed to her car.

'Rachel. Rachel' A low voice shouted as she reached her Porche.

'What can I do for you Nathan? Coming back for more' She suggested running a finger up his chest, an action which disgusted him.

'Your pathetic. Seriously.' He laughed at her shocked face 'Why are you so threatened by your sister that you feel the need to be so damn cruel to her all the time?'

'Right because we wouldn't want to upset your precious Haley would we. She's stolen my whole entire life. You? My friends, my fucking social status. She's trying to ruin me and it makes me sick how you all fall for her act'

'You know what makes me sick. You. She moved here after her mum died, her mum Rachel. Her only family. And the first thing you do is make sure she knows that she's not welcome. The truth is she hasn't taken anything from you. You did that all by yourself. If you had just given her a chance you could've had a real relationship with your sister. Don't you want that at all?'

'No. I really don't' She answered smiling but on seeing his reaction she scoffed 'Oh cry me a river'

'Your not even worth it' Nathan replied walking away 'And Rachel, there wasn't a time when you ever had me. Seriously think about what your doing. Because pretty soon your going to have no one'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you once again to RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan and smunlucky13. Mr Jackson will make an appearance again but he's not so much a main character but an obstacle for them to overcome together. Its all about them becoming a team and facing their problems as one.


	15. Deck The Halls

It was now a few days before Christmas and both Scott families plus Haley had packed up their cars and were heading to Royals mansion in the country. Each one of the passengers were dreading the trip for separate reasons and almost all included Dan. Haley, who had been extremely reluctant to go had almost been relieved when Nathan's father had said that under no circumstances was she allowed to join them on the trip. After many arguments between the two men and many methods of persuasion on Nathan, Haley assumed that she had finally convinced him to allow her spend the holidays alone in Tree Hill. She had however underestimated just how stubborn her boyfriend could be and it wasn't until she had entered the Roe's house and found an angry Karen with Nathan that she realised that he had adopted a different approach, and informed the one woman Haley could not say no too about her holiday plans. After much begging and guilt tripping from the two she had finally agreed and couldn't help but think that it had all been worth it just to see the shocked look on Dan's face when Keith informed him she would be spending Christmas with them, as part of the Roe family. Currently Nathan was in the drivers seat of his SUV, one hand on the steering wheel and one on Haley's thigh whilst she stared intently out of the window imaging what the Gatina family were doing on their own trip. Lucas who was also travelling with them had his earphones in and had been texting Brooke for an entire hour, since in fact they left each other on his doorstep.

'What are you thinking about babe?' Nathan asked, concerned about her continuing silence.

'Nothing really. I was just wondering what Jimmy and Rachel were doing? I know how ridiculous that is but I can't help it.'

'It's not ridiculous. Your allowed to think about them Haley. No matter what has happened their still your family.' He said squeezing her leg reassuringly. Turning around to make sure that Lucas was still occupied, Haley turned back to her boyfriend and smiled.

'You're my family, the Roe's are my family, but they sure as hell aren't. You know when I was little, when things got really bad at home I would imagine this perfect world. A dad who would teach me how to ride a bike, and a sister who would play dolls with me. I guess I've never really let that go. It was such a disappointment when I realised that they didn't want me. That I'd never have that.'

Nathan hearing her talk, felt his heart break as she continued. Although he had a hard upbringing it in no way compared to what Haley had to put up with and it upset him greatly to think that she was so unhappy. Taking her hand in his, Nathan kissed her palm and smiled when she cupped his cheek and stroked it reassuringly.

'I wish that you hadn't had to go through all of that. That I could somehow make it better' He said heavily.

'You do Scott.' Seeing his hesitance she continued 'I'm serious. You've given me so much more than I could've ever wanted. You make me so happy Nate. Don't forget that.'

'I love you, you know that.' He said smiling widely. Leaning over as they reached a set of traffic lights, Haley pulled her boyfriend into a searing kiss.

'I love you too, so much'

'I know that you didn't really want to come on this trip Hales, but I promise we're gonna have a great Christmas. As long as we're together right?'

'Right' She grinned, sitting back in her seat when she heard his parents impatiently toot their car horn from behind them. Looking at his aggravated expression, Haley laughed.

'As long as we're together'.

………………………………......................................................................................................................

Haley was in complete awe as they pulled up the driveway into the Scott's Mansion and, although the Gatina's were not short of money, was certain that she had never seen anything like it before. Laughing at her shocked face, Lucas squeezed her reassuringly on the shoulder and winked.

'Don't worry princess. I've got you.' He said sliding out of the car. Hiding her uneasiness from her boyfriend Haley plastered a smile on her face and turned towards him.

'Alright hotshot. Lets do this.'

Picking up both his and Haley's bags, Nathan headed towards the entrance and was shocked when his brother came tumbling down the stair case towards him. Allowing the older boy to pull him into a hug, he attempted a smile and patted his back.

'I missed you Nate' He said nervously. The boys had always had a good relationship when they were younger however both were aware of the underlying tension which had been evident since Jason had left his brother to handle Dan alone at the age of fourteen, particularly as he constantly attempted to play the brothers off against each other at every opportunity.

'Me too. Its been a while man.' He answered awkwardly. At this Deb and Dan entered the house and ran towards their oldest son who they had seen so little of over the past few years. As they fussed over him, asked about his life and questioned if he was eating properly, Haley walked towards Nathan and took his hand, aware of just how uncomfortable he was. Turning back towards his brother and cousin, Jason, who had always had a similar attitude towards women as his father, eyed the beautiful girl appreciatively.

'Well who do we have here?' He asked taking her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly causing Nathan to scoff at his attitude.

'Hi I'm Haley' She answered blushing furiously as he clearly checked her out.

'Haley. What a pretty name. So I don't mean to be rude but what exactly are you doing here? Luke is this your woman?' He asked his cousin. Before he could answer however Nathan beat him to it.

'Mine actually. And I'm glad you approve.' He answered, his trademark smirk plastered over his face.

'Yeah right' Jason scoffed. 'Since when do you have girlfriends?'

'Since now' He answered somewhat offended. 'Not that it's any of your business but we've been together for months'. Overcoming his surprise at the latest development, Jason regained his composure and turned to his mother and father who nodded in conformation.

'Well I'm surprised. In what world exactly is my little brother able to pull a fox like you?' He flirted awaiting her reaction. Ignoring the look of distaste on Dan's face at his comment, she turned to the older boy and smiled sweetly.

'Probably in the same one that you were visiting when you first noticed me and assumed that you had a shot. Really is a crazy place huh?' Nathan and Lucas laughed loudly at her response and the shocked look on Jason's face. Deb who chuckled good naturedly too, walked towards Haley and placed her arm around her shoulders.

'I think that we are going to get on just fine honey' She smiled causing Haley to do the same.

'I hope so.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours later when the entire family came together in the dining room. After a tense conversation about basketball and Nathan's recent performance which had almost ended in a full blown argument, Keith had suggested that the subject should not be discussed whilst they were eating. Nathan who was extremely grateful had then attempted to steer conversation away from his relationship with Haley. When she had first met Royal and Mae they had scrutinised her entire life and questioned her interest in their grandson, clearly having discussed her behaviour with Dan before they had the opportunity to meet her. It seemed however that they had warmed to the younger girls smart and feisty attitude and she appeared to have surpassed their expectations, much to his fathers displeasure. At one end of the table Lucas and Jason were in deep conversation about college scholarships whilst Keith and Dan attempted to keep an extremely tense discussion about their competing businesses alive. At the other end Deb and Karen who appeared to be good friends, made small talk about their sons futures away from Tree Hill, leaving a stressed Nathan and Haley to relax and enjoy each others company for the first time in hours.

'I'm sorry about this Hales. I thought that coming here would be better than being in tree hill alone. Now I'm not so sure.'

'Hey don't worry about it. I'm spending Christmas with my boyfriend and my best friend in this gorgeous mansion. It doesn't really get any better that that.' Haley smiled

'I know you Hales. Admit that this is killing you.' He laughed placing his arm around her chair.

'Ok so it's not ideal but we'll get through it. And I love being with you. I don't think there's anything you couldn't make fun.' She replied honestly.

'Just you being here has made this a million times more bearable. I'm serious, I would've lost it by now. Thank you for coming with me.' He added kissing her lightly on the forehead.

'Anything for you. Although I wouldn't have said that earlier when we were arguing about room assignments' She replied glaring playfully.

When Karen and Keith had finally arrived, Nathan's grandparents had asked which rooms their bags should be placed in. When he had however suggested that he and Haley would take the large double at the back of the house, it was not only the six adults but his extremely embarrassed girlfriend who had protested. Although Haley was pretty sure they were all aware that the young couple were sexually active, the thought of sharing a room with their families down the hall was not something which appealed to her.

'I'm sorry I just assumed we would be sharing. It was absolutely worth it though. I don't think I've ever seen you blush like that. So cute' Seeing her smile he continued, whispering huskily in her ear 'It's going to be so hard staying away from you for over a week Hales. I don't think I'm going to be able to do it.'

Breathing heavily and attempting to control her body she placed her hand on his thigh and turned towards him. 'Lets be honest there isn't a hope in hell of either of us being able to control ourselves for that long. I just don't want the entire house knowing how good we are together. We're going to have to be discreet though.'

'I like your thinking James. What do you have in mind?' He managed although his body was already reacting heavily to her touch.

'I've kind of…….' Haley looked around to ensure that they were not attracting any attention 'I booked a hotel for two days last week. It's only a couple of miles from here and we can sneak away when things get too stressful too….well de-stress'

'Have I told you I love you today? Cause I really do. Its so sexy when you do things like that.'

Smirking wildly Nathan slipped his hand up his girlfriends dress and attempted to stifle a laugh when he saw the blush rise on her cheeks. It died however when he saw her take her lower lip between her teeth, an action which always made him crazy. They were in fact involved in such an intense staring match that they didn't notice that they were attracting the attention of the entire table.

'Nathan……. Nathan' A loud voice brought them out of their own world and laughter filled the table at their behaviour.

'Sorry what?' He asked drawing his eyes from Haley's begrudgingly.

'We were asking..' His father said forcefully 'If you would be joining us tomorrow on the golf course. A bit of male bonding. That is of course if you aren't to busy with less important matters' Dan sneered looking at Haley.

'I'll be there. We do it every year. Why would this be any different?' Nathan said looking his father in the eye with a defiant look on his face.

'Well I assumed that you would be distracted. I mean you don't usually bring your women here…' He smirked.

'That's enough Dan' Deb warned seeing the irritated look on her sons face.

'Haley's my girlfriend Dan, not one of my women as you so nicely put it and I really don't appreciate your tone.'

'Well I don't…'

'Enough' Royal interrupted so that there was no room for discussion 'Why don't we retire to the lounge gentlemen for cigars? We can talk business.'

'Thanks Grandpa but I actually had plans with Haley and Nathan' Lucas quickly answered looking at them for back up.

'Yeah' Nathan continued grabbing her hand and exiting the room 'Some other time though.'

Yep, It was going to be a long week.


	16. Things I Never Needed Too See

'You have to go Nathan' Haley demanded for the fifth time that evening.

'You've told me that already tonight and here I am three hours later' He laughed as she pouted defiantly.

'I'm serious. I don't want you to fall asleep in my room again and get caught in the morning. I still haven't…..' The words died on her lips as he began to suck on the sensitive area of her neck and stroke his hand gently up her inner thigh..

It was now Christmas eve and Nathan, Haley and Lucas had all successfully managed to stay out of trouble so far. Although Lucas was clearly missing his girlfriend, the trip had given him and Haley some much needed quality time together alone like they used too when she had first moved to Tree Hill. Nathan who had been forced to spend the majority of his stay with the adults had found that he was actually enjoying himself for the first year since he had started coming to his grandparents. Although Dan was still a constant source of stress, he had been given the opportunity to get to know his brother again and they had ironed out a few issues which were causing some tension between the boys. The fact that his evenings were mostly spent in bed with his girlfriend helped considerably and he was certain that Haley was the sole reason that he had survived the holiday. Although she had been determined to stick to the rules and had not allowed anything other than sharing a bed it had proven to be extremely difficult and they were both desperate for some time alone. The thought of him sleeping down the hall was just to tempting and although she complained when he snuck into her room each night, she was pretty sure that she would have done the same if he hadn't beaten her to it. They had however attempted to be discreet and both were counting down the minutes to the hotel when they could relax and just be together without the worry of being caught.

Pulling away from his frustrated girlfriend, he laughed at the look gracing her features.

'I won't ever get tired of seeing that smile on your face.' He laughed wrapping his arm around her waist as she lay on his chest.

'What smile?' Haley asked exhausted. Of course she knew exactly what he was talking about but she refused to encourage his ego by admitting just what effect his body could have on hers.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about. That 'I'm so desperate for him that I can hardly stand it' smile. Admit it. You can't get enough of me'

'Cocky much. Maybe I get that look whenever I'm hot. What makes you so sure that it's you who causes it?' She asked attempting to hold back a laugh as he pulled a disgusted face at the thought of her in such an intimate position with someone else.

'Funny James. I though we agreed that we wouldn't talk about our past. I really don't want to………..' Nathan was cut off from his rant as she straddled his lap and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sitting back and looking at him lovingly Haley stroked his cheek as he stared at her questioningly.

'Merry Christmas Nate' She said quietly with a small smile on her face.

Looking around at the clock, Nathan pulled her even further towards him and wrapped his arms tightly around her smaller body.

'Happy Christmas beautiful' Lying down with his arm securely placed around her delicate waist, back to his chest, both fell into a content silence as they held each other and felt as they only did when it was the two of them, completely at peace.

………………………….

'I really should go and wake up those two' Deb stated looking at her watch 'Honestly teenagers they would sleep all day if they could'

'I'll do it' Jason and Lucas shouted simultaneously causing the adults to look at each other curiously.

'Well I mean I just want to be the first to wish Hales Merry Christmas' Lucas said almost convincingly as he began to get up from the table leaving no room for discussion.

'I'll get Nathan' Jason said following him out of the room. As both headed to Haley's room they knocked on the door lightly and entered to find the two wrapped around each other, sleeping soundly.

'I think we should bucket them. Hell the way they are, Nathan could use a cold shower.' His brother said attempting to discreetly catch a glimpse at the gorgeous brunettes form. Although he loved his brother and wouldn't ever cross that line it did not stop him from checking out Haley at every available opportunity. The fact that it irritated Nathan to no end was just an added bonus.

Lucas who was unaware of his cousins leering eye laughed loudly causing them to stir. 'Trust me when I say that would not be a good idea. I love that girl but she's a little spitfire when she gets going. You'll regret it.'

'Well maybe we could……' Before he could finish however Nathan and Haley awoke from their sleep and stared curiously at the door.

'Guys as nice as it is to wake up and have you here, we're just not that into group sex.' Haley said groggily causing them all to laugh.

'Merry Christmas to you to princess, Nate' Lucas said giving her a kiss 'come on breakfast downstairs in ten minutes. And we mean ten minutes. Deb will be up next if your not careful'

'Ok thanks Luke. Happy Christmas Jason'

'You too little brother. Now come on I'm starving'

Heading down the stairs hand in hand Haley and Nathan exchanged hugs and kisses with the rest of the family excluding Dan who sat defiantly at the table refusing to acknowledge the younger girls presence. Nathan who was becoming increasingly irritated by his behaviour was about to confront his father on his recent attitude when Haley grabbed his hand and kissed him lightly.

'Its fine Nate. I promise' She said automatically aware of what was bothering him 'Lets just enjoy today ok' Smiling at her, he nodded and they headed to the dining table to enjoy their first Christmas together.

'Ok presents next' Karen said excitedly clapping her hands causing everyone to laugh. Passing them around they all began to open theirs and thank the others for their generous gifts.

Haley found that she had received more than she had ever had before and was extremely grateful although a little embarrassed at the thought and effort which had gone into her gifts from the Roes. After, both families had exchanged presents, Haley receiving a plane ticket to California to visit her friends from Karen and Keith and Foo fighter tickets from Lucas, She had in turn bought them a weekend away at a luxury retreat, a break which they were very much in need of, and her best friend coincidentally the same as he had gotten her.

Opening her gift from Nathan, Haley was ecstatic as she ripped open the paper. In her hand was not only a collection of her favourite books, each cover dressed in the most beautiful materiel she had ever seen but a book which consisted of every letter and email her and Nathan had ever sent to one another. She was once again speechless at the consideration that had gone into her gift and smiled widely at her relieved boyfriend.

'This is perfect Nathan thank you' She said pulling him into a kiss. 'I really love it. God I can't think of anything more perfect'

Extremely happy that she was pleased with his gift Nathan smirked back at her and began to open his.

'I was nothing really.'

'Yeah if by nothing you mean looking in ever book shop in the state and spending every hour for a month trawling the internet for the one gift she 'just had to have'.' Lucas said laughing along with the others at Nathan's annoyed face. Pulling open the envelope in his hand, Nathan sat quietly attempting to process the information he had in his hand. She really couldn't be any more perfect he thought as he stared down at his gift.

Haley after much deliberation had gotten Nathan tickets to the Lakers final against the Bobcats, a feat in itself. She had also however, after much flirting and persuasion managed to arrange for her boyfriend and another guest to train with their coach next season for an entire hour before the opportunity to meet several of the players because of her connection with her high school coach in California who had once hit the big time. Although at first it had seemed like an impossible task with the help of her old friend and at the mention of his name that the organisers had relented. For the longest time Nathan didn't comment and Haley had began to worry that maybe she had not made the right decision. When he finally turned to look at her however she almost melted at the intensity in his eyes.

'How did you…..?' He asked speechless.

'What did she get you? Let me see' Jason asked grabbing the envelope.

'No freaking way. Your kidding right? That's….. wow'

'If you don't like it or…' She started suddenly aware that all eyes were on her as the family passed around her present whispering excitedly. Even Dan looked suitably impressed for a moment before gathering himself together and scoffing.

'Don't like it? Your not serious. Hales this is amazing. Thank you' Nathan said finally finding his voice 'Just when I think you can't get any more perfect you surprise me yet again' He added ignoring the awws coming from his mother and aunt.

'I love you' He said shocking everyone around them and pulling her into light kiss aware of their audience. Later he promised himself, he would show her just how grateful he was.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they processed what Nathan had just said. Although they were all aware that the young couple had a strong bond and cared about each other immensely, to think that the man in front of them had just declared his love for her was shocking in itself. Nathan had always been extremely reserved with his feelings and had never been an emotional person. It was clear to them all however at this point that this was not a teenage romance but something much deeper, much stronger than any of them had anticipated.

'Alright if we're done' Mae started breaking the silence 'Ladies to the kitchen. That includes you dear' She said pointing at Haley who was still in an intense staring contest with her boyfriend.

'Alright. I'd love to help' She said smiling as Karen placed an arm around her shoulder and led her to the kitchen.

……………………………….

It was now the end of the day and the men had decided to retire to the lounge for drinks whilst the women took a walk around the grounds. Although on several occasions Dan had made demeaning comments about Haley, clearly upset by Nathan's declaration, she had somehow managed to calm her fuming boyfriend, a fact which had not gone unnoticed by his family. When Dan had however mentioned Haley's colourful upbringing it was Keith who had to be restrained and warned his brother less than politely that any further bullying of his daughter would not be tolerated. When he had said this it had taken all Haley had not to cry. She hadn't ever felt so accepted and could not escape the feeling of pride and joy which filled her heart at his words. As Royal and Dan joined in an intense conversation about his business yet again, Nathan, Lucas, Jason and Keith were free to discuss the afternoons events and engaged in a conversation about the girl who had stolen all of their hearts.

'Keith, I just wanted to say thank you for today' Nathan said to his uncle. 'I don't think you have any idea of what that meant to Haley.'

'I meant every word Nate. That girl has me completely wrapped around her little finger. Like the rest of us' He laughed as they all agreed. 'I really do think of her as my daughter.'

'She's our family.' Lucas added smiling as he thought of the younger girl.

'Nathan I know we don't really talk about this kind of stuff because well… its awkward and we're real men' He said laughing along with the others 'But what the hell was that earlier. Did you mean it?'

'Mean what?' He asked his brother confused.

'You told Haley you loved her.'

'Of course I meant it. Wouldn't have said it if I didn't.'

'I'm sorry I just find it hard to believe. You couldn't commit to a girl for longer than a night before Haley. And now what your completely happy being with just her?.'

'Yes. I can't imagine ever being with anyone else……' Seeing the sceptical look on his face he continued 'You don't understand, you can't because you've never loved someone like I love her. I mean sure she drives me crazy at times. She's dangerous behind the wheel, she makes the worst food I've ever tasted and god is she moody when she wakes up in the morning. But I just find the things that should irritate me don't. In fact they make me love her even more.'

'That's some serious shit dude' Jason said shaking his head. 'I'd be terrified'

'I am. Don't get me wrong. But the thought of being without her scares me even more. It doesn't even bare thinking about.'

'That's exactly how I feel about Karen' Keith said quietly 'You know when I first met her me and Danny had the same talk. And he said I was being foolish tying myself down to one woman. But I was certain that there wasn't anyone else in the world that would make me as happy as she can. And isn't that what it's all about. I mean you've found the one thing, the one person who makes you so happy. Why let it go? Cause that's all we're ever really searching for right.'

'I feel like that about Brooke' Lucas said smiling 'But we're still so young. Sometimes I think that we've all rushed into things too quickly. I mean what are the odds of me, you and Jake all finding someone this quickly. Maybe we want it so badly that we're fooling ourselves into believing that what we have is special.'

'I don't know about you Luke. I can't comment. But I've found her. The girl. And I'm not going to let anything, especially my own doubts, get in the way of that. She's too important. And she's been through too much already.'

For the longest time the four men sat in silence contemplating the discussion they had just had. Something had shifted. They weren't sure what but it was clear that things wouldn't ever be the same again.

…………………………

It was now several days after and Nathan and Haley had finally managed to escape from his families grasp after much begging and pleading from Lucas, who wanted to be anywhere but left alone with his grandparents, and had checked into their room for the next few hours. Before she even had a chance to shut the door Nathan had his hand up her top and was working furiously with his other on her bottoms.

Laughing loudly she placed the do not disturb sign on the door and proceeded to undress him at the same frantic speed, groaning loudly as he sucked on her exposed breasts.

'God Nate. Now…. just leave the damn skirt on' She complained as he attempted to remove the intricate buttons she hated more than ever at that point. Following her request he ripped the panties from her body and falling roughly onto the bed slammed his painfully hard erection deep inside of her tight, wet heat.

'God. I'm not gonna last Hales' He managed ramming himself furiously inside of her, desperation and need evident. Bringing her hips manically to meet his, Haley grasped at his bare back and arched her body into his.

'You won't have to. I'm so damn close. Oh my god right there.' It was only a few seconds later when she moaned loudly against his neck and felt her body tense, clinging desperately to his. Nathan followed only a few moments later and they lay entwined, unable to move in their previous positions.

'Lets make a deal.' Nathan breathed out shakily as he finally removed himself from her trembling body. 'We never, ever, ever go that long without having sex again. Okay?'

'Trust me when I say you don't have to worry about it. Cause I'm not going a single day without you inside of me when this holidays over' She replied, feeling suddenly returning back to her body.

'Lets just stay here until we go home okay. They won't even notice we've gone.' He continued kissing his way down her neck.

'I wish. Although things have been good right? I mean you've got a few things straightened out with Jason. It could've been so much worse.'

'Are you seriously thinking of my family right now?' He questioned cupping her breast firmly and situating himself between her legs.

'Nate I'm ser… Oh God' She cried as he pushed two fingers inside of her.

'Okay we can talk about this later' she managed before bringing her legs around him tightly.

'That's what I thought' He smirked cockily claiming her lips with his and forcing his tongue deep inside of her mouth

Removing his hand from its position, Nathan almost laughed as Haley looked at him furiously, not understanding his sudden actions. It wasn't until he began to slowly remove her skirt and place his head between her legs she realised exactly what he wanted to do. Taking hold of her hips he lowered his mouth onto her and sucked lightly, keeping a firm hold of her as she attempted to move further towards him.

Nathan didn't think that he had ever tasted anything so sweet in his entire life as he used his tongue to clean up her juices. Plunging it into her, he repeated the action over and over again, until he could feel her body shudder above him as she attempted to silence her screams. Never before had Haley imagined pleasure like that was possible until Nathan and although she was aware that he had far more experience than she had it was clear that the way they were making each other feel was due to a chemistry, an undeniable spark that only they shared.

As Haley recovered Nathan brought his lips to her neck and began kissing and sucking lightly on the exposed skin as his hands softly stroked her small waist. Reaching down to fully remove his gaping jeans and boxers, Haley forcefully attempted to push them down his body,. Helping her, he lifted his hips from hers and she removed his boxers in one swift motion. Haley was speechless as she saw his naked form.

Many times she had seen him in this position but she couldn't ever get over how perfect he was. Although it was clear that he wanted her, she could still not comprehend that she had such a strong reaction on him, on his body and it was not the first time that he had left her in such a haze that she couldn't think straight.

Haley rolled them over so that she was now positioned on top and after kissing him one last time, moved her body down his, teasing him as she did so. 'Fuck, Haley.. Come on' he said pleadingly. Taking him in her right hand she began to slowly, torturously stroke him. He gasped loudly and felt himself shudder at her touch.

Feeling like she had teased him enough she grasped onto his base firmly and covered his head with her mouth. 'Hales' he repeated loudly as she moved up and down, along him, stopping only to lick up the length of his shaft.

Nathan was positive that this was by far the most intense pleasure he had ever had. She was unbelievably skilled in that department and after so much suspense, waiting for so long for the gorgeous girl in front of him, he knew it wouldn't be much longer before he found his release. Cupping him firmly, Haley held back a smirk as he shook violently and exploded into her mouth.

Swallowing down the remnants of his orgasm, she cleaned him off and crawled slowly back up towards him, chest heaving, eyes still closed. After a few minutes, Nathan managed to control his rapid breathing and incredibly satisfied body. Looking up he could see that Haley was blushing and he was shocked as an entirely new wave of love and lust coursed through his body at the sight.

Bringing his lips back to hers he flipped them over so that he was again on top, comfortably placed between her legs, exploring each others mouths tentatively, almost lazily. This is it he thought as she deepened the kiss, she's it for me. Although it terrified him, the extreme happiness he felt about their relationship over rode any doubts he had about being to young, it being to soon to start thinking such intense thoughts. All he knew was that he was in love with this girl, this incredible woman, that she was his and that he had never felt so good. Unaware that Haley was having the exact same thoughts as he was, Nathan began to feel his body respond to hers and after a few moments pushed himself inside of her yet again

………………………………

Several hours later the beautiful couple emerged from their hotel room hand in hand and smiling widely. Although slightly sore from their afternoon activities, both were extremely satisfied at having some much needed time alone away from the tense atmosphere of Royals mansion and Dan's cruel comments directed at Haley. Turning the corner and bringing his girlfriend into one last heated kiss, Nathan only pulled away when he heard high pitched giggling coming from across the hall. On closer inspection they became aware that the couple emerging from their own hotel room was in fact Karen and a smirking Keith Scott. Sharing an identical look of both amusement and disgust with his girlfriend, Nathan turned and faced the older pair as he realised slipping out undetected would not be an option. Bringing his sheepish gaze to meet his uncles, he smiled slightly and attempted to diffuse the predicament they had found themselves in. Squaring his shoulder slightly and facing Haley, Keith assessed the situation and turned to his wife.

'Lets just go our separate ways shall we and never mention this again ?' He concluded attempting to hold back a laugh at Haley as she blushed furiously and nodded her head vehemently.

'Right never again…No, no absolutely not. I mean yes not to talk about this but no to never….' Haley rambled mortified.

'Haley….' Nathan interrupted as she visibly cringed 'I think they got it'

'Cool… Well we'll…… just go this way' She finished pointing at the nearest exit and dragging a now laughing Nathan in her wake.

'Haley's reaction was almost worth getting sprung don't ya think?.' Keith joked nudging his humiliated wife.

'Almost'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you very much too smunlucky13 and RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan for your reviews. As always I love to hear from you.


	17. Always and Always

'Hales can I come in?' Nathan asked entering her bedroom.

It was now New Years Eve and the couple were as strong and in love as ever. Both had survived the trip without incident and Haley had proven to be extremely popular with Nathan's family despite Dan's attempts to sabotage their relationship. Although in the past, Nathan had allowed his fathers harsh words to influence almost every aspect of his life, with the constant support and reassurance his girlfriend provided he now had the strength to stand up to his father and acknowledge his own accomplishments. It had however proven to be extremely difficult at times to un ravel a lifetime of berating and taunting from his father and despite his recent change in attitude, he struggled to keep his cool when Dan repeatedly attacked his weakness, Haley. The family were currently getting ready to attend the annual grand ball held at their mansion for family, friends and business associates and as Nathan spotted his girlfriend staring at her reflection he felt like he had been soccer punched in the stomach. Never had he seen something so beautiful and he was absolutely speechless at the sight. Her gown was again backless and rested on her waist perfectly emphasising her toned back.

The black silk material which reached to her upper chest and fell to the floor was extremely classy and emphasised her perfect breasts. On closer inspection Nathan could see that she was braless and felt his mind fill with that familiar haze as his heart rate increased to dangerous levels. She was more beautiful than he could comprehend in that moment and he was certain that no one had ever experienced a love with such intensity as he had then.

'Hey handsome. Your not supposed to be in here.' Haley replied smiling at the awestruck look on her boyfriends face.

'You….uh….wow….you look incredible' He managed unable to move from his spot.

'Thanks Nate. You look so good. Always do though.' She said walking towards him and kissing his lips lightly.

'I actually have something for you. I've had it since Christmas but I didn't really want to give it to you in front of everyone.' He finished suddenly feeling very nervous.

'Sounds suggestive' She joked attempting to ease the worry etched on his face. Smiling widely at her attitude he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pendant necklace. The pendant necklace. An eighteenth century pink and blue diamond chain. Suddenly Haley couldn't breathe.

X Flashback X

'Alright twenty questions. I'll go first.'

'Nate, there isn't much we don't know about each other.'

'Well' he said tickling her stomach and laughing as she squealed loudly 'lets fill in the blanks'.

'Ok favourite childhood memory?' Haley asked calming down.

'Without a doubt my eighth birthday. We went to my first basketball game - Lakers vs. Celtics. It was just me, my mom and Jason. I was so excited Hales. That's the day I fell in love with the game.' He finished as his face lit up at the thought. After a few minutes Nathan shook his head and continued.

'What's your favourite thing in the entire world?' He asked next, staring at her questioningly as she got up from their position and pulled a photograph from her bedside table.

'My grandma's necklace.' She said softly 'When I was younger she took care of me, you know. And before she died we used to play dress up with her clothes and jewellery and make up. I truly felt like a princess' She laughed at the thought 'She always had this gorgeous chain that I wasn't allowed to touch. She'd say, One day. One day when I'm gone it'll be yours. Be patient Haley Bob. And it was passed down to me. It always reminded me of a time when things were better, simpler. But' She continued sighing 'My mom sold it to my neighbours a few days after she died and I haven't seen it since. Its not a big deal I just really loved it, you know' Before Nathan could respond however he was shocked when her mood dramatically turned and she playfully bounced back onto the bed.

'So….. Favourite sexual position?' Haley said in a husky voice.

X End of Flashback X

For the longest time Haley was completely silent and when Nathan saw a single tear escape onto her cheek he began to get extremely worried. He wasn't sure exactly what he had done to upset her so much and a feeling of dread spread through his entire body at the thought. When she suddenly let out a small sob he grasped her body firmly and pulled it flush against his bringing his hand to her head and 2running his fingers through her hair, an action which he knew she loved.

'Hales I'm sorry baby. I thought you'd like it but I can……' Before he could finish however she grabbed his face forcefully towards hers and plunged her tongue into his mouth in a kiss which left him dizzy. Before he had a chance to comprehend what was happening she had ripped of his tux jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and pushing him onto the couch next to her bed,. Haley then pulled down the zipper of his pants and straddled his lap. On a number of occasions she had taken the lead and initiated sex but never before had she been so needy, forceful even and he loved every single minute of it. She was in fact so desperate to be with him, to feel him inside of her that she did not remove her underwear and pulling her dress around her waist, slipped her panties to the side and sunk herself down onto his huge length. Moving hard and fast they moaned loudly, ignorant of their family down the hall and became frenzied in their actions. Slipping his hand in between them and rubbing her Nathan felt his girl tense and new that she was close. Falling over the edge together they came loudly and as Haley rested her forehead to his, Nathan was certain his heart would explode at the loving words which came next.

'You're my everything Scott. God……I don't think its possible to be this in love.' She laughed fresh tears shining in her eyes.

'I take it you liked your present.' Nathan said huskily stroking her cheek. When she nodded, smiling brightly he pulled her into a kiss. Laughing he lifted her off of his lap and began to button up his gapping shirt.

'Its probably a good idea that I didn't give it to you in front of my family if that's the reaction I would've got.' He finished smirking at the blush that rose in her cheeks at his words.

'Thank you Nathan. I don't think there are words to describe how grateful I am for this' She added running her fingers over the exquisite design.

'Your so more than welcome' He smiled. Nathan couldn't understand how making her so happy had such a positive effect on his mood but he was sure that he hadn't ever been so proud of himself as he was when he saw her look lovingly at the necklace. I caused that he thought. And no accomplishment had ever given him so much joy before.

'Hell if that's the thank you I'm going to get every time I buy you a chain I'll have to do it every year.' He joked.

'Seriously Nate. Why did you get this?' Haley asked in awe, never taking her eyes off of her treasured gift.

'When you told me that story I could see how much it meant to you. You don't open up about your family a lot Haley and I understand that but I know that you loved them and that you miss your mom. You should have this. Because it doesn't sound like you had many happy memories growing up and you deserve to hold onto the ones that you do.'

'Thank you' She managed to choke out, desperate not to cry again in front of her boyfriend. Seeing that she was struggling with her emotions, Nathan pulled it from her grasp and turning her towards the mirror, placed it around her neck. Wrapping his arms around her waist he then leaned in cheek to cheek and looked at there reflection together. Perfect.

'How did you get Sandra to hand it over? I tried absolutely everything and she wouldn't budge. And while we're at it how did you find out where she lived at that?' She questioned confused.

'Your entire basketball and cheerleading team.' He said holding in a laugh at the horrified look on her face 'Apparently they care about you as much as I do. I flirted a little bit, or a lot with the cheerleaders, brought out my A game. You know how it is' He bragged smirking as she smiled. 'Anyway I managed to get them to go to every house on your block for an entire week before Sophie found the address. After that it was only Sandra I had to convince. Apparently she's a sucker for a pretty face' Seeing the doubtful look in her eye he laughed again 'Or a huge wallet' He added. 'We had that competitiion down there last month, you remember and I went around then. It's not that big of a deal.'

'I'm scared' Haley finally admitted after a brief silence.

'Why?' Nathan questioned lightly kissing the sensitive spot on her neck.

'This, you it's just all too perfect Nate. Nothing ever goes this well for me. I'm not allowed to be this happy'

'I just don't understand James, how the hell you can't see how special you are. I know that I'm supposed to tell you this because I'm your boyfriend and I'm biased but everyone else can see it too. So many people depend on you Haley and you deserve more than anyone I know to be happy.'

'I'm gonna love you forever Nathan Scott' She said turning in his arms and pulling him down into another breathtaking kiss. He was for the second time that evening speechless and knowing that no words were needed, responded by putting everything he had into the kiss.

'Knock knock' Said an extremely embarrassed looking Deb from the door. 'Sorry to interrupt but the guests are arriving. Not that I was interrupting anything but well it was obviously something but…..'

'Mom' Nathan said confused at her embarrassment 'Your rambling. We'll be right down'

'Yes right ok. Sorry. So……I'll just….We'll be down the hall. Just down there' She continued exiting the room.

'Oh god she heard us didn't she?' Haley asked now bright red, burying her head into his chest.

'Looks like it' Nathan laughed although slightly embarrassed himself.

'Lets just get this over with.'

…………………….

'Haley you look beautiful. Really stunning' Karen said warmly as they headed towards the rest of the family hand in hand.

'Apparently my son thought so too' Dan added laughing loudly with Jason and a slightly disgusted looking Lucas.

'Anyway' Mae said clapping her hands together clearly attempting to draw attention from the mortified couple who were looking at anything but each other 'The guests are here. Time to meet and greet ladies and gentlemen.' She finished excitedly.

'I'll just head down and meet you all in there…' Haley started but was swiftly pulled back by her boyfriend who clamped her to his side as the rest of the Scott's protested, excluding Dan.

'Your part of this family Haley. We wouldn't have it any other way.' Keith said smiling adoringly at the younger girl who blushed and returned the gesture.

When Dan scoffed however Nathan tensed immediately and looked defiantly in his eyes 'Problem Dan?' He spat out.

'Not at all. I'm sure a girl with your talents would be an excellent asset to any family Haley. You a tutor right. Because I'm sure Jason and Lucas could both benefit from the expertise you've brought to Nathan.' He said smirking widely, attempting to provoke his son by leering at the double meaning to his words.

When Nathan stepped forward furiously however it was Royal who stepped in and scolded his son 'Enough Danny. You will behave tonight. Do you understand? I will not have you embarrassing the family name again. That girls earned some damn respect.'

'Yes' Dan replied quietly ignoring the smirking faces of his sons and nephew and focusing his attention on the younger girl who had a terrifying fire in her eyes.

'Good. Now lets show them how its done.'

……………

It was now several hours into the ball and Nathan was currently in conversation with three friends of his who joined the Scott's every year with their prestigious families. Listening to them brag however about their latest conquest and the attractive girls in the room had him even more certain that he was making the right decision with Haley. If he was being perfectly honest he had been slightly worried about spending time with them again in fear of his old attitudes and behaviours surfacing where he was at his worst. Yet as he stood there it occurred to Nathan that he hadn't noticed a single woman but her the entire night. Not one. They were in the beautiful hall with hundreds of attractive girls in revealing dresses and he couldn't take his damn eyes off of her. It was a thought which excited and terrified him at the same time. It was clear to Nathan though that he wasn't missing out on anything and that he absolutely had the better end of the deal than his player friends.

'Which ones are you taking tonight? I get dibs on the blonde in red. Its my turn for first pick.' Jonathan asked looking around the room. Before he could respond however Kevin let out a violent moan and they all turned to him in worry.

'Are you okay man?' Steven asked concerned.

'Never been better. You Johny boy have just made a school boy error. You got to damn excited about the first pretty face and didn't weigh out your options. It's worked out well for me though man. I'm taking the brunette with Nathan's mom.' Looking around Nathan smirked widely as he spotted the girl they were discussing and held back an amused laugh.

'No way. That's not fair I wanted her. I said that when we first came in. It was me who fucking pointed her out to you' Steven said angrily. 'No way she's mine.'

'I get first pick and I've changed my mind. I'm having her. Shit she's so gorgeous'

'Hey you can't do that. I've claimed her. You can't take it back. Enjoy your blond' Kevin smirked 'God I can't believe I finally get the hotty.'

'My pants are tight at just the thought of what I could do to her……..' Kevin started but was interrupted by Nathan who decided now would be a good time to step in.

'Alright enough. None of you are having her. She's completely off limits.' He smirked at their outraged faces. 'You too Steven' He added seeing him about to protest.

'Who the hell died and made you king of everything?' Jonathan murmured without taking his eyes off of Haley.

'Not everything. Her. That is my girl.'

'You always get the best ones. Its not fair. Remember last year you went upstairs with the Swedish sisters. Let us have a shot for once. Christ' Kevin added

'No you don't understand. I'm not picking her. She is mine. That's my girlfriend Haley' He finished proudly.

'Yeah right. Nathan Scott's got a girlfriend. There's more chance of hell freezing over.'

'God why does everyone keep saying that. I'm serious. We've been a couple for months. I'm crazy about her man'

'Is this some sort of sick joke?' Kevin asked confused 'Don't tell me the biggest playboy in the county is totally whipped.'

'Yep. And damn proud of it' Nathan laughed. Seeing the doubtful looks on they're faces he smirked widely. 'Fine come on I'll introduce you. Behave alright.'

Haley's POV

When Haley had headed into the exquisite ballroom she was certain that she hadn't ever seen anything so stunning. Drapes hung from the ceiling and as waiters moved around the room with champagne and canapés the elegantly dressed guests mingled and discussed their families and businesses. She couldn't help but think about how different her life had become over the last few months and was momentarily distracted by her thoughts when she felt Deb come up behind her.

'Haley honey are you having a good time?' She asked smiling brightly.

'Yes. And I just wanted to say thank you so much for making my Christmas so special. I really appreciate how welcome you have made me feel.'

'Sweetheart it's me who should be thanking you. I haven't ever seen my son so well. He's truly happy because of you.' She started tears forming in her eyes.

'He makes me so happy too. I'm sure that I don't have to tell you what an incredible man you've raised Deb. You should be so proud of him.'

'Oh I am. I'm just not sure how he's turned out so sweet. Although I think that has a lot to do with you. I haven't exactly been the best mother. And Dan well…you know how he can be' When Haley didn't say anything Deb took her hand and smiled softly.

'I'm sure that Nathan has spoken with you about his life growing up?'

'Well yes we've talked about it.' Haley said unsure of where the conversation was headed.

'I haven't been around a lot. I've let him down?' She asked looking at the younger girl for confirmation.

'Deb I wouldn't ever betray Nathan's confidence by discussing what he told me with you. I will however say that he loves you very much. And it isn't ever too late to change things. Turn them around.' Haley urged slightly uncomfortable with the seriousness of the conversation.

'Of course. I'm sorry. It's just occurred to me though that I've let both my boys down and I can't bare the thought.' She finished shakily.

'Deb I can't speak for either of them and I don't know Jason very well but he seems like a great man. And Nathan, well I think it's pretty obvious how much I adore your son.' She laughed along with Deb 'Somewhere along the way you must have done something right because, and I'm sorry if this offends you, but I very much doubt that Dan had anything to do with any of the good they both have inside of them. Just be grateful that they are who they are.'

'Your absolutely right. Thank you honey.' Deb said gaining some composure and gazing over at her sons.

'Off the record?' Haley asked quietly contemplating her decision as to whether she should continue.

'Absolutely' Deb answered curiously.

'Nathan isn't a little boy anymore and he might not need you like he used too. But he's going to leave for college soon and I think that……. That maybe he would really appreciate spending some time with you beforehand.' Haley finished shakily unaware of how her interference would be received. She relaxed however when Deb smiled sweetly at her and turned to walk away.

'I'll keep that in mind darling. Enjoy your night' Before Haley had a chance to respond however she saw the man in question and was in fact so distracted by his perfect form that she didn't see the three curious men following him towards her. When he reached her, Nathan bent down and kissed her lightly, placing his hand on the small of her back. An action which sent shockwaves through both of their bodies.

'James I want you to meet my friends. This is Kevin, Jonathan and Steven' He said as they all shook hands. 'Their families have been friends with ours for years.'

'Hi, nice to meet you.' Haley said politely, blushing furiously under their appraisal.

'You too beautiful. We just had to come and see for ourselves who exactly had managed to tame this playboy. And may I say you are even hotter up close.'

'Steven…' Nathan warned at his friends attitude

'Hey I'm just saying. When you get fed up of this one you be sure to give me a call.' He winked, smirking at his friends obvious irritation.

'That's not fair I picked her first. I get claims when they break up.' Kevin said stubbornly forgetting his audience. When Haley raised an eyebrow however and placed a hand on her hip he could do nothing but look at the floor and mumble his apologies.

'So you've got claims huh?' She asked with a smirk to rival her boyfriends 'Good to know. Although I'm not entirely sure at which point exactly I signed over all rights on myself to the male population. I always did think that women being allowed to have a say for themselves was over rated though' Haley laughed in good humour.

'We didn't mean….' Jonathan started but was interrupted.

'I'm kidding. It's fine I promise. So are you all leaving for college this year too?'

'Yeah. I'm hoping to go to Stanford' Kevin said excitedly. 'That's my first choice, anyway.'

'That's an amazing school. I have a friend who goes there and he said that their basketball team is one of the best.'

'Yep. It's really perfect for me. I'm starting to worry now though. There aren't that many spots available.'

'I'm sure you'll have no problems. Sounds like you're a perfect candidate.' Haley smiled when he did the same. As his girlfriend joined in conversation with his friends Nathan was more than a little proud. They were known as men's men who believed that women were good for one thing. It seemed however that Haley had once again charmed them almost instantly and they were clearly enthralled with the little spitfire. It wasn't until Karen interrupted and asked Haley if she would mind joining her to meet several of their friends that the boys were given the opportunity to discuss the newest edition to their group.

'Well…' Nathan asked smirking, clear as to what their reaction would be.

'What's wrong with her?'

'Huh' He asked extremely confused.

'Please tell me that there's something wrong with her. She doesn't believe in sex before marriage. Or she snores really loudly. One boobs severely bigger than the other.' Steven started 'Please just give us something to hold onto.'

Seeing the huge smile on his friends face Jonathan sighed 'She's fucking perfect isn't she?'

'Pretty much yeah' Nathan laughed.

'You lucky bastard' Kevin laughed 'You lucky fucking bastard'


	18. Love Me, Love Me Not

'Thank you so much Royal, Mae for letting me spend the holidays with you. I really appreciate it.' Haley said as they loaded their bags into the cars, heading home.

'Not at all my dear. It was an absolute pleasure to have you. Hopefully we'll see you next year' her boyfriends grandmother winked.

'Count on it.' Nathan said coming up behind of them and pulling her into a tight hug.

'I'll see you on your birthday son.' Royal said gruffly holding out his hand.

'See you then. Come on Luke lets get going.' As they all got into Nathan's SUV and drove out of the gates all three were silent and Haley almost had a heart attack when they turned the corner and both boys started hooting and cheering loudly.

'What the hell has gotten into you two?' Haley asked laughing.

'We're going home princess. We've just successfully survived two full weeks in that hell with not so much as one fist fight, brawl, crying woman or death threats' When Haley looked at him questioningly he laughed 'Don't ask'

'I swear Haley your coming to every single Scott family party, birthday, Christmas and christening. I'm serious that's the best year we've ever had. Your never leaving us again.' Nathan said laughing.

'I can't believe Royal even liked you. Your such a kiss ass.' Lucas said grinning widely as she slapped him on the arm.

'Go to hell all star. Your just jealous because your own family prefer me. I wouldn't feel to bad about it though, Nathan's prefer me too.'

'Hey.' He said pretending to be offended.

'Your laughing now Hales. Just wait until you meet the rest of them. Glenda's gonna love you.' Lucas said talking about the family friend they shared who had a huge crush on Nathan. When he groaned Haley turned towards him and looked confused.

'Who's Glenda?'

……………………………

Entering the Gatina house, Haley and Nathan started to take her bags which weren't going to the Roes upstairs to her room. When he had dropped her off Haley had been reluctant to allow him to help her in, concerned about the reaction she would get from her father. It seemed however that they were the only one's home much to her relief.

'Haley? What are you doing here?' A male voice sounded from the hall. No such luck.

'Jimmy. I…um just came to drop off some bags.' She answered uncomfortably. It took all Nathan had not to throw a punch at the older man. He looked cold, almost calculated and he hadn't ever seen anyone look at their daughter with such disinterest before.

'I assume you had a pleasant holiday.' He asked curtly.

'Yes thank you. I spent it with Nathan's family' She replied pointing at her boyfriend.

'Not that I asked but anyway…wait? Nathan….Scott' He said confused, noticing the younger boy for the first time.

'Yes. We were more than happy to have her.' He said placing a protective arm around his girlfriend.

'You really are your mother's daughter aren't you?' Her father snapped suddenly.

'Sorry…?' Haley asked in a shocked, timid voice.

'To steal your sisters boyfriend from her is one thing but to bring him into my home to do god knows what right under her nose……Its beyond disgusting. At least I have one daughter to be proud of. You truly sicken me'

Nathan felt like he was going to vomit when he saw the look on Haley's face and an entirely new wave of protectiveness swept over him as he took a step closer to the older man. This time she didn't even attempt to stop him.

'Haley' he said softly looking back at her 'go and get your things. There is no way in hell your staying here.'

'But Nate…' She said pleadingly.

'Go Hales…Its ok' Reluctantly she climbed up the stairs to her room and began to swiftly throw all of her possessions into a suitcase, desperate to get out of the house before her boyfriend truly snapped.

In the hallway Nathan and Jimmy were in an intense staring contest and it was clear to both that the other was furious at their behaviour.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Nathan finally asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

'I'm not the one swapping sisters. What one not enough? You broke my daughters heart?' The older man spat out childishly.

'So did you.' Nathan answered defiantly. 'Well your other daughters. You've been slowly tearing her down for months and honestly, I think you're a disgrace. You shouldn't be allowed to be a father.'

'How dare you, you arrogant little shit. Get out of my fucking house.' Jimmy yelled outraged.

'It hurts doesn't it. The truth. Because you know that I'm right.' Nathan said getting closer to the man he had grown to hate.

'My daughter was perfectly happy until you used her for your sick games. What kind of man treats someone like that? Certainly not one who has a right to lecture me so forgive me if I don't listen to a fucking word you have to say.'

'You have two daughters. Two' Nathan shouted loudly. 'Your not even worth it. She's better off without you in her life.'

When Haley suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, bags in hand, Nathan approached her and taking some, led her to the door, desperately hoping her resolve held out until they could reach the car.

'You know that no one will take you in. No one wants you Haley. You'll be back before the end of the day' Jimmy said amused at her tantrum.

'Get in the car baby. I'll just be a minute I promise' Nathan said handing her his keys 'Its ok. I'm right behind you.' When she finally exited the door her boyfriend turned on her father and smacked him in the face with such force that he was knocked to the ground.

'Stay the hell away from Haley. You don't deserve to know her. She was better off not having you in her life. I mean, look at the mess of your other daughter. I'm assuming that had something to do with you.' It was clear to Nathan at that point Rachel was Jimmy's weakness and he could not help but enjoy the fury that spread over his face at his words. Before he had time to process what was happening Jimmy had retaliated and punched the younger mans jaw. He was however stronger and quickly gained control of the situation before again pinning him down.

'Get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops' He yelled viciously.

'I'm going don't worry. I can't stand being in the same room as you. I just thought you should know how ridiculously stupid you've been to treat Haley the way you have.' Calming down slightly Nathan let him go and stood up heading towards the door.

'Congratulations. You've just ruined the last opportunity you'll ever have to know your own daughter. And trust me when I say it's you who's missing out. You've made the biggest mistake of your life.'

………………………

It was now a few days later and Haley was rearranging the room in Lucas's house which she could now call her own. When they had first driven away from the Gatina's house, Nathan and Haley had remained in silence there entire journey home. Neither could quite comprehend what had happened and where it had now led them too now. On entering his room Nathan had pulled Haley towards him and apologised for his behaviour over and over again. When she didn't respond he was sure that she was furious and he was extremely worried about her reaction. She assured him with a smile however and managed to tell him that it was ok. That she truly appreciated his support. They had spent the rest of the day making arrangements and had decided that she would stay with him until she could find an apartment as she did not want to involve the Roes, much to his fathers displeasure. It wasn't however until Nathan felt her slip out of his arms at night and head silently to the bathroom, pulling on his t-shirt, that he realised how upset she actually was.

X Flashback X

Getting up and grabbing his boxers, Nathan slipped them on as he went, and felt horrendous when he heard her soft cries. She hadn't ever be an overly emotional person and it only confirmed his suspicions that she was far more effected by the afternoons events that she was letting on. Slipping in behind her on the floor, Nathan sat so that she was in between his legs and pulled her back to rest on is chest. Placing his chin to her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist, he let her cry until she had nothing left.

'I didn't mean to upset you like this baby. I'm so sorry.' He choked out dejectedly.

'Its not you. I promise. I really appreciate you standing up for me. No one's ever done that before. Please don't blame yourself' Haley managed meaning every word.

'Then what's wrong. Talk to me?' He said softly lying back slightly against the wall and bringing her with him.

Letting another sob escape her lips, Haley attempted to wipe away the falling tears and turned towards him so that they were facing each other. She could not however continue.

'Hales, please. It's only me' Nathan urged, stroking her cheek when she leaned in at his touch.

'Sometimes I just feel like….' She sobbed again, bending her head embarrassed.

'You feel like what?' He asked bringing her gaze to meet his.

'Like no one wants me.' She whispered unable to explain herself fully. It took Nathan some time to process what she had said and he felt like he was going to break down too at her confession.

'How could you think that? I want you. So much Haley. Lucas wants you, Karen, Keith, Brooke, Jake, Jenny, Skills. There's an entire town full of people here and in California that want you Haley. So how can you possibly think that?' He asked forcefully. If he was being honest he was slightly insulted at her insinuation. Hadn't he spent the last few months proving nothing but that he wanted, needed her even.

'I know that your right but I just don't understand why? My own parents didn't even want me. My sister can't stand to be in the same room as me. What does that say about me? I just don't understand what you could possibly get from me that anyone else wouldn't offer. Someone with a hell of a lot less baggage.'

'I thought we were past this Hales. That you were starting to believe in yourself again. Where's that strong, independent, feisty girl I know. The one that stood up to my dad and slapped Rachel at Brooke's party. The one who got the title for nicest, most intelligent and best looking in the year book. Because I want my girl back. This isn't you.'

'I'm not strong enough to do this Nathan. Any of it. I feel like I just want to run away from everything' Haley whispered.

'

From me?' He asked so softly she almost didn't hear him.

'No. Absolutely not from you. You're the one constant thing in my life. And I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you now. Sometimes I just feel like I'm dragging you down. I couldn't bare it if you were with me because you pitied me, felt like you couldn't move on because of everything that I had going on. I mean I'm living in your house Nathan. It's crazy.'

'How much do you love me Haley?' Nathan asked suddenly surprising her.

'What kind of question is that?' She said confused.

'I'm serious. How much do you love me? Answer the question' He demanded unwilling to back down.

'So much that sometimes I can't stand it. That I feel like I can't breathe. I feel like my hearts going to explode with love and pride and need and want.'

'Do I make you happy?' He said shaking at the intensity of her words.

'Yes. Happier than I've ever been'

'Then imagine that your me. Feeling all of those things. Loving you like I do and tell me that no one wants you. Because honestly I don't think you can even grasp at the amount I love you if your doubting how much I need you in my life. There's no want about it Haley. I need you, so please don't back away from me now. I can't handle that.'

For the longest time, Nathan and Haley did nothing but stare at each other and attempt to process the conversation they had just had. He wasn't exactly sure what she had meant when she said that she wanted to run but he was certain that he had never been so terrified in his entire life. Finally leaning forward Haley pressed her body against his and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

'I doesn't really matter that no one else wants me Nathan because you do. And not because your obligated or your scared to let go. You really want me. And I don't need anyone or anything else as long as I have that.'

'You'll always have that James. Count on it.' Seeing her smile for the first time since he had confronted Jimmy, Nathan felt his heart lift and the butterflies in his stomach erupt. 'And as for your family Haley. I think that it says more about them than it does about you.'

'Thank you Nathan. For everything' Haley breathed out suddenly very aware of the limited clothing they were wearing as he drew his hands under her t-shirt and ran them along her back. The heat in the room suddenly became unbearable and she lost complete control of her body as he pulled down his boxers at the front from his position underneath her and she saw his large, solid erection.

'I need you now.' Nathan demanded firmly as he flipped them over and placed himself at her entrance. He revelled in the feel of her for a few moments and pushed in even deeper kissing her fiercely to match his aching body. Lifting her hips to his, Haley felt her head drop back in pleasure and arched her body so that he had further access to her tight, wet heat.

You feel so good' Nathan whispered in her ear, earning a loud moan in response. Knowing that they would not last much longer in such an intense session and having an almost desperate want to have him inside of her, Haley slowed down her actions and began to softly draw her hands down his back to his bottom where she could grasp it and take some control.

'Fuck Haley.' Nathan shouted loudly as she almost brought them to a stop and then jerked violently towards him, repeating the action he so obviously loved again. 'God' He groaned loudly. Realising that they were making a large amount of noise, Haley brought his lips to hers and as he began to pound furiously into her it was her screams which had to be silenced for the fifth time that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day it was Nathan who had gone to see his aunt and uncle. Although he was aware that Haley was comfortable with them he knew that she was too proud to explain what had happened and would rather find an apartment than impose. He was however slightly concerned about the thought of her living alone. Although he was almost certain Jamie wouldn't bother her again, he still couldn't be entirely sure and it didn't sit well with him. The fact that he would be going off to college and leaving her behind in an empty apartment did not make him feel any better and, knowing his girlfriend like he did, he was aware that even though she held up a strong front at all times she really was in need of some stability and the love of a family. The conversation they had last night did little to relieve his fears and he realised that this was his only option. He just hoped that Haley understood.

'Karen, Keith Hey' Nathan said walking into their house.

'Nathan hi. To what do we owe this pleasure?' His aunt said from the stove where she was making breakfast.

'I actually wanted to talk to you about Haley?' He replied sitting down 'Do you both have a minute?'

'Oh god she's pregnant. I knew this would happen. Oh god…'

'Karen stop' Her husband said laughing at the horrified look on his nephews face.

'Haley's not pregnant.' Nathan said 'Or dying. We're not getting married, she hasn't joined a cult or become an alcoholic and she's not failing school' He finished amused as she sighed relieved.

'Ok I'm sorry Nathan. I just know what you two are like. Everyone does. I just….well I' Karen rambled embarrassed.

'What do you mean 'what we're like'?' Nathan asked confused.

'Well I eh I was talking about your eh ….' She trailed off unable to finish.

'Lets just leave it ok. I'm sure that the boy didn't come here to discuss his sex life. Am I right?' Keith asked with a pointed look and attempted to hold back a smirk at his embarrassed face.

'Right' Nathan coughed out 'I take it that you haven't heard yet but Haley moved out of Jimmy and Grace's house last night'

'What? Why? What happened?' They both asked with worried expressions on there faces.

'It's a long story but it was basically my fault. When we came home yesterday Jimmy was just so nasty. I mean seriously you should've seen her face. It was awful He called her a disgrace and said he was disgusted by her' Nathan said still furious at his behaviour.

'That man makes me so unbelievably angry. Can he not see what he's doing to that poor girl. Her self esteems already low as it is.' Karen said fuming.

'I think he knows exactly what he's doing. He just doesn't care.' Keith added quietly.

'Well I lost it. I know I shouldn't have snapped but I did. I told Haley to pack her things, me and Jimmy got into a huge fight and punches ended up being thrown from both sides.' Nathan explained.

'He hit you?' Keith asked blood boiling.

'Well yeah. But technically I had hit him first.' Nathan smirked but quickly stopped seeing the scolding look on his aunts face 'Anyway she's staying at mine for a few days until she gets an apartment sorted.'

'Like hell she is. There's no way that girl is moving in on her own.' Keith said stubbornly.

'Why wouldn't she come too us Nathan. She's here all the time anyway. Why would this be any different?' Karen asked confused.

'I don't know. I think she's embarrassed and you know how Jimmy can mess with her head. He said some things and I think he really got to her this time' Nathan did not want to betray his girlfriends confidence but seeing the pleading look in his aunts eye he continued quietly 'He said that no one would want her and that she wouldn't have anywhere to go. I guess she doesn't want to impose'

'I could ring his scrawny neck' Keith suddenly shouted slamming his fist down on the table 'Like that girl hasn't been through enough'

'So that's why you're here?' Karen asked after they had calmed down 'You want her to move in here with us?'

'Yes. I mean only if that's ok.' He laughed at her amused expression and carried on 'Look I would love it if she could stay with me but because of Dan it's just not an option. And I'm really not comfortable with her living alone. She's so damn stubborn though so I was wondering if you would both help me out.'

'Like you even have to ask' Karen said taking his hand 'She's lucky to have you Nathan. You've turned into a wonderful young man.'

Smiling slightly Nathan stood up from the table and hugging his aunt said his goodbyes. Now all he had to do was talk to Haley

X End of Flashback X

It took four hours, four long hours of talking, shouting, fighting and three rounds of make up sex to get Haley to agree to move into the Roes. Lucas was ecstatic about her moving in as were Karen and Keith and although Haley was slightly apprehensive about it, she was sure that she would be happy there. After she was done unpacking Haley headed to the shower and began to get ready for the reunion party that evening. Each year after a school break one of the popular crowd would be in charge of throwing a huge party for the junior and seniors and this year had proven to be bigger than ever. It was Tim Smith, Nathan's best friend who was hosting this event and everyone was buzzing with excitement at the prospect. Haley who had had a stressful few days was especially looking forward to relaxing and letting her hair down and as she stared at her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help but think this was going to be a great night. On her feet were five inch black court shoes which accented her long legs. Her dress was short, shorter than she would usually allow but still classy and she felt incredibly sexy as the royal blue materiel wrapped tightly around her upper body complimented her tiny waist and large chest perfectly. Her hair which was in tight waves cascaded down her back and was pinned at one side with a black hair clip. Too finish off the look, Haley had added dramatic dark eyes, her make up was flawless and she wore as always her pendant which hung delicately on her cleavage. She could have easily walked straight off of a magazine cover and although she was not in the least bit vain, she was beginning to understand that she was slightly attractive and that was why boys were continuously throwing themselves at her, including her boyfriend.

'Wow… You look amazing.' Lucas said from the doorway 'I still can't get used to seeing you dress like that though Princess'

'Thanks All star. You look great too. Ready to go?' She replied smiling widely.

'Yeah come on. We're picking up Brooke on the way.'

Entering the party with the happy couple who couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other, Haley was shocked when she felt someone pick her up and spin her around. Looking down she realised it was in fact the slightly inebriated host of the party himself.

'Tim drop me and die.' She warned playfully as he set her down.

'Hey get your own woman.' Haley heard a voice from behind her say and felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sight. Nathan was wearing black street shoes and loose fitting dark jeans which got slightly tighter towards the waist accenting his package and ass perfectly. On his top was a simple Ralf Lauren black polo which was suitably tight and allowed a fairly good preview of the amazing body underneath. Looking up at his face Haley blushed when she saw his trademark smirk form as he caught her checking him out.

'Do you want a picture? It'll last longer.' He said repeating his earlier words. For the longest time they stared at each other and it wasn't until Tim coughed loudly that they were brought from their own world. Walking towards her Nathan pulled Haley into his arms and held on tightly.

'You look so unbelievably hot Hales. I don't think you have any idea how many guys are checking you out right now. It drives me crazy.'

'Well…….just remember it's you that's gonna take me home at the end of the night' She whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lobe and receiving an almost guttural groan in return.

'I don't think I can wait till then Hales.' He said in a husky voice, discreetly pulling her further into his body so that she could feel just how much he wanted her.

'Down boy.' She laughed although unable to control her rising temperature and the pooling in her stomach at the thought. 'Not in front of the children' At this Nathan turned to Tim who still had his eyes on Haley's chest and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

'Hey up here' He said pretending to be annoyed.

'Huh sorry I uh….' Before he could continue however, Haley was once again lifted off of the ground and pulled flush against the hard body of someone else. Just as she was about to protest she looked up and immediately relaxed at the sight of her best friend.

'Jakey. I missed you.' She said hugging him back fiercely 'How's my girl?'

'She's good thanks princess. And we missed you too, so much.' It wasn't until Peyton cleared her throat forcefully that they realised they were still hanging on to each other and swiftly let go. Ignoring her angered expression, Jake then grabbed an apologetic Haley and pulled her from their group of friends, stating that they needed some catch up time alone. Although Nathan knew that Haley would never betray him he was more than a little put out at his friends behaviour. He was aware however that if he had not known they had slept together, such a friendly gesture would not concern him in the slightest, and he attempted to keep that in mind. Peyton's reaction did nothing however to console him and he had to fight not to run across the room and pull Haley from his grasp after seeing her worried expression. Looking at his best friend Nathan pulled her into his arms.

'What's up Peyt?' He asked although he already had a fair idea.

'Look I don't want to talk about it Nate. Just distract me. How was your holiday?'

'Surprisingly good. We had a great time. Everyone loved Haley but I already knew they would.' He said proudly.

'Of course they did.' She muttered bitterly.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Nathan asked immediately on the defence.

'Nothing look I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day. Lets go get wasted like we used too.' She laughed and he soon joined her.

'Alright lead the way' Nathan said following her through the ever increasing crowds.

At the other end of the house Jake and Haley spent their time getting reacquainted and filling each other in on the recent developments in their lives. About twenty minutes later Lucas entered the room and came to join his old friends as they laughed loudly and reminisced about old memories.

'God so much has changed recently. I really miss this you know. Us just hanging out like old times.' Haley said smiling.

'I know. Me too. We should make more of an effort. Its hard when we're all so wrapped up in our own relationships but we should remember what's important. The three of us.' Lucas said.

'All for one' They all said at the same time laughing as they bumped fists.

'I think that me and Peyton are over' Jake said suddenly shocking his friends.

'What, why? I thought everything was going well' Lucas said concerned.

'Me too. But ever since the whole friends with benefits thing she's been pushing me away. And to be honest I don't know how much more of her games I can take.'

'Jake why didn't you say something before. I mean you both said that it was fine. Completely forgotten about.'

'I know. And for a while it was, but ever since she came back from Christmas break she's been really distant and keeps bringing it up all the time. You saw the way she looked at us when I first came in.' He said to Haley who nodded.

'God I'm sorry Jake. What does she say when you bring it up?' Lucas asked.

'She won't discuss it with me. She just gets really mad and storms out. I love her. I really do but I've got a little girl to think about. I don't want her around all of this tension.'

'Then there's only really can do.' Haley said 'Weigh out the pros and cons of being in a relationship with her and decide if what you have is worth it.'

'I agree with Haley. You have to sort this out now' Lucas said rubbing a hand through his hair.

'If she's not what's best for your family Jake you have to end it now. It's not fair to either of you to live like that. But if she is. If you love her enough, then fight like hell to hang on to her. I'm serious because you might never have again what you have with her.'

………………………….

Nathan was having a great time catching up with his basketball team and friends from school when he spotted Peyton glaring yet again over towards Haley, Jake and Lucas. Although he could understand why she was a little jealous he as becoming increasingly irritated with her behaviour. He assumed that when they had talked about the situation she had sorted things out with her boyfriend and things were back on track. It did not however look that way and Nathan thought that she was overreacting slightly. Something else was obviously bothering her though and he was determined to get to the bottom of her behaviour before she caused a major row between the group of friends. Grabbing two beers, he headed towards Peyton and took a seat on the couch next to her. For a while they sat in a comfortable silence until she turned to him and pointed at the group of three.

'How can you be so cool about that Nathan? Look at them' Staring at his stunning girlfriend as Jake pulled her into a hug he allowed a smile to grace her lips when she giggled softly.

'I love her and I trust her completely. Simple as that.'

'You might but I don't.' Peyton spat out angering him.

'When are you going to give her a damn break. I'm getting seriously sick of the way your treating her Peyton. It ends here.'

'You're a fool if you can't see what's going on in front of our faces. He's in love with her. Look again and tell me that he isn't'. Staring over Nathan felt his stomach lurch as Jake placed a hand on Haley's thigh and looked at her lovingly. He wasn't entirely sure of his friends intentions and could see that he cared greatly for his girlfriend. But being in love was a completely different story. And either way, looking at Haley now, he was certain that she believed there was nothing but friendship between them.

'I think your wrong Peyton. That's my honest opinion. But even if your not that doesn't excuse your behaviour of Haley.' Seeing the astonished look in her eye he continued 'It doesn't matter how he feels about her because she's in love with me. And she wouldn't ever disrespect you or me enough to do anything with him.'

'Whatever' She scoffed 'Look around Nate. There isn't a single guy in this entire room who isn't checking her out. Imagining her in their bed. Girls like that don't stay faithful. They can't because the attention….its too much. It may not be now, or in a few months but I guarantee that when you go to college she won't wait around.' To say Nathan was astonished would be an understatement and maybe if he had been less secure in his relationship with Haley or been in love with a different kind of girl, her words would have affected him. But he wasn't and now he was just pissed.

'Who the fuck do you think you are Peyton? When you want to apologise and tell me what's really bothering you I'll be here. Until then stay out of my way. Cause I can't be around you when your acting like this'. Storming out of the room Nathan made his way into an empty one at the end of the hall and sat down on the edge of the bed. It wasn't long until he felt himself drift off to sleep and lay down thinking about the nights events. A short time later he awoke to find his beautiful girlfriend standing between his parted legs, staring at him curiously.

'What's wrong Hot Shot?' She asked pulling him up to sitting so that his head was level with her chest. Looking up at her Nathan smiled reassuringly and shook his head.

'Nothing James. I promise I'm fine' Cupping his face with her hands, Haley leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on his lips causing him to moan lightly.

'Its not nothing. I know you' She said after pulling away and sitting on his lap 'Talk to me'.

'Its just…….Peyton's having a hard time right now and she's taking it out on everyone else. We've always been able to share things you know. Now I can't even get her to talk to me. I hate seeing her so upset and not being able to do anything about it.'

'God I love you.' She admitted yet again. It really didn't matter how many times he heard her say it, it still filled him with a sense of joy more intense than anything he had ever felt at her words. 'Nate you can't always be the one that has to save everyone. I'm sure that Peyton will come to you when she's ready. You're her best friend. All you can do is be there when she's needs you to be.'

'I know your right its just hard to sit back and watch her hurting like that. Has Jake said anything to you?' Haley sat for a second contemplating what to say. She wouldn't ever betray Jake by sharing what he had told her with anyone, even Nathan. But seeing him so worried upset her greatly.

'Lets just say that your not the only one that's noticed a change in her. At least Jake is talking to us about it and not just shutting everyone off.' Seeing his frown she stroked her hand through his hair 'She'll come around babe.'

'You know, she thinks that Jake is in love with you' Nathan said finally looking for her reaction. He laughed however at her horrified face she pulled before she joined him.

'That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard Nate. He loves Peyton'

'Are you sure?' He asked quietly unable to look her in the eyes.

'Nathan I'm sure. Where has this come from?'

'I guess I can just see why she thinks that. He does act that way sometimes. I'm not worried though. I trust you completely so don't think that I'm doubting you because I'm not.'

'Thank you.' Haley said before kissing him passionately. 'And for the record, she's so wrong. I know Jake and he really loves that girl. And anyway it wouldn't matter if he did because there isn't anyone that I could ever love like I love you.'

'You always make me feel better, you know that. I love you Hales.' Smiling widely he kissed her again and then pulled her up from her position on his lap to the door. 'Come on lets do what we came here to do. Have some fun.'

When they reached the living room Haley pulled her boyfriend onto the makeshift dance floor with the others. As they grinded together to sexy back, they were in fact so unaware of everyone else in the room that they didn't realise all eyes were on the beautiful couple. Spinning his girlfriend around so that her back was to his chest, Nathan moved her flush against his body and gripped her hips, rubbing his growing bulge against her ass. Feeling him harden against her gave Haley an entirely new sense of power and lust and she relished in the hiss which escaped his lips as she ground further into him.

'If we wanted a free porno we would've stayed at home. Have some self respect. Your disgusting.' A cold voice spat out from behind them. Turning around they both saw a completely trashed Rachel staggering across the room.

'Great. I didn't think she'd show' Haley said sighing at her sisters behaviour. Calming down considerably after the interruption, Nathan pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Do you want to go? I understand if you don't want to see her after last night.' He said concerned.

'No its fine. I'm just going to stay out of her way. Come on we came here to have fun. Lets just relax and enjoy the night.'

'Alright do you want a drink?'

'No thanks hot shot. You should go and join the guys. I'll kiss you later' Haley winked before heading off in the other direction. God he loved that girl.

………………….

It wasn't until a few hours later that Haley and Nathan met up again. Both had had a great night and managed to catch up with all of their friends from school including Chase and Haley was more than a little relieved to find that there was no awkwardness between them. The party had been deemed a success and aside from an incident with Rachel when she had shamelessly flung herself at Nathan in front of a crowded room the rest of the night had went without incident. The party was beginning to die down about two in the morning and only a group of about twenty teenagers, mainly from the cheerleader and b-ball crowd, were left in the house. Staggering into the kitchen, a clearly inebriated Peyton jumped up onto a stool and clapped her hands together.

'Alright guys. Game time. Lets play a game. Truth or Dare.'

'Sounds good. Bitches round the table' Tim shouted to the friends. Grudgingly the remaining partiers who were still conscious and able took their seats and began the game.

'Ok I'll go first' Mike, a star quarterback on the team slurred causing everyone to laugh. Turning around he spotted the one girl he had his eye on the entire night and realised that this was the perfect opportunity to get close to her.

'Haley James. Truth or Dare.' He said smirking. Never having been one to back down from a challenge, Haley kinked her eyebrow at his behaviour and glancing at her boyfriend said 'Dare'.

'Alright. I dare you to give me a lap dance for an entire song' He retaliated. A chorus of oohs and aaahs echoed around the room and all eyes were on Mike and Nathan. There was a time when Haley wouldn't have ever thought of backing down but as she looked over at her boyfriend she was certain that her own pride was less important than his. Seeing the tell tale signs of his anger flaring up, she took his hand in hers under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Nathan was aware of Haley's reputation as a dare devil back in California and had heard of the many wild nights they had had due to Haley's inability to back down from Matt. The thought that Mike had the audacity to use this opportunity to get close to his girlfriend right in front of him infuriated Nathan and he was sure he would lose it completely when she agreed.

'Looks like I'm out guys' Haley said holding her hands up in defeat. Although she was itching to wipe the satisfied smirks from Peyton and Rachel's faces, the look of relief and admiration coming from her boyfriend made it all worthwhile. Kissing her lightly, Nathan whispered a thank you in her ear and turned smirking to face a disappointed Mike.

'Didn't have you down as a coward James' He said attempting to provoke a reaction.

'Give it a rest Hannagan. She said no so just leave it' Nathan defended attempting to keep his cool.

'What's the matter James. You can't even fight your own battles now. Pathetic really.' He continued ignoring his warnings.

'Mark is it?' Haley asked in a patronising tone 'I'm pretty sure that I can fight my own battles although I really appreciate the concern. It just so happens that I would rather opt out of some lame party game than go anywhere near you. There aren't actually many things I wouldn't chose over giving you a lap dance so it really was a no brainer.'

Sitting back on her seat Haley ignored the sniggering table and turned to join in conversation with Lucas who sat next to her although not before feeling her boyfriend place an appreciative hand on her thigh.

'Nathan truth or dare?' A smirking Rachel asked huskily sliding nearer to him in a pathetic attempt to be sexy. At this Haley looked up at her sister and glared as she smiled sarcastically in her direction.

Knowing that no good could come in indulging her childish approaches, Nathan picked truth and hoped for the best. Looking at his old friend in her drunken state he was aware that he would have been in a similar mess not to long ago. More than anything he was fairly unsettled by the thought and he was sure that he wouldn't ever want to return to such a meaningless way of life.

'Alright. Do I do anything for you that baby sister won't do in bed?' Rachel slurred, laughing at the hollering and hooting coming from the men.

Although Haley had developed an ability to hide her real emotions from everyone else, Nathan now knew her extremely well and could see the hurt and embarrassment which flashed through her eyes at the thought of him and her sister together. Attempting to keep his cool, Nathan took a moment to decide how he should handle the cruel question. As certain as he was that Haley was the best he had ever had or ever would have, he knew that Rachel had worded the truth in such a way that it would be impossible to answer honestly without upsetting his girlfriend. When he and Haley were together there was an explosive chemistry, a spark and she was everything he had ever wanted in bed and more. But Rachel had been so desperate to please him that she had done things he was even ashamed to admit to now. Haley on the other hand had far too much respect for herself and her body to even consider allowing him to do certain things and he loved that about her. If he didn't answer however everyone would wrongly assume that he preferred being with Rachel and his girl would be humiliated anyway. Looking around the table Nathan was aware that everyone was staring at him curiously awaiting his answer. Grabbing Haley's hand in a gesture of solidarity he looked at Rachel with disgust.

'I wouldn't ever disrespect my girlfriend by answering that question and as much as I can't stand you right now I won't embarrass you either by giving my honest opinion so it looks like I'm out too.

Laughing loudly Brooke patted Nathan on the back and smirked at the redhead 'Wow Rach ho looks like your losing your touch. Its tragic really.'

'Fuck off. Everyone knows the biggest slut in the room is you. And no amount of time is going to change who you were and how we all see you.'

'You really are a hateful bitch.' Lucas snapped wrapping an arm around his girlfriend 'Look around you. People here are willing to defend Brooke but there's not one person who can tolerate you here. You've got no one. Pathetic'

'Alright guys enough. Maybe we should all just head out because arguing isn't going to get us anywhere.' Chase spoke up smiling at a grateful Haley.

'We haven't finished playing yet' Peyton slurred incoherently 'Jakey' She said mocking Haley yet again and turning towards him 'Truth or Dare?'

'Peyton your wasted. Let me just take you home to sleep this off. Trust me when I say you'll regret it in the morning if you don't.' Jake said attempting to avoid another argument.

'I'm not done yet Jakey. We'll go when I want to go. Truth or Dare?' She snapped.

'Truth' He replied with a stony voice which unsettled everyone at the table.

'Are you in love with Haley?' The entire room fell silent and an uncomfortable atmosphere settled. Having spent the whole night avoiding Peyton's childish behaviour and her vicious glances Haley was almost at breaking point. And when she turned to look at her best friend and saw the hurt, defeated look in his eye it finally proved too much and she got up from her seat and walked towards her.

'I don't know why your acting like this but I've put up with your crap long enough. Keep your mouth shut or get out of my face. Understood?' Haley snapped. Peyton was about to respond when Lucas pushed her lightly back into her chair stopping her from lunging at the younger girl. Jake who had finally snapped out of his daze, stared at the scene in front of him for a second and his gaze connected with Peyton's.

'I really don't know you anymore' He said quietly. Looking around the room he realised that everyone's eyes were still on him and he headed for the door without looking back, his two best friends on his tail.

Scoffing at the scene she had just created Peyton grabbed another bottle of beer and walked into the other room. Before she did so however she turned to Nathan and smirked

'Notice that he didn't deny it. I think we all got our truth.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much too smunlucky13 and Naleyfan13 for your reviews.


	19. Secrets and Lies

It was a few days after the party and despite the best attempts of Lucas and Brooke, tensions between the group of friends had not improved. Jake and Peyton had not resolved their differences and both were aware that the relationship was ending, although neither had admitted it to each other. Peyton and Nathan had however managed to discuss their problems and had made up the next day when she had come to apologise. She still hadn't explained to him why she was acting the way she was and after much prompting which had caused her to snap at him, Nathan had given up on his attempts although he was more than a little worried. Haley however could not be so forgiving and was still furious at her behaviour. Seeing just how upset Jake was did nothing to calm her anger and the fact that the blonde had refused to apologise to either of them and had in fact been more cruel than ever was only providing further ammunition. Her boyfriend was therefore stuck between the two girls and although Haley wouldn't ever ask him too choose or discuss the situation with him, he felt a sense of loyalty to both which made things extremely difficult. Since the party he had also had some time to think about what his best friend had said and even though he knew that Peyton was wasted, her words had, against his better judgement affected him. Jake had not denied his feelings towards Haley and it did not help that he and Peyton were clearly headed towards a break up. He had also been spending increasing amounts of time with her and although Nathan knew that he was being irrational, it irritated him slightly. After discussing it with Haley who had dismissed him almost immediately, slightly angry at his inability to let the situation go, he had somehow found himself standing outside his friends door. Although Nathan had convinced himself that he was here to discuss Peyton, a small part of him was aware that he really wanted to talk about the relationship he had with Haley. And knocking on the door he couldn't help but think that maybe he had made a mistake.

'Nathan hey. What are you doing here?' Jake asked as he opened the door with his daughter in his arms.

'Hey Jake.' He said walking into the house and taking Jenny from him 'Hey beautiful' Nathan laughed as she giggled and buried her head in his chest blushing.

'Unbelievable' Jake said shaking his head 'What is it with you and my girls?' Although Nathan knew that he hadn't meant anything buy it, the comment angered him slightly and he wanted to scream out that Haley was actually his girl. He hadn't ever been someone to get jealous and although at times he was possessive of Haley, he usually had good reason. Acting like this around her best friend was just not in his nature and he knew that he had to sort his issues out once and for all.

'I actually wanted to talk to you about a few things' Nathan said picking up a doll and handing it to Jenny.

'Look if this is about Peyton then I don't want to talk. I know you're her best friend but it isn't me who needs to fix things. It's her.' Jake finished on the defensive.

'I don't want to interfere. Your relationship isn't any of my business man. But like you said she is my best friend and I'm worried about her. She hasn't ever acted like this before Jake and its really bothering me. Its just……..I know that it may not seem like it now but your opinion matters to her and she misses you. Don't give up on her yet.' After a few moments of silence Jake sighed and nodded his head.

'I'll think about what you said. I do love her Nate. I'm just not sure if it's enough'

'It should be'

'Sometimes it just isn't though. I hope you know how lucky you are Nathan. You know with Hales.'

Nathan's head turned from Jenny at his comment and he looked at him curiously.

'What's that supposed to mean? Of course I do.' He defended with an edge to his voice.

'Hey man I wasn't having a go. I didn't mean anything buy it.' Jake said to his friend who nodded in understanding.

'Can I ask you something else?' Nathan finally asked when he calmed down.

'That never ends well but ok. Go for it'

'Why is Peyton so sure that your in love with Haley?'

'Uh… I don't know. Honestly I don't think she really believes that. Its just another way to push me away. I mean I know when the whole friends with benefits thing first got out she was pretty upset. But I thought we were over it. And after coming back from Christmas break she just won't let it go….. Why would you ask?'

'I can see why she would think that' Nathan started. Seeing the angry glare he was receiving from Jake and realising that he was about to interrupt, he held out a hand to stop him and continued. 'Look I know that you and Haley are best friends alright. And your obviously really close. I'm fine with that. Seriously, but sometimes I can't help but wonder.'

'So what' Jake jumped in 'You don't trust her. That's what your saying. I thought you knew Haley better than that.'

'No. That's not what I'm saying. I trust her completely. She loves me and honestly even if you were in love with her I know you wouldn't have a hope in hell.' Nathan continued holding back a smirk at the fire in Jakes eyes at the comment. 'But you can understand why I'd want to know. And I think that Haley deserves some honesty too.'

'Your being ridiculous' Jake snapped before realising that his daughter was still in the room and was clearly aware of the tension. Smiling down at her both boys attempted to calm down and relax their posture.

'Jake I don't want to argue ok. We've known each other for a while now and I'd like to think we're good friends. But you must be able to see why we would feel like that. I'm not some jealous boyfriend looking for a fight. I mean think about it.'

'Your wrong Nathan. I don't know what Peyton's been saying to you but your wrong.'

'Maybe I am. But at least admit that you can see where we're coming from. I mean when you got together with Peyton and I started with Hales you two were best friends and your daughter adored her. That's it. That's all their was too it. Then we find out that you had been sleeping together for months and the fact that you had hid it from us didn't help. It was Haley who broke it off which you were admittedly pissed about. And now you and Peyt are having trouble and your with my girlfriend all the damn time.'

'She's showing me some support Nathan. Its what friends do. Maybe you've forgotten that but Haley hasn't.'

'Why are you getting so defensive? And more importantly why haven't you denied it yet?' For the longest time they both stared at each other, neither willing to back down. Hearing Jenny laughing lightly at their behaviour though Jake couldn't help but smile and sit back in his chair.

'I love Haley. I've always loved Haley. From the first moment I saw her and Lucas wrestling at the river court. But to be in love with her is a completely different story. Honestly I think if I allowed myself to, maybe, I don't know, I could fall in love with her. She's beautiful. But you know that. She's kind and funny and smart and feisty and so much fun. I mean she has it all and she's also amazing with my daughter. Technically, I suppose she's everything I've ever wanted in a woman. But Nathan, I haven't fallen for her. I'm not in love with her. Me and Haley have had our chance. We had a whole year together before anyone else got involved and it didn't happen. And that tells me that were not meant to be. There's too many reasons that it wouldn't work and not enough reasons that it would.'

Nathan let out a breath that he wasn't even aware he had been holding when Jake finished and smiled widely at his friend.

'Good to know. I wasn't sure where this conversation was going for a while. I'm sorry but I had to ask'

Smiling back, Jake picked up his daughter and sat her on his lap 'Its ok. I suppose I can see your point. I guess I'm just so sick of Peyton droning on about it that it got to me. I'm glad you asked me about it though…..Can I ask you something now?'

'Of course. Go for it.'

'You said earlier that love should be enough. But if you were in my position what would you do. Things are so much more difficult because I have a kid to think about. But honestly, even if I didn't, I don't know if it would be any different. I love Peyton but I'm tired of fighting for her, for us. I'm not sure it's worth it.'

'I don't know what to say to that. She's my friend so it's hard for me to comment. But I will say that if your doubting that it's worth it, it probably isn't. You know…things haven't always been easy for me and Haley. Sometimes it's so hard, like when our families get in the way, or we take our frustrations out on each other. But their hasn't been a single second when I haven't been sure that my life isn't better in every way because she's in it. Loving someone like that…….Look all I'm saying is that I don't think anyone should settle for anything less.'

'But you and Haley aren't a normal couple Nathan. Your something entirely different and most people don't even come close to experiencing something that special. It's just not possible for everyone to wait around for something like that.'

'I can only tell you what I know. And I know that no one can be sure that their always going to be together. You can't make promises like that. But there isn't even the slightest doubt in my mind that I'll love Haley forever. She's it for me. And I don't know about you, but I wouldn't settle for anything less than that. You just need to decide if Peyton's it for you.'

Nodding his head Jake laughed loudly and Nathan soon joined.

'Not the most manly chat huh. I feel like we should crack open a few beers and fling a ball about.'

'Yeah. Can you believe we're talking about this stuff. I mean last year all we had to worry about was our points average and partying. How the hell did this happen?'

'I got no idea bro. But I wouldn't go back for anything.'

'Me neither' Nathan replied smiling widely, as he thought about his girl 'Definitely not'

……………………………..

It was around one the next morning when Haley heard a tapping at her window. After a few moments she managed to drag herself towards it and open the latch to allow her boyfriend through. Nathan had spent the rest of the afternoon and night with Jake, catching up and discussing their futures over a few beers. He had enjoyed spending some time with his team mate and felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders after their conversation about his girlfriend. On the way home he had somehow found himself outside Haley's house and was astonished when he realised just how much he had missed her. They had spent a few hours together the day before but it never quite seemed to be enough and he couldn't resist sneaking up to see her before heading home.

'Hey hot shot. What are you doing here?' She asked pulling him up from his position on the floor.

'I'm sorry for waking you but I really missed you today.' He said kissing her deeply and bringing her body tightly to his.

'I missed you too. And I'm glad you came but you know you can't stay right. Karen and Keith are here.'

'I know I just wanted to see you.' He smiled feeling his heart beat radically at the happiness she radiated at his words. 'I'm gonna go but I'll see you tomorrow ok' Nathan finished kissing her lightly.

When she nodded and pulled him in for another kiss he couldn't help but laugh.

'Alright you can go now.' Haley joked jumping into bed as he climbed out of her window.

'Hey Nate.' He suddenly heard her shout and turned back around. 'I really love you' Smirking widely he climbed down and headed for home. Before Haley could drift back to sleep she heard her phone vibrate and leaned over smiling, aware of who was on the other end.

'You have to get off the line because my boyfriend was just here and he might still be hanging around.' She smiled imagining his expression.

'That's ok I could take him. Although I have it on good authority that he makes you scream like no one else can. Makes me wonder why you'd waste your time on me.'

'Yeah he's pretty good in bed. But he can be really cocky. It's a bit of a turn off actually.' She laughed and he soon joined her.

'So hot shot what can I do for you?'

'I just thought that I should tell you that I love you. And James………'

'Yeah' She whispered heart beating furiously in her chest

'I want you too know that no matter what happens you've made my life better. I'm so happy because of you. Just don't ever forget that.'

'Same. You've made my entire world better'

'Goodnight baby'

'Goodnight. And Scott. Thank you'

'For what?'

'For a lot of things. Mainly for just being you.'

Hanging up Haley lay back down on her bed and felt a tear slide down her cheek. For the second time in her life they were happy tears and she was certain that they were going to be together forever. If only they'd known what was to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days later when Nathan who had been in a deep sleep was awoken by a loud banging at the door. Looking at his clock he realised that it was only quarter past seven in the morning and rolled over to go back to sleep. When the incessant noise did not stop however he remembered that his parents were out of town and begrudgingly made his way downstairs.

'Hey Peyton. What's up?' Nathan asked surprised as he stood at his front door in nothing but his boxers and a wife beater.

'Can I come in?' She asked in a shaky voice. It was then that he looked at her closely and could see the tear tracks on her face. Pulling his friend into a tight hug, he shut the door and led her to the couch.

'Peyt. What happened?' He said rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back.

'Jake broke up with me last night.' She said nervously as Nathan tightened his grip on her and kissed her head.

'I'm sorry Peyton. How are you?'

'A mess. I guess I knew it was coming I just didn't expect everything to be this screwed up' She replied.

'I know that this is hard for you but it'll get easier. And you haven't been happy for a long time Peyt. Maybe this is what you need.'

'I guess' She responded falling into silence

Peyt……I need to tell you something' Nathan said nervously after a while looking down at her. How was he supposed to tell her that he one person she could rely on, the guy she had come to for comfort was partly to blame for her heartbreak? He'd given Jake his honest opinion on the situation and now one of the most important people in his life was in tears because of it. And Nathan, for the first time in their twelve year friendship, had no clue how to fix it.

'Ok what is it?'

'I talked to Jake about this a few days ago.'

'What do you mean you talked to Jake? Behind my back?' She asked voice shaking.

'No….well not intentionally. I wouldn't do that to you.' He defended, afraid of another fight brewing in her fragile state.

'How can you unintentionally talk to him about our relationship? God Nathan you just can't help getting involved in everyone else's business can you?'

'Peyton no. He asked me a question and I answered honestly. And although this might not be what you want to hear right now I think this is best for you both. Maybe you weren't right for each other after all' He was sure this wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go when your best friend went through a break up. But he was a guy, he didn't have the first clue about what he should be doing or saying to calm the rage she was showing. For the first time in his life he was truly desperate to see Brooke. Nathan almost laughed at the thought.

'This is unbelievable'

'Peyton I'm sorry that's just how I feel. Admit it. You haven't been happy for months and I want to know what's going on. Look I get that your upset right know. And you have every right to be but your behaviours been off the chart for months now. I'm worried Peyt, that's all so just meet me half way here. Talk to me' For the longest time Peyton stared ahead and he was beginning to panic slightly at her odd behaviour when she suddenly turned to him and produced the most pathetic attempt at a smile he'd ever seen.

'I don't think I was ever really in love with Jake' She said shocking Nathan in the process.

'I don't understand. You said you loved him. I mean….god Peyton you chased after the guy for years'

'No I didn't. You just assumed that Jake was what had been bothering me and I didn't correct you. And I did love him, I do. Just not like that.'

'So what……' Nathan continued in a softer voice 'That's low Peyton. God he introduced you to his fucking daughter. What were you thinking? You've been lying to him the entire time?'

'No, well yes but it wasn't like that. I thought that if I tried hard enough it would happen for us. And I loved Jenny so much you know. It just got too intense. I couldn't handle the pressure and I guess that's why I took it so badly when I found out about him and Haley. I was trying to push him away'

'I don't know what to say. I really wish you had spoken to me about this before. I can't believe you'd put Jake through this. And you. I don't get it Peyt?'

'You haven't been there for a while now Nathan. Your always with her' She said breaking down again. Although Nathan was angry at her insinuations he attempted to remember his friends situation and placed a comforting hand on her knee.

'I'm sorry if you think that but I've been around Peyton. I wouldn't ever put spending time with Haley in front of being there for you when you needed me.'

'I know, I'm sorry. Its all just too hard.'

'What is? Peyton please talk to me?' Nathan pleaded getting off of the couch and kneeling in front of her. When she choked out a sob he was beyond worried and grabbed her hands in his.

'Peyt……' Before he could finish however he was interrupted when his best friend leaned forward and crashed her lips to his, kissing him hungrily. Nathan was in fact so shocked that he did not pull back until he felt Peyton plunge her tongue into his mouth. Realising the situation he had gotten himself into, he then attempted to get himself out of the awkward position and stood up swiftly. She was however less eager to let go and tightened her grip around his head refusing to end the passionate kiss. Whilst this was happening Nathan attempted to think of a way to reject her advances without causing a scene and felt his stomach fill with a dreaded, sickening feeling at the thought of his beautiful girlfriend. What the hell was Peyton doing? When he suddenly felt her hand reach down into his boxers however he realised that bruising her ego was of less importance than stopping her actions and pushed her away more forcefully than before. Although the kiss had only lasted ten or fifteen seconds at most, Nathan felt disgusted by it and couldn't believe that he had betrayed Haley like he had, even though he had very little say in it at the time.

'What the fuck are you doing Peyton? Jesus I have a girlfriend' He snapped unsympathetic to the tears streaming down her face.

'You kissed me back…' She started and attempted to take his hand which he brushed swiftly away.

'I didn't kiss you back. You practically jumped me'

'Whatever. I think you wanted this as much as I did. You can't change Nate. You won't. And now your trying to ease your guilty conscience by blaming me.'

'You can't be serious. Peyton, I love Haley….' Nathan started raising his voice.

'WELL I LOVE YOU' She screamed shocking them both at her admission. A number of emotions swept through him as he watched his best friend break down again and sit dejectedly on the seat. He was furious, upset and embarrassed. But most of all he just felt sympathy for her as she cried harder. To say he was stunned was an understatement as there hadn't ever been any insinuation of any romantic feelings between the two friends. Yes he loved Peyton and she was extremely important to him but it was nothing in comparison to his feelings for Haley. Not even remotely close and a completely different kind. He knew however, how difficult it must have been for her living with this kind of secret and he hated the thought that she had to go through something similar to what he had to when he first fell in love with Haley but was unable to be with her. In a much calmer mood Nathan sat down next to Peyton but made sure that there was a significant amount of space between them.

'How long have you felt like this?' He asked in a hoarse voice.

'I don't know. A few months now I guess. Although I'm starting to think that its always been there?' She whispered with a sigh.

'I don't know what to say. Why didn't you ever say anything?' He said unable to meet her fierce gaze.

'I was scared. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship' She let out a sarcastic laugh at the comment and met his gaze. 'Have I ruined our friendship?'

'I really wish you hadn't kissed me Peyt. Its made things really complicated' He started but seeing the pleading look on her face could do nothing but send her a reassuring smile 'But we've been friends for a long time and I can't imagine not having you in my life'

'Do you think you could ever, that we…..?'

'Peyton I think that your great but I love Haley so much. I can't ever imagine being with someone else.'

'But maybe….' She started ignoring his irritated glare.

'No. I'm sorry but its not going to happen'

'You haven't even given us a chance. We could have something really great' She begged

'Stop it. Look I'm not saying this to hurt you ok but I don't know how else to say it. I'm in love with Haley. And their isn't anything you can say or do to change that' He said firmly standing away from her.

'I can't stand to see you with her. She doesn't deserve you Nate'

'ENOUGH. This stops right here Peyton. I wont have you treating her like you have been. If you want to be in my life then you have to start showing her some respect. And trust me when I say that I'll through your ass out on the street if you fucking bad mouth my girl in this house again' He shouted

'Respect. Fucking respect. What has she ever done to earn it apart from shagging my boyfriend?' She screamed out.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP. I'm not messing about here Peyton. You're the only one who's ruining this friendship. If you really loved me, if you were really my best friend then you'd want me too be happy. And she makes me happy. Why can't you see that?' Nathan snapped

'I think I could make you happier Nathan.'

'It's not possible. And it's not even something I want to talk about. All I want you to do is lay off of Haley. If you won't do it for her do it for me.' He demanded. Seeing her nod her head Nathan sighed heavily and pointed to the door.

'I'm not mad Peyton and I do want us too be friends but I just need some time, some space. Is that ok?'

'Yes' She managed to choke out a fresh batch of tears forming 'Are you going to tell her about the kiss?'

Sighing loudly Nathan sat back down and rubbed a hand through his hair frustrated.

'I don't know. We always promised each other that we would be honest about everything and I can't lie to Haley. But I don't see how telling her will do us any good. I really don't want to hurt her.'

Reaching the door Peyton turned and called out to her friend before leaving the house heartbroken 'Nathan, when your ready for me, I'll be ready. Until then I can settle for being your best friend.'

Sighing he turned his back on her and kicked out in anger at the table, his thoughts not on his relationship with Peyton or the way this would affect the group of friends but only on Haley and how he was going to handle the situation he was now in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now several days after Peyton's declaration and Nathan found himself standing on the doorstep of Haley's house to discuss the situation with his girl. After avoiding her calls and ignoring the rest of the group for an entire weekend he had decided that being honest was in the best interests of their relationship. He knew that he had not done anything to upset the beautiful girl who captured his every waking thought but it did little to calm the nervous, gut wrenching uncertainty that he had about her reaction when she found out about the kiss. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door before entering and heading straight up to her room. When reaching the doorway he opened it to find the hottest sight he had ever witnessed. A familiar shock flowed through his body and pooled at his groin as he admired Haley dancing seductively to the music blasting from her speakers in only her black lace bra and thong set, a favourite of his. The intensity of his desire amazed him yet again and he realised for the first time just how much he had missed her both physically and mentally in their short time apart. The scent of her perfume carried through the air and he felt the now common haze which she was able to inflict with the most innocent of looks fog his mind. All previous thoughts disappeared from Nathan's mind as he lifted his eyes from her heaving chest and he found a smirking Haley's questioning gaze meet his. Before she could speak however he joined her in the middle of the room and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Giving her no time to respond he pushed her against the nearest wall with such force that the pictures flew from there stands. Lifting her toned legs and wrapping them around his waist, he ground his erection firmly into her middle gasping at the intense pleasure they both experienced from the action. As she eagerly returned the kiss, Haley reached between them and unzipped his jeans freeing him from the constraints, revelling in the almost guttural groan he emitted as she grasped him roughly and fondled in the motion she had learned that he loved so much.

'Somebody missed me' She rasped, pulling her panties aside and placing him at her entrance.

'You have no idea' Nathan managed before lifting her wrists and trapping her against the door before roughly penetrating her walls. It occurred to Haley that she had once before been in a similar position with Jamie and at this thought she awaited the rush of fear which almost automatically coursed through her veins whenever she remembered the experience. It did not come however and she was soon overwhelmed by the euphoric feeling with filled her body as she and Nathan moved together, harder and faster with every violent thrust. Neither were aware of what had come over them and although they were both agreed that they liked to be rough with each other on occasion, neither had ever experienced such ferocious actions before. Biting, scratching, sucking and slamming their way towards the bed, Haley rolled over on top of her boyfriend and grabbed a fist full of his hair as she brought his lips back to hers in a frenzied kiss. Nathan then grabbed her slender hips and forcefully found the crazed rhythm they had practiced before bringing her backwards and forwards onto his large erection with such force that she wasn't sure where the pleasure ended and the pain began. Felling the familiar tightening of her walls, Haley screamed loudly as she bit down on his shoulder drawing blood. Feeling her tightness clasp in around him, Nathan came violently and collapsed with her on top of him still intertwined, chests heaving and pulses racing, both bodies painfully aware of the crazed nature of what had just taken place.

'Well we've never done that before' Haley managed. struggling to catch her breath as he gently stroked his fingertips down her hair and back in a soothing manner as his body slowly recovered.

'Nope.' He replied lazily before lifting her head to his and with a new burst of energy flipping them over so that he was once again on top. Dragging his lips slowly down her body and sucking and kissing on the bruised and bitten areas he had created, Nathan reached her stomach and lay his head there as she ran her fingers through his silky hair.

'I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I' He whispered in such a vulnerable, concerned voice Haley's heart tugged.

'No. At least not anymore than I did you. What's going on Scott? Talk to me?'

Sighing loudly Nathan brought his free hand up to intertwine with hers and lightly kissed her palm.

'A lots happened in the last few days James. I don't even know where to start'

'From the beginning would be good' She teased although there was slight apprehension in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by either. 'Why haven't you called all weekend. I was beginning to get worried'

'I'm sorry' he replied sitting up and pulling her onto his lap resting his chin on her shoulder. 'I've had a lot going on'

'Is it your dad again?' She asked. When he didn't reply however she turned from her position and placing a hand on his cheek brought him into a gentle kiss. 'You know I'm right here Nathan. Your problems are my problems. There isn't anything that we can't work out together. But you need to let me in'

'God I love you. So much' He replied pulling her into a tight hug.

'Nate…..' Haley replied softly after a while 'What's going on?'

'Ok you know that Jake and Peyton split up right?' When Haley nodded confused he continued softly.

'She was pretty upset when she came round. I thought it was because of the break up but after a while well…….. she basically said that it hadn't ever been about Jake… that she hadn't ever loved him like that.'

'I don't understand' She replied with a confused face. 'She said…'

'I know but it wasn't ever like that. She was pretty upset and when I tried to comfort her… well she kind of kissed me'

'What do you mean kind of kissed you. Either she did or she didn't?' Haley asked, nausea setting in.

'Well she did and ….. And she told me that she's in love with me' He finished searching her face for some kind of reaction.

'I wasn't expecting that' Haley managed although she could already feel the sickening feeling of uncertainty creep through her body.

'Say something Hales' Nathan replied as she climbed off of him and put some space between the two.

'Did you kiss her back?' She whispered although she was almost pretty certain of the answer.

'No of course not. The only thought running through my mind was you. I don't want her, I want you Haley.' He pleaded.

'Why didn't you come to me sooner and tell me about this? I mean you've been ignoring me this entire weekend… Did you need some time to work out how you feel? Do you need some time?'

'No.' Nathan demanded forcefully grasping at her hand. 'Haley look at me. I said look at me' He repeated when she didn't respond at first. Seeing her bring her gaze to meet his Nathan grabbed her face and planted light feathery kisses on her eyelids, cheeks, forehead and mouth. 'I love you more than anything and anyone in this world. And there wasn't a second of doubt in my mind that I would want her more than you. I just didn't want to upset you. Things have been so good with us recently and I didn't want to put all our friends in an awkward position. But you've got to believe me when I say your it for me Because I honestly believe that. Their isn't any doubt I my mind that this is right. Perfect even.'

After a few minutes of silence Nathan was certain that his heart was going to burst from his chest as he awaited her response. As a small smile graced her beautiful face he relaxed slightly and allowed the tightening in his chest to loosen up.

'Okay' Was all she replied pulling him into another kiss.

'Okay' He repeated slightly confused.

'Yep. It's okay. I love you and I trust you. That's all there is too it. Just talk to me next time and don't shut me out alright. I'm not the type to freak out.'

'I know. I'm sorry. I just can't stand to see you upset. What are we going to do about Peyton though? We have a whole group to think about'

'I know. I guess we just try and talk it out. I feel sorry for her actually. I mean imagine how difficult it must be watching us together.' Laughing at the amazed look on her boyfriends face, Haley raised a curious eyebrow. 'What?'

'Your unbelievable. I can't believe you worrying about her after everything that's happened.'

Shrugging Haley ran a comforting hand through Nathan's hair and sighed.. 'Don't get me wrong I'm pissed about the way she's been acting but it must've been so difficult. And anyway I don't have to trust her I only have to trust you which I do. I want to know if anything else happens though Scott, I'm serious. Because I won't put up with it any longer'

'I promise. We said no secrets and I meant it. Things are gonna be awkward for a while but we'll get through it together.'

'Together' Haley repeated firmly pulling Nathan back down on top of her. After spending the rest of the morning in bed, Haley and Nathan spent their afternoon together in Tree Hill. The light banter and playful nature of their conversation was exactly what they needed and both felt an enormous weight had been lifted from their shoulders. That feeling of uncertainty had finally past and both were aware that they hadn't ever felt safer in their entire lives than they did in that moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys. How are ya? I did something a bit sad today and watched the new One Tree Hill online cause we don't get it here. Anyway, amazing Naley scene. That one will keep my bank of bad JL thoughts topped up for months. I'm usually a Brucas fan but I'm kinda warming to the whole Leyton thing. Realized looking at my last chapter Peyton gets a raw deal in this story and I actually really like her on the show but…. Thems the breaks. Oh and how awesome was Julian with Victoria. I've kinda fallen in love with both of them. I honestly think she's got a good side and I really appreciate her horrendousness. Also, I think Julian is a great match with my girl. Finally a guy that's gonna stand up for her.

Thank you so much for the reviews - troryrogan, smunlucky13, RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan and kaya17tj. I love, love them.

Oh and have a nice day. xXx


	20. Promises, Promises

'Peyton can I talk to you for a second?' Haley asked pointing to the empty classroom on her left. It had now been several days since Nathan had told her about his best friends behaviour and, after initially ignoring the situation , she had decided to attempt to discuss things with the older girl and make things easier for the tense group. On top of the fact that relationships were strained between Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Haley, she had in her upset state been cruel and snappy with everyone else in their group of friends and even Tim was becoming frustrated with her behaviour.

'Not really. I have somewhere to be' She replied glaring obviously.

'Well you'll just have to make time won't you' Haley stated grabbing her arm firmly and dragging her across the hall, slamming the door behind them loudly.

'Get your damn hands off me idiot. God' Peyton started rubbing the red area.

'Considering your recent attitude I think its me who should be pissed off here don't you' She spat out shocking Peyton in the process.

'I don't know what your talking about' She retaliated, voice shaky

'So you don't remember kissing MY boyfriend, or telling him your in love with him or for that matter asking him to leave me for you. And I suppose you've forgotten about the nasty comments and pathetic digs at our friends all week.' Haley spat out

'Look I don't know what Nathan's told you but he didn't pull away. He wanted me. I could feel it. I'm sorry if this hurts because honestly I think if things hadn't got so screwed up we could've been friends but….'

'And this is how you treat all your potential friends is it? By trying to hit on their boyfriends. Because if it is I don't need this and I don't need you in my life.'

'I don't want it to be like this but you know what it's like to love him. At least you don't have to watch him be all over another girl every second of the day. Knowing he would be happier with you' She whispered, looking dejected.

'But I did Peyton….Do you think this was a recent thing for me? That I just suddenly realised I loved him. God I've been crazy about that boy since I first laid eyes on him, when he was with my sister. And it doesn't feel good. I know that. But there hasn't ever been a time when I would've treated you with so little respect as you've shown me.'

'This wasn't about you Hal….' She argued defiantly.

'Yes it was. Either way it was. He loves me Peyton. Really loves me. And I'm not saying this to upset you but you need to understand that I'm gonna be around, be a part of his life for a long time. You have to accept it.'

'I've been here for years. It's me he comes to when he's upset. I'm his fucking comfort not you. Stealing him away after years of friendship isn't going to work. He needs me'

'Yes he does. You're his best friend or you were. Because honestly carry on like this and you won't even have that. But he needs me too. He's in love with me. And you have to live with that if you want to be in his life. It's not a competition Peyton.'

'Why should I settle huh? Why should you get it all? Rachel was right about you. I can't believe we all fell for your pathetic little act.'

'Fine. Do what you want. I don't care because honestly if you keep going the way you are everyone you care about is going to turn their back on you. Including Nathan. I can guarantee it. I just hope you grow up and realise I'm right before its to late.' Storming out of the classroom in frustration, Haley slammed the door on Peyton before leaning tiredly on the wall outside unable to see the heartbroken girl in tears on the other side.

………………………………

It wasn't until a few days later Peyton made her entrance looking nothing short of humiliated and the lively table filled with laughter and jokes died down and everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats as silence followed. Smiling nervously as she took her seat however, Peyton apologised sincerely to her friends for her behaviour and promised that she would somehow make it up to them, staring between Nathan and Haley as she said it. Nodding in her direction and accepting, the group finally relaxed and the tension began to lift. Grabbing her hand underneath the table and kissing his girlfriends forehead reassuringly, Nathan motioned for Peyton to follow and walked towards the quad where they could talk in private,

'So are we ok now?' He asked bending down to look into her eyes.

'Yeah we're okay. I'm sorry Nate. For kissing you. It was out of line' She said, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

'Lets just forget about it. You made a mistake. Hell I've made a few of my own. You know now that we won't ever happen and I'd really like my best friend back if that's alright.'

'I'm really gonna try Nathan, God this is embarrassing. Can we just forget I ever said anything please. I'm gonna get over this stupid crush I promise. ' Peyton answered smirking as he pulled her into a hug 'Just give me some time. I'm actually going down to see my dad for a few days just to get my head sorted. Things have been really messed up lately and I think it'll do me some good to spend time with him.'

'It's a good idea Peyt. Don't shut yourself off though. We'll be okay again. I know it'

'Alright. Thanks Nate. Now lets get back. I think I owe Jake an even bigger apology.' She finished groaning as he laughed lightly and agreed.

'Come on lets go'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Scott..' Haley drawled in a warning voice as he slipped his hand under her hoodie 'We're in the tutor centre. You can't do this here'

'Says who?' He moaned pinning her body tightly between his and the wall, kissing his way up her jaw.

'God… Nate please. I'm tutoring soon. Any…Anyone could walk in' Stepping back and resting his head in the crook of her neck, Nathan breathed deeply and attempted to calm his aching body.

'I'm sorry. Practice was just really intense today. I shouldn't take it out on you.' He said relishing in the feel of her fingers scrapping lightly over his scalp.

'It's ok. Honestly, but I really can't right now. I'll come over later and help you de stress if your still interested' She suggested laughing at the growl he emitted at her suggestion.

'I'm. definitely. Interested' He stated in between light kisses. 'Maybe you can give me a run down of how exactly your gonna do that now' He smirked raising an eyebrow.

Refusing to allow her boyfriend to win this round Haley stepped forward and, running a finger down his chest and hard abs, stopped just under the button of his jeans and pulled him in to a deep kiss.

'Well there'll be a little bit of this' She said holding back a smile of her own as he closed his eyes in pleasure 'And a little…..'

'OH. MY GOD' A shrill voice sounded causing them both to jump away from each other in alarm and stare at the shrieking sophmore.

'OH MY GOD I'm sorry but I'm a huge fan of yours. Well I just knew that you two were together because you know, my friend Mindy said that you had split up because you had been cheating on Nate, I mean I said how ridiculous, no one in their right mind would cheat on Nathan Royale Scott, although Jake is hot too. You'd have to be blind not to notice but your like a real life god. But I heard that at the winter dance they fought for you and Jageski threatened to run over Nathan with his car. Is that true? I mean wow wait till the girls learn that my new tutors lips have touched yours. There gonna like flip, anyway, then I heard that it was Lucas, cause you know you two do spend a lot of time together. Hey did you not used to go out with Rachel Gatina? Or maybe that was Jamie Ford. MMMM…'

Looking at the older couples shocked expressions however she just waved a hand in the air and continued.

'Anyway that's besides the point. I bet you two are way hotter. Am I right? So tell me Haley how good is the sex…I mean after what I just saw I'd say pretty damn good. God your so lucky. Although your very pretty too. The boys in my grade just love you. Only a few hours ago I heard Jason Carmickal talking about how he jerked off to a fantasy of you in……Oh god I'm sorry that was rude we're not even friends yet. I'm Stacy Davidson by the way, your new tutee. But you probably already knew that'

After several moments of silence Nathan turned towards his girlfriend and fought off a huge smirk as he backed out of the room.

'Stacey, pleasure to meet you. And Haley…. Have fun. I'll see you tonight' He smiled widely unable to contain his silent laughter.

'Jackass.' Haley mumbled under her breath before turning to her new student 'Okay lets get started.'

……………………………

'I've officially reached my limit.' Haley stated flopping on to Nathan's bed a few hours later burying her face in his pillow.

'Was it really that bad?' He asked knowing full well how much work the younger girl was going to be.

'It was fine until about half way through when she asked for your exact measurements. Oh and apparently you have the cutest little birthmark on your ass. She'd just love to bite it off by the way'

Laughing loudly Nathan pulled her body underneath his in an action he knew she loved and pressed his body down trapping her between the mattress and laying his head once again in the crook of her neck.

'If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous' He teased running a soothing hand down her sides as she rubbed his back.

'Maybe a little. Although it went way beyond irritating to just plain creepy when she asked if she could kiss me full on the mouth at they end of the session.'

'Your kidding right?' He asked pulling away to look at the serious expression on her face.

'No. I'm deadly serious. Apparently kissing me is just like making out with you because your lips are touching the same place.' She shuddered disgusted.

'I don't know whether to be a little bit flattered by that or completely grossed out' He stated, now slightly concerned about her mental state.

'If you want to get any today I'd go with the second one' Haley retaliated with a challenging look.

'Yep definitely grossed out. I just wasn't sure for a second' he finished smiling widely as she laughed.

'That's what I thought' Pulling her top from her body, Nathan wasted no time in snapping off her bra and furiously grasped at her jeans, roughly dragging her into a painful kiss. The frustrations of his day finally surfaced and he was overwhelmed by the stress which took over his body as he desperately tugged at the one person who could make it all ok .

'Nathan stop….Nathan…Hey…Stop' Haley demanded until he rolled off of her frustrated.

'What Haley? God if your not in the mood you should've said that' He huffed clearly annoyed.

'Hey' She shouted furious and confused by his sudden mood change 'That isn't it and you know it. You might talk to all your other girls like that but I won't let you treat me that way'

'What way?' Fuck Hales I'm just trying to get off. End of story. What's the problem?'

'That's my problem Nathan. Since when do you talk to me like that? It's not happening. Either you tell me what's wrong now or I leave and you can deal with this on your own. Its your choice.' When he didn't answer Haley pulled on her clothes and headed for the door sighing.

'Come find me when your ready to talk.' She finished sadly. Reaching for the door handle she was pulled gently back however by her boyfriend who forced her into a tight hug and mumbled his apologises.

'I'm sorry James. I was totally out of line. I've just had a bad day' He whispered, calming as she ran her fingers along his scalp.

'It's ok. I just want you to talk to me. What's going on?' She replied pulling him to sit on the edge of his bed.

'Everything. My dads upped my training schedule. I'm doing four hours a day on top of games and b-ball practice. Four hours Haley. Whitey is bringing scouts in from Duke and Stanford next week and my games off. I just can't knock down the shot. And Dan's already decided where I'm going to college. And on top of that he and my mum are arguing constantly. I mean it's worse than ever. This house is like a damn war zone. I wish they'd just get a damn divorce and save us all the agro. And I know we sorted everything out with Peyton but things are still tense. I guess I just miss my best friend. It sounds petty but it feels like every things falling apart and I'm pushing the one great thing in my life away from me by acting like a jackass.'

'Scott why the hell didn't you talk to me about this before. We discussed this and its anything but petty. Just please come to me in future okay. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but if you've got problems I do too.'

'I know and I'm sorry I just don't want you to get bogged down with my issues'

'Let me help you like you've helped me. Please baby' Haley asked sitting on his lap. When he nodded in agreement she kissed him deeply and only pulled away when her jaw started to ache. Grabbing his hand and forcing him to stand she then began to remove his clothes slowly and laughed at his questioning gaze.

'You know I love you Scott but it's pretty obvious that you haven't showered since training. Go clean up and we'll talk later.' Kissing him once more and heading out of his room Haley made a beeline for his fathers office.

…………………………

'Mr Scott can I talk to you please?' Haley asked nervously ringing her hands together.

'Are you pregnant because if that's the case then I suggest you book a termination now. My son has worked to hard to….' Dan started fury in his eyes.

'I'm not pregnant but if I was I can assure you that you would have no say in any decisions made' She stated in a stony voice, feeling her anger rise by the second.

'In that case what could you possibly want to discuss with me?' Dan asked, irritated by his own curiosity.

'I actually wanted to talk to you about basketball. I know that this is a crucial time for Nathan with this stage of the season and the scouts coming up next week but I wondered if you would consider allowing him to take the weekend off and use it to fly to LA and train with the Lakers.'

'And why exactly would I do that? You've said it yourself that this is a crucial time for him. It would be disastrous if he were to leave now'

'Mr Scott I don't really care whether you believe me or not but I love your son very much and despite the fact that we have different methods of going after what we want, I know that the most important issue to us both is Nathan. I only want what's best for him'

'And messing up his entire schedule, losing days of practice time is it Miss James. Because if you believe that then you are more stupid than I had anticipated.' Dan said clearly amused 'If I didn't know any better I'd say you were being selfish. That you were a little horny and had decided to drag my son away on a dirty weekend.'

Furious at his crude remarks and suggestions, Haley struggled to keep her cool and take control of the situation. Realising that despite her temper, losing control would not be in Nathan's best interests, she bit her tongue and tried a different tactic.

'We both know that Nathan's on the best shape of his life physically and his game is on top form. But mentally he's tired. Even you can't deny that. Please…Let me finish' Haley stated seeing that he was about to interrupt 'Playing with such high quality players, in that sort of arena would give him something more to strive for. Because you know, more than anyone, that once you've experienced what it's like at the top there's no going back. Maybe this will be just the motivation he needs.'

Seeing the hesitation in his eyes Haley inwardly smirked. She was well aware that the training session she had managed to negotiate was a one time offer which could only be used in a few months time. However seeing her shattered boyfriend struggle with his workload, she was aware that he would suffer, both mentally and in basketball if he was to train all weekend with Dan. Knowing however that he would not agree to allowing him take any time off from the game, she had no other option but to lie. And for once she didn't have the slightest bit of guilt about it at all.

'Okay' He finally stated after a lifetime of silence 'I think your right. There's a first time for everything huh' He bit back nastily.

Smiling politely and backing up towards the door, Haley thanked him and exiting the room, pulled out her phone. She had a few calls to make.

……………………………….....

'Jefferson. How are you?' Haley bellowed down the phone at her old high school coach. They had always had a close relationship and growing up she had often turned to the older man whenever she was having a hard time at home. He had promised when she had left California that he would be around whenever necessary and had proven true to his work. She just hoped that she wasn't pushing her luck by asking for such a huge favour.

'Well, well Haley James how are you darlin?' He replied clearly pleased to hear from her.

'Not bad thank you. I know this is incredibly rude of me as we haven't spoken in a few weeks and I'm just…' She rambled embarrassed at her intrusion.

'Haley bob stop your damn ramblin honey. I can't understand yeh. Now what do you want?' He retorted clearly amused.

'Alright you know my boyfriend, Nathan Scott?'

'Yes I do. You've mentioned him a few times and he's created quite a name for himself in the scout circuit.'

'Well assuming he agrees that is….. I actually haven't even asked him but we may be heading down to Callie this weekend and I wondered, you know with you being a former blue devil, if you would have a one on one training session with him. Show him the ropes, give him pointers. Maybe even an idea of what their looking for. I know you sometimes scout and….'

'Haley I'd be happy too show him the ropes. But you know I can't put in a good word for him. Favouritism isn….' But his speech was soon interrupted.

'No Jeff that's not what I'm asking I promise. I wouldn't ever put you in that position and to be honest I definitely don't think Nathan would appreciate that kind of input. It'd just be really great if you would spend some time with him.'

'In that case it's a done deal. I'd be happy too. On one condition though. You both have dinner with Lydia and me. We've missed you kiddo'

'I'd love too.' Haley said smiling at the old nickname 'I've missed you both too'

…………………………….

'Peyton hi. This is Haley'

'Haley. This is a surprise. What can I do for you?' She asked politely, tension still visible in her tone.

'I'm sorry to bother you while your with your dad but I wanted to talk to you about Nathan.' Haley started apprehensively.

'Is he ok? He hasn't had an accident has he?' The other girl choked out clearly worried.

'No nothing like that I promise. It's just that we were talking earlier and he mentioned that he really misses you. He wants to spend some time with his best friend.'

'I miss him too Haley. Trust me on that But there's not a lot I can do about it now. I'll be home end of next week and I'll make sure to spend some quality time with him then.'

'That's actually why I called. You see we might actually be heading up your way. Too California actually, for the weekend and I've got a lot of catching up to do so I wondered if you maybe wanted to drive up on Sunday and spend the day with him alone. You know just to catch up.'

When Peyton remained silent, Haley rubbed her temples and sighed deeply, become aggravated at her attitude.

'Look I know you wanted to clear your head and spend some time alone but it's one day. And your always telling me that you're here for him. Prove it now. He needs his best friend Peyt'

'Of course. I'm sorry I was being selfish. Give me the details.'

…………………………..

Entering her boyfriends room Haley looked around and realising that he was still showering, smirked slightly as she removed her clothes. Making her way to the bathroom she slipped into the shower stall and ran her hand around his body , onto his abs and kissed the tense areas of his back. Smiling widely as his gorgeous girlfriend pressed her naked body against his, Nathan turned himself around and backing her up against the wall, wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Despite everything else that was going on in his life, he revelled in the fact that just spending time with her, when it was just the two of them like this, could make any situation seem better. Pulling him into a passionate kiss, Haley bloomed in the fact that she was able to turn him on like she could and gasped loudly as his long, hard erection nudged against her lower area. After the argument that he had started earlier, Nathan was however clearly hesitant to go any further without her permission and restrained himself from making any further movements. Sucking firmly on the sensitive area of his neck which always made him shiver violently, Haley bucked her hips into his and gave him the access he so desperately craved. Needing no further prompting, Nathan sank himself into her body, slower and deeper than they had ever attempted before, relishing in the gasps, moans and the hissing each of them omitted, they continued at this pace until they met a more powerful end than either of them had ever imagined possible. Unable to keep them both upright in his weakened state, Nathan sunk to the ground with Haley, still intertwined in the same position. After what seemed like hours, their bodies began to recover and Haley managed to rise from the floor bringing her tired boyfriend with her. Drying herself off and flinging on several items of his clothing,, she then led a still shirtless Nathan to the bed where she climbed on top of him and proceeded to massage the strains and pressures from his pained body. He was certain, as she ironed out another kink in his lower back that he hadn't ever been so grateful for one person before, hadn't ever imagined that it was possible to love another person this much and it seemed to grow on a regular basis. Where, he couldn't help but think, would they be in fifty years time? As his mind drifted back to the mess which was his life however he couldn't help but let his worries take over and, sensing his discomfort, Haley decided that now would be the best time to suggest her upcoming plans.

'Alright I know that I can't fix all of your problems with a few phone calls but I called in a couple of favours and if you promise not to get mad I'll tell you what I've arranged. If of course your up for it.'

'Okay. Lets hear it James' He stated turning around so that she was now straddling his lap. 'Wait you aren't planning on eloping are you. Cause I think that it might just make things worse' He joked downplaying the worry that had set in.

'Stop it idiot. How do you feel about going to California this weekend. I still have the plane tickets from Karen and Keith and we could be back up by Sunday night. You wouldn't miss practice and you'd have a break from Dan and your Mom. Even if it is just for a few days.'

'James trust me when I say there's nothing I'd love more than spending the weekend away from tree hill with you but I can't. You know that. Dan would never let me go. And to be honest I don't think it'd be worth the hassle.' He finished, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs.

'What if I told you Dan had agreed to let you go. And you would only have to tell a teeny tiny little lie to get away with it.'

'I'd say you were either crazy or on crack because there's no way Dan would let me travel this close to scout week.'

'Wrong, wrong and oh what do you know wrong again' Haley stated, laughing at his confused expression. 'I had a nice talk with your Dad earlier and we decided that it would be in your best interests to cash in your training session in LA now. Get a taste for the high life.'

'But… I don't understand. That's not for months.'

'I know that and you know that but he doesn't. As far as he's concerned we head off to the airport after the game and come home relaxed and ready for the scouts on Sunday. It doesn't really matter how it happens does it.'

'Your serious' Nathan questioned sitting up to bring his face to hers 'I can't believe this. Thank you.'

'That's what I'm here for. Now about your knock down problem thingy whatever it is' Haley started ignoring his loud laughter 'I think that it might have a lot to with the amount of pressure you've got on your performance. I can't image how hard that must be but the coach our team had in California…'

'Jefferson. Great player. He was a blue devil right?' Nodding her head patiently Haley waited until she had his undivided attention again and continued

'Anyway we were pretty close. He helped me out a lot at school you know and with my mum. So I just got off the phone with him and he'd be more than happy to help you out on Saturday for a few hours if your interested. Go over what the scouts are looking for, that kind of thing. Maybe when your on top of your game you'll relax a little.'

Nathan was so shocked that he could do nothing but stare in awe at his beautiful girlfriend, tension already easing from his body.

'Are you going to fix my mom and dads marriage too?' He asked nuzzling his face into her neck.

'Unfortunately there's not a lot I can do about that but I've got a feeling that it won't be a problem you'll have to deal with for much longer' Haley concluded suspiciously.

'What are you up too Hales? Have you hired a hit out on my dad?' Please tell me that's it' He joked now extremely curious.

'Unfortunately not. Although I do think that's a great idea. I just get the impression that your moms at her limit. Deb won't put up with him for much longer. And in the meantime you always have a bed…. Or couch at Keith and Karen's.' Haley finished rubbing her thumb across his cheek. Nodding his head begrudgingly, Nathan pulled her body flush against his and motioned for her to continue. He had a suspicious feeling he was going to be seeing his best friend pretty soon too.

'Also funny story. Peyton called when you were in the shower and I mentioned that we might be heading up to California for the weekend. As it turns out she's nearby on Sunday so she's gonna spend the day with you if you don't mind. Its just I'm going to have a lot of catching up to do at home so she can…..you know' Haley finished giggling nervously.

'So she just……happened to call. And happened to be nearby when I had some free time on my hands?' Nathan questioned holding back a smile as she nodded her head furiously although unable to look him in the eye.

'You're a terrible liar James'

'Whatever. I have no clue what your talking about. Anyway that just leaves your college scholarship' She continued as he groaned . 'Look at me Nathan. I know that you've lived with your dad on your case for eighteen years and I know that no matter how much you deny it, you feel like you owe him something despite the way he's treated you, but this is your choice. Yours. Not his, not your moms, not mine. Yours. Now…. picture yourself in two years time. Your on the court and you've just sent the winning basket through the net. The crowd is going wild and everyone's shouting your name. Are you there?' .

'Yes' He whispered so softly she almost didn't hear him.

'Okay. What jersey are you wearing?'

'I'm in blue. It's Duke'

'Then that's where you'll go. Decision made. Lets not worry about Dan or anything else right now though ok. We'll face it nearer the time. At least now we know.'

He suddenly pulled her into a kiss which left her shaking and breathless before leaning his forehead against hers. 'I don't think I've ever loved you more than I do right now. Thank you. For everything'

'Your so more than welcome. Unfortunately I can only fix things for a weekend. That's it. Normal is gonna set it Monday morning. I'm just sorry that I can make that better for you'

'You make everything better James. And I promise one weekend is all I need. I'm gonna be fine baby.'

'Swear?' She asked in such a timid voice it shocked him

'I swear beautiful'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys. Hope your all ok. So the crazy tutee girl is totally based someone I went to school with. She did actually ask me if it was okay to kiss me cause it'd be just like making out with my boyfriend. She was a complete nut and is more than likely locked up somewhere now but seriously so much fun. Like a little chipmunk on acid. I loved her. xXx


	21. Memories I Never Wanted Too Hear

It was now Saturday afternoon and after a stressful week of training and study, Nathan was finally warming up on the sidelines with an idol of his. One of the best players of his generation, Mark Jefferson. Knowing that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, he was determined to impress the older man and give it his all Now that he had escaped the soul destroying workouts and constant pressure from his father, he had aloud himself to relax for the first time in weeks and his game had drastically improved due to the fact. Last night, Nathan and Haley had decided to spend their break in a nearby hotel declining the many offers they received from her friends to stay with them. Aware that the time they spent together would be limited throughout the next few weeks because of his tight schedule it had, in Nathan's opinion been one of the best nights of his life. Just being together without any interruptions was a rarity and they had taken advantage of the solace of their room, spending their time having incredible sex and talking about their plans for the future and their worries and fears about his impending move. Finally discussing some of the issues which they had not voiced to each other, it became apparent that they shared the same concerns and they were able to find a solution to almost all of their problems which satisfied them both. Nathan felt, for the first time in months that everything was going to turn out for the best, that he didn't have to make a choice and that he could, if he worked hard enough, have it all. This knowledge and the break from his father had lightened his mood considerably and he knew that their was only one person he had to thank for his breakthrough.

'So Nathan, you been taking good care of our girl?' Mark drawled, interrupting Nathan from his thoughts.

'I try although to be honest it seems to be the other way around.' He laughed along.

'Yeah she's pretty good at that. Suppose it's a hard habit to break when you've spent your entire life looking after other people though.' At the mention of Haley's past Nathan felt the familiar tightening in his chest. Realising that this was the perfect opportunity to find out a little more about his girlfriend he casually asked his next question.

'She had a hard time huh? I mean we've spoken about her mom but she doesn't like to go into to much detail. I think it's still too painful'

'Too be honest I'm surprised that she opened up to you at all. It's not a subject she likes to discuss but I'm glad she's finally talking about it. Its good she has you.'

'Thanks. Although I'm pretty sure that I'm the lucky one.' Stretching out and looking over at the distracted coach, Nathan decided to ask him the question which had been plaguing his mind for days.

'How is it that you and your wife got so close to Hales anyway? I know that she used to come to you when things got difficult at home. Were you a friend of her moms or…….?'

'God no. I was anything but. I've stayed in this town for years Nathan and even before that woman got herself into drugs she was bad news. When Haley came along she cleaned up her act and with the help of her grandma worked hard to keep them all together. It worked too, well until Mae, that's was her grammy, fell ill. She couldn't cope and Haley was the one who suffered. Eventually she ended up taking care of all three of them on her own. I think she was about six at the time.'

'I don't understand though. Why wasn't she placed in a foster home or with a friends family. I mean who would keep a child in that kind of environment?' Nathan asked disgusted.

'Oh they did. Believe me they did. She was placed in several foster homes if I remember correctly but she ran away from every damn one and always found a way back. After a while I guess Katie convinced them she was better off with her family. She was always a feisty one. Even back then' He chuckled shaking his head. Nathan who was not aware of this fact, could picture a younger Haley terrified and alone in a strange home and he hadn't ever wanted to hold her in his arms as much as he did in that moment.

'Why would she do that? It doesn't make any sense?'

'Too you or me maybe but when your that age family is all you have. And she knew that if she wasn't at home, neither of them would survive.'

'So she did it for them. Now why does that not surprise me.'

'She always was the most selfless person I know. I have no clue how that kid turned out so damn sweet. I really don't. Anyway they didn't have a scrap of money at the time and she used to come around our doors looking for odd jobs to do, you know sweeping up or hoeing the lawn. And Lydia just fell in love right there. That was it, she was gone. So we'd always find something for her to do and give her some money at the end of the week that I assume paid for their meals. The entire town used to look out for that little devil. She had them all wrapped around her little finger. Still does. I think that's why she's so damn popular.'

'So she started spending more time with you then, coming around more?'

'Not exactly no. You see when I said her mother was a bad one I meant it. She didn't appreciate Haley spending time outside the family. I suppose she was just scared she'd lose her deep down. But her selfishness cost Haley her childhood. She wasn't allowed too leave that disgrace they called home unless it was to earn money for her habit…. No it wasn't until she was about eight we got to see more of her. That's when everything changed.'

'What do you mean?' Nathan asked with a heavy heart.

'Her grammy finally passed away that year you see and I think Haley opened her eyes to her mother for the first time. She started to realise that she wasn't like the other kids at school and I guess she resented her for it. She started to save all the money she made and began to stand up for herself, pretended she had no money to pay for Katie's habit from then on. I'm sure she lied and told her mother that she couldn't get any work though because I can't see her agreeing to anything of the sort. She was an aggressive woman at the best of times and I'm sure it must have taken Haley a great deal of courage to stand up to her like that.'

'Was she…..I mean did….. Was she ever violent…with Haley?' He questioned voice shaking, dreading the answer he was about to receive.

'Not that I know of. She did push her around a bit when she was older and I know that she slapped her on occasion but by that point Haley was stronger than she was and threatened to leave if it ever happened again. The fear of that stopped any other violence I'm sure. Although mental bullying I'm not so confident about. She's so insecure in herself for a reason. She just won't talk about it'.

'Anyway' he continued after a few minutes 'There I was a few months later, driving home from practice, when I see her, crouched down on the side of the road in tears. So I get out and go over to see her scraping up a cupcake from the pavement and trying to piece it back together. Well my first thought was that she was starving you know so I asked her to come home for dinner with me and the wife. That wasn't the problem though.

X Flashback X

'Hey kiddo. What you doing out here on the street alone.? And what's with the tears?' I asked heart breaking at the sight in front of me.

'I…. I'm f…fine thank you Mr Jefson' She stuttered desperately trying to hold them back as she patted the cake together. Tears were after all a sign of weakness.

'Come on darlin get up' He said taking her arm 'Your coming to my house for dinner and my wife will happily feed you up. We'll pack something nice up for your mom too. How does that sound?'

'Thank you but no. You….you don't under……und…understand ' She sobbed harder crouching down on the pavement again scooping at the now ruined baking.

'Honey you can't eat that now. Come on. If you want cake that's exactly what you'll have. Leave that on the ground'

'No you don't understand. It…it's my…my birthday today and …. And that's my birthday cake. Keira David's mom made it for her and she gave it to…to me for my birthday. My very first birthday present. It's my very first cake.'

'Oh sweetheart' He answered softly pulling her into a hug. 'We'll get you another birthday cake. The best one you've ever seen. With chocolate and sprinkles and everything and anything you want.'

'But that was my very first. And I dropped it. I wanted to share it with mommy.'

'I promise kiddo it won't be your last. Lets make this the best birthday you've ever had.'

X End of Flashback X

'And every year after that she's come around and spend her birthday with us. She didn't have much, anything in fact but she'd always return the favour. I'm sure your aware of her…aversion shall we call it to cooking but every single birthday we have, mine and Lydia's, she makes us the most beautiful cake. No idea how but she does. And it means more to us than any gift.'

After a few moments of silence Mark sighed and sat himself down next to a devastated looking Nathan.

'I'm sorry if I've upset you boy. I can see that you care a great deal for her. I just felt like you needed to know about her past because no matter how much that girl loves you she's shut up so damn tight it'll be almost impossible to get her to talk about this. I think you need to understand.'

'No thank you, I'm glad were talking about this. It's just hard you know. Before I could pretend that she was ok. That her past was alright, even if deep down I knew the truth. I guess it's just too hard thinking of her being so vulnerable and knowing that I can't protect her from that.'

'You're a good man Nathan. And I haven't ever seen her this happy or content before. Ever. Your both going to make it. I'm sure of that.'

'Thank you. That means a lot to me'

'Alright enough of this. Lets get started. I've heard a lot of great things about you Nathan. Show me what your made of and we'll go from there.'

'Ok' He replied confidently , determined to erase the image of his girl at her lowest. Now was not the time to deal with everything he'd learned today. He knew that. But he made a promise to himself then and there that he would show her more love and affection than she could ever imagine. If he had to he'd love away every bad memory she had. 'Lets do this.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Something sure smells good in here honey' Mark stated pulling his wife into a deep kiss which left a mortified Haley blushing furiously.

'Now honey not in front of our guests please. Your embarrassing the poor girl. Anyway where's this wonderful young man I've heard so much about'

'He's washing up Lydia. My god let the boy get through the damn door.' He huffed mockingly.

'Oh hush. Get yourself ready for dinner you big idiot.' She replied laughing lightly.

'Yeah yeah…. So kiddo, why the hell wasn't I told what a talented boy you had laid your hands on. I'm mighty impressed. He's gonna blow the scouts away. Don't get me wrong there's been talk of his ability but I haven't seen skill like that in a high schooler for a long time.'

'Thank you Jefferson. He's pretty great huh. I'm glad he's back on form because I was worried for a while that he was letting outside factors influence his game. Looks like he's on top of that now though.'

'He's a good guy too honey. I'm happy for you' He finished smiling proudly at her.

'That really means a lot to me' Haley blushed full of fierce pride for her boyfriend. A few moments later Nathan entered the kitchen and politely introduced himself to Lydia who spent far more time than necessary fawning over his manner and good looks, much to his embarrassment. Turning from the older woman Nathan pulled Haley into a tight hug and brought his fingers gently through her silky locks. Smiling widely at his loving attitude, she laughed loudly when her refused to let her go.

'I missed you today. I'm so glad your here' He whispered softly, attempting to ignore the older couple who were engaged in a fierce kiss which saw him screw up his face in disgust. Watching his reaction, Haley stifled a giggle in his chest and brought her arms up and around his waist.

'Get used to it hotshot. That's nothing compared to their usual performance, trust me…..So how'd it go today? Jefferson was really impressed with you.'

'Really he said that?' Haley's heart fluttered violently as his face lit up with pride. She hadn't ever hated Dan so much as she did in that moment.

'Yes he said that. In fact I think his exact words were - he's gonna blow away the scouts and oh yeah - I haven't seen talent like that in high school for years.'

'Your serious. That's awesome. I feel so much better now, about everything. Thank you James for it all.'

'Hey you did this not me. Your gonna be huge someday Scott. One of the best. I'm certain of it. Don't ever doubt your ability. Guess you can't now that you've heard it from one of the greats huh.' She finished smiling as she brushed a thumb across his cheek.

'God I love you so much' He whispered bending down and pulling her into a light kiss which left her breathless.

'Honestly kids these days' Lydia laughed at the sight 'Couldn't you wait till you have a little privacy, my god'

Shaking their heads at her comment and settling down at the table, Nathan placed his hand on Haley's thigh and entered into a fierce discussion about basketball with Mark whilst the women at the table caught up on their daily lives. Haley was if anything a little confused at her boyfriends constant affection. Although he had a habit of being incredibly sweet and very attentive they usually reserved this type of behaviour for behind closed door, almost giving the impression of being close friends rather than the loving couple they were. Since Nathan had returned from his session with Mark however she noted that he hadn't once broken physical contact with his girlfriend whether it be a hand on her back, a squeeze of her leg or, when the other couple were distracted a number of light kisses. Not that she was complaining but Haley was slight concerned as to just what had been behind this change of attitude. And she was almost certain that she wasn't going to like it.

'I hear that your catching up with the old gang tonight kiddo. Meeting the new boyfriend eh? I hope you know that their not going to make it easy on yah darlin' Mark laughed remembering just how protective her friends were of Haley.

'It'll be fine. They've all met Nate at some tournament or other and he and Matt were close at high fliers. They still keep in touch so it's cool' She replied not at all concerned.

'And Matt's okay with you too being together is he? With Nathan and him being friends?' Lydia probed tentatively wondering if Haley was aware of just how upset he had been when she had left for tree hill.

'I'm sure he's fine with it. Although we haven't talked a whole lot lately. Anyway we were together a long time ago now and he's moved on. It shouldn't be an issue.' She concluded hesitantly.

'Actually now that I think about it Matt hasn't called me in a while either. Maybe he's not as ok with us as he said he was.' Nathan stated slightly concerned. 'Not that it would make any difference too us but I don't want to upset him'

'No he's with Jessica now. I'm sure it's absolutely fine. We're worrying about nothing' Haley finished, although not without her and Nathan noticing the uneasy glances between Mark and Lydia.

……………………………….......

Thank you so much RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan xXx


	22. I Don't Ask For Much

After sharing an emotional goodbye and many words of praise, encouragement and thanks, Nathan and Haley left the older couples house and headed towards Jackson Steels home. Apparently all of Haley's old friends had pulled together and arranged a welcome home party so that she was able to catch up with everyone in her short time there. It would also provide a chance for everyone to meet the man who had made her so unbelievably happy, the playboy turned good, the basketball star, a man whose reputation carried the states. Pulling up in the next street down it was clear that the house was already packed to the fullest and many drunken guests were already sprawled out on the lawn, clearly finished for the night. Turning towards his stunning girlfriend, Nathan took a minute to take in her appearance. Dressed in black ankle boots, a short denim skirt which highlighted her long toned legs perfectly, a tight white long sleeved t-shirt and black waistcoat, she was without any doubt in his mind going to be the most stunning girl there. Smirking wildly, he pulled her swiftly into his lap and forced her into a head spinning kiss. Feeling her clearly turned on boyfriend underneath her, Haley repositioned herself so that she was straddling his lap and allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth as his hands eased their way up her thighs. It had taken all the self restraint she had earlier too not jump his bones there and then, Lydia and Mark be damned. The black jeans which hugged his body perfectly were only rivalled by the white tee which stretched over his defined chest. To complete the outfit he had placed black woollen hat loosely on his head and wore black street shoes which smartened up the outfit. Thinking back to the moment he had entered the room and left her speechless, Haley unconsciously ground her hips into his and received a loud, almost guttural groan in response.

'Fuck Hales don't do that. I'm gonna lose it if we carry on much longer' Nathan gasped as he pulled away steadying her hips.

'Lets just go back to the hotel Scott please' Haley begged before leaning in to suck the sensitive spot on his neck 'We'll come back straight after I promise. God I want you so bad'

'Jesus Hales…. Fuck that feels so…………' Nathan was interrupted by a loud tapping at the window. Jumping off of her breathless and excited boyfriend Haley took her place, once again in the passenger seat and said thanks to whoever had invented tinted windows. Hearing the loud tapping start up again, Nathan lowered the electric windows of the rented SUV and attempted to look calm and collected.

'Veronica hi' Haley said excitedly 'How are you? God it's good to see you again'

'You too gorgeous. Come on everyone's waiting on you both. Too be honest I think there more interested in meeting this one though. The boy that tamed Haley James. Who would believe it?' She answered laughing.

'I don't think she's tameable. Not that I'd want too.' he smiled 'Nathan Scott. Nice too meet you Veronica.'

'You too handsome. God you've got yourself a charmer girl. I'd watch this one' She teased laughing as Haley playfully glared 'Anyway you two better get inside before they send out enforcements. Although….'Veronica continued walking away 'You might want to calm down a bit first. Honestly girl in the middle of the damn street.'

It was now several hours into the party and it seemed to have gotten even more out of hand. Nathan had spent the night being introduced to the majority of Haley's friends who, although initially being quite standoffish, had warmed considerably to him when they had seen the couple interact. Overall it had been an extremely successful evening and seeing Haley so happy had affected him in much the same way. The only problem Nathan noted with annoyance was that Matt had not once approached the couple despite being in the same room on several occasions. In one instance, Nathan had attempted to talk to him but was rudely brushed off. Deciding that they should sort out their differences once and for all, he left his girlfriend with a light kiss and went in search off his old friend. Finally tracking him down in the garden however, it was clear that Matt was in no state to resolve any issues and he was glad once again that he had made the decision to stay sober. Looking towards the drunken boy, Nathan watched as he slipped his hand inside the blond girls bikini bottoms in full view of the entire street and he was more than certain that the brazen woman on his lap was not his girlfriend. Aware that walking away for the time being was in everyone's best interests, Nathan turned around and headed back towards the house. Matt however had other plans.

'Well well if it isn't the famous Nathan Scott. Basketball extraordinaire, Smart Guy, King of Cool and oh yeah stabber in the back' He slurred smirking. Pushing the girl from his lap, he then attempted to stand up and stumbled furiously as Nathan reached to help the blonde from the floor.

'One of my girls not enough for you Scott huh? You want this one too? Tell you what lets do a swap. yours for mine. Hell I'd only technically be taking back what's rightfully belongs to me anyway.' He finished finally rising to full height.

'Don't push me Dawson. We might be friends but I'm not gonna stand back and take this. Lets just leave it tonight, your wasted. We'll sort this out tomorrow.' Nathan managed through gritted teeth.

'Fuck you. I'll do whatever the hell I want. And trust me when I say we aint friends' He stated glaring furiously at the taller boy as he stumbled against the wall. Realising they had created an audience and aware that his girlfriend was close by from the unconscious reaction of his body, Nathan turned towards her and lightly placed a hand on the small of her back, turning them away from Matt.

'Lets just go inside James ok. He's wasted and not acting like himself. Come on we'll talk to him in the morning ' Seeing her nod her head apprehensively and take a quick look at her former boyfriend, Haley allowed Nathan to place his arm around her waist in a protective gesture and lead her inside.

'Who would've guessed it?' Matt shouted catching up and positioning himself so that they had no choice but to listen 'Haley James allowing a boy to lead her around like a fucking lap dog. Well done mate I must say. You've managed to turn her into another brainless slag just like your other girls.'

'Fuck you' Haley shouted shocking everyone including her fuming boyfriend 'Why can't you ever let me be happy huh? We've broken up. You've moved on and I have. Why are you acting like we've done something wrong when you're the only one who should be ashamed?'

'I should be ashamed? Fucking me Haley. You jump from my bed too his. Nathan fucking Scott's. Jesus he's my friend or at least I thought he was. What the hell were you thinking? He'll screw you over and you'll have messed up the one good relationship you have.' Nathan was beyond angry be this point however knowing that this was an issue that had to be sorted out between them both stayed silent and took her hand in his in a show of solidarity.

'We don't have a relationship anymore Matt. God what do I have to do to get you to understand that. Your one of my closest friends but I won't let you treat me this way. We've done nothing wrong and you know it. The only reason your so pissed is because you've always been so damn territorial but you don't own me. You don't have rights on me or what I do so stop fucking acting like you do and look out for your own fucking girlfriend please.'

'Go to hell Haley. I'm only trying to protect you. Fuck can't you see he's only with you because you're good in bed. Once he gets bored of you he'll find someone else cause that's how he works. Your just too blinded by a pretty face to see it'

Gasping at his crude manner and cruel words, Haley stepped back in shock and didn't have time to protest as Nathan grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall. Matt realising for the first time that he was in no state to fight a furious Nathan decided he could not back down. Not in front of all these people. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

'You don't know the first fucking thing about me and Haley so keep your damn opinions to yourself. And if I ever hear you talk about her like that again I'll beat the crap out of you. You might not have any respect for her but I do so save us all the trouble and shut the fuck up.' Releasing him and slamming his fist into the wall next to his head, Nathan grabbed hold of Haley's hand once again and pulled her away from the audience watching. Now was not the time too lose it. He had promised her he'd think in situations like this and he had. Getting them out of there was in everyone's best interests and that's what he was going to do. Just as they were about to leave the room however Matt's goading voice carried through the deadly silent backyard.

'Hey Nate. Does she still do that incredible thing with her tongue. I bet you know what I'm talking about. Wonder if that was one of the few things mommy did teach her.'

Seeing the humiliation and devastation on Haley's face, Nathan made his way furiously towards Matt and with one punch sent him flying across the lawn furniture, blood spurting from his nose. And for once, Haley made no attempt to stop him.

……………………………..

Turning over onto his side, Nathan opened his eyes and smiled as he faced his beautiful girlfriend. Last night after Nathan had punched Matt they had left the party and headed straight back to their hotel room. The car ride home had been silent and both had wearily stripped of their clothing and fallen straight into bed, sleeping soundly within minutes. Thinking that Haley was angry at him for his behaviour at the party, Nathan had tentatively placed an arm around her waist as they lay together and attempted no further physical contact. It was clear however, when he awoke a few hours later to find her straddling his lap and placing hot kisses up his body that this was not the case. She was merely upset by Matt's actions and not by him defending her.

'Morning gorgeous' Nathan said lifting his head to give her a light kiss 'How are you?'

'I'm ok. ……Scott about last night, I'm sorry if I was taking my anger out on you. I really appreciate you looking out for me it's just that…..'

'I get it.' He interrupted running a hand up and down her waist 'Matt is important to you and I know how hard it must be to see him acting like that. You were hurt. Just remember that I'm on your side ok?'

'Thanks hotshot. I really love you today.' Haley smiled pulling him down on top of her.

'Just today? He teased laying light kisses along her jaw.

'Well it is only six. There's still plenty of time for you to screw up.' She replied squealing as he tickled her sides. Calming down considerably, Haley almost melted when she looked up to find Nathan staring at her with an intensity she hadn't ever witnessed before.

'Nate….' She stated unsure for the first time in months of what was going on inside his head..

'Marry me' He whispered cupping her cheek with his palm. The words shocked him almost as much as they did her and Nathan tensed considerably as he realised the enormity of what he had just asked Haley. However in the few moments they spent in silence, he was well aware that this was exactly what he wanted and hadn't ever been more certain of anything ever before.

'Have you lost your mind?' Haley laughed shaking as he simply smiled and looked amused.

'No actually I think that I'm finally thinking clearly for the first time. I'm serious Haley. I've never been more serious than I am right now'

'But… baby we're in high school. Your going to college in a few months'

'I know that. But we've already agreed that we're gonna stay together when I leave. It's gonna be hard but this will just give us something more to fight for. And your parents aren't going to have anything to say about this. We're already a family, and I want to make it official. Now what else have you got?' He asked smirking widely at her astonished face.

'Nathan this isn't normal. People our age don't get married. It's crazy.'

'I'm not normal, your not normal and the way we feel about each other definitely isn't normal. I can't imagine ever loving you more than I do now. And I want to be able to tell everyone that you're my wife, James. I can't think of a single thing that would make me happier. And if your not ready for this then that's ok. But I'm there. That's where I'm at with us. I love you more than anything and anyone in the entire world. And I want this with you. Really want this'

'Scott this is… I mean.. I…God I don't know what to say. You know that I love you too. So much but…'

'But what? You once told me that you were gonna love me forever'

'And I meant it. I am.' Haley replied deep in thought.

'So why can't forever start today?' Nathan finished smiling as a tear rolled down her cheek and she broke into a huge grin.

'Your right. Nathan I honestly can't think of anything that would make me happier than being your wife. Lets do this.'

'For real.' He whispered, heart pounding furiously in his chest.

'Yes. I'll marry you, Nathan Scott…. Jesus we're actually doing this' Haley laughed, pulling him down into an earth shattering kiss. Screaming loudly as he picked her up and spun her around in his arms, Haley was certain that she would explode with happiness. She had always known that he was in love with her but the insecurities she had in herself had affected the way Haley assumed he saw her. Realising now, for the first time that he was so proud to call her his, filled her with an entirely new sense of belonging and accomplishment and pride in herself for the first time in seventeen years. Placing her onto the floor Nathan took a few seconds to admire her as she smirked widely up at him. He was certain that he had made the right decision and as Haley pulled him into a fierce kiss he felt his heart flutter violently, aware that at that moment they were the only two people in the entire world.

'I'm gonna love you so damn hard that you can't stand it every single day for the rest of our lives Haley.' Nathan breathed out. At his intense words his girlfriend clutched onto him tighter and her bottom lip trembled violently.

'Promise me. Promise you can do that and I'll spend every day we have making you happier than you ever though possible. But you have to mean it. And you cant leave me. You can't ever leave me alone. Because I can't do that again. I've been on my own long enough Nathan and I'm not strong enough to survive it again. If we really do this then it's for always. We do this right or not at all.'

'Then it looks like your stuck with me Haley James. There hasn't been a single second since the start of this relationship that I haven't been sure that this is it for us. We don't have a choice in this baby. When are you gonna realise that?. From the moment we told each other we were in love that was it. Any choices we may have had or any decisions were taken out of our hands because either way this is for always, we are. And I promise you that I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. I love you to damn much.'

'I love you too. And I'm really gonna love being your wife. God how crazy is this?' Haley laughed wiping the tears from her cheeks.

'You might think this is crazy but honestly, for me, this is the sanest thing I've ever done in my entire life.' Nathan replied kissing her temple and pulling Haley into a tight hug.

'I'm gonna love you forever Haley James'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours later, a while before Nathan had arranged to meet with Peyton, that they were packing up their cases when a knock at the door interrupted the playful banter between the two. They had both decided that it was in everyone's best interests to keep their engagement a secret and wait until after Nathan's graduation before marrying. The happiness radiating from the young couple was however evident for all to see and they were both desperately excited about their impending future together. Shooting a questioning glance at Haley, Nathan reached the doorway and swung it open to reveal an apprehensive looking Matt. Although still furious about his behaviour the night before both were aware of how difficult it must have been for him to swallow his pride and come to them after his performance and attempted to remain calm for the others sake.

'What are you doing here Matt?' Nathan questioned although he had a pretty good idea.

'Can I come in?' He asked looking over at the sceptical glance of his ex. 'Please' Seeing Haley nod her head stiffly, Nathan stepped aside and returned to his girlfriend placing a protective arm around her waist.

'I know after the awful things I said sorry doesn't sound like much but I truly am. I was totally out of order last night and Scott you had every right to lay me out. I've been having a hard time recently and seeing you both together and so happy was too much. It's not an excuse though and I need you to know that I really mean it. I value our friendships and if you'll let me I'd like to sort things out.'

Both Nathan and Haley remained silent for what seemed like an eternity scrutinising a nervous looking Matt. Although he had been angered by his old friends behaviour, Nathan was well aware of the fact that he would have instantly forgiven him despite the harsh words shared had it not been for his horrendous treatment of Haley. Knowing his girlfriend as well as he did however, it was clear to him that she would accept the apology given and although he did not want to leave without sorting things out, the fierce loyalty and anger he felt on her part made it extremely difficult to accept his attempt to make amends, no matter how sincere it appeared.

'Why should we? What possible reason could we have for forgiving you Mathew?' Haley asked, voice shaking with emotion.

'I know I messed up but we've been friends for so long Hales. Please don't throw that away because of some drunken stupidity and jealousy.' Matt pleaded stepping towards the couple.

'I haven't thrown anything away Mattie. You have. I was completely humiliated last night. You were rude and spiteful and aggressive. God you tried to pick a fight with Nathan. But not any of that hurt as much as you throwing my relationship with Katie around in front of everyone. Drunk or not you knew exactly how much that would upset me and I can't believe you would be so careless with my feelings. I really can't.' She finished pulling out of his grasp.

'Tell me what I have to do to fix this and I'll do it. Anything please Haley, your one of my best friends' Matt pleaded, ignoring a frustrated looking Nathan who was well aware of where Matt's attitude had come from.

'And that's how you treat your friends. By making degrading comments and embarrassing them in front of an audience,' Nathan spat out 'Because if so we don't need you'

'Look Nate I messed up ok. But so did you. I had to find out about you two through the guys at practice. I mean how would you feel if it was the other way around and your girl…. Ex girl was suddenly in a serious relationship with your friend and everyone else knew about it before you did. Then they show up and spend the night all over each other in front of everyone you know, completely disregarding how you'd feel. It's not an excuse but I was hurt and upset, can you at least understand that?'

'Yeah I do. And I'm sorry if we came across that way but it was never about offending you. If I had known that you were still into her then I would've been more sensitive but I can't apologise to you for my relationship with Hales. I just won't'

'I understand that and I'm not asking you too. If she's happy then so am I. It hasn't ever been about me still loving Haley and although I'll always care about her I have moved on. That doesn't mean it still isn't uncomfortable for me to see her with someone else though. Especially you.'

'And I get that Matt … I just hope you don't think that coming here and saying sorry is gonna make this ok because it's not.' Nathan finished defiantly.

'But' Haley interrupted on seeing his face fall 'I.. We do appreciate you coming over here to apologise and I really am sorry if we dealt with things badly. The last thing I want to do is upset you. Just give us some space ok. That's all I'm asking for.'

'Alright' Matt answered 'If that's what you want. Nate are we gonna be ok? I don't want you heading home hating me'

'I'll think about what you said. That's all I'm offering and I'll give you a call in a few weeks. We'll see how it goes from there' Nathan finished sliding a hand up Haley's side, considerably close to her breast, inwardly smirking at the grimace he received from the other man.

'Thank you' He managed to grit out, well aware of his friends possessive hold on Haley. 'And I really am sorry' Matt finished heading to the door 'I'll speak to you both soon'

On hearing him exit the hotel room Haley playfully pushed Nathan away from her and smirked. 'Now seriously, was their really any need to feel me up in front of him. I think he was perfectly aware that we were together without you rubbing it in.' She laughed feeling slightly guilty.

'Please that was nothing. I was about two seconds away from stripping your clothes off and taking you right in front off him. Then they'd be no question in his mind that your mine now.' Nathan huffed.

'Stop it Scott' Haley said pulling him into her arms 'You know that in a few days this'll all be forgotten about. I say we let him sweat till Friday. That should do it huh?' She questioned.

'Maybe' Nathan answered pouting which earned a giggle from Haley 'I just hate that he had you for so long. It's like he had this part of your life that I cant touch, this part of you and I hate that. First kiss, first boyfriend, first time. Those should have been mine. It should all have been mine and… hey what are you laughing at' He smirked tickling her sides.

'Your such an idiot hotshot. What about all of the first you'll have. First love, our wedding day, our children. We have a whole lifetime of firsts ahead of us and your getting upset over something that happened so long ago that means nothing in comparison to what we have. Matt is always going to be important to me But I wasn't ever in love with him. Not even close.'

'I know that your right and I know how ridiculous I sound when I get jealous but you've had this whole other life that I know so little about. I'm pretty much an open book,. You've seen my life, all of it. My friends, my family, my past, its all there, the good and the bad. I want that with you. I want to know everything about you. Can you understand that?'

'Yes' Haley answered pulling away 'I can understand that. And I respect the fact that if we're doing this properly then I have to open up to you more than I have ever before. And I have been, I do. But you don't seem to understand that there are some things I don't want you to know about. Some things that are too difficult to remember. And I should be allowed to hold onto those like you do yours. Am I really expected to believe that you tell me everything, absolutely everything about your past?'

'Yes I don't have anything to hide from you. And it should work both ways' Nathan defended feeling his temper rise.

'Really. So I know about all the girls. Every single one. And everything you did for them. Or all the bad things your father has ever done or said to you. Every fear, every scar?'

When Nathan remained silent Haley moved further towards him and cupped his cheek with her palm.

'Baby you see. We don't have to know every little detail. I know you inside out and I'm pretty sure you do too with me. The past… its there, its what made us who we are and its important. I know that. But. I trust you completely and I have whether you believe it or not, put more trust in you than I have in anyone ever before. Now you have to do the same with me. Can you do that?'

'Yes' Nathan answered burying his face into her neck. 'I can. I do'

'Okay. In that case the rest will come. I love you so much. Lets focus on that and only that right now. We've got a lifetime to share the rest' Haley answered pulling her body flush against his.

'Your right. I'm sorry for pushing you. Anyway I know everything I need to know about you for now. All the important things. Like every single colour of your eyes.' He continued in a husky voice 'Every single smile, you have four by the way. All your favourite things, how to read how you feel simply by looking at your body language. The way you rub your earlobe when your nervous, or ring your fingers and avoid eye contact when your lying, or bite your nails when your mad and twirl your hair when your really, really mad. And I know about the way you bite your lip when I turn you on and close your eyes and clench your fists like your doing right now when your so in love with me you can't stand it. The rest, like the reason you hate the eleventh of February or the answers to why roses make you cry, it'll all come. Every single last detail. And that's all I need to know.'

Trembling fiercely, Haley pulled Nathan into a kiss so desperate that she wasn't even aware of the tears streaming down her face at his words. Pulling away only when air became a necessity, she grasped the front of his shirt and brought him so close that it was impossible to see where he ended and she began.

'I hate the eleventh because that's the date I found my mom face down on the ground, lying dead in a pool of her own vomit. I can't stand the scent of roses because they smell just like my grandma but not quite and I detest the fact that no matter how many laundry detergents I buy or perfumes I find, not one of them captures her, or the one time in my childhood I felt truly happy. When I was a little girl and I used to lay in bed and listen to my mom screw her latest client, sometimes so loud that I could hear them for days after, I made a promise to myself then that I wouldn't ever be her, that I wouldn't ever give myself to a man until I knew that he was for always, for ever. And that's why after I slept with Matt for the first time I went home and cried myself to sleep. I'm frightened every day that the decisions I make will lead me down the same path Katie went down and I'd rather die than put the people I love through that misery…….When Jamie attacked me at the classics I didn't tell anyone because I was ashamed and believed, I guess I still do, that it was my fault for leading him on, for being just like my mom. And most of all I hate myself some days, almost as much as I love you, for needing you so desperately that I'm certain, that all the things and all the people wouldn't be enough without you, when the family I wished, begged for even, when I was a child, Karen, Keith, Lucas are waiting for me at home. And I…. And I wonder if that makes me as weak as she was. Because she couldn't live without Jimmy. Am I destined to turn into her? And is my child ever going to resent me the way I resent her? Because I truly couldn't bear that.'

'You will never baby, are you listening to me' Nathan whispered voice shaking with emotion as he wiped the tears from her eyes 'Never be like Katie because you have so much good inside of you, so much kindness that there wouldn't ever be a time when the amount you love will be less than your desire for anything else. And I'm certain that your mom didn't have with Jimmy what we have because when you love like we do, there is no giving up, its for always and you fight like hell for it. And although I didn't meet your mom that tells me that your nothing like her, because she might have loved him enough to die, but it's far harder to love someone enough to stay, to live and we will, we do, every single day.'

Nodding her head, Haley let one last sob escape her lips before she pulled the top from his body and allowed him to undress her at the same hesitant speed. It wasn't until Nathan entered her with more care and love than she had ever experienced that she allowed her tears to dry and felt yet another piece of her broken heart mend in his hands.


	23. So This Is Happy

'Hey Peyt' Nathan said stepping out of the car and pulling her into an awkward hug 'How are you?'

'Good thanks. Things are much better. How about with you though? Haley said that you'd been under a lot of pressure recently.' Staring at his best friend, Nathan was suddenly struck with such a feeling of distance and sadness that he felt it throughout his entire body. Despite the fact that they had both promised to make more of an effort and attempt to forget her declaration, Nathan had, he realised been the one to blame for the mess their broken relationship was now in. He could remember a time when they were both around eight and he had snuck into her room in tears because of yet another argument at home. Extremely embarrassed at his weakness and annoyed that he had let her see him cry, Nathan had lashed out and snapped shouting that at least he had a mommy. Afterwards however, in an uncharacteristic display of affection from Peyton, she had simply drawn him into a hug and told him that she would always be his friend, even when they were really, really old and had to go to big school. Standing as they were now he realised, that it was him who had broken all of the promises made when they had first became friends and he remembered a number of times when Peyton had came to him for help and he had been distracted, too self involved and consumed by Haley that he had hardly listened and gave some half hearted reply which more than likely did her no good whatsoever. Over the years he realised, she had put up with his behaviour, the cocky attitude and numerous women because he had in the little spare time he had, dedicated it to their relationship. Now though, those moments went to Haley and Peyton, despite years of bad treatment and disappointments, had been completely pushed aside and tolerated rather than appreciated as she should have been. Even now, he realised with disgust, after Peyton had asked him for time to make sense of the confusing feelings she had developed, here they were yet again, all because he was feeling down and missed his best friend. The sudden realisation made him feel horrendous and he promised himself then and there that he would make an effort to mend their friendship and be the type of friend she deserved.

'Why do you love me Peyton?' He asked completely confused as to what she could possibly see in someone who had treated her so poorly.

'What? She asked, face flaming as she nervously shuffled from side to side 'Nathan seriously why are you bringing this up again? Its awkward enough without you throwing it back in my face every time we meet up.'

'I know and I'm sorry. God Peyton I'm so fucking sorry' He exclaimed, pulling her towards the bonnet of her car where they both climbed on 'Can I talk?' Seeing her nod apprehensively, Nathan turned towards her with a tentative smile

'Do you remember that time, god I think we were about ten, maybe eleven and we decided we were gonna run away together? My dad was being an ass and I think you were mad because Larry had to go out of town for work again?'

'Yes Nate of course I remember. We got as far as the river court and decided we were too hungry to carry on. That was a good day huh?' She smiled, laughing along with him.

'It was a great day. I was in my usual mood and no matter what you did I wouldn't crack a smile. Then by total accident, you landed head first, skinny ass in the air, straight into the mud. Hell I couldn't stop laughing. You were so pissed but for the rest of the walk you kept on falling, just to get me to laugh again. That's when I knew that you'd always be my best friend. Until I really got to know Jake and Luke, I didn't have a lot of those, you know. But I always had you. And somewhere along the line I started to take advantage of that…' Nathan continued as Peyton tried to interrupt 'No I did, I have but not anymore. I know that I haven't been the friend I should have been to you but I will be Peyt, I promise. I'm not gonna lie too you because there isn't any point and I'm not saying this to hurt you but you know how important Haley is to me. She's my entire world. But that doesn't mean your any less important. I love you Peyton, and ok, it may not be the kind of love you want or need from me but I do, so much and despite everything, I'm here, I'm always here, whenever you need me ok?'

Nodding her head in agreement Peyton allowed Nathan to hold her and felt, for the first time in months, that she had a best friend again.

'I'm sorry too Nathan. You know sometimes I honestly do think that I love you. As awkward as it is. I do. Kind of like when you helped me out with Jake or looked after me for an entire weekend when I got sick. And then sometimes like now, I just want my best friend back and there's nothing, absolutely nothing there but…. Well nothing'

'Ouch Peyt, seriously. Way too kick a man when he's down' He pouted laughing as she smacked the back of his head and told him to shut up.

'Seriously though, I think that's why I was so hard on Haley. And I promise I'm gonna make that up to her. Being up here, I don't know, maybe it's spending some time with my dad, but I feel like me again. And I've realised that the you know… things I thought I felt weren't maybe, I don't know….exactly like I thought. Maybe I was just compensating because I thought you were slipping away from me.'

'There's no maybe about it Peyt. When you do fall in love, and you will, you'll know it. And I'm gonna be there when he drives you so crazy you wanna kill him. I'm gonna be here Peyton, every step of the way.'

'Good too know Scott' Peyton smiled bumping at his shoulder 'So how are things with you? Dan giving you a hard time'

'Of course he is. When does he not? Honestly though, things are incredible, better than ever.'

'Incredible huh? What's brought this on? Like I even need too ask' She laughed even louder when he smirked widely 'Seriously what?'

'How do you feel about being best man….or woman at my wedding? Or is that too soon' He laughed as she gaped silently for a few moments and then began to chase him around the lot. Just like old times, he thought. We'll get there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Come on baby you can do this.' Haley whispered, unaware of the screaming crowd surrounding her. It was now several weeks later, the last game of the season and the very last Jake and Nathan would play as Ravens. The atmosphere was electric in the stadium as both teams fought with everything they had in them too take the title. And Nathan who had done nothing from their weekend away but prepare for this moment, was having one of the best games of his life, well aware of the numerous scouts observing the match. Even the presence of Dan Scott and his pathetic attempt to intimidate from the sidelines was having no effect. It was just him and the ball from here on out.

'Oh my god' Haley murmured as she witnessed one of the players from Bear Creek foul Nathan, silently willing him to keep calm and focus on the game as the referee blew his whistle. It was all up to him now. At 71-69 to the opposing team with just three seconds on the clock everyone in attendance knew that their fate lay in the hands of one man. Haley suddenly aware of the position he was in, smiled widely when his eyes landed on hers from the free throw line. He was gonna do it. He had too. The hall descended into silence as he positioned himself and without taking his eyes off of her he allowed the ball to fly from his grasp and into the net, securing there victory.

As the supporters swarmed the team Haley lost him in the midst of the chaos and could do nothing but remain frozen in her place as the tears began to flow. Her joy and pride for him was overwhelming, so much so that she felt like she couldn't bare it. This is what happy feels like she thought. This is what true happiness means. Nathan had worked so incredibly hard and endured so much too have this moment and for the first time she understood why. For the first time absolutely everything was perfect. Only a few moments later she spotted Nathan barrelling towards her two steps at a time and had no time to think before he grasped her around the waist and lifted her body to his.

'I'm so proud of you baby. You did it. I knew you could do it.'

'We did it Hales. You and me. Thank you for everything, for making this more important than I could have ever imagined. It was all for you Haley, for us.' Nathan choked out, close to tears for the first time in almost ten years.

'How does it feel Nathan? To have everything you ever dreamed off.' She smiled through the tears, laughing as the elated crowd continued to interrupt with congratulations and praise for their star player. 'Go and enjoy your moment Nathan. You deserve this more than anyone I know.' Kissing her deeply, he smirked just once more and returned too the awaiting crowd. Yes, she thought as Lucas and Jake grasped at her from the stands below, this is happy.

'Congratulations son. You did well tonight' Dan Scott raved, ignoring the shocked look on Nathan's face as he proudly pulled him in for a photograph.

'Uh thank….. Thank you dad' Nathan stuttered, surprised by the praise he had received and more than a little irritated at the pride h felt at such simple words.

'It's a good job I spent all that time teaching you how to execute the free throw or you would've let down the whole team. It shouldn't have been that close Nathan. Hell the amount of time and effort I put into training you, no one else on the damn court should have had a touch of the ball. When I played………………..' He ranted unaware of the incredulous looks he had attracted from the surrounding supporters. Nathan had though.

'Shut the fuck up Dan' Nathan said in a bored tone, already searching the crowd for his friends 'Seriously just shut up'

'I… Who the hell do you think you are boy? Telling me too shut up. You ungrateful little shit. You…..Nathan don't you dare walk away from me' he shouted, face burning as Whitey Durham laughed freely at the display.

'I'm serious Dan. You just can't leave it alone for two seconds can you?' Nathan exclaimed turning back towards his father 'I get that you helped me with basketball, I do but I got myself here, I worked my ass off and was talented enough to make it where you couldn't. So back he fuck off and let me enjoy this alright. I'm not taking anymore of your crap Dad. Your gonna support me or stay the hell out of my life, understand?'

'You little bastard. How dare you speak too me like that?' Dan started but was interrupted yet again

'How about the way you speak too me, huh? It's ok for you to be disrespectful and throw your weight around but I can't. Get over yourself Dan. Oh and Duke offered me a full ride to college and that's where I'm headed. You can decide whether you want to be apart of it or not. On my terms. Think about it Dad' Nathan finished feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. For years he had to put up with nothing but criticism and disappointment from his father. No more. He had his freedom, a scholarship to his dream school, a great group of friends and his girl. Even his mum and brother had turned up to see his dreams come true. Well almost all of them. Wow, he thought, turning to see Peyton barrelling towards him, This is happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Peyton' Haley started as she saw the blonde come barrelling towards her with Brooke 'Have you seen Nathan? I can't find him anywhere?' Over the last few weeks the older girl appeared to be making a genuine effort to build their friendship and both had been surprised by how well they seemed to be getting on. Although neither were at the stage where they could spend significant amounts of time alone, Brooke had acted as a necessary component and the three had naturally seemed to form a comfortable group together in absence of the boys.

'On the court alone I think. He wanted a few minutes. I think the parties at Tim's if your up for it.' She smiled, laughing as Jake threw her over his shoulder.

'We'll be there' Haley shouted at their retreating figures. Deciding to give her boyfriend some much needed time alone to process the nights life changing events, she headed to the locker room and waited for his return. It was only a few minutes later when he arrived and smiled broadly at seeing her draped seductively on the bench before him.

'Miss James you naughty girl. You do know this is the boys locker room right?' He asked pulling her body to standing and crushing her against the nearby lockers as her legs wrapped around his waist.

'Is it really? What a naughty girl I've been. What kind of punishment is suitable for my bad, bad behaviour?' She ground out huskily, before rubbing forcefully against the ever growing bulge in his shorts. 'Of course I'll also have to be reprimanded for the nasty, nasty thoughts I've had about you and me in this very locker room, in that shower, since the first moment I laid eyes on you on that court.'

'Really?' Nathan managed, struggling for control of his body and leaning in to suck on her neck as he pushed his hand up her top to grasp at her breast 'What kinds of thoughts? I'm going to need a full description before I can determine how harshly I'm going to have to punish you.'

'I…..uh…… I.. Right now I can't really…..uh…..' Haley struggled out as he ground against her repeatedly causing delicious electricity to ripple through her entire body and pool between her legs.

'Tell me now' Nathan demanded in such a harsh tone he surprised himself. Haley loved to be dominated like this by him. Only him, and she was well aware or how much he enjoyed her bending to his every command.

'I uh…god Nate…..I….I imagined walking into the……into the shower and finding you there naked, ready….ready' She moaned out as he ground against her again 'Ready for me. We wouldn't talk, you'd just…oh god…. You'd just shove me up against the wall and push yourself inside of me. Then…. Then you'd fuck me like you did up against the wall in my room that day. Do you remember Nate?' She continued as he moaned in acknowledgement and yanked their clothes off at desperate speed, leaving only her panties and his boxers in the way. 'God I'm so turned on… I get so turned on thinking about it.' She gasped loudly as he inserted two long fingers inside of her and began pumping furiously 'Sometimes when your away at games or with the guys I touch myself thinking… god Nathan….thinking about us in that room and how amazing it felt to have you fuck me so hard and so fast against that wall.'

'What are you doing to me baby?' Nathan rasped out, removing his fingers and replacing them with his large erection, both groaning at the exquisite contact.

'What the hell are you doing to me?' She managed gasping as he pulled out and rammed himself furiously inside of her.

'Talk to me baby.' Nathan ground out as he pummelled in and out of her 'Tell me what turns you on'

'This…you' She barely managed ' Watching you on the court turns me on. Watching you win like I did tonight……God Nathan….I'm gonna….Naaaathaan.' She finished as she toppled over the edge, him following shortly after.

'Oh my god' Haley shrieked barely acknowledging the smirk and 'I know' he contributed when their bodies had somewhat returned to normal.

'No not that…. Well yes that but….oh my god Nathan, we just had sex in a locker room, in our school. This is not good' She rambled, appalled at her behaviour and more than a little annoyed at how unaffected Nathan seemed as they pulled on their clothes. 'I don't do this stuff… I mean sure I'm not a total prude but at school, at school Nathan. What was I thinking?'

'Hales stop' Nathan interrupted, dragging her into a distracting kiss 'Just breathe ok. Everythings fine. We didn't get caught and it's just you and me baby. Don't ever be embarrassed. We love each other right?' When she nodded he continued 'And we're getting married yeah?' He asked laughing at the beaming smile she threw his way. 'Then that's all that matters.'

'Your right I'm sorry. This is just…I don't know…..so not me. I never used to do this stuff. Its like you bring out this whole other side to me and I just don't….I don't' Haley continued confused, although felt the need to continue at seeing his concerned face 'Not in a bad way. It's good I guess. Just…different. Surprising.'

'So you and….you and Matt never….in the library?' He finished awkwardly, unable to voice his concerns.

'No of course not. Why would you ask?…..Oh that lying little bastard. I'll kill him. I'll absolutely kill him. How dare he…' Haley didn't get to finish her sentence however as Nathan pulled her into a feirce kiss and they lost themselves in each other once again.

'What the hell is this?' Whitey interrupted, face bright red with embarrassment. 'Miss James this is a male locker room. Out now. Before I kick your ass out. You too Scott No.2. Go on and enjoy your night. You deserve it.'

'Thanks coach. You too. Its been a privalege being coached by you, Whitey. I'll see you tomorrow.' Nathan finished shaking the older mans hand.

'The pleasure's all mine son' Whitey stated choking up 'You've turned into a fine young man'

'Enjoy your night coach.' Nathan finished suddenly feeling very emotional as he looked between a beaming Haley and his proud coach 'You earned it'


	24. And It All Comes Tumbling Down

'Are you alright Hales?' Nathan asked as they lay sprawled across her bed, tangled together in the house they both now shared. After many hours of partying after the final, Nathan was shocked, although not entirely surprised to find his belongings scattered on the front lawn when he returned home. More disturbing however was the fact that Dan and his mom were arguing fiercely on the street in full view of their neighbours. Without interrupting, Nathan had simply packed up his things into the SUV and headed for his uncles home, well aware that they would happily provide him with a place to stay until he and Lucas left for college. A few hours later however, Deb had in fact shown up and requested that he stay with her at the beach house until the divorce to his father was finalised. After much discussion however, Nathan decided he would rather spend his last few months in Tree Hill with Haley and Lucas. Although Deb was understandably disappointed, he promised to visit on a regular basis and had pulled his shocked mother into a hug as he told her she was doing the right thing by finally moving on from Dan Scott and living her life again.

It was now several days after the game that had determined his entire future and only now had things began to settle down. People in the street, strangers, had since that winning moment, continuously stopped him to offer there congratulations and they had received nothing short of a heroes welcome when they entered the school gates. Although Nathan and the rest of the team were extremely grateful for the support, he was more than a little embarrassed by the exaggerated lengths some people had went to, too show their appreciation. They had won a basketball game, alright an important basketball game, but they hadn't created a cure for cancer or eradicated starvation. Apparently however, most of Tree Hill were unaware of this fact. The majority of his team mates were however truly using their status and fully intended to make the most of everyone's generosity. He and Jake however simply wanted to celebrate with their friends and family in peace, although its understandable that their classmates were sceptical due to their humiliating performance at the after party.

Despite the fact that almost everyone was plenty drunk, the teams star players had taken their stupidity to a whole new level and after stripping to nothing on the long stagger home, both had flashed a delighted grandmother and her outraged husband, whilst attempting to help with their shopping bags at ten the next morning. Haley who could do nothing but apologise through her laughter had taken great pleasure in reminding them both of their behaviour the next day and continued to do so. She had however been unusually quite since their return from school that afternoon and Nathan was more than a little worried.

'Nothing' Haley answered distracted but continued after seeing the disbelieving look he sent her way 'Well….I guess, it's not really any of my business. I mean…honestly I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about it but….I just'

'Hales, your rambling. What's going on?' Nathan asked running a soothing hand through her hair.

'Did you here about Rachel and Jamie dating?' She blurted out, clearly bothered by the fact.

'Uh yeah. Just today though. I actually tried to talk to her about it in class but she was being…..well Rachel and didn't want to hear it. I know your worried but it's not your problem Hales. And lets face it if she won't talk to me then she sure as hell wont listen to you.'

'I know. God I know but, and as much as I hate to admit this, she is my sister. Maybe I should talk to her. Tell her what happened with Jamie and me. Either way I really don't like this. At all' She finished, playing with the rings on her fingers furiously.

'I don't think you should get involved Haley' Nathan continued at her incredulous face 'I know what your thinking but honestly I don't want you having anything to do with him. Hales you know better than anyone what he's capable of. I just hate the thought of him…I don't know lashing out or something. Especially when I'm headed to college soon. I can't be miles and miles away worrying about you every second of the day Hales. I just can't' He rushed out clearly upset.

'Nate' Haley stated moving from her position on the bed to his lap and wrapping her arms around him 'Please don't worry about me. I'm gonna be fine. Better than fine. I've got Karen and Keith who are actually around enough to look after me and Chase and the guys' She continued laughing as he growled 'Come on baby you can't seriously expect me to make no new friends when your gone'

'No of course not but of all the people in that damn school did you seriously have to get to know Chase Adams and the soccer team? Get real Hales' He pouted causing her to laugh louder 'That's right baby, laugh it up'

'I'm sorry…hey I'm sorry but he really is a great guy when you get to know him. He's looking out for me Nate. At least be grateful for that' Haley smiled rubbing her thumb against his cheek.

'I guess' He grumbled clearly not amused 'Anyway Jamie and Rachel are going to different schools. Likelihood is that they'll date for a few months tops and go their separate ways. I don't think you should worry too much Hales. Especially after the way she's treated you.' Nathan finished although it was clear that he was also conflicted by the issue. Despite the fact that Rachel had treated Haley appallingly for the last few years, his anger towards her was outweighed by the worry he felt. Not for her in particular but any woman in fact who had a relationship with Jamie.

'I know your right but I couldn't bare it if he did something to another girl because I hadn't taken it further' Haley continued although aware of the severe anger running through Nathan's body at the subject. Although it had happened many months ago and Haley had in fact dealt with any underlying emotions she had on the subject , Nathan had not. Every time the younger boy passed him in the hall or looked, even for a second in Haley's direction he felt all of the anger and rage he had that night come flooding back. He couldn't bare it if anything happened to her. Especially at the hands of Jamie.

'I understand that Hales, I do. But your not responsible for Jamie and his actions.' Placing a hand over her mouth to stop any further interruptions he continued 'No Haley I'm serious. It was you that said he would get what was coming to him that night and its true. But you can't get involved. This isn't our place and I wont let you interfere when someone like Jamie is concerned'

'You won't let me?' Haley asked indignant. How dare he lay down the law like this and tell her what to do? Although she was aware that Nathan's attitude stemmed only from concern the less rational side of her was furious at his demands and as Haley moved herself from her position on his lap, both were aware that either way, this was going to be resolved in an argument.

'Right. Like I said Hales, I wont let you interfere with his life when we don't really know what he's capable of.' Nathan finished, determined. He was aware that making demands, particularly with someone as stubborn as Haley was not the most effective of ways too win this fight however the fear he felt at his girl having any involvement with Jamie overrode the logical side of his brain. He would die before he let him anywhere near her again. And involving themselves in his relationship was a sure fire way of upsetting the younger man.

'Who do you think you are Nathan? I can make my own decisions and I certainly don't need you to tell me what the hell I can and can't do. Jesus Nathan were not talking about some petty little problem here. He could hurt Rachel. Really hurt her.' She exclaimed voice rising with each word. To say she was furious would be an understatement. Despite the history between both girls, she was family, and to stand back and watch as Rachel became involved with that man…No, no way.

'You think I don't know that huh? You think that I'm just doing this for the hell of it. Haley in case you've forgotten you were a nervous fucking wreck for weeks after the classics. God you still jump every time someone startles you. I'm not going back to that Haley, your not. And if I have to I'll deal with this myself. But I honestly don't give a damn if your upset because I'm telling you what to do. I couldn't care less if it keeps you safe. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that happens'

'I'm not some silly little girl Nathan that's walking around thinking that she can fix everything by…' Haley started but was interrupted.

'I know that alright. And I didn't insinuate that either. Not once. But for some reason you feel like your responsible for everything and everyone and the world doesn't work like that. I know that that's all you've known from a young age because of your mom but…..'

'Don't you dare talk about my mom. You don't know anything about Katie so don't dare go there and make this out to be about some pathetic need I have to control everything because of my crappy childhood. Jamie's bad news and he's seeing my sister. Maybe that doesn't mean a lot to you but it does to me alright. And I'm not going to sit back and let him hurt her. No fucking way.'

'Your so deluded Haley. Do you honestly think that she'd do the same for you? That she's give a damn if you dropped dead right here. She wouldn't. And I'm sorry if that's hard for you to hear but it's the truth and you need to accept that you'll never have a relationship with her. Or Jimmy. Helping with this won't change that'

'Just because your so self involved doesn't mean I am Nathan. This isn't, for the last time about me having a happy fucking family alright. I don't know how else to say it. I'm not sure if you've forgotten but this guy shoved me up against a wall and forced his fingers inside of me when I told him no, he……….' Haley shouted close to tears.

'SHUT UP. JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, ALRIGHT. I CAN'T HEAR THIS, SO JUST ….Stop' Nathan finished, shaking with rage. He was well aware of what had happened that night. It had been a few months later, when they had both been lying in bed that Haley had finally admitted exactly what he had done to upset her so much. He didn't rape me, she had repeated over and over, it could have been so much worse. It hadn't made Nathan feel any better though and he still thought of that night regularly and the severe hatred he had for Jamie because of it.

'He didn't hurt you Nathan. He hurt me and I don't care if you think I'm being selfish or whatever. I don't want anyone else to have to suffer because of that man. It could be far worse next time Nathan and I couldn't bare that. '

'I know alright.' Nathan said exhausted as he sat back down and tried to process everything that had been said. 'I know that but I'm begging you please, don't get involved. We'll figure something out ok. I'm asking you though to please back off, for me. If you love me…..'

'Please tell me that your not going to use that card. Please tell me your not. If you love me….?' Haley exclaimed incredulous. Although arguments between the pair were rare, the few times things had blown up, things had quickly escalated and were soon forgotten about. Never before though had he stooped so low though, as too use their relationship as a bargaining tool. And she had no idea where to go with that.

'I'm sorry alright, that wasn't fair but I can't have you involved in this Haley, please. I'll talk to Rachel again. Hell, I'll talk to Jamie but please, baby just stay out of it.' He pleaded cupping her face and catching her tears with his lips.

'You promise you'll take care of it? With Rachel. I don't want you anywhere near him Nathan' Haley continued seeing the sceptical look in his eye 'I'm serious. Stay away from him, please. You've worked so hard. and we both know that you won't be able to control your temper.'

'Alright. Just let me handle things for once okay. Let someone look after you for a change.' Nathan stated wrapping his arms around her. He would handle this. He had too. Although he wasn't sure how much more Rachel drama he could take.

'Ok' She agreed in a small voice, burying her head in the crook of his neck 'I'm sorry I called you self involved and an arrogant tosser. I didn't mean any of it. I was just upset but that's not okay and I really am sorry'

'You didn't call me an arrogant tosser' Nathan stated as he ran a comforting hand over the tense muscles of her back.

'Oh, maybe I was just thinking it.' Haley exclaimed laughing as he did.

'I'm sorry too Hales. You're the most selfless person I know. I really didn't mean too throw your upbringing in your face, that was uncalled for. And too use the 'If you love me line.' Seriously' He stated wincing at the thought.

'That was pretty low' She stated smiling up at him 'I do love you though, so much'

'I love you too beautiful. You have no idea how much I love you'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well, well Nathan Scott at my front door. I'm having a serious case of deja-vu ' Rachel stated, smirking widely as he shot her an irritated glare.

'Look I'm not here too play games alright. Can I come in? There are a few things we need to talk about' He said, thanking her as she moved aside to allow him to enter looking triumphant.

'Took you long enough. Honestly I underestimated you Nathan. I assumed you'd come crawling back months ago. Not that I don't admire the self restraint' She finished running a teasing finger down his chest.

'What the hell are you talking about Rachel? I don't have time for this, alright' Nathan asked confused, quickly becoming frustrated. All he really wanted was to discuss the situation she had found herself in with Jamie and get the hell out of there so he could fill an anxious Haley in on their conversation. Putting up with her pathetic attempts at seduction was not something he could accommodate for long.

'Come on Natey. Now who's playing games? You don't seriously expect me to believe you came here to talk' Rachel scoffed, grasping at his belt buckle and gasping in shock as he grabbed her arm tightly and pushed her away in disgust.

'Your either one seriously deluded girl or completely desperate' Nathan spat out, embarrassed by her behaviour 'How many times do I have to tell you that I'm with Haley, that I love Haley before you'll get that? I understand that someone like you has no concept of what that means though so I'll make it easier for you. I. Don't. Want. To. Have. Sex. With. You. Or. Anyone. Else. But. Haley. Are we clear?' He finished in a patronising tone. Nathan was well aware that he was verging on cruel however Rachel's persistence despite the fact that he was in a relationship with her sister and the fact that she had done nothing but belittle and bully Haley from day one, left him with little sympathy for her. She had brought it all on herself.

'What could you possibly have to say that would interest me then? You were always only good for one thing, out with that their absolutely nothing I want from you, Natey' She retaliated, attempting to grasp at the little dignity she had left.

'Look I didn't come here to argue or to embarrass you alright. We may not be friends anymore but we were once. And whether it does to you or not, that means something to me. And whether you like to admit it or not Haley is your sister and on some level she does care about you' He continued seeing her shocked expression 'Neither of us want to see you hurt.'

'Right now Nathan the only person hurting me is you' She whispered and he was more than a little shocked to find her close to tears. For the first time in months he was reminded of a girl he had once known. Despite the fact that Rachel had always been a complete bitch Nathan had, on occasion been privy to a side that she very rarely exposed to anyone else. It was easy, he thought, to forget about that side of her and the emotionless upbringing she had endured, when Rachel had hurt the woman he loved. Seeing her now though, looking so vulnerable, he couldn't help but feel compassion and could do nothing but hold her in his arms as she cried, unaware of the smirk gracing her features.

'I'm sorry Rachel. I don't mean too hurt you. I'm not trying too but you keep pushing me and hurting the people, the woman that I love. I can't stand back and watch you do that. I won't' Nathan said pulling back and leading her towards the couch.

'I'm sorry Natey. I don't mean too it just seems too always happen. Like a defence mechanism or something. Since Haley came to….to Tree Hill it's been hard, really hard to adjust and I don't know what I'm doing I've lost my friends, my boyfriend, even daddy's being distant. I feel like she's taken it all and I have nothing left. I just…' She continued sobbing, well aware that she was pulling off one of the best displays in her life.

'Haley didn't take anything from you Rachel' Nathan started, once again on the defence as she slated his girl 'You did this all by yourself. But graduations still a few weeks away. You could talk to everyone…I don't know apologise. Everything's not gonna be like it was but maybe you can build some bridges and start all over again at college. Be a better person somewhere new.'

'And what about with you? Will we be ok Natey?' Rachel whispered taking his hand and flinching as he swiftly pulled it away.

'As far as I'm concerned there's no problem between us. I guess I forgot until today that your not completely hateful' He said, smirking as she glared and smacked him on the shoulder 'I get that you've been through a lot. And I know that there are reasons why you are the way that you are. But here's the thing Rachel, your not the only person who's had a tough start in life. Haley's had it tougher than anyone but she still manages to be the best person I know. So yeah I make allowances, everyone does for you, but at some point you've got to take responsibility. And honestly, until you start treating my woman with the respect and kindness she deserves, that's all we're ever gonna be. I can't speak for everyone else but I think they'll pretty much say the same thing.' Nathan finished ignorant to the rage that sparked in her eyes.

'Why are you here Nathan?'

'Truth?' He asked, suddenly remembering why he was here in the first place.

'Always' She replied barely containing her temper. Rachel had, she realised, underestimated the depth of Nathan and Haley's relationship. There weren't many things she wouldn't do to get Nathan back however playing nice with her sister was not one of them. There really was too much history and salvaging the broken mess of their relationship was simply not possible. Was he really worth it, she thought? Maybe it really was time to move on.

'You know that a few days ago I tried to talk to you about Jamie?' He questioned, continuing when she scoffed in agreement 'I know that you think this is some big joke Rachel, but he's bad news, the guys trouble'

'Not that it's really any of your business but we're just having a little fun before college. Nothing heavy alright so you don't have to worry about him cheating on me or a repeat of what happened with us…' Rachel drawled, annoyed by his intrusion.

'Do you honestly think that I'd be here if this was about him cheating. Seriously, I'm not that interested in your relationship but he's a bad guy alright. He hurt Hales…' He continued but was interrupted.

'Oh well that changes everything if he hurt wittle precious Hales. Hang on and I'll go end things right now. Or better yet give him a thank you blow' She spat, gearing up for a fight.

'Shut the hell up Rachel. You don't know what your talking about alright. He really hurt her. At the classics. Jamie didn't rape her but it was damn close and later when she was at the café alone he came back and…. Look I don't know what he was planning but it wasn't good.' He said shaking at the thought, much like Rachel was.

'Your lying. Or she is. I might not know him all that well but I'd know a rapist when I saw one and he isn't definitely isn't so get out of my house and make sure your pathetic little drama queen stays out of my life and out of my business' She finished storming to the door and flinging it open.

'Alright I'll go. And trust me Rachel when I say that I'd like nothing more than to stay out of your life. But if you ever listen to anything I say listen to this. The guy's bad news Rachel. He can be dangerous and you'd be better, safer even ending it now, sooner rather than later, for your own sake' Nathan finished heading down her driveway. He'd done all that he could now. The rest was up to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What the hell?' Nathan grumbled as he toppled off of the couch and onto the floor in search of his phone. Looking at the clock on the mantelpiece he groaned as the lights flashed 2:07am. Flipping open his mobile he sighed and contemplated letting it ring. Why would Rachel be calling at this time though? And why him? Aware that he would more than likely regret, it he pressed accept and waited for the inevitable torrent of abuse. It didn't come however and the silence unsettled him more.

'Rachel….Rachel are you there?' He asked, voice husky with sleep as he pulled his jeans on and attempted to wipe the sleep from his eyes 'Rachel?'

'Nathan' She whispered in such a frail voice it surprised them both 'Can you come over please? Jamie was here, I ….um…I ended things and …he…he got…..really mad. He hurt me Natey. God I'm so scared. I can't…I'

'I'm coming it's alright. Everything's gonna be okay. Just….just lock the doors and stay where you are. I'll be there soon' He finished shaking with emotion, not sure if he was more angry at Jamie or himself. I warned her, he thought. I knew what he was capable of but I let her deal with him alone. And no matter how many ways he tried to justify his actions he simply couldn't feel anything but guilt. Climbing the stairs two at a time he silently pushed the door of Haley's room open and took a few seconds to admire her perfect sleeping form. She's safe he assured himself. She's perfectly fine and finally allowed himself to cross the hall and enter Lucas's room.

'Luke…Lukas wake up man' He whispered, impatient to get to Rachel and ensure her safety.

'Nate….What the hell are you doing? It's two o'clock man' He grumbled, pulling the covers up and over his head.

'Lucas wake up. Come on. I need your help.' He pleaded awaking him from the comfort of his bed. 'Rachel's in trouble'

'Rachel?' He questioned sleepily 'Why would she come to you?'

'Look I don't have time to explain ok. It's one seriously messed up story that start with Haley and ends up here but I need to get over there okay and I can't help her if I'm worrying about Haley alright so can you just…I don't know make up some excuse and go stay with her?' Nathan rushed out, grabbing a t-shirt of Lucas's and pulling it and his boots on quickly.

'Wait, hang on a minute' Lucas argued coming out of his sleep state 'Why would I have to stay with Haley if Rachel's in trouble?'

'Hell man I don't have time for this. Look at the classics, Jamie..' He continued seeing his cousins questioning gaze 'Jamie Creaver, the guy that used to run with us. He pretty much proved that he was a bad guy alright, that's why he hasn't been hanging around us. I told him to stay away from everyone and he has but then he and Rachel started dating or whatever a few weeks ago and it looks like he's hurt her. I don't know how but she sounded in pretty bad shape.'

'Shit dude that's heavy' Lucas exclaimed, shocked that the guy he had shared classes with and at one time had invited into his home, could behave so badly.

'Yeah I know and I guess I'm thinking that if it's as bad as it sounds he's seriously snapped this time. I don't know what he's gonna do next and I don't want her alone Luke, not for a second, you got it. It might seem like I'm overreacting but I can't take any chances with her.'

'Of course not Nate. I'll stay with her. What should I say though, I mean I don't want to scare her but she's gonna be wondering what the hell I'm doing creeping into her room at night?' Lucas asked helping Nathan search for his car keys.

'If she wakes up…I don't know. I guess tell her the truth and that I'll be home as soon as I can. Just make sure she stays with you.' Nathan demanded, grasping around for the lost fob.

'Of course. Nathan….Do you think the girls are alright? I mean their both at Peyton's but that's on his side of town right? Brooke she'll….I mean no one will be around to….' Lucas rambled suddenly panicking at the thought of them alone in such a large house.

'Luke I'm sure there fine okay, more than fine' Nathan finished, grabbing for the keys to Lucas's truck.

'But Haley….?' He started confused as to why she had to be protected when their did not.

'I wouldn't let them out of my sight if I thought the girls were in danger alright but they'll be fine. I know it. Haley though….she's got history with this guy and I don't want to take any chances' He finished heading to the door.

'History? What do you mean by that?' Lucas questioned hurrying alongside, as dread filled his entire body.

'I can't do this now alright. I have to get to Rachel just please, promise me you'll take care of her' Nathan pleaded, upset that he had to leave her despite knowing that she would be safe with Lucas.

'Of course. Always' Lucas promised slapping his cousins hand 'Just call me when you can alright? I'll keep Hales calm'

'Alright thanks man' Nathan sighed climbing into the truck, unsure as to what he would find and unclear as to how he was supposed to deal with what he may have to face. For the first time in a very long time Nathan Scott was scared. And all he could think was that he wanted Haley here with him, more than anything he had ever wanted before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm basically just trying to round everything up now and get closure for the characters. Dan Scott has been a defining factor in Nathan's life and the only problem he has aside from Jamie. Now that he is out of the picture, he can continue to grow with Haley's help and become the best guy he can be. She has to deal with both Rachel and Jimmy before she can move forward and she'll finally stand up to them in the next few chapters, leaving room for her and Nathan to start again surrounded by the people who love and support them. There's probably about four or five left in this story and then an epilogue which I've had written for about three years or something.

Thank you so much to ImHotForNathanScott - (I love your screen name. Definitely feeling you) for your review and to Ljane - that was seriously the nicest review I have ever had. Honestly, so sweet. Thank you. You've really made my day.


	25. Family Ties

'Rachel' Nathan shouted knocking repeatedly on the front door 'Its Nathan. Come on open up'

Finally after what felt like hours, she appeared, frightened, dazed and shaking from head to toe. Although physically there didn't seem to be much wrong with her, the torn nightgown which hung loosely around her chest and the absence of any underwear confirmed his worst fears. What kind of man he thought, patting her back awkwardly as Rachel sobbed in his arms, would hurt someone this way? Could even think of hurting someone like that.

'Its okay' He comforted, feeling extremely uncomfortable with her lack of clothing and taking note of the broken vase littering the hallway around them 'Everything's going to be alright'

'Nathan I was so scared. I just wanted to do what you… ..you said and end….end things but he got so mad. He tried….tried to rape me.' She cried, refusing to lessen her iron grip on his body.

'So he didn't… manage to…..to rape you? You got away from him before he touched you?' Nathan questioned relief filling his entire body at the thought. No one had been seriously hurt at the hands of Jamie and he was going to make sure no one ever was again. The emotional distress was clearly bad enough however and he was more than a little shocked when she let out yet another dramatic whale, clutching his body tighter.

'No. He didn't but I was so scared. I am so scared. Nathan please don't leave me, please. I'm frightened he'll come back and hurt me again' She pleaded desperately.

'Of course Rachel. Don't worry. I promise he won't touch you again alright. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. But first we have to get you dressed and down to the police station. He can't get away with this. Not again' Nathan exclaimed, determined to see him locked up and far away from the people he loved.

'NO' Rachel shouted breaking down once again. 'No police. I can't go through reliving everything again. Please I just need you too stay with me for a while until I fall asleep. That's all. I really think that I can get through this if I have your support Nathan' She finished and he was more than a little ashamed as the first traces of doubt pierced his conscience. No matter how messed up she was however, there was no way she would accuse someone of something so hateful without reason surely. They may not be friends now but he wouldn't turn his back on her when she clearly had no one else to turn too. Not this time.

'Look I can't force you alright and I know that your upset now so I won't push it but I really think that you should consider reporting him' Nathan defended as he led her upstairs to her bedroom, passing the reminders of just what had taken place that night. 'Maybe Hales will go with you and you can explain just how messed up this guy is. I mean what if the next girl isn't so lucky? It could be Jody or Melissa, any one of your friends. I just don't think that you should take such chances with people's lives.'

'I shouldn't' Rachel spat, clearly furious at his suggestion and Nathan had to remind himself to keep calm. She had, after all been through a traumatic experience however he was well aware of where the conversation was going and he didn't like it one bit. 'Why is it my responsibility to stop him when your precious angel is allowed to swan around like nothing ever happened? If she can be so selfish then so can I. Your both responsible for this you know. I wouldn't have ever been hurt if you had stepped up sooner and had him charged'

'I know' Nathan said in a small voice 'Believe me I know. I'm well aware of the fact that this could have all been prevented if I had dealt with Jamie sooner and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. But I promise this will be the last time. Either way he won't hurt anyone ever again. You have my word'

'Can you just hold me for a while?' Rachel continued, seeing him hesitate 'Please just for a few minutes until I fall asleep. I need to feel safe again.'

'I promised that I'd protect you from him and I will. But I can't do that Rachel. And more importantly I won't' Nathan stated determined. He was more than willing to do whatever it took to take care of her and make up for the mistakes he had made in the past, however not at the expense of his relationship. Although he was sure Haley would understand he wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation and completely refused to put himself in such a compromising position. How much things had changed, he thought remembering a time not so long ago when he had thought Rachel was the most desirable girl he had ever come across. At that point he was certain that he could not have denied her. Now though, the thought truly repulsed him. She wasn't even a fraction of the woman Haley was. And he wasn't ashamed to think it even in her fragile state. He could feel absolutely nothing but pity for the redhead in front of him and almost smiled at the thought.

'Then what the hell are you doing here Nathan? I don't need a fucking counselling session. I pay a therapist for that crap. Now either do what I'm asking or get the hell out because I can't deal with this right now.' Rachel fumed, fists clenched in obvious irritation.

'I get that your upset okay. You have every right to be but I'm not gonna be sucked into any more of your drama. I think that you should go to the police but like I said, I can't force you and I'm sure as hell not gonna crawl into bed with you whilst your vulnerable and my girlfriend waits at home. So the way I see it you have two options. You can either stay here, alone tonight and wait it out until your rents get home or come back to Karen and Keith's with me. That way we can get things cleared up and maybe you'll be able to get some sleep knowing that there are other people around. I really don't think he'll come back but do you really want to take that chance? Because I sure as hell don't. I feel guilty enough as it is' Nathan finished aware that her mood had altered dramatically and her anger had in fact been replaced by intrigue. She would come with him, he knew it but he wasn't going to play anymore games with her. She would behave whilst in his uncles house and treat them with the respect that they deserve or find someone else to turn to. Nathan was more than a little tired of being pulled into the mess that was her world.

'Karen and Keith. As in Lucas's mom and dad, the one's Haley went to stay with?' She asked, continuing when he nodded in agreement 'So what you two are shacked up now? Pathetic. God you haven't even got to college yet and your already living with the little woman. I'll bet life is suddenly looking a lot duller huh Natey?'

'Its not like that okay. Not that it's any of your business but things aren't going so well with my dad and they let me stay. Now are you coming or not.' He asked becoming irritated by her irrational mood swings. One minute she was hysterical, clearly traumatised and then furious and now clearly she had returned to being an out and out bitch. Although he had to be honest and say he felt most comfortable with this side of her. This he was used to, this he could work with. But it had been such a draining night and all he wanted was to be home in bed, with the knowledge that both girls were safe. Rachel certainly wasn't making it easy for him however.

'Does she know that you're here? Haley, does she know that her precious boyfriend is at his ex girlfriends house huh? How'd you think she's feel about that?' Rachel smirked, confidence radiating from her as his expression darkened.

'I'm not here to discuss my relationship with you. Although while we're on it I will say that she trusts me completely and she'd be more than comfortable with me being here. Do you want to know why? Because you have nothing on her. You don't even register with me. So we can continue this all night and you can humiliate yourself some more if you want but I am sick of people trying to screw with my relationship. There isn't anything that you or anyone else can do to mess this up, so keep trying if your that pathetic. Go for it but don't think for one second I'm going to take it lying down. You might have been hurt tonight Rachel and I'm sorry for that. For the last time, I'm so fucking sorry but it ends here. Do you understand me? You either walk out that door with me tonight and behave like you should or you stay here and do this alone. And trust me when I say alone Rachel, because if this is it I won't come back, not for anything. You've done too much damage already.'

'Let me grab some stuff' She declared in a small but determined voice 'I'll behave Nathan. Don't I always?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe this Hales.' Lucas exclaimed, more than a little shocked by the nights events. As soon as Nathan had left for Rachel's, he had crept back upstairs and attempted to enter Haley's room without being detected. However after years of restless nights and the fear of her mother's clients entering her room, which had happened on one occasion, she almost had a six sense and was aware of him immediately. Assuming that something had happened with Keith or Karen, Haley had instantly panicked and was only reassured by Lucas's calm tone. After the situation had been explained to her, she felt more than a little shaken and extremely guilty about the nights events. Her actions had ultimately led to the suffering of someone else at Jamie's hands and Haley was well aware that she would pay for a long time because of her mistakes. Lucas, who was more than a little anxious too understand what exactly had happened and how she had come to be involved, had silently led her downstairs to the couch where they now sat and was struggling to come to terms with her explanation.

'I guess it must be kind of a shock hearing about all this now but I'm really okay. I got really lucky and I know that but now.. Now everything's such a mess' Haley whispered, relaxing slightly as he placed a comforting arm around her.

'This isn't your fault alright. I'm serious Haley' He added after seeing her disbelieving look 'Jamie's the only one responsible and I won't have you blaming yourself for something that's out with your control. I just wish you would've told me, that's all. Maybe I could've helped'

'We weren't exactly in a great place, Luke' She defended, annoyed that he would choose this to focus on after the nights revelations. Although their friendship was much stronger than before and she had forgiven him for his behaviour, Haley was still a little upset at his attitude. Bringing the situation up now was not in their best interest however and she decided to calm down and think rationally. She was mostly upset about having to discuss the situation with him after so long and tried to remember that he was probably as angry as she had been when it had first happened.

'And that meant that you couldn't come to me. God Haley I'm always here, no matter how bad things are between us, you need me and I'm there okay.' Lucas stated, grasping her chin and forcing her to look at him 'This wasn't your fault Haley. I don't know how else to say it but it wasn't down to you. There are always going to be men like him alright. All you can do now is try to be there for Rachel, no matter how bad things are with you both. We don't even no if things are as bad as this though. Maybe everyone's overreacted'

'Your right. Thank you Lucas. I'm so lucky to have you' Haley stated pulling him into a tight hug 'I don't tell you that enough. And thank you for being so calm about this. I honestly thought that you would blow up and I can't deal with that right now.'

'I'm anything but calm Hales, trust me. Do you honestly expect me to sit back when he's hurt you so badly? No way' Lucas said and for the first time that night, she could see the fury in his eyes. To say he was livid would be an understatement. He wasn't able to be there for her then but he would be now and he would do everything in his power to make sure Jamie paid for hurting his best friend.

'Please don't get involved Luke. Please. You're my best friend and I shouldn't have to worry about you kicking off alright. God you more than anyone knows how protective and temperamental Nathan can be but he managed to control himself. For me. That must have been hell for him but he did and now you have to do the same. We have college to think about, the future and neither of you are jeopardising that.' Haley finished determined.

'So what, we just let him get away with it? Again?' He asked incredulous.

'Of course not. I made that mistake once and I won't do that again. Tomorrow I'll go to the police, alright, with Rachel. But right now I just need you to be my best friend okay. Whatever your thinking stop because it's not worth it Lucas, he's not'

Before he could respond however, the front door opened to reveal a frustrated and exhausted Nathan and her sister, who considering the nights events looked surprisingly composed. Scoffing as he headed straight for Haley and drawing her into his arms, kissed her forehead, Rachel dumped her overnight bag on the couch and settled down like she owned the place, ignoring a nervous Lucas and fidgeting Haley.

'Rachel…Are you alright?' Haley asked uncomfortably from her spot and was rewarded by a disgusted look and a roll of the eyes. Glancing nervously between Lucas and Nathan she then stepped forward and attempted to take her bag before Rachel snatched it viciously out of her hands.

'I'm sorry. I just thought, that maybe you'd want to sleep upstairs instead. Maybe in my room. It's comfier and you can…' Haley rambled unsure of how to act around the girl who'd caused her so much upset and yet she still considered her family.

'The couch is fine' Rachel interrupted, looking Haley up and down in a degrading manner 'I wouldn't want to catch anything'

'Enough Rachel' Nathan and Lucas both protested, irritated by her presence and her treatment of the girl they both loved . Ignoring their comment she flopped herself down on the nearest available seat and reached for the remote, ignorant to the sleeping adults upstairs. Sighing at her petty behaviour, Nathan took Haley by the hand and led her towards the kitchen, eager to not only keep her from Rachel and fill her in on the nights events, but to spend a few minutes alone with her, something he had craved from the moment he had stepped out of their house.

'Are you alright James?' He questioned, pulling her between his legs from his position on the counter.

'I'm okay' She sighed as he ran a comforting hand up and down her back 'I feel horrible about what's happened but I get that it wasn't my fault. He's entirely to blame for this and I'm not taking responsibility for that man. Not now, not ever'

'I wish I had your strength because honestly I feel like the lowest of the low right now. God Hales, I knew what he was like and I just sat back and let him hurt someone else. There wasn't anything you could have done about it but I should have confronted him properly at the time. I was just so angry and I was hurting for you. Even if I'd just talked you into going to the police. I mean you were scared and I totally get that but….fuck if I'd just…...' He exclaimed, more than a little frustrated by the situation.

'If I'd sorted him out, if I'd made you go to the police. What ifs aren't going to change things Nathan. We could all have done something more to make sure it didn't happen again. I told you that I'd spoke to Karen about this months ago and she's the most sensible person I know but she knew that there wasn't anything we could have done……. I know I didn't tell you this but a few days after the classics I actually went to the police station. and spoke to an officer. I didn't tell them who was involved but I'm pretty sure he figured it out. Anyway I explained the situation and asked outright if there was anything they could do and he said no. Unless I had proof or a witness it was his word against mine. And obviously because there wasn't any physical evidence it wouldn't stand up in court'

'That's bullshit Haley. It's there fucking job to investigate this stuff. I can't believe this' Nathan exploded, furious at their dismissal of the situation despite the fact that his guilt over the nights event almost diminished at her confession. He was well aware that this had been her objective and was more than a little grateful for the gesture. But his anger overrode anything else he was feeling at that moment and it was only when she gestured upstairs to his sleeping aunt and uncle before snuggling into the crook of his neck in an action he loved, that always calmed him down, he quietened. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't lose it like that I'm just so mad Hales. I can't stand it that he hurt you. And now her. If they won't protect this town then who the hell will.'

'I know your right. But please calm down. We'll fix this okay. Honestly I just can't believe how well Rachel seems to be taking this. I don't know what I'd do if I…' She started but was interrupted once again.

'Hell I'm sorry. I should have made things clear as soon as I got home. Jamie didn't rape her Hales' He smiled at her relieved face and was more than a little shocked to see her eyes glass over with tears 'Don't get me wrong he tried to but somehow she got away. I don't know the whole story but basically she ended things with him after our conversation last week and he came over, furious, demanding that she take him back. When she refused he got violent and attacked her. She's okay though really. Although she's made it pretty clear that she doesn't want anyone else to know about this and she's saying absolutely no police'

'I totally understand her not wanting anyone else to know about this but if we could just go to the police together then maybe..' Haley started, relief that she was alright mixed with severe frustration at the thought.

'I know, baby I know but we can't force her and she's dead set against it. Maybe in a few days when things have settled down she'll reconsider but I honestly don't think so.' He finished stifling a yawn.

'I can't even think right now and you must be so tired. Lets just go to bed alright. I'm sure Karen and Keith wont mind this once when we explain the circumstances.'

'That sounds so good James. I just want to hold with you for a little while' He stated drawing Haley into a long, desperate kiss. The nights events had brought back a lot of old emotions for both of them and neither had ever felt so grateful for the others support before. Things seemed to finally be going right for once and suddenly they were caught up in more drama than they had ever imagined possible in Tree Hill. At least they had each other, both thought, laughing against the others mouth as both groaned loudly at the contact. There was a time when they had been so unbearably unhappy in their own lives, in their own skin and now by simply falling in love they had saved each other from the misery of their worlds. Both could now see a bright future ahead of them and had hope for their lives together. This was just one more obstacle they would have to face, together.

'Knock it off you two seriously' Lucas grumbled annoyed at their display as he sat uncomfortably in the next room with a very annoyed Rachel 'I don't even know the girl and I'm left to deal with this. Hell I can't even comfort a crying friend never mind a complete stranger who's just been through what she has. This is not cool guys'

'Sorry, Lucas we're sorry' Nathan gasped, attempting to catch his breath and the effect she always had on his body no matter what situation they were in 'I just wanted to fill Hales in on the situation. She said anything to you?'

'No. I asked if she was alright and if she needed anything and she told me in a far less polite way to stay the hell out of her business and back off so I left her to it and went upstairs to fill mom and dad in on the situation. It's cool that she stays the night, a few days max but that's it. Apparently there's no room for her but honestly I don't think she would be anywhere near this house if she hadn't had such a bad time. Their seriously not cool about what went down between Hales and her.' He finished and she was once again filled with such a deep sense of belonging that it shocked her to the very core. She had a family. A real family and it took all she had in her not to beam with happiness at the thought. Nathan however, now so aware of every emotion she possessed smiled widely at her in acknowledgment and laughed inwardly at the deep blush which set in when she realised she had been caught.

'That's cool. She'll probably only be here for one, two days tops. I'm not sure when her parents get back but that should be enough time for things to calm down. If not I'll try and get her to talk to one of her friends. Maybe she can stay with them' Nathan suggested and then upon seeing Lucas's curious expression continued 'Jamie didn't rape her but he tried to. I'm not sue of all the details but she broke up with him, he got mad and I don't know, I guess he snapped'

'That's bad Nate. Really bad.' Lucas stated, extremely surprised by the nights events 'What are we gonna do?' He asked ignoring the indignant huff Haley through his way.

'Right now, nothing. We should get some sleep and talk about this in the morning. Too much has happened tonight and none of us are thinking clearly. Let's just go to bed'

'But we'll talk tomorrow?' Lucas questioned, sharing a look with Nathan that Haley could not decipher.

'We'll talk tomorrow'


	26. Back Too Haunt Us

It was around lunchtime the very next day that Nathan found himself standing outside Jamie's home, determined and ready too fight. That morning, before Haley had the opportunity to wake up and join them, he and Lucas had sat in his bedroom for hours discussing the best way to deal with such a serious situation. Although both were in agreement that the police should be involved they were aware that convincing Rachel would be an almost impossible feat and therefore decided to deal with their troubled classmate alone. After much persuasion, Nathan who had been harbouring so much anger and resentment towards him had managed to convince his cousin that he was better off going by himself. Despite the fact that Lucas was just as furious with the nights events, Nathan was more familiar with Jamie and both were aware that ganging up on him when he was defenceless could cause both boys trouble they did not need at such a crucial point in their lives. Nathan would go alone and face the consequences if things got out of hand. He could deal with that if he was able to keep just one girl safe. When the door finally opened and his repeated banging stopped, he was more than a little surprised when Jamie's mom opened the door with such a bright smile he could almost feel the tension drain from his body. It was so easy he thought, to forget that this man had a family, a mom and a sister. He was someone's son and that made this situation so much harder.

'Nathan. Oh I'm so glad to see you. It's been to long since my boy's had a friend over. Come in, come in' She beamed, positively ecstatic about his arrival. 'He's been so quiet recently, locked in that room of his. Honestly I was beginning to worry.'

'Sorry to barge in like this Helen' Nathan offered a tight smile 'Is it okay if I just head up. I need to have a quick word with Jamie'

'Of course honey. You remember where to go right?' She questioned busying herself with the laundry stacked high on the kitchen table.

'Yeah I do. Thank you' Nathan finished making his way upstairs towards his room. From inside he could here the sounds of his PS2 and was taken back to a time when they would spend hours sitting in that very spot playing that game together. They might not have been the best of friends but Jamie always offered him a place to relax if things got to difficult at home. Now though, it just made things that little bit harder.

'Nathan. What are you doing here?' Jamie questioned, automatically jumping into a defensive stance as he saw the furious look on his face.

'We're playing dumb now huh? Is that it Jamie. Did you honestly think that I'd just sit back and let you hurt someone else? You're a rapist, well attempted rapist. Couldn't even do that right' Nathan sneered, stepping further into the room and shutting the door tightly behind him.

'What the hell are you……?' He questioned, clearly confused by the latest turn of events. Although he had been more than a little surprised that Nathan had not had this conversation a long time ago and hadn't made him pay for his actions when Haley was out of the way, now months and months later, when things were finally improving for him, he could not understand his fury now of all times.

'Don't you fucking dare.' Nathan interrupted grabbing him by the throat and pining him up against the opposite wall. After struggling for several minutes Jamie realised that this was not a fight he was going to win and attempted to shout for help. Holding a hand over his mouth, Nathan drew back and once again forced him into the wall, causing him to wince in pain.

'That's right little boy, cry to mommy. Doesn't feel good does it? Having someone in control of you. Taking away your power, not knowing what I'm gonna do to you next. How do you feel? Your shaking. This is nothing compared to what you put them through' He stated tightening his hold on Jamie's neck as images of Haley fighting against the wall invaded his head against his will. He was furious, losing his perspective and logic was slipping from his mind.

'I acted bad…dly, I know that. Please I can't… I can't breathe.' Jamie gasped for air as he loosened his hold slightly. 'I know what I did was wrong believe me but it's not going to happen again. I promise, I'll'

'Shut up. Shut the fuck up you pathetic bastard' Nathan spat enraged at his lies. When would this stop? When someone seriously hurt him? When he was dead? It was only then that he realised there was nothing he could possibly do to stop him and his actions 'Your still lying. Even now. The only reason I didn't break your legs last time was because Haley begged me not to. She didn't want any more upset and anger. And you throw that back in her face by hurting her sister. What the fuck gives you the right to act this way?' He was more than a little shocked however to see the genuine confusion pass over Jamie's face at his words.

'I have no clue what your….shit Nathan your hurting me.' He gasped and stumbled in surprise as Nathan released him and took a step back, attempting to grasp the situation they were now in. 'I haven't touched Rachel, I swear man. On my mom's life'

'If your lying to me….' Nathan started but was interrupted once again.

'I'm not. I swear I'm not.' Jamie cut in desperate to defend himself from the lies he had just heard. Where would he hear such a thing? He had been doing better, so much better and now this.

'Why should I believe a word that comes out of your scummy mouth huh? You're a liar and you hurt girls. Why should this be any different?' Nathan argued although he was already pretty certain deep down that this was in fact the truth. No amount of acting could have prepared him for the reaction he received from Jamie and now, thinking back he was aware of a number of times Rachel had changed the details of her story. The ripped underwear, the lack of bruising or evidence of upset at his actions. She was the liar. And he had no clue where to go with that.

'What happened with Haley, I…' Jamie started but was immediately aware of his mistake as he saw the fury once again flash in Nathan's eyes.

'Don't. Don't you dare say her name. I don't want you to think about her at all.' He spat through clenched teeth, shoulders tense with tension.

'I made a mistake. A huge one alright. I know that. God don't you think I know that but trust me when I say that I'll be paying for my actions a lot longer than she will. Do you think I like waking up in the morning and seeing this every day, knowing what I've done, what I was capable of that night?'

'You really are fucking pathetic. I don't give a damn about how you feel. Honestly, you could drop dead right here and I wouldn't feel anything but relief, relief that your out of her life for good. Relief that no one else is going to have to suffer because of you. I couldn't care less about you. But don't you dare stand there and say that this is worse for you. Haley might be over this. She doesn't even think of you anymore. But it's because of you I couldn't touch her for months without watching her flinch. It's because of you she still jumps every time someone grabs her from behind. And its because of you she's sitting at home right now, worrying about her sister. So you can go ahead in wallow in your self pity like the fucking coward that you are but don't you dare make yourself a victim when the only one that's to blame is you. That night may not seem like a big deal to you. And you can justify it all you want but we both know what would have happened if she hadn't got away when she had. You might not have raped her but you would have given the chance and honestly, what you did isn't much different.'

'I know that. Your right I probably would have' Jamie had no time to defend himself as Nathan lunged towards him from across the room and dealt an agonising blow to his jaw. The assault didn't end there however and he could do nothing but curl into a ball as the older boy used his fist to vent all of the underlying hurt and anger and rage he had caused for both him and Haley. It was only when he heard Helen calling from downstairs, asking if everything was alright, he was drawn from his haze and was more than a little appalled at the damage he had caused. As Jamie barely managed to shout that everything was fine and drag his bloodied and battered body along the floor and up onto his bed, wincing as he did so and gasping for air, Nathan was more than a little surprised to realise that he didn't feel better about the situation despite his outburst. In fact, he felt a whole lot worse.

'Feel better now, huh. Do you feel like a man?' Jamie croaked holding his ribs and inspecting the damage in a nearby mirror.

'Yeah I feel better. I'll feel a hell of a lot better if you stay out of my life, away from the people I care about' Nathan added although the fight was gone from his voice and he was clearly weary of the entire situation. Something Jamie was extremely grateful for.

'The truth is that your not here because of some bullshit story Rachel made up. You're here because since you found out about that night you've been dying for an excuse, any excuse to hurt me like I hurt her. Here's the thing though Nathan, I know what I've done, I do. And believe it or not I'm paying for it. But I'm not pretending to be something I'm not. I'm trying to change. I have a sister you know. She's only twelve and when I think of anyone hurting her like I did… it rips me apart. I knew after that night at the café things had to be different. I've stopped drinking. Haven't had one for months and I'm taking anger management classes. I go to a counsellor and she honestly thinks I can stop acting this way. I've been doing better, good even. At least I'm trying. Trying with everything I've got.'

'Congratulations. Your trying. That makes me feel much better. Forget everything that's happened. All the pain you've caused, because your fucking trying' Nathan answered sarcastically shooting him a glare.

'I'm not expecting a fucking round of applause. I'm making sure that no one else gets hurt, that I'm a better person. Because believe it or not I don't want to spend the next forty years in prison. That might not mean something to you but it does to me. You wanna know what really pisses me off though? I know what I was, who I was and I'm doing everything I can to change that. But you, you swan around this town like you own the damn place. Nathan Scott. Mr bigshot. You've got the girl and the grades, the popularity and the talent. But you act like your so much better than me when your not. Haley might have made you work harder in school or pay a little more attention to the little people but you haven't changed, you wont. A year ago you would've acted exactly like you are now. Coming into my home and threatening me, using your fists to get what you want, letting your temper control your actions. The truth is we're not all that different. But people admire the qualities in you they hate in me because of your reputation and upbringing. That's the only difference between us and you know it.'

'We are not, and never will be, the same, do you understand me? Your violent by choice. You hurt vulnerable, defenceless women to get what you want and it makes me sick. I never once made out that I was better than everyone else and I definitely don't think that way but I'm better than you. I might be violent when I need to be, to protect the people I love and I'm not going to apologise for that. I will never apologize for that. But trust me when I say that you shouldn't underestimate me Jamie. There isn't anything, and I mean anything I won't do to keep Haley safe. I'll kill you before I let you or anyone else hurt her again and if that makes me a bad person then so be it but there aren't any lengths I won't go to for her. I doubt that there's anyone who would do the same for you'

'I didn't touch Rachel. I swear on my family I didn't touch her. And you have my word that I won't go near Haley or anyone important to you. I won't ever hurt anyone like that again. I don't care if you don't believe me but it's the truth and right now I honestly couldn't care less about what lies she's spreading. I just want you out of my house and out of my life as much as you want me out of yours. So please, just….go' Jamie begged, to exhausted to fight. Exhausted of his past, of his actions, of the entire situation. He just wanted it all to be over.

'You didn't touch her?' Nathan questioned once again as he reached the door.

'No.'

'Stay away from my girlfriend Jamie. I don't ever want to see you again' He finished, head spinning with the mornings events.

'Don't worry I will. I don't want to see any of you ever again as long as I live'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On entering his aunt and uncle's house a few hours later, Nathan headed straight to the kitchen sink and began scrubbing the cuts which littered both hands. Washing away the last remnants of blood, he turned and was greeted by an anxious Lucas, who was clearly more than a little desperate to hear about the mornings events. Sighing heavily and turning towards him Nathan winced as he heard the sharp intake of breath at the mess of his hands.

'Nate I get that we said we'd fix this. That we'd sort him out but you've got college man. What the hell did you do?' Lucas questioned, horrified at the damage he could have caused.

'Relax okay. He's fine. Things just got a little heated is all. Its mainly superficial wounds he's got. Like you wouldn't have done the same' Nathan smirked although there was no amusement to it. There was anything but that 'We have bigger problems….or smaller depending on what way you look at it.'

'Your serious. What else could possibly go wrong?' Lucas asked frustrated. So much for my last summer at home he thought, infuriated by the problems Jamie had caused. He really didn't want to have to deal with anything else.

'First off where's Rachel? I need to speak to her. Now actually. And while we're on it where's Hales? I have to talk to her about this too.' Nathan stated pulling the jacket from his body and rolling his tense shoulders.

'Rachel's in Haley's bed. Apparently the discomfort of the couch outweighed her fear of catching something. So Haley's on there now. I think she's still sleeping. It was a late night for her too' Lucas answered and was more than a little shocked to see the furious expression once again take over Nathan's face. There had been a lot of that the last few days.

'I want that manipulative little bitch out of this house Lucas' Nathan continued despite his confusion 'I'm serious. How fucking dare she come in here and kick James out of her own bed when she's spreading lies to get attention? I want her out now.'

'Calm down Nathan, God. Do you mind explaining what the hell's going on? Last I checked Rachel was the one who needed help'

'Yeah well it looks like she's managed to fuck everyone over once again. And I'm the idiot that falls for it every time. She lied Luke. About Jamie. He didn't touch her. And I know what your about to say so just stop. I've know him pretty well and I know her. She's lying and I want her out of our lives. She's bad news' Nathan stated getting fired up at the thought.

'I can't believe this. All that drama and bullshit to get some attention. That's one dangerous girl right there. I get that he hurt…that he hurt Haley but to lie about someone doing that to you….. She's seriously fucked up dude.'

'Don't I know it. Wanna know what really pisses me off though? Haley's the one that's gonna suffer. Again. She always ends up getting hurt one way or another and I'm sick of it. No more Luke. It stops right here. We're not putting up with this anymore. Dan and Jamie and her dad. Now Rachel. There all gone. I'll make sure of it.' Nathan claimed determination evident in his voice.

'I get what your saying Nate. Trust me I do. I want nothing but the best for her. But this is something you gotta discuss with her first. You know more than anyone how independent she is. Haley won't thank you for taking on all of her problems.'

'Your right. Of course you are. I guess I'm just worried about college. Leaving her here to deal with it all. I want it all sorted before I leave' Nathan answered sinking down into the nearest chair.

'You wouldn't be you if you didn't. But Haley's tough. We both know that. She'll get through it and anyway it's not like your abandoning her. Duke's not that far away. She know that' Seeing Nathan nod he continued. 'Anyway you have bigger problems right now. Haley is maaaaaaaaaaaaad at you. I tried to make up some excuse about where you were today but she does that creepy eye thing that gets you all confused and, well basically she knows you went to Jamie's'

'Fuck. Was she crazy mad?' Nathan questioned already dreading the answer.

'Yep, pretty much. She threw the remote against the wall. And then did that whole I'm not mad I'm disappointed face. That's the worst you know. Anyway I'm gonna head to Brooke's. I need to get out of here for a while. Let you deal with your drama.'

'Thanks a lot Lucas. Appreciate the support man.' Nathan teased although he was deadly serious.

'Hey I'm always here. Whatever you need. But pissed off Haley. No way. This one's all yours man' Lucas answered heading out the door and escaping the madness. Let the games begin thought Nathan as he entered the living room and saw a sleeping Haley. It was gonna be a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan shows his dark side in this one. Just a little bit. I kinda like him like that though. Thank you so much to gg-ghgrl775 and RitaOTH-HomeAndAwayFan for your reviews. I really appreciate the feedback and love hearing from you.


	27. Tying Up Loose Ends

'Hales…Haley wake up' Nathan whispered running a hand up and down her back, attempting to rouse his girlfriend from her sleeping state.

'Nathan?' She questioned, confused for just a few moments before reality set it and she remembered how furious she had been a few hours before. Pulling herself into a standing position she then removed herself from his grasp and faced the opposite wall, in an attempt to calm her temper and think rationally.

'Why is it that you consistently break your promises to me Nathan? That you say all the right things and swear to me that my opinion matters, that we're a team and yet you think it's alright to go behind my back and take control again and again?' Haley asked, inwardly cringing at the look of hurt and panic which spread across his face at her harsh words.

'That isn't fair Haley and you know it. Every single damn thing I do is for you' Nathan defended although he knew that there was some element of truth to what she was saying.

'Please don't insult me by using that card alright. You may make decisions on what's best for me the majority of the time but don't you make this morning about me. Don't you dare. That was all on you and I want you to admit it.' She stated hands clenched at her sides. Although Haley was aware that he had an almost desperate need to defend her, she was certain that this situation was all about him. She had seen the rage which sparked in his eyes that night at the café and wasn't willing to be a part of any ideas of revenge he cooked up. This was about Nathan and his pride. Someone had hurt his woman and he wanted them to pay no matter what the consequences, their future, everything they had worked so hard for be damned.

'Of course this was about me Haley. I get that this whole situation has been a disaster for you, I do. But it's been just as hard for me. Imagine how you would feel if someone hurt me Hales and you couldn't do anything about it. I'm supposed to protect you, that's my job and I couldn't do it. I can't fix that but I can stop someone else ever feeling this way and Rachel was the last straw. I couldn't live with myself if someone else was hurt and if you're honest you couldn't either. That's why you went to the police that night and that's why you were willing to pressure Rachel into making a statement. And more importantly that's why you let me go this morning, knowing me like you do, to Jamie's. Because whether it was conscious or not you knew I'd go there and you knew it would end up this way. The only difference between us is that I'm willing to admit it' Nathan argued, irritated at her accusations.

'You're wrong. What are we doing Nathan? Why are we honestly wasting our time if you really think that? Because for the last year I have been doing everything in my power to provide a life for us, a future and you seriously think that I'd let you jeopardize that, everything I've ever wanted for some petty revenge because of a pathetic fumble in a hotel corridor over a year ago.' Haley fumed, tears beginning to form once again. He just didn't get it. This wasn't about her or him for that matter. It was about every dream they ever had, every plan they made. If he had seriously hurt Jamie it would all be over. And it worried her more that he just didn't seem to get that. 'Look at your hands Nathan. How are you going to explain that to people, too whitey. For god sake, he's put just as much as we have into your career. I hope it was worth it Nathan I really do because you may just have single handedly ruined it all'

'I haven't ruined anything Haley. Stop talking like that. You're really scaring me right now. I'm sorry that I went there okay. I'm sorry that I hurt him but you have to understand that I thought he was gonna hurt someone else okay. I thought….' Nathan pleaded, grasping her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him properly. He was certain that he hadn't ever been as frightened in his entire life and her unwillingness to respond was making the situation all the worse. They had arguments, they'd had several arguments throughout their relationship, but their love for each other had always been so intense, so strong that they barely last a few very heated minutes. Now though, he wasn't so sure. She looked so disappointed, so defeated that he honestly had no idea how to fix this one for the first time in his life.

'Stop it okay, just stop' Haley pleaded, exhausted by their argument 'You just aren't getting it. This isn't about Jamie or what happened between us, or Rachel for that matter. It's about the fact that you can't or won't, I'm not sure what one it is, respect me enough to take my opinions into consideration. I get that you haven't been in a relationship before Nathan and I don't expect you to be perfect. But I need you to talk to me, to listen to what I want and make decisions as a couple, as team and not just for you. I'm so tired of having this same argument over and over again. We're supposed to be getting married, building a future and honestly if we can't make simple decisions together what hope do we have'

'Hales please. I love you. I want you to be my wife. I can't…' Nathan answered, head spinning. He couldn't understand what she was saying although his body seemed to grasp the seriousness of the situation as his stomach lurched. He had to fix this, make it right. He just didn't know how.

'I love you too. Sometimes more than I think even you know. But I'm scared and I can't think right now. I'm hurt and confused.' Haley confessed, tears now running freely onto the hands which cupped her face 'I just need some time, okay. To think things through.'

'Time for what? Haley please we can work through this. I can't lose you. Not now, not after everything' Nathan begged for the first time in his life and he wasn't ashamed of the fact. They belonged together, and he was determined to keep it that way no matter what it took.

'I'm not ending this Nathan. I wouldn't ever do that. I know that you love me and I want this to work but right now I'm not sure that we're ready to get married yet. It shouldn't be this hard ad I shouldn't have to tell you what you're doing wrong. Let's just take a break alright, have some space and really think about things. You have to decide if this is what you really want. If you're ready for that type of commitment because yesterday I would have said that you were, that we were certain. Now I'm not so sure.'

'What do you want from me? Tell me and I'll make it happen. Right here, right now' Nathan rasped out, voice shaking with emotion.

'I want….I don't know. I guess I want some time to really think about things. Just a few days. To get my head sorted. Is that okay?' Haley asked wrapping her arms around his body in a tight embrace. She was certain he hadn't ever felt so lost and alone as he would in that moment and wanted to provide him with as much comfort as possible. She needed this though, they did and she couldn't think of any other way.

'Not really but I guess it will have to be. You can have a few days Haley and afterwards your going to have missed me so much, be so in love with me that you'll never want to be apart from me again. Your mine Hales and you always will be' He added and would have smirked at the shivers which overtook her body at his words if the situation hadn't been so serious. She could have her time but after that no more. It ended there.

'I love you Nathan. A few days okay. That's all I need' she reassured placing a gentle kiss to his lips. She was shocked however when he drew her in, plunging his tongue into her mouth with such desperation she felt her knees buckle. After what felt like a lifetime he pulled away, leaving her in pieces and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

'You know where I am though if you need me. For anything alright' Nathan added smiling slightly as she nodded and returned the gesture 'I'll miss you'

'Me too' Haley stated firmly, grasping at the furious emotions overtaking her.

'Hales I know that this isn't a good time but I have to talk to you about Rachel' He continued as she motioned for him to carry on, forcing down the lump in her throat which threatened to suffocate her 'She lied, about Jamie. He didn't touch her and before you get mad I'm pretty certain. I know that this is hard for you to hear but it's true. She's manipulative and honestly a really bad person. I'm going to confront her about the whole but I just thought you should know'

'Let me do it' Haley responded and was surprised that she felt absolutely know doubt about the new information she had received. 'This has gone on long enough. I want her out of my life but there are things which have to be said so… let me do it. Alone'

'If that's what you want. I'll leave you to it. Just don't let her upset you alright. Your stronger that she is and more importantly you're a better person. If you remember anything remember that.' Nathan said heading towards the door 'I'll stay with Jake for a few days. Call me, when your ready to talk'

'I will' Haley answered although he had already gone and sank down into the chair behind her. In just a few short hours her entire existence had been turned upside down and she had no clue where to go from there. All she knew was that she had decisions to make and they weren't going to be easy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Rachel, Rachel get up' Haley repeated pulling the bedcovers from her position and ignoring the string of curses coming from her sister's mouth.

'What the hell do you think your doing? Get your trailer park ass out of my room and fuck off' She spat grabbing the duvet once again and pulling it over her head.

'I think you'll find this is my room. So get your skanky ass out of MY bed and out of my house you manipulative little tramp' Haley stated calmly although she was seething inside. How dare she use the situation to her advantage in a pathetic attempt to get closer to her boyfriend. Once upon a time she would have felt nothing but sympathy for Rachel and the horrific childhood she must have endured to have become such a monster. Now though, Haley was just pissed off. Really pissed off. Grabbing the items Rachel had strewn around the room, she began picking them up and shoving them in the older girls duffel before it was pulled from her grasp

'Don't you dare touch my stuff. Get the fuck out' Rachel shouted, indignant that Haley would have the nerve 'What do you think Natey would have to say about this huh? Maybe we should tell him about your bad attitude given the ordeal I went through last night. Lets go tell him what an unwelcoming little host your really being. I wonder who's side he'll take this time'

'Mine of course. Like always because he loves me you deluded little girl. In fact it was Nathan who asked me to come and collect your stuff. Your going home. Now. Obviously not before you speak to the officer downstairs about what happened. He's ready to take your statement. In fact they've already brought Jamie in to the station.' She added and was more than a little delighted to see the colour drain from Rachel's face as she clutched at the nearest wall for support. If the situation hadn't been so serious she might have had some fun. 'I suggest you get up and out of my bed which by the way, Nathan and I fucked in several times last night, and get talking because he's getting a little impatient down there. I gave him a brief description of the night's events but he has to hear it from you, obviously'

'You stupid little bitch. What have you done? I told you that I didn't want to involve the police and you do it anyway. This is such bullshit. You can't do this' Rachel stuttered unsure of what to do with the situation she had now found herself in. 'I'm not giving a statement like I said before so undo the damage you've just caused. RIGHT NOW'

'Sorry can't do that. Jamie attacked you Rachel and he can't get away with that. It's alright if you can't give a statement though. I guess it's just too much for you huh?' Haley questioned and almost laughed at the relief which flashed in Rachel's eyes as she nodded furiously at the implication 'That's alright though because even if he doesn't serve jail time for this it'll go on his record and at least he won't be accepted to any colleges where he could prey on innocent young girls. It's a shame for his mom and sister of course, you know with him being responsible for there upkeep but, well he really does have to pay for his actions. It's lucky you came forward so soon otherwise he might have gotten away, at least that's something, right'

'No this isn't right' Rachel argued and Haley was more than a little shocked to see the tears in her eyes. There is a heart in there after all she thought although it really was a case of to little to late. She had caused too much damage, too much upset and it ended there today, either way 'You have to help me Haley please. I didn't want this. I can't…' Rachel pleaded as she tried to make sense of predicament she now found herself in.

'You can't what Rachel?' Haley asked, voice steely with determination. She wasn't willing to play games anymore. They would have it out. Once and for all 'You can't tell the truth? You can't stop spreading your legs every time my boyfriend comes within a hundred feet of you? You can't stop being a selfish, manipulative, evil bitch? Which one is it?'

'You don't know what your talking about. You swan in with your trailer trash ass and your mommy issues….' Rachel snarled, clearly offended at the accusations and the realisation that Haley was aware of her lies.

'This is getting really old. Is that all you've got honey? It's not anything I haven't heard before. Your like a broken record and honestly, you bore me. Now I've had to listen to your pathetic attempt at a put down your going to listen to me for once. And I swear to god if you interrupt me I'll show you just how well my background comes into play.' Haley drawled and inwardly smirked as Rachel snapped her mouth shut and took a discreet step back. 'I wanted to start over again when I first came here. I'd always known that I had this other family out there that lived in this whole other world but I thought that things would be perfect. I 'd have a big sister and we might be too old for dolls and dress up and makeovers. But she'd be there to protect me and give me advice on boys and college and friendship. I thought that I'd get everything that I'd ever wanted since I was four years old and I found out about you. And then we met. And you were my worst nightmare. The terrible thing was that I couldn't see it, not really, or I didn't want to because I so desperately wanted a family. But now I get that we'll never be that. Honestly I can't think of anything worse. Your hateful and manipulative and worst of all so pathetically sad. In fact your exactly like my mom was'

'Don't you fucking dare compare me to that junkie slapper. Don't you dare. At least I've got a family that loves me. Someone to pay my way through college and buy me things. You have nothing and I'm sad. Take a look at yourself and tell me that you don't wish you had everything I had. Whilst you were growing up with scraps of food and second hand clothes I was wearing fucking designer and dining in five star restaurants with mummy and daddy. At least they love me, he does like he'll never love you' Rachel spat, insecent with anger.

'And I'm thankful every day for that. Do you know why? Because his love has turned you into a monster. Worst of all your alone .I may not have a biological mom and dad or a full ride to college, or a fucking childhood full of pretty things. But I've got a family, a real one who took me in when your family rejected me. And no matter what you say they love me, more than you could ever comprehend. And I've got friends. Friends who look after me and burn me cds because they think I might like the band or walk me to the other side or town to make sure I get there alright. Most of all I have Nathan. And that's what really kills you. The hardest thing for you though is that you see how he loves me, the way he does and you can't stand that. I see you watching us sometimes you know. When he leans in to kiss me or wraps an arm around my waist. The sad thing is that you'll never have that. With anyone because you don't know how to love anyone but yourself. Not really'

'The truth is that you stole Nathan from me because you were jealous. Jealous of me, of my life, of daddy's love. That's the sad truth and maybe I won't ever have him again but I'd rather be alone than be like you, the place you come from'

'Are you really that deluded Rachel? Do you honestly think that things would have been different if Jimmy had chosen my mom, because they wouldn't. And I will forever be grateful that man wasn't in my life because I'd rather be trailer trash, or a slum slag or whatever other petty names you can come up with than be anything like you.'

'I'll make you pay for this. You know that right. I really will make you pay for it all. You've ruined my life and I'll fucking ruin yours for that' Rachel snarled although she looked more defeated than ever before. This fight was over. It was done. And Haley couldn't be more glad about the fact.

'Do your worst Rachel. Because I'll hit back ten times worse than you ever could. Just get out of my house because I'm tired looking at you. I've never been so bored of someone before in my entire life.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey baby. Can I come in?' Karen asked from the doorway as Haley turned and faced her from her position on the bed. It had been two days now, two whole days without any contact whatsoever from Nathan and she was more than a little irritated at how much she missed him, absolutely everything about him. The separation was physically painful and she truly hated every minute of it however she knew it was the best decision for their relationship. It didn't make the situation any easier though.

'Of course. What's up Karen?' She asked sitting up and patting the space next to her.

'I just wanted to chat really. You've been quiet the past few days and I've noticed that Nathan isn't around. Can I ask what's going on?' She enquired and Haley couldn't help but smile brightly at her concern. Something she was sure she'd never get used to. Nathan and her had however kept there decision to themselves and even he had given Jake no explanation to his stay. Karen was different though and honestly, she needed some advice.

'We had a thing I guess you could call it. I don't know what exactly it was but I ended up blowing up and asking for some space. It's just for a few days but I'm so confused I just don't know what to do' Haley confessed, curling into Karen's arms as she wrapped them around her tense form.

'Why don't you start from the beginning. Explain to me what exactly happened.' She suggested, running a comforting hand through Haley's hair which in turn just mad her ache for Nathan all the more.

'I suppose it all started with Rachel. I know that Luke filled you in on the details but basically Nathan went round to Jamie's without talking to me about it and completely laid into him. I'm so angry Karen I can't stand it. What upsets me most though is that I begged him not to go when it all went down with Jamie last year. I begged him and he promised but as soon as he had an excuse to go get payback he took it. It wasn't about Rachel or the threat he was to anyone else. It was about that night and me and his stubborn pride. He's worked so hard at school and basketball. God he's finally standing up to his dad and building a relationship with his mom. For what? I don't understand how he could be so selfish as to risk all that, I really don't. And that terrifies me because I'm trying so hard to put everything into this relationship and I'm terrified he's going to throw it away. I need to know that I count, that my opinions count. That's fair right?' Haley asked, suddenly unsure about her argument. If anyone would be honest however she knew that it would be Karen.

'Yes I think so. Of course it is. But to be perfectly honest honey I think that you've been looking for an excuse, any excuse to push him away recently. Maybe I'm wrong and I'm completely off the mark but the idea of him going to college terrifies you doesn't it?' Karen smiled as Haley nodded from the crook of her neck 'Here's the thing though darling, relationships are scary. In fact there petrifying most of the time. And I know that he messed up. In fact he really messed up this time. In fact he'll have to be punished for this, eighteen or not that kind of behavi…'

'Karen' Haley interrupted giggling at her rant 'Focus, please'

'Of course. Sorry like I was saying, he acted very badly. I'll be the first one to agree with you on that but you have to understand that men are like that. Your man is at least. He will mess up Haley and honestly, sometimes he'll make you so crazy you want to kill him but I can't think of anyone in the world I'd rather have looking after my girl. I've seen how protective you get of him too Haley. Can you honestly tell me that if someone hurt him, truly hurt him you wouldn't want them to pay for that?' When Haley shook her head hesitantly Karen continued 'He'll learn a lesson from this. I doubt Nathan will be using his fists anytime soon but all he wants is you to be happy and protected and safe'

'Tell me something' She continued as Haley remained silent 'What is it that your so frightened of? Nathan proves to you every single day how important you are to him and from what I hear he's done nothing to make you doubt his commitment to this relationship, college or not. So why is it that you still seem so hesitant to believe it?'

'I don't want to be a disappointment to him. I'm terrified that he's gong to be so far away from me and suddenly realise that he can do better than anything I have to offer him. Even when he's messing up and acting like a complete idiot like he did a few days ago, it's like I'm still in total awe of this man' Haley admitted, blushing furiously at the admission 'I know how stupid that sounds, trust me I do. I mean he's just a guy and most of the time I'm so comfortable with him, so secure that I feel worthy, beautiful and all of my insecurities are gone but then he goes and does something so stupid and unexpected that I think I don't know him like I think I do. He can have anything he wants and the guy I know, the guy I love, worships me, wants me so much he can't stand it. He gets this stupid smirk on his face every time I walk into a room and he thinks I'm so special. But that other guy, I don't know who he is at all. And worst of all, I don't know if he wants me enough that we can make it being so far apart.'

'Let me tell you something. I don't think you ever know a person completely. Not really. Keith still surprises me. Just the other day I found out from an old school friend that it was down to my wonderful husband I didn't get a single date my entire junior and senior year. Apparently he warned the entire basketball, soccer and hockey team that I was taken, that I belonged to him, almost a year before our first date. I was furious of course and, well you heard the argument I'm sure but you know what, there hasn't been a single day that I haven't felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Because of that man'

'I feel like that too. On Katie, my mom's birthday this year I completely forgot. Can you believe that? It just slipped my mind and when I finally did realise three days later I felt physically sick. I got so upset and started snapping at Nathan who was just being so sweet. When I finally told him what was bothering me though he just smiled the way only he does and said that he had taken care of it. That he had a bouquet of her favourite flowers delivered from me and that just because I had forgotten something as insignificant as a date, didn't mean I loved her any less. I honestly don't think I've ever loved him more than I did in that moment. It was totally overwhelming.'

'Don't let your insecurity and fear ruin something so wonderful Haley. If you ever listen to me do it now.' Karen said in such a serious voice Haley was forced to take notice 'He messed up, pretty badly actually. But no one will ever love you like he does, like you do each other. It sounds like you have some things to work out but that's what being in a relationship is about. Because honestly who wants safe and comfortable. You want to have love and lust and passion and furious arguments and the most wonderful make ups' Karen laughed at Haley's disgusted face 'Its your call here Haley. But whatever decision you make it is gonna affect the rest of your life. So answer me this honey, in twenty years time where do you want to be?'

'With Nathan. Anywhere with Nathan. I want everything with him.' Haley answered, smiling widely at the realisation. As many times as she'd said it, thought it in the past they were meant to be together. And she was going to do everything in her power to make that happen.

'Well what are you sitting around here for? I think you have some making up too do' Karen suggested laughing as Haley ran from the room and thundered down the stairs. They were going to make it. She was certain of that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much to Naleylover23xo and gg-ghgrl775 for your reviews. I really appreciate you taking the time to hit the button. I really haven't had a lot of reviews but I just thought it was because the story was a bit crap so thanks again. xXx


	28. Date Night No 1 of 12,004

Nathan shifted impatiently from foot to foot and began pacing the docks in anticipation of Haley's arrival. It had been three days, three desperate, confusing, painful and most importantly insightful days. When she had first suggested that they spend some time apart he had been devastated and hurt, unable to understand her reasoning. Now though, now he got it. This wasn't about her loving him any less or about her doubt in his love for her. It was about honesty and respect and the fact that he could have jeopardised their entire future in the space of a few rage fuelled minutes. More importantly though was that he just didn't seem to get it. Haley needed more, she deserved more and he would do everything in his power to make sure that happened. His breath hitched and his heart rate doubled as it always did whenever she was around and despite the situation he could not control the smile which made its way onto his face at the sight of her. Although he'd never admit it, her beauty intimidated him at times. He often found it difficult to understand just why she loved him like she did, so unconditionally. He wasn't willing to question it however. Not for a second.

'Hey' Haley started awkwardly. Despite her haste in reaching their spot, being here surrounded by so many memories and her anxious boyfriend she could feel nothing but apprehension. That and lust and love, more intense than she had ever experienced before. Only now, seeing him standing before her did she realise how difficult the past few days had been for her. One thing she was certain of however was that never before had she missed anything or anyone like she had Nathan. She had an almost desperate need to be in his arms again, to tell him about her day and just how much she needed him. Not yet though. There would be plenty of time for the later. Now, they had some things to sort out.

'I have so many things I want to say and yet now, seeing you stand there I can't think of a single one of them. I guess I…………' Haley started taking a tentative step towards him but was interrupted.

'I love you' Nathan rushed out reaching towards her and grabbing both hands in his.

'I love you too Nathan, so much but we need to talk. About a lot of things. That's not going to fix everything' Haley said, stepping tentatively towards him.

'I know. I get that now. I just… Can I talk?' Nathan questioned before continuing when she nodded her head in agreement' The past few days have been hell for me. And honestly I don't think I've ever been this scared in my entire life. Because it's been three days Haley. That's it. Three pathetic days and I can't function properly without you. At first all I could think was that you were being selfish. And more importantly, that this wasn't healthy. Depending on someone like I do you. I'm eighteen years old and I need you so much that I can't focus on anything but the fact that we're apart. After a while though, I realised just how lucky I am, how lucky we are. From the very start of this relationship we've had to deal with people interfering, trying to pull us apart. My dad, Rachel, Jamie. The list is endless and yet were here, right now, fighting for something that's so important, so necessary that neither of us can be happy without it, without each other. And I finally realise that I'm okay with that. I probably shouldn't be. Honestly, I should be worried about missing out on the college experience or leaving you here alone with an entire class of boys who are counting down the days until I go. Instead, I'm thinking about our future, about calling you my wife and sharing my success with you. I'm thinking about our children and hell, a huge house with a white picket fence if that's what makes you happy. I'm scared about a lot of things Haley but there hasn't been a single second of doubt in my mind that we are going to be together. So you can say anything you want, and push me away but I'm gonna be here, fighting every single step of the way., You're the only thing in my world that's necessary to me. And I'm not giving that up. Not for anything.

'Nathan' Haley whispered, placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him lightly, speechless at the intensity of his words 'Since the other day all I've been trying to do is focus on everything that were doing wrong in this relationship. And yet it all comes down to one thing for me. I would rather be arguing with you than be with anyone else. I'm scared too. Terrified actually and your standing here saying all the right things and making this really difficult for me. I don't want this to be over. I've never wanted that and I probably never will. I meant it when I said I was gonna love you forever but sometimes…..sometimes Nate you just do these things that I can't understand. I don't want to be worrying about you, about us, every second of the day when we're apart. I need you to get where I'm coming from with this. Can you do that because I not naive enough to think that you wont make mistakes, that I wont but my opinion has to count? You can't just go off and confront someone, attack them without there being consequences'

'And I get that. I do. I realize now how wrong I was, not just for going round there without discussing it with you but to hurt him in the first place. All I can do is promise that from now on I'll try, with everything I've got to think about decisions like that. And make any choices which might affect our future only after talking with you. I get that it was irresponsible and selfish of me. But most of all I cant bare to have you look at me like you did in that moment. I respect you, more than I ever have anyone else, and I really will try to prove that to you, every single day.'

'Thank you. I really needed to here that' Haley replied unable to keep the gin from her face. He got it, he really did and she was, more so than ever, desperate to have her boy back with her, where he belonged.

'Here's the thing though baby. When I said that I would include you in my decisions more I meant that, I will. But you have to understand something too. I can't just stand back when your upset or suffering. I won't because that's a guy I'll never be. Someone who watches while the world hurts you. So I might promise that I'll think about my actions and how it will affect us but please don't expect me to accept that. I'll fight back Hales, I always will and as much as you probably hate that it's something you'll have to put up with. Because I'm not willing to compromise on this one. Not ever.'

'Don't ever change alright. Not ever. Because this guy, I've been waiting for him my entire life. I love you, every single part of you. And if the offers still open I would be so unbelievably proud to be your wife.' Haley answered giggling as he lifted her body to his in a tight embrace and wrapping her legs around his waist. 'Nate you cant be serious?' She laughed loudly on feeling just how happy he was about their decision.

'It's been three days James. Of course I'm turned on. I swear to god you get more attractive every single hour of the day.' He smirked, cupping her ass and pulling her body against his, coaxing a low moan from her lips. 'What do you say? We've got a lot of catching up to do.'

'Take me home Nate. Or I swear to god I'll take your clothes off and do it right here on the docks. Now baby.' Haley begged grinding against his erection.

'Promises, promises' He gasped, pulling her in for the most incredible kiss she had ever experienced. It was like an out of body experience. That's the only way they could even come close to describing the emotions that kiss provoked. Nathan's hand left her cheek and found the back of her head pulling her lips closer as his tongue traced the outline of her lower lip begging for entrance. He was sure that he had never tasted anything so perfect in his life as there tongues danced and lips met in what they were both sure was the single best kiss in all of history. Both were in fact so distracted by the other and the love they felt in that moment, neither noticed the downpour of rain which surrounded them and the perfect world they'd created together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I definitely think we should do it soon. Next weekend or the one after. It only takes about a week to get the marriage licence arranged right?' Nathan asked as he took a sip of his beer and grabbed her hand from across the table. It was now around a month since they had discussed there problems and things had been better than ever before. They had finally ironed out a few issues which had been lingering between them both and Haley was secure in the knowledge that despite his leaving for college, their relationship would survive, they didn't have any other option. Both had decided that they would spend as much time together as possible before his departure and tonight was just one of many date nights the couple had arranged over the last few weeks. Sitting in the Italian which had become one of their favourite spots, the place Nathan had in fact taken her for their first official date, Haley was more than a little surprised when he brought up the subject of marriage. Although she had been skirting around the issue, desperate for some sort of signal that he was just as excited about the idea as she was, tonight was the first time since their reconciliation that he had acknowledged her not so subtle hints.

'Its about damn time Scott. I've been working on this for weeks and not once have you given any indication that you still wanted to get married. I've been going crazy' She confessed blushing as he smiled widely in that special way which was only for her.

'You can't seriously think I haven't noticed baby. Lindsey Hudson's wedding was incredible huh? If I ever get married I think I'd like something simple, maybe on a beach or in a registry office. Blue's a nice colour for bridesmaid dresses right? You couldn't have been more obvious' Nathan's laughter only increased as she glared violently at him in response, only stopping when an overly attentive waitress came to take there order. It took everything he had not to start again as Haley transferred her annoyance to the flirting girl and was rewarded with an irritated sneer in return.

'That's just plain mean Nate. I thought that you had changed your mind. It's been almost a month and now your bringing it up' She huffed although the pout which she put in place to make him feel bad did nothing but increase his desire for her tenfold. She was beautiful. And so sexy. But that adorable pout, honestly it made his heart lurch. He couldn't wait to officially call her his.

'I couldn't resist. You get so cute when your frustrated. And honestly I wanted to wait for the perfect moment. I leave for college in a few months Hales and I really want, no I need to be married to you when I do. More importantly though I want us to have a proper honeymoon. Because although I want to spend some time with everyone before I go I cant think of a more perfect way of ending my summer than a few weeks alone with you.' Nathan finished hesitant of her answer despite knowing that she would be thrilled at his suggestion.

'I think that'd be pretty perfect too. Where would go though Nate? I mean neither of us are rolling in cash right now. And honestly I would rather you saved all the money you can for college. Because with classes and your basketball schedule, I'm not sure if they'll be a lot of time for work.'

'Hey, we're getting married. Married. You get that right. I'm only doing this once and it's going to be everything you ever wanted. So don't worry about the money alright. I've got it covered. Lets just focus on making it one of the best days of our entire lives.'

'Really. Are you sure?' Haley asked one last time before grinning widely as he nodded his head in agreement. 'Alright what did you have in mind?'

'Honestly I don't care. Whatever you want is fine with me. There's just one thing though and if you don't like it then that's absolutely fine. I know how important Keith and Karen and your friends are to you. so if this isn't…..'

'Nathan' Haley interrupted lacing her fingers with his in an attempt to curb his rambling 'I can't wait to marry you. It ends there so anything you want is fine with me. Well, in moderation obviously.'

'Alright. I was thinking that I'd really love it to be just me and you. We could have a party or reception later, invite everyone and anyone if you want but for the actual ceremony, I think it'd be kinda perfect getting married alone. Because it's gonna be us and only us from then on. Our own family. I'd love to start it off that way.'

'That sounds perfect. I can't think of anything more perfect actually. Lets have something really simple alright. We could drive up to Charleston. They have that beautiful registry office next to the park and afterwards we could book into a hotel for a few nights. We'll come home afterwards and break the news to everyone then. No doubt Brooke will want to organise any party we plan. That really just leaves our honeymoon.' Haley beamed, becoming very excited at the prospect. Nathan who was just as anxious returned her smile and leaned across the table and gave his fiancée a light kiss, ignorant of the frustrated waitress who practically flung their meals down on the table. Both however were far too happy to care.

'Next weekend. Lets do this then. I really cant wait to tell everyone that your officially mine. Haley Scott kind of has a nice ring to it don't you think?' He asked digging into his food as Haley did the same.

'And what makes you think that I'll be taking your name huh? Because that's not gonna work for me. Then all the boys at school will think I truly am off limits and I'll get lonely when your away honey. We can't have that, can we?' Haley giggled as he growled possessively and earned a few curious looks from nearby tables.

'You think your funny huh? You know you'll pay for that later James. I'm thinking we could just have Mrs Scott tattooed on your head.' Nathan stated, dragging a hand up the inside of her thigh and relishing in the hiss she omitted at his actions.

'If that's what you want. In that case I guess that limits me to just the Scott men and seen as Lucas and Keith are practically family I'm thinking I'm restricted here. Maybe Jason or even Dan. What do you think? Are they up to the challenge?' Haley suggested nonchalantly, inwardly smirking as his jaw twitched in annoyance at the thought. He always won this game, always but this time she wasn't backing down, not for anything. Besides pissed off Nathan was a very sexy Nathan and the hand edging its way towards her core was not helping matters.

'Don't push me Haley. Or I swear to god I'll bend you over this table and fuck you so hard your seeing stars. I'll show you just how up for the challenge I am. Although I wouldn't think that you'd need much convincing after tonight's performance' Nathan murmured huskily, causing waves of pleasure to pool at her centre. He was of course talking about the moment when she had appeared before him dressed for their date and he had been unable to control himself and hitched her skirt up, taking her right there in the living room, hard and fast. Just how they like it.

'Okay you win this one. Although I think you can do better. Why don't we skip the rest of the night and you can try and improve your performance. For you know, statistical purposes obviously.' Haley managed, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the burning ache between her legs.

'No I'm good here. Thanks though. Hey maybe we could take a walk along the docks when we're done. It's really nice down there this time of night' Nathan inwardly laughed at the desperate look which flashed on Haley's face at his teasing. She couldn't honestly think he was serious. Never before had he passed up an opportunity to be with her and he wasn't going to start now. It appeared however that she had other ideas.

'Alright. Absolutely if that's what you want. I'm just going to head to the bathroom' Haley smiled softly and moved around him although not before brushing her body against his and continuing 'I might take a little longer than I usually do. Although I am unbelievably turned on. It should only take a few minutes to you know, sort things out. Enjoy the rest of your meal baby'

Haley sauntered towards the restroom and slipping inside, locked her cubical door with a loud slam as laughter overtook her entire body. The fire in his eyes at her words had been unmistakable and it had taken everything she had to walk away from him in that moment. He wouldn't win this one though, no way. She'd just have to wait in there until a sufficient amount of time had passed. He deserved to suffer after teasing her all night. It wasn't long however until she heard the unmistakable sound of her boyfriends shoes on the floor and the click of the outside door. Surely he would dare. Not here. Apparently though, he would.

'Hales let me in' Nathan demanded, voice ragged with desperation and want 'Let me in now of I'm gonna break that door down. Opening it slowly and looking at him with a mixture of desire and disbelief, she drew her eyes over his body, focusing on the impressive bulge making itself known and he knew at that moment the battle was won.

Haley stepped forward slightly and pushed her body flush against his as he cupped her ass and felt her grind into his huge erection. Both were unbelievably hot and had never been so turned on in their entire lives. When Haley let out a soft moan, it only triggered Nathan on and their make out session became passionate, almost frenzied as they craved more with each passing second the inevitable outcome.

Nathan slammed her hard against the steel wall of the restroom and began to run his hands down her breasts, stomach, and back around too her ass before finally lifting her up. He then began to grind his already throbbing erection against her centre hard, whilst sucking on her neck, marking his territory, never before having experienced such want. Haley's entire body was on fire and she felt like she would explode if he kept grinding his huge length into her by now extremely damp underwear. Almost desperately she began to expertly remove the buckle to his pant and felt him shudder as her hand grazed his erection whilst pulling down the zipper. Nathan began to run his hands up her toned thighs under her dress gathering it around her waist and let out a loud, almost guttural groan when he reached his destination.

He had to stop and control himself at the sight of her perfect body in such a sexy outfit as it was enough to almost send him over the edge. When he had regained his composure he removed her pants in one swift motion and inserted his finger into her tight heat. Her rapid breathing increased as he slipped in another, teasing her further. He then began to rub his thumb slightly against her clit receiving a sharp intake of breath from Haley. He smirked hearing her moan softly in his ear and beg 'Please Nate' before taking his earlobe in her mouth sucking and nibbling lightly. Nathan closed his eyes and relished at the contact but was not ready to give in yet. 'Please what?' he asked cockily, looking into her eyes. 'Tell me what you want' he demanded.

'I want you inside of me, fucking me hard against this wall' It was at this point he snapped as he felt her small hand reach between them and softly stroke his painfully hard erection causing him to shudder violently before placing him at her entrance. Nathan couldn't wait a second longer and slammed himself deep inside of her, fucking her hard and fast against the wall. It was by far the most intense sexual experience either of them had ever had and as they came together neither could escape the thought that they were moulded perfectly for this, for each other. Haley brought her hips forward grinding even further into him if it was possible and gasped loudly as he reached her limits.

They were frantic, animalistic and with each moment both came closer to their end. Haley followed first and screamed out as he hit her g spot giving her the best orgasm she had ever had. Neither however were willing to let the moment end and although the image of her perfect form climaxing and her already tight walls clamping around him, almost made him explode, the intensity and desperation to stay inside of her won as he continued to ram himself into her, hard and fast, deeper and deeper, building her to her second orgasm.

He helped her along by bringing a hand in between them and stroking her now soaking clit at a steady rhythm feeling the incredible numbing of the most pleasurable sexual experience he had ever had. At that moment he opened his eyes to see the strap of her dress falling off of her delicate shoulder to reveal her perfect breasts, large, round and plump, her erect nipples evident. Nathan lost it at that sight exploding inside of her with such force it brought her with him, their groans loud, bodies shaking, his head buried in the crook of her neck, milking each other until there was nothing left.

'That right there' Nathan gasped out, leaning on the wall behind for support 'Is one of the many reasons why I can't wait to marry you.'

'It better not be the only one' Haley stated moving from the cubicle and rearranging her dress and hair until she looked respectable enough to return to their table. 'We have to get out of here Nate, before someone tries to use the bathroom'

'Your kidding right. Haley at least three people have tried to get in here already. I'm pretty sure that when they heard what was going on they bolted. That or they went to go get the manager. Whatever.' Nathan answered completely unaffected by the possibility. Haley however was not.

'Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke. Nathan we'll get thrown out. My god people will look at us in the street. We'll forever be known as the kids who couldn't keep it in there pants. Oh no we'll be banned from every restaurant in the town. We'll be…We're like horny……….' Haley rambled, slapping him on the chest when he laughed loudly at her rant, before spinning her round and pulling her back against his chest.

'Look at that' Nathan stated, pointing towards their image in the mirror 'What do you see?'

'Two high school kids who just fucked their way to jail and in pretty much ruined their entire future' Haley answered although she couldn't help but smile at the picture they made. Perfect together.

'Shut up. Do you wanna know what I see? Two people crazy in love with each other who are so desperate to be together every second of the day that they'll even have sex in a restaurant bathroom. And honestly I'm not the least bit embarrassed. I'm pretty proud. Because there hasn't ever been a time when I would have considered doing something like this with anyone else. We're not messing around here. I think that makes this pretty cool. There's nothing cheap about it'

'Your right. If you don't carer then I don't care either. Let's go out there without any embarrassment. Although I do think that we should pay the bill and go. Like right now if possible' Haley answered already heading for the door.

'Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Let's get out of here. Maybe there's a back way' Nathan answered slipping back into the cubicle and waiting for his chance to exit, unable to keep the huge smirk from gracing his face. If this was the way things would be for the rest of his life, he would be a very happy man.


	29. Begging For Our Future

'I'll talk to him if you want me too baby' Nathan stated pulling Haley towards him and rubbing both of her hands in his to protect them from the cool night air. It had now been several weeks since their date at the restaurant and it was also the first night that they had the chance to spend some quality time together alone. Both were aware that Nathan's time with family and friends was limited and he had to grasp onto every opportunity to spend time with the people he loved before he ventured out into the real world where nights with them would be limited. It had meant however that spending time with his fiancé had proven to be almost impossible and despite the fact that almost everything was in place for their wedding that very weekend there was one detail, one massive detail, which was standing in the way of their entire future together. Haley's father.

When they had both realised that there was in fact no way of avoiding the situation, that Jimmy would have the final word on every plan, every detail, every dream they both had it had come as a major blow to both of them. He found it more than a little ironic that after everything they had been through, a man who had for seventeen years expressed his resentment to his daughter and made the decision to actively remove himself from her life until absolutely necessary was holding all of the cards. It didn't help matters that there last meeting had ended in disaster and Nathan was more than sure he would use this power to his advantage. He hadn't ever done anything to make Haley happy until that moment. Why would he start now?

Haley had however, despite his protests demanded that she speak with her father on her own to avoid any further conflict between the two. Well aware of how protective Nathan could be and just how manipulative Jimmy had proven he was, she was certain that their only hope of taking their vows and officially belonging to each other forever lay with her. Time was running out however and Nathan was becoming more than a little frustrated with her attempts at stalling. They had three days. Just eighty three hours to convince him that this was the best thing he could do for all of them. And Haley was using every opportunity to avoid the inevitable meeting.

'I said that I would do it Nathan. God quit pressuring me. I'll ask him when I'm ready' She snapped and automatically cringed at the look of absolute hurt and frustration which played across his features. Pulling him back towards her as he attempted to step from her reach, Haley wrapped her arms tightly around his middle and nestled into the crook of his neck, placing a kiss in that secret spot that only she was aware of.

'I'm sorry Scott. Really I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. It won't happen again. I promise' Haley said, smiling as he wrapped his own arms around her body and drew her completely against his lean form.

'Yes you will. You always get snappy when your worried James but its okay. I get why this is such a big deal to you. Thing is, its gonna be hard tomorrow and the day after that too. But we need this. As much as this situation sucks, we need your dad…..Jimmy. And I need you to be strong and go talk to him for me. For us. Because either way I leave for college in three weeks. And I want that ring on your finger before then. I deserve to have that. So do you.' Nathan said. Cupping her cheeks with his hands and smiling as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, seeking comfort at every opportunity.

'I know. Your right. I have to do this. Its not about facing my dad though Nate. Because honestly I couldn't care less if I never see that man again for the rest of my life but……' She fumed as Nathan scoffed disbelievingly at her comment and rolled his eyes 'okay so maybe I care just a little bit but I'm so scared that he's just gonna flat out refuse to help us. And I know that we could wait until my birthday and have a ceremony just as beautiful but I want to be yours now, right now and it seems like whatever we do something goes wrong. Like the universe is working against us or something, trying to keep us apart.'

'I don't believe in fate or destiny or whatever else you can come up with to explain the crappy hand that we've both been dealt so far. The way I see it is that you make your own luck, your own life and honestly we cant have done to badly because we've got each other. And all the rest to go with it. That's why I promise you that if Jimmy wont do this for us I'll sort something out. We're getting married this weekend with or without him. Even if it means I have to pin him down and make him sign the damn papers myself. I promise you James.' He finished smirking in that way only he could as her frown turned into a smile big enough to light the entire dock. Slipping her hand into his and gesturing towards his car, Haley began pulling him along with her.

'I promise too Scott. Tomorrow morning, first thing I'll go around there and do everything in my power to make this happen ' She stated taking the keys from his hand and unlocking both doors.

'You promise. Tomorrow?' Nathan questioned buckling her seatbelt and laughing as she huffed loudly, muttering about him treating her like a child 'Tomorrow?'

'I promise. But right now I just wanna go somewhere quiet and make out until we cant anymore. The last few weeks have been a complete nightmare' Haley stated, smiling as he laughed and voiced his agreement by grasping her head and plunging his tongue into her mouth in a kiss which let them both dizzy and gasping for breath . Over the last months both Karen and Keith had made a conscious effort to spend most of their time at home, well aware that Lucas and Nathan would not be around for much longer. And although all three were more than happy to spend time with the couple it also meant that the long nights and random daily sessions she and Nathan had become dependent on were abruptly cut short. They had been together only once, over that time and it was proving to be more than a little frustrating for both of them. It had been a night that despite Nathan and Haley making an effort to avoid any behaviour which may encourage the other, the tension which was gradually building had become too much for the couple to bare and seeing Haley bend over to fill the dishwasher, he had all but lost it right there in the kitchen surrounded by his aunt, uncle and mom. So, making some rushed and pathetic excuse about feeding a cat, Nathan had dragged Haley from the room and all but forced her into the car. He had then driven in complete silence despite his girls questions and protests and came to a screeching halt at the nearest secluded area. Haley was, at this point more than a little confused until she turned and saw the devastating look in his eyes. The desire that only she could provoke, that made her so wet she couldn't bare it. He didn't however, allow her a chance to respond before unbuckling his pants and making his way to her side, pulling the door open and taking her, fast and furious right up against the car.

'Its been a difficult time huh baby' Nathan agreed, smirking as her cheeks flooded with colour as she recalled just how heated things had gotten that right, just how loud they had been. The mere thought had her squirming in her seat with embarrassment 'Its gonna be so worth it though baby. For the next week its just me, you and a hotel room'

'I can't wait. Not about that….well yes about that but until we can really be together you know. Like husband and wife. Our own family'

'We're gonna be so happy Hales. I'm gonna make sure of it' Nathan finished as both fell silent, deep in their own thoughts of the past, the future and the trouble they were going to have to deal with in order to have everything as it should be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At ten o'clock the very next morning, Haley, because of the conversation which had taken place the night before, found herself standing nervously outside the office of Jimmy Gatina. Raising her hand to knock for the eighth time, she jumped when a loud booming voice awakened her from her terrified state and forced her to confront the man who had caused her so much pain.

'Miss James if you have something you would like to say to me then I suggest that you come in however I cannot waste any more valuable time and money because of your loitering on my premises.' He sated in a bored fashion which gave Haley the resolve she needed to enter the room and face him, as tall and proud as anyone he had ever seen.

'Jimmy. I apologise if I've caused you any inconvenience in my being here. Trust me when I say that if it could be avoided I would have done everything in my power to do so however that is not the case' Haley bit out in such a clipped, emotionless way he was forced to lift his head from the papers on his desk and take notice. He was almost stunned speechless however when the light cast behind his youngest daughters form and he could not escape the resemblance to his past. She looked exactly like her mother. Shaking himself from his memories and the momentary lapse of emotion he felt towards Haley, he leaned backwards arrogantly and smirked widely at the scene being created in front of him. He had always known that she would come crawling back to him. She had taken longer than he had anticipated, granted but he had known that the peaceful harmony that had been restored between his wife and favourite daughter at home would be disrupted once again by her return. She was his though, biologically at least and although he despised himself for the promises he had made, Katie had at some point, meant something to him. And if honouring her now meant putting up with her brat for another year, he would have to do so.

'As much as this hurts me to have to do this I need your help'' Haley started, feeling the nausea set in as she broke yet another one of the promises she had made herself as a child. She would never ask this man for anything. Some things however she had found, namely Nathan were more important. 'I would appreciate it if you would here me out…..' She started but was once again interrupted by her father.

'Trust me when I say Haley that I would like nothing more than to here you grovel and beg to come home. However I do not have the time so if you could simply apologise to me for your outrageous behaviour and of course to Rachel for the pain you've caused since you came to stay with us I will move on from our past altercations and leave it at that.' Jimmy finished, returning to his work in the self indulgent manner that only he possessed .

'I don't think you understand Mr Gatina.' Haley stated biting down the fury which engulfed her at his flippant manner and low expectations of her 'I will not apologise and I'm certainly not here to ask for a place in your home. Honestly I'd rather live on the streets than return to that house. People would treat me better in any case' Seeing his eyes narrow however and the fury apparent on his features she attempted to remove herself from the situation she had placed herself in and decided to get straight to the point.

'Look its pretty clear that you don't want me in your life. You didn't when I was a baby and you don't now. It's taken me a long time to accept that and honestly it hasn't been an easy thing to do. Because I didn't ever have any sort of family environment growing up. Not really' It was clear from his reaction that Jimmy was attempting to appear as unaffected and bored by her speech as he possibly could however she was aware of the flicker of interest which sparked in his eye and decided to continue. She had waited too long to say what she had to say. 'When I was a little girl my mom used to talk about you, you know. Not the man I've been introduced too. Not anything like you, but about a man who was powerful and kind and funny and affectionate. She said that you loved us very much but couldn't be with us no matter how badly you wanted to be. You can image how disappointed I was when at fifteen without my mum I realised that you couldn't even bare to be around me. I had to grieve all over again for a dad that I had never known.'' Haley stated, blinking back the tears which threatened to fall. She would never let this man see her cry.

''I thought that coming to Tree Hill was going to be an opportunity for me to get that family that I always dreamed of. And it was. It may not have been the one that I was looking for but its turned out to be so much more than that. I can't even be angry at you anymore because either way you're the reason I'm in this town, living with Karen and Keith and Lucas. Even more importantly, you're the reason that I have Nathan'

'That stupid boy' Jimmy snarled, clearly affected by her words as he furiously jumped from his chair knocking it backwards 'You honestly think that a boy like that is going to be around. Your even more ridiculous than I thought you were. A small time business owner and her salesman husband for a family and now your trying to tell me what…that you love this boy, that your going to college with him. That you want to spend your life with a man who throws a ball about a court'

'Don't you dare' Haley snarled shocking not only Jimmy but herself in the process 'Don't you dare talk about my family that way. Karen and Keith have given me everything. And they might not have riches, houses or cars. All of the things that are important to you bad they love. Which is more than you and your shallow, self indulgent family can ever claim to have. They love like you couldn't even contemplate. That all I've ever wanted, all I've ever needed and I will take that over the wealth your so pathetically proud of. And as for my boyfriend, my fiancé, he is a thousand times the man that you are. You haven't even earned the right to say his name. That stupid boy' Haley continued in a condescending tone 'has a scholarship to one of the finest schools this country has to offer. Not only that but a 4.2 GPA when I know that you barely reached your 3.4. I'm sure as hell not going to be embarrassed by a man who's so talented he had over ten offers, which while were on it is six more than your own little princess managed to accumulate and no his daddy didn't pay his way. He's creating his own future, for both of us. More than that he loves me with more than could possibly imagine. And maybe that doesn't mean something to you but it means a hell of a lot to me'

'Your just as idiotic as your mother was' Jimmy mocked although it was evident to Haley that he was shaken by her words 'You don't seriously think that he'll wait around for some petty little high schooler when he's playing big league do you?' Honestly it's a little pathetic. And I'll tell you something right now. After your behaviour today I don't think that I'll have you back when he finally does see sense. I shouldn't have to put up with this. And I won't'

'I'm not going to be back Jimmy' Haley said softly well aware that this was it. After today she couldn't turn back. Her future didn't include him. Not anymore.

'We'll see. Now is that all. Or do you want to throw another little tantrum' His words lacked their usual bit however and from the shaking of his hands Haley was aware that he could sense the finality of her words too. He might have never wanted her as a child but knowing that this was her decision. That she was walking out of his world for good had a frightening effect on him.

'I didn't come here today to argue with you. I came because…..well because Nathan wants me' She stated holding out the necessary paperwork and gasping as his eyes fixed on hers when their hands brushed, 'He wants to marry me. Too be my family and I know you don't get that because you didn't want me but he really does. As much as I want him. And I know that we're young and probably sound crazy to you. But you can't understand because you'll never love like we do each other………. This won't mean anything to you because we won't be in each others life regardless. But it means something to me, a huge amount. It's everything so please if you've ever felt anything for me, even if it was just for a second then sign those,. I want to be happy. I deserve to be and you had that chance before and didn't take it. You have that chance again, just once. Please make the right decision Jimmy…..daddy. Please'' Haley begged taking his hand in his. She almost passed out however when he pulled away from her and sending one last broken look her way, signed on the dotted line.

'Thank you. Thank you so much Jimmy I…..' Haley started snatching the papers away and grasping them to her chest, just in case he changed his mind.

'Stop Haley…Just go' Jimmy ground out, voice low and body shaking with emotion. He hadn't ever thought that the girl standing in front of him could cause him so much pain, so much anguish. For seventeen years she had been nothing but an inconvenience and now as he signed her away forever he could feel nothing but regret and sorrow. He had not expected it and that made things so much worse

'Haley' he called, almost as if he was testing it out to see what it sounded like as she walked to the door in disbelief. 'I…. I came to see you….once I came. When you were a baby. I know that you wont remember but I held you and…. And for that moment I loved you. I loved you with everything I had in me. I'm sorry that it wasn't ever enough.'

Once again swallowing the lump in her throat and choking back the tears Haley made her way towards him and did something she didn't ever think that she would. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek 'Its okay daddy. I forgive you'

'Do you think that maybe one day…..' He started shocking himself with the request he was about to make.

'No' Haley interrupted before he could embarrass himself any further. She was sure that in a few hours he would severely regret ever entertaining the thought. 'This is goodbye. I'm so happy. Thank you'

Slipping out of his office and letting a sob escape her lips she began to run, not once looking back, determined to focus on the future. She was going to make it a beautiful one. Of that she was certain.


	30. Where It All Begins

Haley's POV

My mom didn't leave me with a lot when she died. Not possessions or words of love or comfort, or even a keepsake to remember her by. And until I met Nathan I didn't think that she had left me anything of value in my entire seventeen years. But I'm starting to realise that I was very wrong. Because whether intentional or not, every single bad memory I have, and the few good ones, have shaped me into the person I am today. I'm not perfect. Far from it actually, but I'm perfect for my boyfriend, my fiancée, my soon to be husband. Its an incredible feeling, knowing that someone loves you so much that your their entire world. Almost as incredible as it feels to love like that it return. Don't get me wrong its terrifying, scary beyond belief but its beautiful and overwhelming and makes me experience all of these things I couldn't have possible imagined. I feel so sorry for those people, so unbelievably sorry, for the ones who will never have what I have. Millions of people get married every day. I know that but they can't possibly all be feeling what I am right now, not even close. And its such a shame because everyone, even if its only for a second should experience what I do, every minute of the day. I'm getting married in an hour. I'm seventeen years old and I'm committing myself to a man I've been with for not even a year, for the rest of my existence. And its almost like I'm going to explode with happiness. Its honestly pathetic and I really couldn't care less.

Its been three days since I confronted Jimmy and finally built up the courage to tell him everything that had been building up to that moment. And although I had known that I would feel the most overwhelming sense of relief I hadn't prepared myself for the sadness and regret which followed. It was necessary though and I am finally free to be with Nathan. Walking through that front door, tears streaming down my face and being able to tell him that it was done, that I had done it was one of the proudest moments of my life. I'll never forget the look in his eyes in that moment. Never.

It's a beautiful day today. The sun is shining and it reflects on the water, capturing every colour in its path in the most amazing way. The beach is completely deserted and I know that I have my beautiful dress on, my beautiful white dress and that I should stay away form the water but I just cant help but pull it to my knees and step forward. The sensation of the warmth on my shoulders and the breeze in the air takes me back to one of my favourite times, my favourite memories and I cant help but be pulled into the past. Its so vivid, so clear that I almost feel like I'm back there, that very day. It was one of those few rare moments when my mom was sober enough to love me like a parent should and to my utter amazement we went to the park. It wasn't anything particularly special I suppose but I hadn't ever been to the park before, not really and I was with my mommy. God I was so proud parading around with her hand in mine. There were no toys to play with, no food to eat, you know, ice cream like the other kids had but I felt so special that day, like a princess, exactly how Nathan makes my feel every single moment. And we talked, actually talked, about my friends at school and what I was going to be when I grew up. I said a checkout girl obviously because they got to make the machine bleep and take the money. And she tucked me into bed that night like any normal mom would and I swear, right then she looked like she was so proud, so crazy in love with me, just plain simple me that she couldn't bare it in that moment. When I got up the next day…….god, I can still remember it like yesterday…I couldn't stop smiling. I was so happy and I knew that if I could just hold onto that feeling. I could survive it all. Every ounce of pain and rejection and hurt, I would survive because maybe I had only one parent who loved me but she did. She wasn't a good one but she did and that's all any kid really wants right. Love. I have that in abundance now. Who would've thought I'd ever get so lucky. Turning and looking to the sky I smile and say a silent prayer of forgiveness, and love and thanks to my mom because either way she had brought me my family and she had brought me Nathan. It might not have been the easiest of journeys but I had made it and I am going to be so god damn happy. They would make sure of that.

Nathan's POV

Two minutes and counting. That's how long it will be before my entire world walks up the isle towards me and I'm so overwhelmed with happiness and excitement and anticipation for our future that I can hardly stand it. A guys wedding day isn't exactly something he thinks about on a regular bases. Or I sure as hell didn't. Honestly, until almost a year ago I hadn't thought I'd ever be someone's husband, that I'd want to be. My first NBA game, graduating college, travelling. That was my future and it still is, it will be, but now I wont be doing it alone. I should probably be terrified right now, looking for the nearest exit but the panic Im expecting just hasn't set in. I'm eighteen years old for fuck sake and tying myself to one woman for the rest of my life. She's mine though, always has been and a bit of paper isn't going to change that. She's been mine for a lot longer than I think even either of us are aware. I just want everyone else to know it too. God when she walked through that door paper in hand and tears falling from her eyes I was devastated. I had made a promise and I wasn't going to break it but I had wanted this so badly for her, Jimmy's acceptance and maybe even some closure, because she deserves that. But once again I'd messed up and she was paying the price for my ignorance. It didn't take long though to realise that I had been wrong. That he had signed her away forever and changed our entire world. Just yesterday on our way out of town we passed him, walking along the street towards his office. And although I'm pretty sure Haley spotted him too she continued to smile and ramble at me in the way only she can. I'm certain though that for a split second he turned and looked in our direction sending me a look which conveyed everything I needed to know. She belonged to me now, she always had and although he didn't have a right because he hadn't ever been there he was giving her to me. And that was all I had every wanted.

Looking around the registry office now, I was taken aback by how beautiful the room was. I had been so distracted by my thought of the past and of our future that I hadn't noticed the lilies and orchids spread around the room or the stain glass of the window which took my breath away. Haley was going to fall in love with it and that was what mattered, the only thing that mattered to me. Staring at the spot beside me I was aware of the people missing. People so important that if I hadn't been certain of our decision to do it together this way, I would have surely missed. My mom, Lucas, Karen, Keith, Peyton, Jake Brooke….maybe even my dad. I could only imagine what he would say if he could see me now and just the thought caused me to shake in silent laughter. It didn't last long however and when the music started, a song that sent shivers up my spine and haunted me in a way that I new would stay with me forever, the smile dropped from my lips as I turned to stare at Haley as she walked towards me, tears already shining in her beautiful eyes. I felt like I had been pushed, probably looked like it too if the amusement dancing on her features was anything to go by. I hadn't ever imagined anyone, anything could look as stunning as she did in that moment and as she came to stand next to me, exactly where she belonged, I took a few minutes to capture every inch of her. Her dress was simple, silk and white and fell to the floor in the most elegant of ways that only she could pull off. It was tight around her middle and loosened off only slightly to give me a teasing view of the gorgeous curves which made up her body. Her face was almost free of make up and her hair wavy and pulled up in a loose , bun with a simple orchid which I was certain she had pulled off herself. I felt unworthy standing next to her in my black suit but couldn't help but smirk at the lust and love and desire in her gaze. I was aware that the registrar had started talking, preaching about the sanctity of marriage and our commitment but I could knew absolutely everything I needed to from the look in her eyes. Without waiting for him to finish I tugged her towards me and pulling her body flush against mine placed my lips on hers in a kiss so passionate and gentle and frantic that I was certain my heart would explode from my chest.. It was only when the registrar coughed loudly, in a way that suggested that it hadn't been the first time, that I pulled away, smiling at the blush that bloomed from her cheeks and down her chest. So fucking beautiful.

'If you've quite finished?' He started although the grin tugging at his lips made it clear that he was more amused than annoyed. 'Ahhh what the hell. How about you say your vows and get to the good stuff eh?'

Laughing lightly and taking both of her hands in mine I turned once again and faced my soon to be wife. I couldn't have possibly ever been happier than I was in that moment. 'Haley……….. Hales. You know that I'm not good with words like you are and its hard for me to tell you exactly what I'm feeling when I'm standing here right now. I……..I don't think, no I'm certain, that when you walked into my world I didn't have any clue that you were going to flip it upside down. I was so blind to you for so long that I couldn't see that everything I'd ever wanted was right in front of me all along. I didn't ever think that I'd be standing here today, in this moment with you but its impossible for me to tell you just how much love I have in my heart for you, not just right now but every single day. I hadn't realised how lost and alone I was until you walked into my life and I'm not sure what I did to deserve someone so perfect and good and kind and wonderful but I knew, I know that this is forever, for always……..I once told you that I'd love you forever and although there isn't anything in the world that I could do or say to express just how much you mean to me I promise to love you with all I have in me, to cherish you every single second of the day and be faithful and honest until the day I die. I'll never take you for granted and every decision I make will be determined by what's best for the family that we've made together. I know that we have a lot to learn and that we're both going to make mistakes but together there isn't anything we can't face and that's why I'm here today with you. Because that's what marriage is to me. Its teamwork and support and wanting to be a better person simply because you love. And I promise to love you with all I have in me.' Taking the diamond ring from my pocket and placing it on her wedding finger I felt complete, whole and I was certain, more than I'd ever been that this was it for me. She was. Reaching up to brush the falling tears from her face I was mesmerised as she closed her eyes and pushed her lips against mine in a kiss which left my breathless.

'When we first got together I didn't have a lot to give you. I was scared and alone and angry. All I had was my heart and to give that to you when I had absolutely nothing else was such a massive leap of faith or me. But I believed in you. I do believe in you and because of that trust I instilled in you and only you I am the person standing here today. I feel worthy and beautiful and deserving of the incredible man standing before me. It hasn't always been easy for us but every single trial we've faced has made us stronger and better, separately and together. My world is an incredible place to be and that's all because of you. I didn't ever imagine that it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. Three simple words that mean so much but its not enough. Because saying that I love you cant even begin to convey the way I feel when I'm around you. It's a happiness that I never believed could exist until you walked into my world. And I'll be forever grateful that I was blessed to have you in my life. I can't promise to love you, or cherish you until we're old and grey because neither of us know what destiny has in store for us. But I can promise that I will give you everything, I will be your everything and you mine until my last breath. I promise here today to love, honour and be faithful to you for as long as we have together and I promise to do my best to protect you and love you like I know you will me. Most of all though I promise to show you, every single day just how much you mean to me and how necessary you are to my world' My entire body was shaking from the force of her words and the love I felt as she placed my ring on my finger. Without waiting for another second I stepped forward and kissed her with everything I had in me as the laughing man to my right pronounced us husband and wife. Husband and wife. Wife and Husband. Together forever.

'So Mrs Scott what do you want to do now?' Nathan asked smirking as she giggled in the most adorable way which always had his heart clenching. Every damn time. After practically floating from the registry office and heading to a small restaurant on the outskirts of town they had walked back across the water, hand in hand towards there hotel, their home for the next few days.

'I know exactly what you wanna do baby but you can wait a bit longer right?' Haley asked, barely holding back a grin as he groaned and fixed her with a desperate expression.

'Your not serious. Hales please I just wanna be with my new wife. And you've been so fucking beautiful all damn day. Teasing me in that dress of yours' He huffed, pouting as she scoffed indignantly.

'Teasing' She shrieked hands on hips 'Your serious. It was a wedding dress Nathan. I wasn't teasing you. Ass' She claimed gritting her teeth as he fought back a grin 'No sex for you, ever again in fact because we're married now and married people don't have sex'

'You liar.' Nathan scoffed pulling her into his arms tightly and leaning down to whisper in her ear. 'You always want me and a bit of paper isn't going to change that. I love it when you get mad baby. Its so hot. You have no ides'

'I think I do' She teased placing her hand on him as he stared intensely into her eyes and remembered the very same conversation months before. 'Did you ever think then that we'd be together, here, now?'

'I'm not sure. I knew that I loved you. And that you were fast becoming more important that all of the things in my world put together but honestly here now, probably not.' Sighing and cupping her face gently in his hands, Nathan leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers 'I love you so much my beautiful girl'

'I love you. God we're married. Actually married' She gushed pulling him towards the sand and forcing him to sit down so that she could lean back into his body and watch the sunset.

'You know that your stuck with me now right? Forever. There's no escape' He whispered drawing her closer and chuckling as she shivered at the contact.

'I'll just have to deal. How are we going to tell everyone?' She questioned pulling her bottom lip between her teeth in an action which had him completely enthralled. 'Scott….Hey focus. How are we going to tell our families about this? Dan is going to freak'

'I don't give a damn about what Dan thinks. This is for us, something we wanted and he's not ruining this for me. No way in hell' He finished as she rubbed a soothing hand through his hair and lightly scratched his head with her fingernails 'We could just call Brooke. The whole town will know about it before we even get back and then they can react and calm down before we deal with it'

'Shut up' Haley scoffed knowing that it was true. She couldn't do that though. Not to Keith or Karen or Luke or Jake 'Do you think they'll hate us Nate? That they'll be really mad?' She asked in such a vulnerable voice that it shocked him. He was used to her being so strong and put together that he sometimes forgot just how anxious she was about the situation. His family were hers now though and she would realise eventually that nothing she ever did would stop them from loving her. It just wasn't possible.

'Would it matter if they were angry and upset? Would you take this back?' He asked although he was already certain of the answer.

'No. Not for anything in the entire world' She answered, tearing her eyes from the horizon and focusing on her husband.

'Me neither. So lets not worry about that now alright. We'll enjoy our time together and figure things out on the way back home. It'll all work out you'll see……... Now turn around and watch this damn sunset so I can take you upstairs and really make you mine' He stated laughing as she did.

'I'll make it worth your while baby I promise' She finished laughing as he moaned loudly sending vibrations through her entire body.

'Don't I no it Mr Scott. I can't wait'

GottaluvNaley, RiraOTH-HomeandAwayFan, RedJewel2662, naleys-life and kaya17tj. Thank you so much for the reviews. Seriously I really appreciate you all taking the time. I hope everyone's good and you like the chapter. Have a great weekend.


	31. Congratulations and Comiserations

'This is it baby. You ready for this? For them?' Nathan asked taking Haley's hand in his and playing with the wedding band which adorned her finger. After an incredible week together, scuba diving, relaxing and having sex at every opportunity, both had reluctantly packed up their belongings and headed home to face their family and friends with the news that they were now officially husband and wife. The journey had been a tense one despite both of their attempts to calm the other and now, sitting outside his aunt and uncle's home the anxiety and nerves had hit full force. About an hour from Tree Hill Nathan had called his mom and Lucas, stating that he and Haley had some important news to share. A part of him had hoped that either one of them would guess and he could experience the full effect of their anger down the phone however neither was any the wiser, a thought which did little to appease him. Looking over at Haley now though, he couldn't help the smile formed at the mere sight of her. She was his. They were a family and this would simply be one of the many challenges that they would face in their life together.

'I don't think that I'll ever be ready but I guess now's as good a time as ever. I'm worried about what Keith and Karen are going to think. You know with us disappearing and doing it without them when they've been so good too me but honestly, I'm too happy for myself right now to care. I love being a Scott. I was never a Gatina and I didn't ever really feel like a James either. Scott works for me. And more importantly I love being your wife. There isn't anything that they could say or do in there that will change that' Haley said smiling as he did and leaned towards him for a kiss which quickly escalated into something more. It wasn't until a loud tapping at the car window drew their attention that they pulled away from each other and looked towards an embarrassed and equally amused Lucas.

'You guys gonna hang out here all day and make out like a couple of horny teenagers or come inside? The rents are going crazy wondering what this is all about' He teased, opening Haley's car door and pulling her towards him in a tight hug 'God I missed you girl and you've only been gone a week. How am I gonna survive college without my best friend?'

'We are horny teenager's idiot. And you managed fifteen years without her. I'm sure a few more months aren't going to kill you. Although you better not take up all her damn time on phone calls Luke. She's my girl too. I'm first in line' Nathan claimed, pulling their luggage from the trunk and taking it inside.

'Good to see you too little cousin' Lucas shouted mumbling about him being a jackass and laughing as Haley smacked him over the head at his comment 'So seriously James whets going on? Everything's okay right? Your not sick or anything are you?' He asked the thought just occurring, suddenly in panic mode.

'No Luke honestly everything's fine. Great actually. Lets just go inside and I'll explain everything then. Trust me when I say that this isn't a conversation I want to have more than once. Promise me though, that whatever happens in there you've got my back? Because we're probably gonna need you.' She stated pausing as she reached the front door.

'Of course. Like you even need to ask. Its in the best friend contract or something. I'm here, whatever you need.'

'Thank you Lucas.' Taking a deep breath and turning towards her anxious but determined husband she grinned widely 'Okay lets do this'

Patiently waiting as his family greeted Haley warmly and pulled her into a welcoming hug, Nathan allowed some of the tension to ease from his body. When they started to fuss however and ask about their trip, interrupting each other to gather information and find out what exactly was going on, he intervened and pulling his wife to his side, wrapped his arm securely around her waist.

'Look I know that everyone is anxious about why we asked you all here today but it's a long story and all we're asking is that you keep an open mind and let us finish' Seeing them all take a seat around the kitchen table and nod in confirmation he continued 'Okay so its like this. Haley is pregnant. With twins. So obviously the only way forward was to go ahead and get married. We love each other very much and it would have happened eventually but at this point we had no other options. I'm going to have to drop out of college to help raise my family however I have managed to arrange for an alternative job at the steel factory in Charleston. We've talked a lot about this and although its not ideal this is the hand we've been dealt and we'll deal with it as best we can. But we both know that we're really going to need your support if we're going to get through this so…………what do you say?' Nathan finished and almost laughed at the stunned look on Haley's face. Turning towards the rest of his family however it was clear that they were furious, devastated and had no idea where to go from here. It took only a matter of moments before the entire room exploded and Keith and Lucas jumped from their seats, Karen pushing them backwards with more force than anyone would have imagined possible. As they shouted at Nathan about being irresponsible and ruining not only his life and Haley's but their two babies, his mother shook with pent up rage and turned her attention to his wife, screaming that she had deliberately trapped her son and that she would not get away with this, over her dead body. It appeared that his aunt was the only one who was calm enough the deal with the situation rationally and as he took into consideration Haley's furious reaction he was well aware that she was his only ally.

'SHUT UP. ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP' Karen demanded, shocking everyone and chastising them enough to stop their onslaught despite the fact that the room was still buzzing with tension 'This is a bad situation. I'm well aware of that and they've both been very, very stupid' She stated glaring at the couple 'However she is my daughter and she is pregnant. It would be very much appreciated if you would all remember that. Deb, Haley did not do this by herself and although I understand your distress you know her better than these ludicrous accusations. Keith, Lucas, you should be ashamed of yourselves. I didn't raise you this way and we should be grateful that Nathan is taking responsibility for his family, however bad the decisions he is making are'

'Karen stop please' Haley interrupted, truly touched but desperate to set the record straight and defend herself 'Its not……'

'Haley it would be in your best interests not to say a word. I love you very much but I am very disappointed that you would be so careless'

'Aunt Karen…' Nathan attempted aware of the upset he had caused, desperate to comfort his wife.

'No Nathan. Just……..please not now…… And Keith what are you thinking. I had you down as a better man than this. Certainly not a hypocrite. In case you've forgotten we were in a very similar situation at their age and you of anyone should know how difficult it must be for them. They need their family. And we will not let them down now' She finished, satisfied when he had the decency to look ashamed at his actions.

'Aunt Karen I'm sorry I have to stop you there. Thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful I am to know that you'll support us no matter what. But I wasn't honest before. I thought…..god I can be an idiot' Nathan said grimacing as Haley huffed in agreement 'Look we did get married and I'm so sorry that you all weren't there to see it but we're crazy about each other and wanted to be a family before I leave for college. Haley isn't pregnant and I'm not going to work in the damn factory okay. We just….god we just want to be together and I can't….I won't apologise for that. I just assumed that if you believed the situation was much worse than it actually was you'd take the news better when the truth did come out. I didn't image that you'd all get so crazy and I'm sorry if I upset you all.

'You fucking idiot' Lucas stated glaring as Karen smacked him on the back of his head 'That was a pretty messed up way to go about it but……..I guess I can kind of see your point. Kind of' He repeated when Nathan smirked 'This isn't nearly as bad as I thought and it might not be ideal but………hell if your both happy then……..I guess I am too.' He finished laughing as Haley lunged and almost knocked him from his feet, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Thank you. God thank you Luke. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.' Haley beamed and smiled even wider as he reached for Nathan and pulled him into a tight hug, who whispered promises of taking care of her always to her best friend.

Turning towards Karen and Keith however it was clear that despite their relief neither was entirely convinced that they had made the right decision. Determined to have her say however and certain of her choice, Haley sat across from them both and took each of their hands in hers as Nathan glanced nervously towards his shocked mother.

'Can I say something?' When both nodded she smiled and continued 'I know that biologically you aren't my parents. That I'm not your daughter. But in all the ways that matter, in my heart and in my head, you've both become more to me than I ever imagined possible. Coming to this town was terrifying for me. I was so lost and alone. And I'm not entirely sure when it happened but somehow along the way we made it here and I haven't ever felt so loved and cared for as I did with you both. I've learned so much over the last few years about love and life and family. About what it means to be happy. And piece by piece my world has come together. I have that mom and dad that I was so desperate for growing up and an entire family to go with it. There aren't….' Haley continued despite the tears forming as she thought about what they had both done for her out of the goodness of their own hearts 'There aren't words to describe how much you mean to me or how grateful I am that I've had an opportunity to be apart of your lives. I would have loved to have had you both there on my wedding day but it was something that I had to do for me…..and for Nathan and we had to do it alone. Because of everything I have learned from being here with you all, the most important lesson is that love is the foundation to family, to all that is important. And I love Nathan with everything I have in me. We're going to be together because we're meant to be. And I don't care if that seems naive and selfish to anyone else because they can't feel what we do. We don't have to prove anything to anyone and I'm not going to try because the only people we owe an explanation to is each other. But I love you both very much, more than you can possibly imagine and if you could just find it in your hearts to support us on this, to believe in us then it would mean everything to me' Standing up and taking Nathan by the hand she eased him towards the door and turned to her family. 'We're going to head out for a while and give you all time to think because I know that this must be a lot for you all to take in but just think about things and let us know what you decide'

Stepping out into the cool night air, she smiled lovingly up at Nathan as he wrapped his coat around her shoulders and headed towards the pier.

'I'm so proud of you Haley. You have no idea' He stated cupping her face in his large hands.

'Thanks Scott. I'm proud of me too'.

'Hey guys congratulations' Vegas shouted over the music and laughed as a hyperactive Brooke squealed and bounced around the room in excitement about the night's events 'I have to admit that I was a little shocked but I'm really happy for you guys. Seriously'

'Thanks man that means a lot. I appreciate it' Nathan said slapping him on the back and smiling widely as Haley interacted with his friends. Although he had grown up somewhat and wasn't as close to them as he had become with Lucas and Jake, they had all been a big part of his life for a long time and he was unbelievably grateful for their support. Although Tim had done nothing but make inappropriate comments and jokes about their marriage all had taken the news surprisingly well including Jake and Brooke who had organised their reception/leaving party before everyone went their separate ways. The only person who was more than a little reluctant to join in the celebrations was Peyton who had been more than a little hurt over the new developments in his life. When he had explained however that it had not just been her but everyone who was excluded she had calmed down and although reluctant offered her support, stating that she had dibs on best woman when they renewed their vows. Something both Haley and Nathan had agreed too happily.

Karen and Keith had also taken the news surprisingly well and after their initial shock had both offered congratulations stating that Haley was his headache now, something which had reduced Haley to tears and touched her deeply. Seeing them attend the part and offer their approval had meant so much to Nathan that he was overwhelmed by their generosity. Knowing that he always had a place to call home in Tree Hill was more important to him than he had initially realised, particularly when his mom had not offered the same reaction as the rest of their family. Haley was aware that despite the excitement and fun surrounding them, Nathan continued to check the entrance of the club for any signs of Deb who had yet to appear and she was more than a little anxious about her mother in laws decision. Although he had constantly stated that it did not matter to him either way it was clearly not the case and Haley was desperate for the blonde to show up and back up her son and the decisions he had made about his future.

'You having fun Haley bob?' Jake asked as he and Lucas sidled up, gawking as a drunken Brooke clambered onto the bar and began gyrating to the cheers of the crowd below.

'Oh hell no' Lucas fumed pushing several men out of the way with far more force than was necessary and dragging her down from her position and hoisting her over his shoulder.

Laughing loudly at his distress, Jake and Haley turned and watched as he forced her into the corner booth and reprimanded a pouting Brooke for her behaviour.

'Look at that Hales. I'm the only one who hasn't succumbed to the dark side. You've gone crazy and eloped and Lucas is the only man in the history of the world who doesn't want to see his girl dance like she does but would rather go home and fucking cuddle like the sap he is. Looks like I'm going to have to pick up the slack James….or should I say Scott?' He teased grimacing as he watched Karen and Keith make out on the packed dance floor.

'You've got some nerve Jakey. I think you'll find that you're the only one drinking cola and heading home to play daddy. Come back and use that line when your beautiful daughters old enough for you to go out alone and have anything stronger than milk. Not that we'd have it any other way though.'

'Definitely not. I'm happy Hales. Really happy. Are you?' He asked although he was already certain of the answer.

'Like you wouldn't believe. I just wish that Deb was here you know. Nathan deserves that.' Haley smiled sadly but frowned as Jake smirked and threw a glance towards the nervous looking mom as she headed their way 'I'll leave you to it princess. Come find me later.'

'Haley' Deb started and coughed uncomfortably before looking away 'I'm sure your aware by now that I'm not happy about this. Not in the slightest. Your both to young and honestly have no idea what your letting yourselves in for. I think that you've made a huge mista……..' She didn't have time to register Haley's anguished face however as Nathan interrupted and glared disappointedly.

'Thank you mom. But you've upset my wife enough and if you can't be happy for us then I'd like you to leave. If you won't support me then I don't need you here. But please don't interrupt a party the people who do love us have thrown. Its insulting and I pity you if this is the decision that your going to make. Either be there for us, be my mom for once in your life or leave us be. Its your call.'

'Nathan' Haley admonished, angry at his disrespect no matter despite the situation.

'If you would have let me finish son' Deb started, voice cracking and betraying how truly hurt she was by his harsh words 'I may not agree with the decisions you have made however this is your lives and you will have to live them. Either way you are my son and now…….well you are my daughter. And there isn't anything you could both do which would force me to step back. I am here for you and I always will be. As is your brother who asked me to send his love and congratulations also' She finished stiffly, although she could not help but smile as Haley rushed forward and grasped her tightly in response. Thank you she whispered over and over again and as Deb lifted her arms to return her embrace, the grin on Nathans face and the I love you he mouthed proved to be more than worth it.

A few hours later the party was in full swing and Nathan and Haley who had been separated for most of the evening, saying goodbye to school friends heading off to college and receiving words of advice and congratulations, were finally able to take a moment alone together in the storage closet. According to Brooke they had exactly seven minutes and neither could help laughing as she pushed a condom under the door and told Nathan to 'do his worst'.

'She's crazy' Nathan stated, laughing as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

'Yeah but she's incredible. She pulled everything together for us and Lucas is so happy. Be honest and admit that your going to miss her when you leave' She teased although it was becoming very obvious that he would miss them all. Every single one of them.

'You know that I will. But we have Christmas break and every summer right. I won't miss her even a fraction of the amount I'll miss you though' Nathan said resting his head in the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply 'How am I gonna watch you walk away next week? I can't even imagine how hard its gonna be'

'I know I'm gonna miss you too. Every second of the day. But the way I see it is that everything we do is for our future, for us. We're investing in our lives together and its going to be a great one. Yes its going to be hard. But its also going to be incredible and I can't wait to start all over again. You and me' Haley finished laughing as he backed her up into the opposite wall.

'You have no idea how much it turns me on when you talk like that baby?' Nathan stated huskily causing her legs to tremble

'Its always about sex with you isn't it Scott' She reprimanded although the breathless tone in her voice gave away her desperation 'I'm trying to have a damn moment and your…….'

'Nathan' she squealed as he lifted her from the floor and reached for the button on his trousers 'Brooke will be back. We cant.'

'I've jammed the door shut and she's not getting in here anytime soon so relax and let me fuck my new wife' He finished cupping her breasts through the material of her dress.

'So romantic' She teased although her mind was suddenly blank as he ripped her underwear on both sides and entered her in one desperate thrust.

'Guys its time up. Hey. Who locked the damn door? Nathan. Haley. Open the fuck up' Brooke demanded, banging forcefully as an amused Peyton dragged her away.

'Leave them to it. Come on lets hit the dance floor. I doubt we'll be seeing them for a while yet' She laughed, dragging Jake along with them. Neither Nathan or Haley were aware however of the world on the other side of the door and once again the only two people who existed were each other.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I really appreciate you all taking the time and I'm hoping that the epilogue is up before Christmas. If not have a great one. Merry Christmas guys. I hope Santa brings you all something good.


	32. Epilogue

'Ladies and gentlemen. I have a special treat for you all tonight. Not only are new girl band Destiny here to perform their smash hit single and tell us all about life on the road, Nathan Scott, LA Lakers shooting guard and Go's sexiest man for the third year running will be around to answer all of your questions in just a few moments' Jessica said laughing as the excited audience screamed loudly and began jumping from there seats.

'Before he comes out lets remind ourselves of his journey over the last few years and the events which have led him to this moment'

As Nathan waited patiently backstage, heart beating faster, palms sweating, he could focus on nothing but the images flashing on the monitor ahead. College games, the draft that changed his world, red tape events, wedding pictures. It was all there for the world to see and despite his discomfort at the fact, the pride he felt was overwhelming. There had been many times over the last few years when he had believed that his dreams were over, that he had ruined it all and yet here he was, seconds away from one of the biggest interviews on American TV and the crowd were going wild. For him. For all the right reasons. A thought which calmed him only slightly as Tim, his long term, faithful manager barked out words of advice, words of warning. He couldn't screw this up, the ad campaign depended on it, millions of people were watching. No pressure then.

'I give you Nathan Scott' As he strolled confidently towards the presenter and laughed lightly at the hysterical audience he appeared to be the picture of cool, calm and collected, an image he had perfected over the years. Sitting down and nodding his head in thanks, he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the moment. He had earned it and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

'Congratulations Nathan. That was some victory last week. You must be very proud. And as you can see there are some very excited Lakers fans in the house tonight' Jessica smiled, laughing as the screaming escalated.

'Yes thank you. Very proud. We worked so hard this year, each and every one of us, you know. Extra practice time, team bonding and it really paid off although it was hard being away from home so often but that was a huge moment for us and we intend to perform just as well next season too. Anyone coming up against us is in for a tough year, I can tell you that' He said smiling widely.

'I think that you've all made that pretty clear but what an impressive team you have this time around. There have been some big changes but it seems to have paid off. Tell me how do you cope with the expectation and pressure on your shoulders because it seems to me that the fans expect amazing things from you every time you step out onto the court? You've had some of the all time greats praise your performance and your name has become a massive brand in itself. That must be overwhelming. Difficult to deal with?'

'There is a lot of pressure. Of course there is. It comes with the territory, you know. Its to be expected and I'm very flattered whenever someone, especially people I grew up watching and imitating, have good things to say about me but I think its very important that you keep both feet on the ground and remember where you came from because it would be so easy to get sucked into this false sense of security. The industry, as successful as it is, constantly changes. Tomorrow I could be injured and my career over so its important to appreciate every moment while you can and be the best person you can while your at it. Everything else seems to follow'

'Your what….twenty six right?' She continued as he nodded his head in agreement 'Why do you think that you've survived? Been so successful when others the same age with the same abilities haven't? What is it that makes you stand out? Because you come across as being very mature, level headed and I just wonder what your secret is to dealing with it all'

'I'm not sure. I'm certainly not any more special or gifted than a lot of the men I've worked with over the years. I suppose its very easy to lose yourself in the popularity, the lifestyle. I've made plenty of mistakes over the years and you know, going through college and beyond in the spotlight was very disconcerting for me. I come from a small town where everyone, knows everyone and values and morals are more important than anything else. Being a good person. Suddenly your surrounded by people desperate to be around you, reporters meddling with your life and your family and being pushed into circles you wouldn't chose to spend time in. I think that a lot of people must struggle with that pressure and succumb to the world around them. That's when things go wrong'

'But you haven't. You didn't despite being thrust into that world also. What made you different?'

'That's kind of hard to answer. Who really knows. I think, personally, that basketball has always been incredibly important to my world. For a while, until my wife came along, it was the most important thing and I've always been very focused on that. I couldn't lose it, I cant and despite the disadvantages of the lifestyle I lead now, the love I have for the game and the blessings its brought my family override any negatives. I'm not prepared to lose that for anything.'

'The press have however caused a massive amount of upheaval in your life. I mean for years, although it does appear to be quieting down slightly now, you were the focus of all the attention it seemed. Magazine covers, newspapers, news reports. They were really relentless and I know that you struggled with that a great deal. How are things now?'

'At the start of my career, when things really kicked off, I struggled a great deal with that. I understood when I signed my first contract that attention was going to pick up and obviously people would be interested but to the extent it was…..I don't think anyone could have anticipated that it would get that crazy. And I'm not undermining the importance of the press because they've done a great deal to enhance my image and popularity but when people are following my kids to school and harassing my wife I just won't accept that. I can't. I'll quit the game before that happens again'

'Is that why you refused to do any interviews for over a year? Because I know that must have caused you some problems with the Lakers? Publicity is a large part of your contract.'

'That was partly it. I want to play basketball, plain and simple but I realize that if I want to do that at the level I am now, the press is inevitably going to be a dominating factor in my life. I just wasn't prepared for how much of an impact it would have. I think if you ask anyone high profile in our industry they'll all say that they were initially shocked by the attention. At first I was under the impression that if I cooperated and gave information freely it wouldn't be so intrusive. However I quickly found out that talking had the opposite effect so I made a conscious decision to completely cut myself off from the entertainment industry and try to protect those around me. The first few months really were difficult but I had a lot of support and it seemed to help somewhat'

'Now I want to talk about your basketball programme because I know that it is something very worthwhile and that you are very proud of it. Why don't you tell us a little about that?'

'I'd love too. Basically it all came about because of my son Luke. When he was reaching school age, Haley and I visited literally hundreds of schools, trying to find the right one for him. And it became apparent to us both that many of the same problems kept appearing in all the places we visited. Funding. Now I know that there are a million things that the money could have been used for, a million other charities but it really hit home for me. There were thousands and thousands of kids playing basketball on the streets, really talented kids who had no where to go and really figure out there potential. Originally we just provided each school with the means to set up courts and league's for the kids you know, but I completely fell in love with it all and now I spend as much time there as I can.'

'It's a wonderful thing that you've done. Why this though? You said that it hit very close to home with you. Why was that?'

'I guess…growing up, although I didn't have a bad childhood by any means, a lot of the time and when I say this I mean no disrespect to my mom, my brother and I were left to raise ourselves. Basketball wasn't just a game to me. I made some of my best friends on the court, many who are still in my life today and when I could've gone off course it gave me structure, a sense of belonging somewhere. A lot of these kids don't have the most stable environment at home and I want them all to have somewhere to escape to, to learn about being the right kind of person and what's important in life. Don't get me wrong when I say that because its up to their parents to raise them how they see fit but its very important to me that they always feel like they have somewhere to go, someone to turn to no matter what. And somewhere to play the game they love.'

'I think its an incredible thing that your doing I really do and I'm well aware of how many children it has benefited throughout America so congratulations and well done.' Turning towards the camera Jessica smiled and continued 'We're going to take a quick break now but stay with us as we continue with Nathan Scott and find out what family life is like in the Scott household and what plans he has for the future'

'Good job Nathan. You can relax for a bit' She smiled as the make up artist thrust forward and began powdering her face.

'Thanks for that. I'm actually okay now. Although its been a while since I did one of these so I'm a little rusty. It seems to be going okay' Nathan answered, thanking the PA who handed him a bottle of water.

'More than okay I think. They absolutely love you. How id everyone? The kids?' She asked, genuinely interested which was rare in his industry.

'Incredible thanks. Things are really great right now. Its Grace's third birthday tomorrow so we have a houseful. My mom and my aunt and uncle are all down for the party and our friends all stop by tomorrow so it's gonna be a lot of fun. I can't wait to see everyone.'

'You'll be glad that your finally getting a break. Anything planned?'

'No im just gonna be a dad and a husband for a few months. I seriously cannot wait to spend some downtime with my family. Trust me when I say its long overdue.'

'I can image. Still as in love as ever I see' Jessica stated, laughing loudly as he grinned widely at the though of his beautiful wife.

'What can I say, life's been good to me. By the way, Hales said to thank you for the dress you auctioned at the event last month. It made a load so you contributed a great deal to the fund.'

'That's great to hear. I'm really glad Nathan. We're on in one. And thanks again for coming on Nathan. I really appreciate the favour and enjoy family time. I know you'll have to rush off when we're done'

'I will Jess. You too' Nathan finished as the cameras began rolling and the crowd once again began screaming at the sight of him.

'Welcome back. If your one of the few people not watching tonight, Nathan Scott is with us on the sofa. Now we've already discussed his career and the media but what everyone is really dying to know about is you. You've been married from a very young age right?'

'I guess so yes. For almost eight years now and we're still as happy as we were all that time ago'

'Aww. How sweet. Haley has also been the subject of much media scrutiny because of your position hasn't she? That must've been very difficult but you've been through a lot together and still made it work. Despite the pressures your lifestyle brings. What makes you two so special?'

'There really are a million reasons that I could go into about why we made it but all of them are down to my wife. Her determination and strength and constant faith in me, even when I'd lost faith in myself. We love each other, more than I ever thought possible and she is everything that I didn't know I was looking for. She's my world, her and our babies. Its as simple and complicated as that.'

'Its clear to everyone that both of you have something very special, something worth fighting for. But at such a young age there must have been times when things became too much. You both receive enormous amounts of attention from the opposite sex. That has to be trying on a relationship?'

'Of course it is. Its not pleasant for me to see men flirting with my wife and I'm sure that she'd say the same thing but our relationship has always been based on trust and honesty. At times things have been very difficult and there are attractive women surrounding me constantly but there hasn't and won't ever be a time when my love and want for her is less than my need for anyone else. I've found the girl and it really doesn't matter if that happens at eighteen or eighty. Not only that but we've been blessed with two beautiful, healthy children. It doesn't get any better than that.'

'I know that Haley also has a lot to do with your basketball programme but she has her own foundation to run doesn't she?'

'Yes. Its incredible and I'm very proud of her. She's done it all on her own with her own time and money and its now a huge charity with a turnover of millions every year. I don't think anyone anticipated how successful it would become. Especially not Hales.'

'How did it all come about exactly? Where did the idea come from?'

'It was all her. Haley wasn't actually a major in child protection but was studying law. During her first year she was placed in an office who specialised in abuse cases of all kinds and it all came from there. One day we were sitting talking about a case and she was in tears, furious about the amount of kids slipping through the net. I was pretty useless, trying to comfort and reassure her without any success and she suddenly gets up and walks out the door. I had no clue what was going on so im driving around, calling every two minutes. Then that night, I'm practically having a heart attack with worry and she just saunters in the door like nothings happened and says that she's tired of getting upset and crying about the situation – she's gonna fix, in a way that only she can. The very next day the Tate foundation was formed and the rest is history.'

'She's something very special'

'Thank you. I certainly think so.'

'And what about your children? Who do they take after?' Jessica asked, smiling widely as he melts at the mention of them.

'A little bit of both I think. Luke is very confident about everything. But he's also so sensitive. And has the biggest heart. I'm literally in awe of him every day. I guess he's a lot like me because he's crazy about basketball and his mama but I think his compassion, he definitely gets that from Hales'

'He sounds adorable. What about Grace? She a daddy's girl?'

'Like you wouldn't believe' Nathan laughed 'She's so spoilt its unreal. A total daddy's girl but she's so smart already. I'm crazy about them both but we're really trying to raise them both with a sense of normality and how blessed they've been because of our lifestyle. The most important thing for me is that they be good people first and foremost, the rest is entirely up to them. I'll be immensely proud no matter what they do.'

'And tell me, what's in the future Nathan? What does it hold for you? Any more kids?'

'Not that I know of. Not yet. I'd love to have more someday but right now we have so much going on already. Probably not for a while. And as for us, we're just going to focus on our family, the program and the foundation and my basketball. I have a little downtime coming up so its all about the kids for the next little bit. Things are really great right now for me and I intend on keeping it that way.'

'On that note, thank you very much for joining us Nathan and we wish you every success in the future. Nathan Scott everyone'

As he headed backstage to thundering applause, he smirked widely at the relieved face of his manager and laughed. His last interview had not ended on such a high note when the presenter had made one too many inappropriate jokes about Haley and he had stormed off set, furious and ready for a fight. The media had had a field day with his behaviour and Haley in turn proved to be even more angry at the situation.

'See what did I tell you. Peace of cake' Nathan laughed as Tim playfully swung for him and put his arm around him in a headlock.

'Whatever. Fancy heading out for a drink man? I could do with one after today.' Tim stated, packing up his things.

'No man thanks but I just want to get home to my family. I'll see you tomorrow though at the party.' Nathan said, slapping him on the back and heading out to his car. As he opened the door he reached for his phone and dialled that familiar number.

'Hey baby how did it go?' Haley asked, apprehension clear in her voice.

'So bad. I'm sorry baby but she started asking about you and the kids and I flipped. It was wrong of me. I know that now but…..'

'NATHAN SCOTT HOW COULD YOU?' She screamed furious as he laughed at Luke and Grace's giggles.

'Oh Oh. Daddies in trouble now' Luke stated clearly amused at his mothers angry fit.

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? GOD YOU PROMISED. WHAT ABOUT THE CENTRE? THE BOYS. DAMN IT NATHAN' She continued unamused.

'Hales…..Hey Haley calm down honey I was joking' He said, laughing as the line suddenly got quiet 'Everything went great I promise. No bust ups or hissy fits. Just a lot of talk about work, us and I'm heading home now. I'll be there in a few hours baby'

'You know you'll pay for that later Scott' Haley whispered huskily down the phone

'I'll hold you too that. I've got to go alright. Give the kids a kiss from me and I'll see you soon. And Hales I really, really love you'

'Ditto hotshot. Be safe'

Hanging up he headed for the motorway and couldn't help but smile as he thought about the beautiful family he was heading home too. Life was great and he was going to make sure that everyone who had made it that way knew just how grateful he is – his girl and their babies at the top of the list.

First of all I just want to say thank you to everyone who sent a review and made my day. This was my first attempt at writing and although it wasn't perfect I had so much fun with it and your encouragement helped a lot. I know that Jamie wasn't in the epilogue even though I absolutely love him, but I started this story before Haley had her baby and had already made it creepy rapist man's name so……. it would've been to weird to call him that. There were so many ways I could've gone with this and I had a completely different plan in mind but honestly, I just have so much going on right now that it had to end. Thanks again for all the support and I can't wait to see what the rest of you come up with. Have a great new year everyone. I really hope it's a good one. xxx


	33. The First Milestone

Hey everyone. Its been a long time huh! I did promise that i'd do a few one shots when i had a second, filling in the missing chapters between Haley and Nathans wedding and the epilogue. This is number one and hasn't been edited in the slightest so... sorry about the mess. I hope you're all good and enjoy it.

The crowd are going wild all around me and as I watch my husband create the winning basket of the night I'm well aware of the fact that usually, I would be the loudest in the room. Tonight though, things are very different. Because three days ago, three agonizing, beautiful, horrendous, perfect days ago, I found out that I was pregnant for the first time at eighteen years old. My graduation is only a few months away and my boy, who is without a shadow of a doubt destined for greatness, well on the way to fulfilling his dreams of the NBA, is in his element amongst the elite at Duke. Children were always going to be a part of our future, of that I'm certain, but not now, not anywhere close to now. Despite all this though, as I place my hand protec tively over my barely there bump I can't help but feel the growing excitement and sense of destiny and fate and all of those other wonderful emotions settling securely at my very core. This baby is meant for us and either way he or she will be. Despite this and knowing my husband like I do, I am acutely aware of the fact that very soon I am going to turn his world upside down forever. And as the final whistle blows and I see him search the crowd desperately for me despite the fact that I'm not supposed to be visiting for another two weeks, I plaster that fake smile on my face and wait patiently as it morphs into that real one, saved only for him as our eyes meet. Ignoring the congratulatory back slaps and attempts by his fellow female students to get just that little bit closer to the star of the basketball team, he forces his way through the hoards towards me and my knees go just that little bit weak at the sight of him as I momentarily forget just why I'm here in the first place.

'God baby you have no idea how happy I am to see you. I've missed you so much' Nathan states, wrapping his arms around me so tightly I feel like if he lets go I'll never be safe again. As he pulls away, I cling on just that little bit longer and he draws away from me, looking confused as he stares intensely at my face.

'Congratulations on the game hotshot. You were perfect as always.' I barely manage as my voice breaks and the tears rush to the surface.

'Hales? What the hell's going on?' He asks, pulling his arms around me once again and grabbing a fistful of hair in the way that I love, in the way that only he knows 'Tell me. Right now Haley. You're scaring me'

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm really trying not too but I'm just so…..' I choke out as panic sets in.

'Tell me. Please. Haley I can't help, I can't fix this if you won't…' Nathan pleads, taking my face in a gesture much too tender for the moment and wiping my falling tears with his thumb.

'Please, not here. We'll talk soon just please... can you kiss me? I really need you to just…' I don't get the chance to finish however a s he drags my mouth to his as desperate and necessary as it's ever been and my toes curl we lose the world around us, ignorant to the stares of his classmates as I grasp at his shirt.

'We'll go back to my dorm alright. Blow out the party and I'll make this, whatever it is better. I promise baby. I'm right here. I'll fix it' He finishes laying one last barely there kiss to my lips and smiling reassuringly at me although knowing him like I do, the panic and worry in his eyes is evident and I hate, hate the fact that I put it there, that I'm about to make his world more difficult, more complicated than he could ever imagine. Taking my hand and leading me through the crowd, I can't help but stare at my surroundings as I take in all that I can, attempting to grasp normal for him, one last time because I know that he has no idea that everything is going to change in a few short minutes. It occurs to me that this would've been my future too, not anything like the one I'd envisioned until Nathan had came into my life, but a decision that I had made without hesitation, or even the smallest fragment of doubt. When my acceptance letter had arrived only a few short weeks ago, along with the others, there had been no momentous occasion to the fact because it just was. Nathan was here, my husband and I would be too. Now though, nothing but the situation we are in is certain and the thought alone brings a lump to my throat.

'Hey captain. You're coming to the party right? Apparently a-dog has…. oh hey Haley' Caden, my husbands roommate and friend states, surprise evident on his face 'I thought you weren't able to make it down for a few weeks? Your boys been mopping around since your last visit'

'Hey Cade. Great game. Something came up and it's pretty important so I moved a few things around' I say sliding closer to Nathan in a gesture of comfort and smiling gratefully as he wrapped a secure arm around my waste.

'Cool. Well good to see you again anyway. I take it this means I'm sleeping elsewhere tonight?' He smirks although he already knows the answer.

'Don't act like you're doing us a favour man. You haven't slept at home for almost two weeks' Nathan smiles, although clearly desperate to move on as he glances at the exit, irritated by the interruption.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. It'd be nice to have the option is all I'm saying. Hey I'll let you two love birds go and do….. well whatever married people do these days. Chess, knitting' He continued, dodging the fist Nathan throws his way with a laugh 'Have fun tonight guys. And try and make it for an hour or two. Should be a good one'

The walk back to his dorm is short, only a few minutes max and yet somehow it seems to take forever and a day, the silence all consuming. As we reach the door, barely registering the greetings from those in the hallway, we both stop to take one last look at each other, aware that something monumental is about to happen. Sitting down next to Nathan on the bed as he stares expectantly, I rethink my position and place myself on his lap, preventing him from being anywhere else but here with me.

'Hales stop stalling. Please your killing me here' He pleads as I open and close my mouth for the third time 'You have no idea what kind of crazy stuff is running through my head right now so just spit it out'

'I'm pregnant' I blurt out before he can even finish the sentence, shocking myself in the process.

'What?' He questions, barely audible as his face falls along with my heart at his reaction. Knowing him like I do, his feelings are perfectly clear and in my emotional state, I need nothing but reassurance.

'Pregnant, Nathan' I snap, devastated although not at all surprised 'Bun in the oven, with child, having a baby, a little you or me. I'm up the duff….'

'Okay, alright I get it' He shouts, louder I'm sure than he intended causing me to wince and shrink back from him, despite the fact that I'm well aware that he would never hurt me. Regret instantly registers on his face and as he pulls me into his arms once again, repeating the word okay over and over again, I'm aware that for once it's for his comfort and reassurance and not mine.

'Are you sure?' He whispers after a few silent minutes 'Like have you done a test, or been to see a doctor? It's definitely, well…..definite?'

'I haven't seen a doctor yet' I state feeling surprisingly strong, the relief and burden or such a heavy secret diminished by the fact that it's now someone else's too 'but I'm definitely pregnant. Five test, all positive….and, well….' I hesitate for just a split second before pulling up my top and turning to allow him to see the tiny but noticeable bump forming. Nathan stares more intensely than I would've ever thought possible at my stomach and finally with only a few finger brushes gently along the swollen area before finally placing an entire palm against the miracle that we've made together.

'This is….unbelievable' He says finally looking at me, really looking for the first time since I broke the news.

'Unbelievable good…..or not so good?' I ask lacing my fingers with his as his other hand continues to move against our baby in wonder.

'I….I'm not sure yet Hales' He starts but on seeing my heartbroken expression continues 'Not that I'm not happy that your pregnant with my child because it was always the plan. It's what I've always dreamt of. Always. It's what I wanted but….now. Of all times. Baby your still in school. I'm just starting out. I mean can we really raise a child. We can barely look after ourselves. God….fuck, Hales so many thoughts are going through my head right now….. I can't… how long have you know? And how did this happen? We're always so careful. We are right? You said that you were on the pill and I just…' He continued unaware that I had removed myself from his embrace and was becoming increasingly upset by his attitude. I had after all had at least three days to come to terms with our situation and if I'm honest every single doubt and fear he was expressing head run through my head a hundred times over. But I knew now, was more certain of this than I had been anything in my entire lifetime but my feelings for Nathan that this was meant to be. And I wanted so badly to share that excitement with someone, not just anyone, but my husband, my baby's father, and I didn't think I could wait for him to catch up.

'Don't listen to your head Nathan, listen to your heart. I know that you're probably more scared and pissed off and freaked out than you've ever been about anything in your entire life. I was. Hell I still am. But this is me and you. Like it's always been. And yes its bad timing, horrible timing actually and we're probably nowhere near ready but we're gonna have to work with what we've got because this was how it happened for us. And I'm not giving up our child for anything Nate. Not even for you. '

'I'm not asking that. I wouldn't ever. But like you said this is me and you. And you can't make decisions this big without even talking to me about it first. I mean god Haley, you show up here two weeks early, crying in the middle of the damn court, freak me the hell out and then tell me you're having a baby. No discussion, no compromise. This is the situation and I have to deal with it' He argued, standing from his position and moving towards me, finally.

'What would you rather I had done then Nathan? Called from home, hysterical three days ago when I found out. You're stuck here with games to play and exams to finish but its okay because we can talk about it a few weeks from now. Or a call after I'd gotten rid of it huh… from the clinic to say 'hey Nate sorry if this is an inconvenient time FOR YOU but I just had an abortion and thought you'd like to know. Have a great game baby' I finished hysterically, stepping back once again as he moved towards me as he grabbed me face, rougher than ever before, but not anywhere near forceful enough to hurt me and makes me look him in the eye.

'Don't you dare, do you hear me Haley? Don't you ever, even joke about that. Yeah I'm more fucking terrified than I've ever been in my entire life and I can't think straight but for you to even suggest that….. If you know me at all, Haley….' He finished, taking a calming breath and attempting to gain some control of the situation.

'Well what am I supposed to think Nathan?' I rasped, tears turning to sobs 'I come all the way up here to…to tell you that I'm having a baby. I….I….I'm eighteen, not even graduated and having a baby but its mine. And it's yours and it's ours. I might be more scared than I ever thought possible but deep down I know it's going to be okay because I have you. I always have you. You promised me that on our wedding day. And now you're questioning me, like, like I did this deliberately. I don't know how it happened. I swear I'm always so careful. I just don't know but it has and I ….I'

'Hey, hey, shhhh. Calm down. Come on deep breaths. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that okay. I was just so shocked and I….hey, come on this isn't good for either of you' Nathan stated rubbing my back reassuringly, continuing after I calmed down a few minutes later. 'We'll be okay. Somehow, we'll be okay.

'We deserve better than okay Nate. I need better than okay. We can do that right? You and me? We can make it happen?'

'I….right now I don't….I just can't think straight. And I don't want to make you a promise that I can't keep baby. I just, I need some time. Is that okay?' He asked, moving towards the door without waiting for an answer.

'I guess it's gonna have to be' I whisper, suddenly more tired than I've ever been before.

'I love you Haley' He finishes, back to me as he leaves without a second glance. It's not until I hear the resounding click of the lock that I crawl onto his bed and cry like I haven't in years, since my mom was alive. And it's in that very moment it hits me. I'm going to be someone's mom. I am a mom. And it's the only thought that gets me through.

The sound of the door squeaking open awakens me from my slumber and as I look through the open window into the darkness it's clear that Nathan has been gone for hours. My heart beats frantically in my chest as he finally climbs in behind me and places a hand once again over our baby with a contented sigh.

'I was afraid. Of so many things. I am afraid. But then I had this overwhelming sense of panic and dread because I thought you'd left me and gone home. And not only that, I….realized that I wasn't just scared about losing you. I was terrified that you were taking my baby from me' He whispered, almost to himself, the awe and genuine surprise evident in his voice 'Can you believe that? Three hours ago I felt like everything I had worked for, every dream I'd ever had was in jeopardy because you were… are pregnant. And yet there I am running home in the rain, completely overwhelmed by the fact that you might have taken this….this thing away from me that I wasn't even aware existed until tonight. And it suddenly hit me. I'm not my dad and you're not your mum. And we're gonna be amazing parents. Because there's not one single thing we can't take on together, you and me. It's kind of perfect when you think about it. This family we build together whether it had happened now or in ten years time. It belongs to us. It's ours and it's gonna be so much better than alright. We're gonna be' He whispered in that determined way he does only when he really, truly believes in something, usually only reserved for me.

'I love you so much Nathan. My god we're actually doing this' I choke out, laughing loudly as he lifts my top once again and places a kiss more tender than I would have ever though him possible of on my bump, his new favourite spot.

'I love you too James. Let's not worry about any of it tonight, alright. Let's just make tonight about us and our family. We'll sort everything else out in the morning' He smiles, lifting his t-shirt from his body and leaving me as always, absolutely breathless.

'But…We have so much to talk about Nate and…..' Placing a finger over my lips he once again interrupts before lifting my shirt from my body and resuming his position next to our baby.

'Not tonight alright' He smiles, as I give in and relax running a comforting hand through his hair from my position.

'We're actually doing this' He whispers in awe, causing me to giggle once again.

'Yes. We're actually doing this'


End file.
